The Secret Daughter
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Constance Hardbroom is cold and cruel but she has a secret past that no one knows about. Its a secret that can change the whole of Cackles Academy for good. Mildred Hubble is a new pupil and she is sweet and kind but what connection does she really have with her cruel potions teacher? Rated changed to M for mentions of violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hello. Welcome to my first fanfiction. This fanfiction is about the secret relationship between Mildred Hubble and Constance Hardbroom in **_The Worst Witch._** This is an idea I love and I wanted to write my own version of this idea. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **The Secret Daughter**

* * *

Chapter One

The group of teachers stood in the cold as they waited for the gate to be opened., today was a new year and the anxious looking first years were just starting to arrive. The deputy headmistress of the school looked at to the sea of faces looking back at her her mind going into overdrive, which girl was it? She could eliminate the blonde and ginger haired girls but that still left the large group of dark haired girls. She couldn't believe she was about to see her daughter for the first time since she was born.

Once all the girls had entered and the gate was closed Miss Hardbroom stepped forward with a list of the girls names and started to read them out one by one.

"Harriet Goodcharm"

"Present Miss Hardbroom" the girl replied in a shaky voice.

"Amanda Honeydew"

"Present Miss Hardbroom"

"Ethel Hallow"

Just as she said the girls name she landed in the spot in front of her on a broomstick.

"Present Miss Hardbroom"

She looked down at her list and paused. She was next and she was about to see her properly.

"Mildred Hubble" she said keeping all emotion out of her voice.

She waited for the girl to answer but it didn't come she couldn't help feeling a tiny bit of relief at not having to face her. She carried on reading the list and realised Mildred and one other pupil,Maud Moonshine,were missing.

* * *

A while later after all the rules had been explained to the girls she heard one of the students yell "LOOK OUT"

Turning around she saw two girls on a broomstick about to hit them she quickly moved the students out the way as the broomstick collided into the bins. The other students laughed as the two latecomers scrambled to get up.

"What do you think you are doing you foolish girls?" Miss Hardbroom said as she approached them,

"Sorry we were late and the gate was closed so we had to fly in" the taller of the two girls announced. She had long hair in two plaits and dark eyes.

"What is your name girl?" the frustrated teacher asked.

"Mildred Hubble"

The teacher stopped looking at her for slightly longer than necessary this was not the way she had planned the reunion with her daughter.

It was many months later and things had finally settled down at the school, the new pupils had settled in well, the lessons were getting interesting and the teachers were back in routine, Constance Hardbroom however was a different matter. It was straining having to hide the secret from Mildred and everyone and she had made Mildred hate her with the way she treats her. She tried not to be so harsh but she had a fear that if she didn't someone would figure out her biggest secret, it also was difficult spending so much time with someone she has been trying to find for years.

She sighed and put her pen down not able to concentrate on marking right at that moment. She didn't know what to do to say the least, if she doesn't tell her she will never be able to form a relationship with her and then Mildred might find out years later if she decides to track down her biological parents and be more angry. But on the other hand if she tells her everything will change, the school will treat them different and what if they don't get along and then it is just awkward even between teacher and student?

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Looking up she saw the headmistress, Amelia Cackle stood there. The woman had short grey hair and oval glasses and was kind to everyone but could be stern. She smiled at her colleague.

"Ahh Miss Hardbroom" she started before moving aside where Mildred herself walked into the room.

"I am very sorry to disturb you I know you are busy but can you please supervise Mildred she is supposed to be in detention however Miss Bat...was not able to attend.

Constance could not help rolling her eyes, that expression clearly meant she was crying in her cupboard again. She looked at the other women.

"Yes I suppose that will be alright" she said not quite looking directly at Mildred as she told her to sit down. Miss Cackle thought it was a bit odd but she didn't say anything just thanked Constance and left as Mildred started writing her lines.

As she worked Constance looked at her. Her plaits were messing one was halfway out, her uniform was scruffy and wrinkled. Constance couldn't help but watch her not wanting to miss anything she did, She never got to look at her daughter properly and it always fascinated her.

She didn't realise that Miss Cackle had seen this sensing something was not right she had not left but had been watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  


Mildred sat there writing for an hour until she was given permission to leave. Miss Cackle saw her leaving and hid behind a wall so she wouldn't notice her. As soon as the student had disappeared down the corridor Miss Cackle walked into the potions lab. Constance lifted her head quickly as she heard the door fly open and was just getting ready to yell at who dared to barge in when she saw Miss Cackle.

"Miss Cackle what is going on?" she said careful to not use her first name in her office.

"Come to my office now Miss Hardbroom I need to talk to you" she replied

"I have not finished my marking yet can't it wait?"

"No it can't" the headteacher replied. Constance was shocked by the tone of her voice it was the type of tone she reserved only when she was very very angry at a student which normally was Mildred. Knowing something was very wrong she stood up and followed the older witch down the corridor reaching her office. They walked in. It was a cosy office though small with a desk and chairs as well as a small table and a cupboard (Which Miss Bat resides in). Amelia sat down at her desk as she waited for her colleague to take a seat.

"What is going on with you and Mildred?" she asked

"What do you mean what is going on?"

"I saw you in the potions lab you kept looking at her like you were amazed she was there"

"I am sure you were seeing things"

"No I wasn't is there something you need to tell me?"

Constance looked at Amelia's face. She had always been so kind to her even at times when she has been difficult to deal with she didn't like lying to her and she felt like she is the least likely person to judge her for her past.

"OK...I don't quite know how to tell you this but Mildred is my daughter" she replied slowly.

Amelia Cackle sat there her mouth hanging open. She never would have expected them words to come out of her mouth.

"I didn't know you had any children"

"It was before I came to cackles so you wouldn't know and before you ask Mildred does not know"

"Well I don't think it is fair to the child to keep her in the dark"

"I agree I have trying to find a way to tell her but I wasn't sure it was a good idea"

"It might not be a good idea but the girl needs to know"

The two teachers continued to talk to each other in the staffroom neither realising there was a small crack in the door. Ethel Hallow the school bully and Mildred enemy was walking past to make her way to the stairs when all of a sudden she heard a little bit of conversation.

"alright I will tell her, I will tell Mildred that I am her birth mother"

Ethel stood there and gasped. She knew that voice it was none other than Miss Hardbroom the strict potions teacher. She smirked to herself it seems Hubble Bubble had no idea and Ethel was going to make sure she found out before Miss Hardbroom could tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mildred sighed as the bell rang out throughout the castle. It was nearly time for her to attend assembly but she still had so much homework to do. She tickled her cat Tabby behind his ears before making her way downstairs to line up. The pupils went in by year group the first years first then second and so forth. Mildred walked behind Enid and took a seat with her friends looking up at the teachers already waiting on the stage as the rest of the school entered the hall.

"Good afternoon girls" Miss Cackle said after the last pupil had taken her seat

"Good afternoon Miss Cackle" the girls all said in unison.

"Please stand up for the school song girls" she says as everyone stood getting ready to sing except for Miss Bat who was sat at the piano and started to play the familiar notes. Everyone waited for the right moment then started to sing.

* * *

Onward, ever striving onward  
Proudly on our brooms we fly..  
Straight and true above the treetops Shadows on a moonlit sky!  
Ne´er a day will pass before us  
When we have not tried our best,  
Kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely-  
Cast our spells with zest!

Fearless witches, never flinching

Through the dark and dismal nights

Ghouls and ghosts and nightmare Monsters

run away in fright!

We´re the girls with skills in sorcery

When in flight, quite a sight to see!

We´re young witches and glad to be

Learning our crafts at Cackle´s Academy!

* * *

"Thank you girls you may sit down now" Miss Cackle said as the singing finished.

Mildred was only half listening as Miss Cackle started talking. It was no secret everyone found assembly boring and today seemed to be more dull than normal. Mildred was just thinking about the weekend and getting to relax for a few days when she felt a kick from the back of her chair. Turning around she saw Ethel sat behind her with Drusilla both smirking.

Mildred tried to annoy them kicking her chair because she did not want to get into trouble but she finally had enough and turned around in anger.

"Pack it in will you" she whispered not wanting any of the teachers to hear them.

Mildred turned back around but Ethel didn't stop she turned around again glaring at the girl.

"Will you stop it" she said a bit louder than she attended to.

"No I don't think I will Hubble Bubble"

The girls started to get into an argument their voices gradually growing louder. Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom who were both stood on the stage looked over as the the noise level grew.

"Girls be quiet right now" Miss Hardbroom shouted

For once Miss Hardbrooms' voice wasn't heard as they kept arguing the rest of the girls now chancing with interest.

"You are a cow Ethel what did I ever do to you? You best stop doing that or I will..

"Will what? Go crying to your mummy?" she said in spite

Mildred was confused. Ethel had no way of knowing she was in foster care but the statement she made still made no sense. How could she run to her mum when she was in a boarding school?"

"What are you talking about how can I possibly run to my mother when I am here all the time?"

Ethel laughed and looked at Drusilla for a second before she said "Aww you don't know do you? Your mummy is stood in this hall right now right Miss Hardbroom?" she said looking at the teacher.

Mildred knew Ethel cant of made this up because as far as she was concerned her mother was waiting for her at home so how could she even know she was looking for her birth mother let alone pretend it was a teacher. Mildred looked around the hall for once in total silence, all the girls looked shocked some with wide eyes and their mouths open and even the teachers looked dumbstruck. She looked for a few seconds before running out the hall.

Miss Cackle was the first to come back to reality and she turned to face Ethel.

"Ethel Hallow to my office immediately the rest of you back to your rooms now this assembly is over!"

The girls could tell by her voice and expression she was serious it was not like Miss Cackle to yell like that. It was almost as if the roles had reversed Miss Cackle was the one yelling as Miss Hardbroom just stood there in shock.

The girls started to walk out whispering to each other as the teachers coming out of their shock followed Miss Cackle to her office along with Ethel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  


Mildred stormed into her room and threw herself on the bed crying. She couldn't believe what had happened out of all the people in the world her birth mother has to be someone who hates her and is strict and mean.

Mildred had always dreamed about her birth mother she grew up in foster care so never knew a mothers love but strangely she always felt a connection to her. Mildred had been in children's homes and foster homes none of which have lasted long and whenever she asked about her birth family she was told they didn't know anything.

Mildred heard footsteps as her friends walked in to check on her all four more quiet than normal not knowing what to say.

"I can't believe Ethel did that" Maud said trying to not mention what had been revealed.

"Do you think it is the truth that HB is your birth mother?" Enid asked her friend.

"Yes I don't see how Ethel could make something like that up I mean Miss Drill or Miss Bat would be far more believable, Miss Hardbroom is the most unbelievable person she could have come up with"

"What you going to do Millie?"

"I have no idea, but no matter what happens at least Ethel's true colours have been shown!

* * *

The four teachers walked into the office followed by Ethel, Miss Bat and Miss Drill sat down in two empty chairs as Miss Cackle stood behind her desk and Miss Hardbroom stood watching.

"Ethel Hallow that was totally unacceptable"

"Mildred started it I..."

"Enough! What you did was plain nasty and not something I would expect from an Cackles student especially a Hallow"

"How did you even find out?" asked Miss Drill who like Mildred had realised it had to be true.

"I overheard Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle speaking"

"You had no right to tell Mildred or the rest of the school it doesn't concern them, you embarrassed Mildred, you embarrassed Miss Hardbroom, you embarrassed me and you embarrassed your family"

"I am sorry Miss Cackle I really am"

"It is too late for that, you have detention for two months"

"TWO MONTHS?" That's not fair miss"

"If you would rather get on the bus home I can arrange that it is your choice Ethel"

"Fine I will take the detentions"

"Good, first you will apologise to Miss Hardbroom and Mildred"

"I am sorry Miss Hardbroom" she said looking at the teacher who had been starting there the whole time and had not said anything at all.

"Right now go Ethel and if anything like this shall happen again I wont hesitate to expel you"

The young girl nodded and walked towards the door before pulling it open and walking out. Once she had gone Miss Bat and Miss Drill looked at their colleague.

"Well that was certainty an interesting assembly, I didn't have a clue you had any children Constance"

"Yes thank you Imogen it was a long time ago"

"I hope Mildred is alright she was so upset when she left the hall" Miss Bat said

"I think it is about time you talk to her properly Constance, she needs the whole truth from you not from some rumours" Miss Cackle said.

"You are correct headmistress, I shall go do that now"

"I would suggest walking Constance appearing in her room wont help"

"Yes that is wise please excuse me"

* * *

Constance left the office and started to walk down the familiar corridor her heels clanging on the floor, she climbed the stairs towards the dormitories and saw a couple of girls out of their rooms whispering.

"You heard Miss Cackle back to your rooms now" she said angrily as they all ran off before she could give them detention.

Reaching Mildred s door she took a deep breathe before knocking on it twice.

"Mildred may I come in?"

"If you want" she said quietly. She opened the door walking in seeing all five girls sat in the room.

"Maud, Enid, Ruby, Jadu please leave I need to talk to Mildred alone.

The girls left and Constance closed the door and turned to look at her daughter trying not to sure how much the day had affected her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  


Constance looked at her daughter not knowing where to start. She knew they had a lot to talk about because to Mildred it properly made no sense.

"It is the truth isn't it? Mildred asked looking at the woman for her reaction.

"Yes Mildred I am your mother though you were not supposed to find out like that"

"But how can you be my mother you hate me"

"I do not hate you Mildred I can't treat you different because it would be favouritism plus people would have got suspicious

"Maybe so but you were always worse to me than anyone else"

"I know I was scared that I would be to soft on you anywise and then people would find out so I decided to be hard on you instead"

"Scared? I thought you weren't scared of anything"

"Everyone is scared of something Mildred"

"I still don't understand how I can be your daughter, who is my father? Why is he not here? Why did you give me up?"

She knew Mildred would have questions it is only right she knows the truth but Constance had hidden it inside for so long she didn't even know how to tell her. She sighed and sat down on the chair at Mildred's desk.

"Let me start from the beginning"

"I am listening" Mildred replied

"Well I was young when I had you, I had just finished my first year of witching college, your father was one of the students, we were together and really happy or so I thought when I told him I was pregnant he said he didn't want a child then left transferring colleges so he didn't have to see me"

"So that's why, you didn't want me because I would ruin your studies! That's why you gave me up and left me to go in the care system"

"That's not true you have it all wrong"

"Oh come on we all know having a child is the last thing you would want as they would get in the way"

Constance stood there just letting her daughter vent her anger. She had expected it to be worse than it was so she was grateful for that. Mildred looked at her after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"Sorry I didn't mean that" she said calming down. "I will listen carry on"

"Well you are wrong, when I found out I was having you it was a shock and I was worried about my studies and everything but you were never unwanted, but my parents found out even though I tried to hide it from them"

"I suppose they were not happy?"

"No they were not, they told me I had to get you adopted because it would shame the family name and make people disown us but I refused"

"But I still ended up not living with you what happened?"

"I had a lot of complications whilst I was giving birth to you and had to stay in hospital for a while, I knew they had been planning the adoption behind my back even though I said no, anyway I was on a lot of medication at the time and was groggy so when the adoptive parents came I couldn't tell them I refused so they just listened to my parents thinking I agreed and they thought I was ignoring them as I was finding the situation hard"

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know"

"It isn't your fault Mildred, I am sorry I had no idea you were in foster care until you came to the school It gave me some relief through the years thinking you had been adopted into a loving family"

"The only thing I was told was the adoption didn't work out and as I was waiting for a new family they moved me to foster care but as you know as you get older it gets harder to be adopted as people want babies"

"Yes it can be difficult to find placements, I am sorry Mildred and about the way you were told"

"Its alright now you know Ethel is no angel"

"I knew anyway that girl has a nasty streak on her I could tell even before today"

"The whole school is going to be talking"

"Not if I have anything to do with it"

"I am not angry at you for giving me up it wasn't your fault, maybe we can try to bond?"

"I would love that, but I still have to be your teacher during school hours I could lose my job if I showed favouritism"

"So I still have to call you Miss Hardbroom? What about out of school what do I call you then"

"I very much doubt you would be comfortable with mother or mum yet and to be honest it would be a bit strange for me to so for now Constance"

"Alright Constance, I know it might take a while but I hope we can get to know each other well"

"Me too Mildred, me too" she said for the first time since Mildred had known her she showed a hint of a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The second the bell was rang for breakfast the next day it started. It didn't matter where you went in the school you would see them some in large groups or some just in twos or threes whispering. It was rare something interesting happened in the school so everyone was curious about it.

Mildred got up remembering the events which unfolded the night before. Getting out of bed she stroked Tabby who was purring before starting to get dressed. Even at weekends students had to be in uniform a rule many students detested so Mildred started putting on her familiar unironed uniform before she tied her hair up in her regular plaits. She walked down the stairs for breakfast knowing her friends would already be there.

She walked into the great hall the place already crowded with the early comers to breakfast. Her friends and her always sat at the same table at the back of the hall normally no one paid her much attention as she walked to her seat but today she could see people whispering and then looking up at her and smiling or laughing at she walked past. She tried to ignore the stares but she could feel their eyes on her.

She took a seat with her friends as she looked at the lumpy porridge in front of her which was even more unappealing today.

"Are you alright Mildred?" Ruby asked of course having of noticed the whispers.

"I suppose, I knew people would be talking anyway" she said as she looked over to see who was on breakfast duty and saw none other than her mother. Mildred did not have a huge bond with her yet but she could tell by her expression and her actions she was in a worse mood than normal having obviously realised everyone was talking.

"You have noticed then" said Maud. "Daughter or not don't annoy her today she gave a second year detention before for dropping her spoon in her bowl"

Mildred knew her mother would hate anyone talking about her especially something so personal and knew the talking was affecting her more than she let on she watched her mother as she paced the hall for any troublemakers hoping she wasn't able to hear exactly what they were saying.

* * *

Later on Mildred decided to go to the library as she was behind on all her work and didn't want another detention as she wanted to start to make a good expression on her mother. She said goodbye to her friends who she wouldn't let join her as she wanted them to enjoy their weekend. As she arrived she and went to one of the old wooden desks which many students used to study or finish work. She needed a book for one of her essays so walked towards that section when she heard snippets of conversation from some students on the other side of the bookcase.

"Well I want to know how it came about exactly I mean who was HB with exactly I thought she hated everyone in the male species"

"Not just that though I mean who would sleep with her anyway she showed never shows no emotions it would be like sleeping with a fish"

"No don't insult the fish they would be a million times better than HB"

The girls burst into giggles at this as Mildred listened to their words. It made her mad that people would talk like this it was spiteful and Miss Hardbroom hadn't done anything to deserve it even if she could be strict and mean. She quickly picked up the book she needed before walking to the desk and slamming the book on it as she opened it to the page she needed.

"I bet Mildred knew I mean how could she not know that her mother was her teacher, she was properly just trying to hide it because she didn't want people to treat her different"

"Yes of course she knew she is lying if she said she didn't"

On and on the girls talked as Mildred tried to block them out and concentrate on her work trying to not allow their words to sting her.

* * *

Constance was not having any more of a better time. She knew as soon as she entered the hall that morning for breakfast duty her and Mildred's relationship was the talk of the school by the way all the students kept looking at her and stopped talking when she was near for fear of being walked down the corridor as it was the weekend she didnt have nearly as much work as usual as she was making her way to the staffroom she heard a line of conversation by a group of third year girls who she stood behind.

"She must have been raped that is the only logical conclusion"

"Is that so?" she said making the girls jump as they realised she was stood behind them. "2000 lines by the end of the day 'I must not make up disgusting rumours about things that I don't know anything about', if they are not on my desk by 6 tonight the consequences will be severe" she said looking at each of the girls with her most deadly look.

"Y...Yes Miss Hardbroom...sorry Miss Hardbroom" the girls said running off before she could punish them more.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the staffroom desperate for a cup of coffee walking in she saw Miss Drill and Miss Bat talking but when they saw her in the doorway they stopped. She was annoyed even her colleagues were gossiping as she thought they would be the ones who would not sink to that level. She slammed the door shut as she looked at the other teachers her anger the worst it could be.

"I was 17 when I had Mildred her father was a student in my college and I gave her up because my parents wouldn't let me keep her alright?" she said looking at the two women who were watching her slowly.

The two teachers looked at each other feeling bad about gossiping when they should have been supporting her,

"Sorry Constance" Davina said "We didn't mean to gossip we were just curious that is all we don't think bad of you or anything"

"Yes it just came as a big shock to us as well you know" Miss Drill said

"Yes well maybe you can try to set the rest of the school an example by not gossiping about people behind their backs" Constance said walking over to make a coffee making more noise than usual in her angered state.

That night Constance knocked on her daughters door and walked in after Mildred gave her permission. She smiled a little facing her as she stroked Tabby's head who had walked up to her when she entered.

"I just wanted to make sure you are alright I am sure you have heard the rumours" Constance said

"Yes I have, I am alright honest, it angered me at first but I am used to people talking about me and I know what they say about you isn't true so I ignore them even if I don't like what they are saying"

"Good I was hoping you would not be upset"

"Are you alright? I mean after all you are who most people are talking about I know you hate anyone knowing stuff about you or whispering which is why you always keep your private life from everyone"

"I am alright, I am a teacher I can deal with a few silly girls talking about me, would you like to do something tomorrow so we can try to get to know each other?"

"Yes alright being away from everyone for a few hours will help us both"

"Great meet me in the potions lab after breakfast"

"Alright see you then, goodnight" Mildred said as the lights out signal would soon be given.

"Goodnight Mildred" Constance replied as she walked out of her room to prepare to start the night-time duty, it was her job to make sure all the students were in bed and not messing around. She walked over to the spiral staircase the staircase which leads to the rooms of the staff which all pupils are forbidden to climb.

She got to her room and opened up her door before walking inside. Her cat Morgana walked up to her for a stroke as she entered the room. She patted the cats head and sat down on her bed as she felt the tears starting to fall only now allowing them too as she was in the privacy of her room. She hadn't told Mildred the truth the gossiping had affected her but she didn't want her daughter to worry or to think she was weak for not been able to deal with it. She cried in her silent room until she had to leave to make her rounds wiping the tears from her eyes once again putting on the act she always had to uphold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mildred was at breakfast earlier than normal the next day she wanted to try to avoid as many people as possible so she was eating before half the school was even awake and sat facing away from the rest of the students. She wanted to enjoy today where she will finally get to spend time with her mother.

Finishing her breakfast she quickly got up as more people were starting to arrive she kept her head down as she left the hall before she started to make her way to the potions lab, this took quite a long time as she was making sure no one spotted her she dint want people to talk about her and her mother any more than they already were. She made it to the room and knocked gently.

"Come in" Constance said Mildred walked in with a slight smile it felt strange been in the potions lab when she wasn't there for lessons.

"Ahh you are up early for a Sunday" Constance said knowing Mildred and her friends were normally some of the last up.

"I wanted to avoid the gossip" she said stepping further into the room.

"I understand that"

"Where are we going to go anyway? I mean it has to be somewhere with in the school that we can have privacy"

"I was going to leave that up to you, you and your friends seem to know about a lot of places others don't after all"

Mildred smiled slightly at her mothers comment as she started to think where to go. Her room. No the gossip would get a lot worse if anyone saw them entering or leaving. The kitchen. Mrs Tapioca wouldn't mind but freezing to death isn't a good way to bond with someone. Her mothers room. That would still feel really strange but where else was there? It came to her and she smiled.

"I know the perfect place" she said "I will go first so no one sees us leaving together, meet me in outside the castle at 10"

"Outside the castle where could we possibly..."? Constance started but she didn't get to finish her question as her daughter had already ran out the room smiling.

* * *

Constance walked out the door of the castle wondering what her daughter was up to. It is true the students were allowed in the grounds but she couldn't think of anywhere that they could spend time together.

"Good you are here" Mildred said as she saw her mother and started leading the way through the grounds. It was a beautiful spring day and it was starting to get warm, it was the time of year everyone wanted to spend outside which is how Mildred had gotten her idea. She walked with her mother until she got to the spot she was looking for.

Constance looked around the area they were standing in. It was an isolated little area near the greenhouses with some trees and that was about it she watched as Mildred sat on the floor then looked at her. She looked back at her like she was crazy.

"Mildred I am not sitting on a dirty floor"

"Oh come on its a nice day"

"That isn't the point, sitting on grass is uncomfortable and not something I .."

Mildred got up and looked around finally spotting what she was looking for, placing the plant pot on the floor she uttered a spell. The pot turned into a long piece of cloth.

"Well it was supposed to be a chair but...at least I made something happen"

Constance put her head down trying not to force herself to smile. After a few minutes she laid the cloth on the grass under them before sitting on her as Mildred sat down too. Of course she could have fixed it into a chair herself but maybe Mildred was right it was too night to not be enjoying the sunshine.

"If it had been Ethel she would have done the spell right of course" Mildred said sadly.

"Maybe so but its boring if you get everything right first time where is the fun in learning if everything comes so easy to you"

"Oh please you are perfect at everything"

"Mildred I am not perfect no one is"

"Maybe not but I bet you have no idea how you got me a clumsy, forgetful girl who always makes mistakes"

"Well believe it or not I was quite like you at your age and I was very clumsy"

"You just made that up on the spot!" Mildred said but was smiling

"I did not"

"OK give me an example name one time your clumsiness got you into trouble"

Constance thought trying to pick a time that Mildred couldn't deny made her just as clumsy as her daughter.

"Alright fine but don't ever tell anyone this"

"I wont I promise go on"

"When I was still in my first year of witches school there was a small incident with the cat giving ceremony"

"Really? What happened exactly"

Constance looked at her daughter eagerly waiting, well they did have to get to know each other.

"When they called my name to go and receive my cat I tripped going up the stairs onto the stage fell into my headteacher who then fell into the basket of kittens and they all escaped"

Mildred sat there for a few minutes after her mother had finished talking then burst into laughter. She thought about it actually occurring then laughed more. Constance who hadn't laughed in years just watched her.

"That is hilarious oh I wish I had been there" she said laughing more.

"Its not funny, I got in a lot of trouble for it"

"So? Just because you got in trouble for it doesn't mean it is not funny, and I thought the way I had entered this school was bad" she said as she carried on laughing, Constance didn't laugh but the corner of her lips moved slightly as she watched her laughing.

"What happened then how did you get the cats back?" Mildred asked still sniggering.

"We all had to chases them around the school and eventually we got them all back"

Mildred smiled. She had been mortified when she had found out who her mother was but maybe she wasn't to bad. She had defiantly not laughed like that in a while.

"I still don't see how that happened I mean, you aren't clumsy or anything, you always do everything right"

"I grew out of it eventually"

"What about making potions and spells were you good at them"

Constance covered her face for a minute. All this stuff was so embarrassing but she would be truthful.

"No, I made mistakes, I turned my teachers hair blue once during a practical spell test and I was supposed to make a vanishing potion once but ended up somehow making a potion that

"I cant believe your school life was so funny I never would have guessed"

"Yes thank you Mildred" she said as her daughter wiped tears from her eyes.

They sat there for a couple of hours sharing stories and experiences. It was like they had never been apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It had been a few days since Constance and Mildred had spend the day together and although they were getting on very well life within the school was still hard. People still talked about them all the time. It was affecting Constance more than she let on and Mildred had started to realise that, but she felt like she couldn't do anything. Mildred and her friends were currently sat in the potions lab for their lesson with Miss Hardbroom.

Mildred and her friends were currently sat in the potions lab for their lesson with Miss Hardbroom.

The lesson started of normally nothing seemed out of place until Miss Hardbroom asked Ruby to hand out the essays the year group had been given for homework. Grades were always the same in potions, Ethel would get top along with Drusilla, Maud, Ruby and Jadu and the rest of the girls would get quite good grades and Enid and Mildred would get the worse though Mildred normally did slightly worse than her friend.

That is why today when Mildred got her essay back she was shocked to see a 'C' on her essay. Normally she got 'E's or F's so it made her happy. Not everyone was so happy however.

"You got a C?" Enid said as she looked at her friends grade then looked at the 'E' on her own essay.

"I know, I can't believe I did it" she said smiling as she looked at the grade. It was the highest grade she had ever got in the subject and felt like an A to her.

"You did better than Ruby...HB did that on purpose" She said seeing Ruby had received a D today as her essay had been rushed.

"No she isn't my mother right now she is my teacher plus she isn't allowed to show me favouritism, I worked really hard on that essay that is all"

It is true. Mildred had been concentrating a lot more and had spend a long time researching the topic and had taken her time. She did want to impress her mother but also she had a lot of time when she was trying to avoid people so she had been going to the library a lot more.

"Mildred you can't go from a E to a C in one essay" Enid said clearly annoyed. She was still annoyed as they made their potions. Mildred ignored her trying to concentrate and not show she was hurt at her friends reaction to her grade. She managed to make the potion currently. Enid seems to get more annoyed at this.

* * *

Mildred and her friends made their way outside for their PE lesson with Miss Drill after their potion class. They all hated PE so they walked as slow as they could. All the girls groaned as they were told they were doing cross country which only Miss Drill actually liked. They all started running Mildred and her group at the back, when Miss Drill had gone ahead they stopped running and started to walk slowly and talked.

"I hate cross country who invented this torture? Mildred asked looking at her friends as she talked.

"I don't see why, you can just go ask your mum to write you a note and get you out of it if you hate it that much" Enid replied looking at her friend clearly still annoyed from the days earlier events.

"She can't do that Enid, she has to treat me the same during school hours"

"Oh please after the grade you got this morning it is clearly favouritism"

"That isn't true Enid, leave her alone will you she has enough people talking about her right now" Mildred replied at that moment she was starting to hate Enid

"Well she bought that on herself didn't she, maybe if she wasn't so mean all the time people would have taken the news better than they did"

"She lost a baby, it does stuff to your head, she isn't like that when she is in mother mood"

"Oh poor HB she had to give up a baby she didn't want"

"It wasn't like that Enid, you don't understand it"

"Why would you want to spend all this time with her anyway?"

"I lost twelve years of my life with her, we have a lot of catching up to do"

"You know you are turning into her double, boring, rude and everyone hates you"

"Shut up Enid" Mildred replied. She pushed her very slightly to try get her out the way.

"Don't push me" she replied pushing Mildred back

"Stop it you two!" Maud shouted to her friends but it was too late.

They started to push each other other and over again before dragging each other onto the floor and rolling around fighting the rest of their friends tried to break it up but they were not strong enough to pull them off one another. Miss Drill had turned back to find her girls who were missing and just as she got closer she saw them on the floor scraping.

"OI WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" she shouted before running over to the two girls. She managed to lift Enid of Mildred. She was grateful they were first years as any older and she wouldn't have been able to stop them.

Enid was trying to fight her off as Maud, Jadu and Ruby held on to Mildred who was also acting like she was about to fly at her friend again.

"She was insulting my mother" Mildred said her plaits half undone.

"I am only been truthful, why don't you and your mother just leave the school"

Mildred flew at Enid again as the girls could not keep a grip on her as they were not strong enough. Miss Drill caught her before she could start fighting again.

"STOP IT, WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW" she shouted looking at both the girls who were glaring at one another.

Miss Drill told Jadu to go and send all the other pupils back to the school as she took Enid and Mildred through the woods back to the school. As they walked Mildred saw the way Enid was looking at her and she knew then she had lost one of her best friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Miss Drill led the two first years through the corridors of Cackles. Mildred hoped they didn't run into her mother as it would be awkward to explain why they were in this situation. Miss Drill knocked on the door of Miss Cackle's office sharply.

"Come in" the kind voice said

Miss Drill opened the door and wasn't even inside the door yet when she started talking. She looked at the older women for a few seconds.

"I am so sorry to bother you Miss Cackle, but these two girls were fighting during my PE class" she said as she led the girls over to the desk. Miss Cackle stood up looking quite shocked.

"Mildred and Enid? "Mildred and Ethel I can understand maybe even Enid and Ethel but I would never had expected this"

"Yes well I found them attacking each other in the woods" the PE teacher replied

"Thank you Miss Drill I will deal with this now, can you please tell Miss Hardbroom to come to my office as soon as possible, thank you" she said giving the blonde teacher an excuse to leave. Mildred was worried about her mother's reaction and she was worried it would damage the relationship they had just built. She was send out of her thoughts by Miss Cackle.

"Well? Miss Cackle said looking at them both. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Both girls looked really bad after their fight. Mildred's hair had mostly come undone,her clothes were muddy and there was a scratch on her face which she had received when she had rolled into a bush. Enid looked bad as well her hair was now down as her plait had completely come out, like Mildred she was covered in mud and her knees were all scraped. Mildred heard the question and cut in before her friend could.

"She started it she was insulting my mother" Mildred started

"Well she pushed me first" Enid said as they faced each other starting to shout again.

"BE QUIET" Miss Cackle shouted as there was a knock on the door. Miss Hardbroom walked in confused to see her daughter and one of her best friends there.

"You wanted to see me Miss Cackle?" she asked looking at her as she entered the room.

"Yes these two girls have been fighting during Miss Drill's class"

Mildred kept her gaze away from her mother not wanting to see the disappointment on her face and she was angry with herself for getting into a fight after she had been doing so well.

"Mildred is this true? Why were you fighting?" she asked even though her daughter was not looking at her.

"Enid was insulting you" She said as Enid folding her arms.

"There is never ever reason to get physical with one another girls, you are young ladies not animals so act like it" Miss Cackle said as both the girls fell silent looking at the floor.

"Now I want you to apologise to each other" Miss Cackle said.

"I am not apologising to her" Enid said glaring at the taller girl.

"Now Enid unless you want your punish to be more severe" she said her voice higher than normal with anger.

"I am sorry Mildred" Enid said in an annoyed way.

"And what about Miss Hardbroom Enid?" Miss Cackle raised her eyebrows as she said this.

"I am sorry Miss Hardbroom" Enid said looking at her potions teacher.

"Mildred apolise to Enid please"

"I am sorry Enid" she said not looking at the girl. "And I am sorry Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle"

"You will both receive two detentions with Miss Hardbroom starting tomorrow night, and I do not want to see either of you in my office again" she said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"You may go" she said as Enid left quickly not even stopping to look at her friend. Mildred was just about to leave the room when she heard her mother's voice.

"Miss Cackle can I have a word with Mildred alone please?" she asked before Mildred had a chance to leave.

"Of course Miss Hardbroom, I have some thing I need to be doing anyway" the headmistress said as she walked out the room and closed the door.

* * *

Mildred turned around waiting for her mother to stop shouting at her but it didn't come.

"Come here Mildred" she said her voice seems softer than she normally sounded.

Mildred walked to her mother who was standing against Miss Cackle's desk and sat in the chair facing her.

"Really Mildred, fighting like that"

"I told you Enid started it she was bad mouthing you and I am fed up of everyone talking"

Constance sighed and kneeled down facing her child. She wasn't used to been an mother so she wasn't exactly sure how to approach the situation.

"Mildred if you had a fight with everyone who said something bad about me you would be living in this office"

"I know its just she is supposed to be one of my best friends and all she did was talk about you and I got so angry"

"Well it is nice of you to care but that is not the way to solve things Mildred, you are lucky you didn't get in more trouble, I don't need you to look after me I am the mother"

"Yes but you don't look after yourself do you? You are always so worried about me you don't worry about yourself""

Constance was touched by her daughters words. She looked at her her plaits messy and undone her clothes covered in mud and felt lucky to have a daughter that cares so much. Mildred had a stray hair hanging in front of her face. Constance then did something she had never done before she pushed the stray strand out of her face with her hand gently.

"Thank you Mildred"

Mildred smiled at her mother touching her hair she liked the fact they seemed to be getting closer even in a bad situation.

"You can call me Millie you know, if you want to that is" she replied feeling her mother might not of wanted to make her feel uncomfortable by using her nickname. Constance smiled at her response.

"Alright 'Millie' she said with a smile. After a few minutes of just sitting there she realised the time.

"Oh you better go get changed you will be late for Chanting and you don't want to get into any more trouble"

Mildred smiled as she get up and started to walk towards the door. She turned back and looked at her mother for the first time she was grateful her mother was her teacher.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Mildred headed down the stairs for breakfast the morning after the fight. Enid had not talked to her since and Mildred didn't think she was in the wrong so didn't want to have to be the one to make it up. She entered the great hall and said good morning to Miss Drill who was on breakfast duty, looking over at the table where her and her friends always sat she realised something was off. Maud, Ruby and Jadu were sat at the table but today Fenella and Griselda were there too.

Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood were in the year above Mildred and her friends and it is true they were all very friendly with each other but Fenny and Grissy normally sat with people from their own year at mealtimes so Mildred was curious as to why they were there. Mildred also noticed something else, Enid was not with the group. She walked to the table and looked at her friends.

"Morning Millie" said Maud with a small smile.

"Morning, erm...Fenny, Grissy don't take this the wrong why but why are you here? You never sit with us"

The two friends looked at each other then back at Mildred before replying.

"We just thought you might need the support right now, we haven't really seen each other since Ethel let it slip about you and HB" Started Griselda

"And we didn't want you to think we are avoiding you, we have just been busy, you see there last few weeks we have been in detention every night with Drill" Finished Fenella.

Mildred smiled slightly. Everyone knew the two second years were properly the biggest troublemakers the school had ever had. They were always getting into trouble for their schemes and pranks.

"What did you do this time?"

"We put a potion in her coffee, we overheard her telling Miss Bat she was doing cross country with us so we made a potion that was supposed to make her lose her voice so she wouldn't be able to teach" Started Fenella.

"However it turned her skin blue, which wasn't exactly what we wanted to happen but hey it was funny so we don't regret it" Finished Griselda

Mildred snorted as she took a seat and shook her head. It was just like something them two would do. She wondered how they even came up with these ideas most of the time.

"Erm where is Enid this morning?" she asked remembering her friends absence.

Suddenly all the girls got very interested in their porridge and started eating it fast to avoid the question. Mildred was confused.

"Hey I know you lot hate this food where is Enid?" she asked she knew they had had a fight but where could the girl be? Even if Enid and Mildred were fighting she was still friends with the rest of them.

"Erm...if I were you I would not look to your left" Ruby replied quickly looking in the direction she mentioned then looking down. Mildred turned around and saw why she had been told not to look.

Enid was sat at the table but she wasn't alone. She was with Ethel and Drusilla. Mildred turned back around in shock.

"What is she doing with them?"

"Last night we told her she shouldn't of said what she did about HB, she took it badly and said we were all treating her like the bad person. When we arrived this morning she was already there" Jadu replied.

Mildred was furious but she didn't have time to worry about her 'friends' stubbornness she had something more important on her mind.

* * *

Mildred was nervous. She had been building up the courage to talk to her mother about what is on her mind for a while now but even though they were now getting on very well she somehow always lost her courage to ask her. She didn't want her to feel bad or make things awkward.

That is how after lessons had finished she found herself in the potions lab alone with her mother.

"Hi Millie are you alright"? She asked

"Y...Yes" she said not able to keep still. It was always there same when she was nervous she fidgeted.

"Are you sure you seem a bit on edge?"

"Yes I just...I need to talk to you...in private"

Constance looked at her daughter, she seemed really nervous about something and it worried it. Looking out the window she saw the rain pouring down and knew there was no way they could go to the excluded area today. She put down her red marking pen and stood up walking over to Mildred.

"Alright take my arm" she instructed.

Mildred did what she was told then all of a sudden she felt the potions lab disappear but before she had a chance to ask what was happening she felt herself standing in a different room. She stood there and smiled she had always wanted to be able to disappear like her mother does.

"That was awesome can we do it again?" Better yet teach me how to do it"

"No, you are not old enough you will injure yourself, but I will teach you one day"

She smiled still amazed at the feeling as to what had just happened and it was only then she realised she was in an room that she had never been in before. There was a bed in the corner which was freshly made, an bookshelf and an cabinet, on the bed lay an black cat. That was when she realised it was her mother's room.

"Your room is very...tidy" she said thinking of how her room looks in comparison

"Thank you, you said you wanted to talk alone and well no one would dare disturb us here"

Mildred nodded and walked towards the bed and started stroking the cat. She loved cats of any type. It made her feel less nervous.

"Yes, I was wondering something"

"Go on then tell me"

"Well obviously we live at Cackle's most of the year but during the holidays I am in foster care so I was wondering if I could come and live with you because well I hate living in foster care and now that I found you I thought it would be nice if I could stay with you" she said this quite fast.

Constance listened to her child's words and smiled. She of course wanted Mildred back properly and didn't want her to be moved around all the time.

"Of course I want you back but.."

"But!?"

"We have to do it properly I can't just agree to it you are legally a child of the state I can't just take you"

"But you are my mother"

"Yes but it is kidnap, we have to go to court and get a judges approval"

"But that could take years" Mildred moaned. She understood she didn't want her mother in prison but she didn't want to wait.

"I know, but we have to do it, luckily you will only be away from me a few weeks of the year"

She sighed but nodded.

"I know, but will you do it? Will you start to try and get me back?"

"Of course, the sooner the better with how long these things can take, try not to worry to much about it right now, I will sort it"

Mildred smiled and hugged her mother happily. Constance rubbed her back gently in circles liking the feeling of hugging her child.

"I am sure Tabby will be happy too he will have a friend to play with" Mildred stated as she pulled away.

"Yes I am sure Tabby and Morgana will be good friends"

If only they had known their plan would not be easy because there were forces who would do anything to keep them apart

* * *

A/N: I had to bring Fenella and Griselda into this story because I love them and they are so much fun to write for. So what is going to happen with these 'forces'? Keep reading to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It was a typical day. Constance was teaching the first years who observed her making the potion for today's lesson before it was time for them to have a go at making it themselves. The only sound in the room was the sound of the bubbling cauldrons as the girls concentrated on making their potion correctly.

Constance was keeping an eye on the girls making sure there was no messing around when suddenly Miss Bat knocked on the door. Miss Bat had a free period from teaching and it was quite unlike her to interrupt Miss Hardbroom because she knew Miss Hardbroom would tell her off later so when Constance saw her standing there she was curious.

"M...Miss Hardbroom sorry to disturb your class but there is some people here to see you"

Constance looked around annoyed. Only Davina would disturb her class for this. The girls looked up from what they were doing as it was not everyday their potions class was interrupted.

"Can't it wait Miss Bat...in case you haven't noticed I am busy right now" she said trying not to show she was angry.

"Not really...they keep shouting at me and they said if I don't get you they will come to your class themselves" Davina replied.

"Why don't you get Miss Cackle to talk to them?"

"They want you...only you"

She nodded and stood up, she didn't want whoever was here to disturb her class. So she turned to face the class.

"Alright class Miss Bat will be keeping an eye on you, no messing around" she said as she walked out of the door not seeing Mildred's worried face.

* * *

Constance walked the short distance down the corridor her heels the only sound in the quiet hall. Reaching the office she remembered that Miss Cackle was teaching right at that moment so was not in her office so she didn't have to knock. She turned the handle and opened the door. The people she found herself face to face with were the last people in the world she would ever of expected to be standing there.

She stood there for a few minutes just staring at the people stood there. She seemed to have lost her will to speak.

"M...mother...F...Father.." she said as her parents who had been standing together talking looked up.

"Ahh Constance there you are" her mother said. Despite the fact there had been no contact for years no hugs or kisses were exchanged.

"W...what are you doing here?" Constance said

"Oh that's a nice hello" her father said

She closed the door and swallowed trying to get over her shock.

"How long has it been, ten years or longer?" her mother asked

"Twelve..." she replied not even having to think about it.

"I suppose we will cut to the point, we are here Constance because we know...we know you are in contact with the child" her father started saying the last words quietly as if he was scared someone would hear him.

So that's why they were here. She had not even thought about them turning up not after how many years had passed.

"Well...yes she is a pupil here" Constance replied not seeing any point in hiding it.

"You think because you are now an adult it makes up for it? When people find out about...that...we will be disgraced" her mother said

"Well what did you want me to do? Get her expelled and send to Pentangles?"

"No, you should have kept it a secret, she shouldn't know" her father stated

Constance was angry. She hadn't seen her parents in years and now they were back and still trying to control her life.

"How dare you! She said looking at them both "This is my place of work you cannot just come here and start threatening me and shouting at my colleagues" she said angrily as she remembered Davina saying they had been yelling had her.

"The secret can't get out Constance" her mother replied.

"What secret? No one will care about a baby born to a teenager over ten years ago, its history"

"You have to break of contact with ...them, or we will do it for you" her father looked at her with a serious expression.

Constance felt her answer rise even more at the way they spoke about Mildred, like she was such a bad thing they couldn't even say 'she'.

"THEM? THEM HAS A NAME...IT IS MILDRED" she shouted

"Don't rise your voice to me girl!" her father said

"I am not seventeen any more father, you can't tell me what to do, I never wanted to give her up you made me all because I was a little young"

"How would you have raised it? No job, no money, no home? Where would you have lived?" her mother cut in.

"College. It has crèches you know, there are loads of girls who live in the college and have babies, I am not the only teenager to ever of had a baby you know"

Her father stepped forward getting close to her daughter. Her mother was bad and had never made things easy for her only child but her father was the worse. Constance had always feared him in her younger days.

"Do the girl a favour, break it off now, you are selfish" her father replied.

"No I am not, I love her, and I always did even when I was a teenager"

"You have always being the same, selfish, always only thinking about yourself and what you wanted, you never loved anyone"

"Shows how much you know me father, at least I am not a liar, you told me she would be adopted"

"Maybe so but the way I see it the kid is lucky I mean a foster home is better than ending up with you for a mother, selfish, thoughtless" he started shouting at this point.

She felt a few tears run down her face at his words and suddenly she felt seventeen all over again. She couldn't defend herself against them especially her father.

"DON'T CRY IT'S PATHETIC, YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOU THIS IS YOUR FAULT" her said as her mother just stood there looking at the floor not wanting to get involved in their fighting.

* * *

Mildred had asked if she could be excused because she wasn't feeling well. She had a feeling Miss Bat knew she was lying but the teacher had agreed. Mildred was worried about her mother. Who would be here to see her? As she got closer to the office she heard voices.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME IN THE EYE" an man's voice said. Mildred was confused what was a man doing at Cackles Academy? It wasn't The Grand wizard's voice or that of Mr Hallow. To her it was foreign.

"We didn't come here to upset you dear" said another voice this time an women's. Mildred had never heard it before. There was another sound too she couldn't quite make it out through the wooden door at first but then the shouting stopped and she heard it. Crying.

Mildred had had enough she pushed open the door and saw her mother been shouted at by a man. She was crying quietly but he wasn't stopping.

"OI LEAVE HER ALONE" Mildred shouted

"Who the hell are you?" the man said rudely

She looked at them. Dark hair, dark eyes, the woman looked like her mother. She knew the only people they could be.

"I am your granddaughter and that is my mother you are yelling at"

The man just stared at her as she spoke. Mildred had one thing her mother didn't have. She wasn't scared of anything or anyone.

"I suggest you leave or I will go get Miss Cackle, or I could cast a spell and turn you into a pig but let me warn you my spells rarely go right so who knows what you will end up as"

He continued to look at her as if he was shocked someone was talking to him like that.

"Well go on then what you waiting for your beard to grow?"

He looked at her waiting for her to back down but then he realised she wasn't going to. His wife and him walked towards the door. They turned back in the doorway.

"This isn't over" he said before he left

As soon as he had gone Mildred ran to her mother. She was really worried about her she could feel her body shaking as she put her arm around her. She had stopped crying but she was staring ahead of herself clearly in shock.

"Its all right they are gone, are you alright?"

Constance looked at her daughter slowly. The shock still evident on her face.

"Yes...I am fine thank you Mildred, thank you for that" she said forcing a small smile but her voice didn't sound right at all and she rarely called her Mildred now.

"Are you sure? I can skive of PE if you want me to" she said with a small smile as she knew her mother never approved of skiving.

"No ...you go...I have some work to do...excuse me" she said as she started walking away from the office. Mildred was worried about her mother but she knew she was upset and she hated anyone especially Mildred knowing that. That is why she decided to give her time...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Constance made her way up the staircase slowly. She was in shock after the events which had just happened. She walked slowly and unfocused. Reaching the staircase that leads to the teacher's dorms she slowly climbed the spiral staircase one at a time.

Arriving at the top she ran into Miss Drill who had gone up before her lesson with the first years as she had forgotten something. She was in a daze and didn't even see her causing her to walk straight into her.

"Careful!" the blond teacher started before she looked up seeing Miss Hardbroom. She knew something was wrong as Miss Hardbroom always watches where she is going. She looked at her seeing she appeared to be in some sort of daze.

"Constance...are you alright?" Imogen asked concerned.

"Yes Imogen I err...forgot something" she said as she walked to her doorway causing the other teacher to stand there in confusion. Constance walked into the room and closed the door before leaning against it.

Tears were falling out of her eyes as she tried to block it out. She had suppressed most of the memories of what exactly happened all them years ago, it had been easier to forget but as she stood there now they were coming back no matter how much she tried to get rid of them.

 _*Flashback One*_

Constance is sat in the bathroom she shares with her room-mates at college. She is holding a test in her hand and tapping her hand impatiently on her lap as she waits for the result. Eventually enough time passes and she lifts the test to look at it there is one word on it. Positive. She stares at the result for a few seconds in shock. She doesn't cry but she is in shock after all they only did it once. She hides the test in her bag.

 _*Flashback Two*_

She is waiting outside her flat and shivers slightly from the winter cold. She has asked to meet him after his lessons. Finally he arrives with a smile and kisses her once on the lips. She smiles up at him as he does that nearly forgetting about her news because she is caught up in him.

"Thanks for coming, I know you are busy tonight"

"Anytime Cons" he replies.

"Erm I have something to tell you, you know how I have been sick the last few weeks?"

"Yes it must be that bug that's going around it is winter after all people are always getting sick"

"It's not a bug...you see the thing is ...I'm pregnant"

The young boy had been smiling but his smile slowly dropped at her words.

"What!?" he said quite loudly

"A baby, you know small human beings"

"Well what you going to do with it?"

"Keep it of course, I wouldn't get rid of a child" she replied. She never thought of giving it up.

"No...no I can't do this"

"Where are you going?" she asked as he started to walk away from her.

"I don't want a baby I am to young"

"You are a young older than me and I am taking responsibility for it"

"No no I hate kids, I can't" he said as he started walking further away. Constance started crying because she had honestly believed he would stay and support them.

"YOU COWARD" she shouted after him as he rounded the corner and disappeared. She never saw him again.

 _*Flashback Three*_

She has arrived home for the holidays. She has been trying to avoid going home but now school is ended she has no choice. It's her mother who answers the door she doesn't notice straight away as her bag and broom are covering the bump. She goes into the sitting room and puts her things away hoping by some miracle she doesn't notice. She notices as she puts her bag down and gasps.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"

"Mum it's alright"

"No it isn't ALATAR" her mum screamed calling her father who was soon there.

"What is it Locasta?" he said walking in the door.

"Look at Constance" she said. He looked over and his face started to turn red.

"CONSTANCE"

"Father, it's not as bad as you think, see the college has crèches and I can st..."

She was cut off by her father shouting.

"What are you talking about you are not keeping it you stupid girl!"

"Father listen.."

"No you listen, I can't believe this, you have been messing around with boys"

"Excuse me? I haven't slept with the whole college you know, it was a boy, one. One boy. One time"

"And why were you not clever enough to use the concentrative spell"

"Because I don't know it you always made sure I never found it out, and he did do the spell he must have said the words wrong"

"YOU ARE SEVENTEEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"

"I LIKED HIM, EVERYONE ELSE WAS DOING IT AND HEY YOU BARELY TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS SO A BAD THING"

"And where is he now?" her mother asked.

"I don't know he transferred colleges" Constance replied sadly

"Oh well that's just great" her father said

"Well it doesn't matter how it happened it did, and the baby exists"

"Oh well you best hope no one finds about this, the witching community will disown us"

"Father I really don't care about how it looks"

He hit her then on the cheek. Not hard but she held her cheek with her head down.

"I am so ashamed, we will have to hide it until it is born then we will find a family to take it in"

"I said no father I am keeping it" she said.

"Don't push your luck child" he said as he glared at her. She glared back.

 _*Flashback Four*_

Constance is in her bedroom in her house. Her parents kept her off college for a few months with fear someone will find out. She was reading up what can happen when potions are made incorrectly when she felt a pain.

"Ahh" she said dropping the book on the floor as she clutched her swollen stomach. She got up quickly trying to ignore the pain as she wrote a quick note to her parents. It was time. Her parents had decided she should have the baby in a 'normal' hospital because they were scared someone would see them anywise. She grabbed a phone which she fiddled with as she wasn't used to it before finally dialling the right number.

 _*Flashback Five*_

She arrived at the hospital the midwives all talking to her at once. She answered their questions quickly until her parents arrived.

"There you are, why did you not ask us to come with you" her father said as he walked into the door not even bothering to ask her how she was.

She looked at them annoyed and in pain. She had hoped they wouldn't have come.

"You were at that meeting, I didn't know how long you would be, I couldn't wait forever"

The pain seemed to be getting worse she cried out as the pain rippled through her body. The midwives came over to her with a smile.

"Do you want anything for the pain?" one of them asked her kindly.

"NO!" her father shouted before she could answer. The nurse turned to look at him.

"She wanted the baby she can deal with the pain" he said as she flinched and hissed in response.

"Sorry, its for her to decide, do you want some?"

"Are you deaf love? No I said

Constance glared at her father then replied.

"I am alright thank you" she said through gritted teeth. She didn't trust a lot of these non magical drugs.

"Well if you change your mind let us know" she replied.

* * *

Hours later and the labour went on.

"WHEN DOES THIS BLOODY END" she shouted as she threw some stuff of a table on the floor in anger.

"Oi watch your mouth miss" her mum said. The nurses suppressed a smirk. They were more than used to the language during births.

"Oh did you think it was quick well it isn't it can take hours and hours and" her father said

"YES I REALISE THAT THANKS!" She said as she cried in pain trying to remember to breathe slowly.

"Don't shout at me, you see if you hadn't of slept around you wouldn't be here now in pain, it doesn't feel good does it"

"PLEASE BE QUIET I AM KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW" she said getting angry. She wished her parents would just leave they were making the whole thing so much worse.

One of the midwives walked over to the group as she heard the shouting. She smiled slightly.

"Mr and Mrs Hardbroom, please try not to upset her you are putting pressure on her body and the baby"

Constance threw her head onto the side of the pillow trying to find a little bit of comfort.

One of the other midwives who was checking on her smiled up at her.

"Are you ready to push?"" she asked

"Oh I don't know if you have realised, I have been ready for the baby to come out for the past four hours" she said sarcastically.

"Right well good let's start"

"Can you get them to leave please they are making me uncomfortable" she said in a tired way.

"Come on out please" one of the midwives said to Constances' parent's.

"NO WE ARE GOING TO STAY" her father shouted.

"Will you please be quiet you are making me feel dizzy" Constance complained as she held her head. She was really tired from the hours she had been in labour.

"NO I AM 'GOING' TO STOP" he said as the midwife struggled to calm him down.

Constance felt funny. She was tired of course but she felt strange she felt her eyes slowly drifting close as everything started to go black...

* * *

A/N - The next chapter will follow on directly from this chapter, I decided to split them as this one was already so long.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

At first no one had noticed what had happened because they were either busy checking on the baby or they were trying to make Constance's parent's leave but then the machine that was monitoring everything started to bleep.

One of the midwives looked at the machine thinking it was the baby but then she realised it was Constance.

"Her heart rate is sky high we need to get the baby out now" she shouted to the others.

They all nodded and rushed over as the midwife who was nearest started pushing her parents out.

"OUT" she said

"What is wrong with her?" her mother asked

"We don't know yet out, you are in the way" the midwife replied as she finally succeeded in pushing them out.

* * *

Constance's head felt heavy as she opened her eyes. She slowly sat up with a flinch as her stomach hurt. That was when she remembered the baby. Before she had a chance to ask what was going on an nurse appeared.

"You are awake good" she smiled

"The baby...where is the baby?" she asked looking around

"Don't worry she is fine she is being looked after, you need to take it easy you lost so much blood"

"She? It's a girl?"

"Yes congratulations" the nurse said as Constance smiled as she was told she had a daughter.

"I want to see her" she said

"Not right now your body needs time to recover, why don't I go get your parents and you can see her in half an hour or so?"

"No please...they won't let me have a minute alone with her if they are here...please"

The midwife felt sorry for the young girl, she had had an hard time after all and her parents were very controlling from what she had seen so she smiled.

"Alright but not for too long" she said as she walked away to get her

Constance laid back down as she waited as her stitches hurt. Soon the midwife was back.

"Here we go" she said as she handed the tiny baby over to the young girl.

Constance took the baby into her arms with a smile. She loved her already as she looked at her tiny features.

"She's beautiful" she said as she watched her as the midwife walked away giving her some time alone.

"Hey baby, I am your mummy" she said kissing her on the forehead

"I love you so much you know, even in my parents don't"

"You know they want me to give you up, but how can I? I mean look at you" she spoke to the baby slowly. It was true though she couldn't do it when she loved her already. She spend the next ten minutes just staring at her as she rocked her in her arms. Then she heard her mother's voice she had been so caught up she hadn't heard them walk in.

"Don't get to attached love" she heard her say.

"It's to late for that" she replied as she kept her eyes on her baby.

"You will make it harder for yourself" she replied

"I can't...I can't give her up" she replied sadly.

The midwife who had been looking after her came over as she saw her getting upset again.

"You need to rest come on she will be fine" she said as she started to take the baby.

"No ...wait" she said as she kissed her on the forehead one last time and stroked her tiny cheek.

The midwife placed the baby down and then made the girl lie down again.

"Come on your body has been through a big trauma" she said as the girl drifted of to sleep with a smile at she had just seen her baby.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later she sat up slowly seeing her parents still in the room. She looked to her bed next to her but the baby wasn't there.

"Where is she?" she said still groggy and not remembering much

"They have already being...the adoptive parents...we didn't want to wake you it would have been worse for you" her mother said slowly

"WHAT? NO!" she said as she started to sit up and get out of the bed her father held her shoulders so she couldn't move.

"No get off" she said as she managed to wiggle free she pulled out the needle in her hand which was there pumping the blood back into her body which she had lost and ran off.

"Don't just stand there go get her" her father said to her mum

Constance ran hoping they were still there, she had to get the baby back. She didn't care that she was feeling faint again she looked around in a panic however she wasn't there. She was gone. She slid down the wall and started to cry. An nurse found her and tried to take her back to the ward.

"NO THEY TOOK MY BABY" she said as people who were entering and leaving the hospital looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on love you are not well" she said as she helped the young girl up who collapsed into her arms no longer able to stand.

 _*Flashback Six*_

Constance was lying on her bed just staring into space. She hadn't been speaking to anyone or eating properly. Her mother stood up behind her.

"I know it hurts now but it will get easier you will see" she said as she tried to hug her but Constance shrugged her off.

"Connie please you will make yourself sick if you don't eat" her mother said gently but her child didn't turn to face her

"You will have a good home I promise you" her mother said but sighed as Constance just stared ahead her eyes unfocused.

* * *

A few days later she is finally out of the hospital. She is having dinner with her parents but only playing with the food as she leans her chin on her hand.

"Is something wrong with the food?" her father asked

"I am not hungry" she said quietly and sadly. It was clear something was different she had never being quiet like that, it was almost as if she was a different person.

"Please you haven't ate properly in days" her mother said as she was worried about her daughter now.

"Can I be excused please?"

"Yes you are making this meal depressing" her father said as she got up.

Normally she would have glared in respose but today she kept her head down and left quickly.

 _*Flashback Seven*_

Constance is in her room doing the only thing she has been doing for the last few days. Lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, it is true she is still recovering but she just doesn't feel like doing anything at all. She had always being someone who tried to use her time wisely she hated wasting time for no reason but at that moment she was numb all she could feel was pain. Her father walked in as she lay there.

"We have to go out for a bit will you be alright?" he asked

"Yes.." she replied as he left. She waited until she heard the front door close before she got up. She grabbed her clothes out of her wardrobe, her books, her broom and her cat before she walked to the front door. She couldn't stay there not after losing her child like that. She walked out the door and posted the keys through the letterbox before walking away from her house without looking back.

 _*End of Flashbacks*_

In the present Constance was sat on the floor crying she didn't hear her door open. Amelia Cackle had been told her deputy was acting strange and as she walked into the room she was worried she was having some type of mental breakdown by the state she found her in.

She got closer to her colleague and sat down gently next to her she didn't want to make anything worse and she knew the woman would be horrified if anyone was to see her like that normally.

"Constance?" she said slowly

"My baby" she said slowly as she just cried. Amelia couldn't do anything but put her arm around her and comfort her. She rubbed her back slowly but was not shocked by what had happened she knew Constance did have feelings like normally people she just hid them from the world and it is not healthy to keep it all in for so long because when you do when it finally comes out it is a lot worse.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The two woman stayed like that for half an hour until Constance had finally started to calm down. She felt embarrassed about the way she must have looked.

"I heard about your parent's turning up" Amelia started

"Yes that is right, it just shocked me a little I haven't seen them since..."

"Mildred was born?" she finished.

Amelia nodded with a smile. Constance never mentioned her parents so she had a feeling she didn't see them.

"I am sorry, how unprofessional of me to act the way I did" Constance stated

"Don't say that, at that moment you were a mother not a teacher and mothers do not have to be professional" Amelia replied

Constance sighed as Amelia clicked her fingers making two mugs of coffee appear. Constance took one gratefully.

"Thank you" she said drinking it slowly

"It is not healthy you know to keep all your feelings inside" Amelia said

"I know, I just...got used to it, it was always easier to block it out and then eventually it got so easy I didn't even have to try to do it" Constance replied

"You are a strong person you know, I know you don't see it"

"No, I couldn't even stand up to my father, Mildred did It without thinking, Mildred has strength I have never had"

"Yes, but there is different types of strength, you are strong because you had to hide who you were for twelve years, most people wouldn't be able to do it, everyone is scared of something just like everyone has different strengths"

"I suppose, can I ask you something?" she said as she turned to face the older women.

"Of course go ahead" Amelia smiled warmly.

"Do you think I can do it? Do you think I can be a good mother I mean with the way I am" she asked. All she had ever been told is she was a bad person and mother. She needed to know if she was failing before she started.

"No, you are already a great mother, you see it's not always about what you have or what you give them, it's about the love you have, see you thought about her all them years, you have always loved her and you didn't give up on her, that is what makes a great mother, the other stuff is just a bonus"

"You don't have to say that because I am your colleague you know"

"I am not saying it because of that I am saying it because it is the truth and because I am your friend" she replied. Constance smiled a little. She had always got on well with Miss Cackle but she never really thought Amelia saw her as a friend.

"Thank you that's nice of you to say and as we are being honest with each other can I say something?"

"You may"

"This coffee is awful" she said with a slight smile.

Amelia held her cup away and nodded.

"That it is, sadly magical coffee is never very good as we both know"

"Yes the girls complain about the food we serve imagine they got served magical food then they would eat what we have now without complaint"

Amelia smiled at her friend she knew her opening up like this was a good sign.

"I wouldn't worry by the way, your parents won't be able to do anything to you or Mildred"

"You don't know my father when he wants to do something he never stops until he does it"

"Well Mildred is safe here she has a lot of people looking out for here" Amelia replied

"Well actually considering the way the school is treating her I wouldn't agree with that"

"The girls will come around, you know what they are like they like to have a gossip even if it hurts others, unfortunately that is how young girls are"

"I suppose you are right,I mean they need to have something to keep them entertained"

"Yes you will be old news soon once someone finds out something about someone else"

Constance smiled slightly she was still affected by the earlier events but it was nice knowing she wasn't alone.

"I tell you what why don't we go to the staffroom and have some cheesecake and." she looked at her coffee "coffee that is drinkable" Amelia suggested.

"Well that's if there is even any cheesecake left" she replied knowing how fast it usually got eaten usually by Miss Cackle.

"I have an emergency stash just in case" she replied

Constance nodded in agreement as they both got up to make their way to the staffroom. She wasn't over her shock and it would take a long time for that to happen but she knew one thing, she wasn't alone she had Amelia and the other members of staff and most of all she had her Mildred.

* * *

A/N: A lot of my previous chapters have been long so I hope no one minds this one being a bit shorter. Also Mildred will be back next chapter I promise I just thought this would be a nice chapter as I really like the realtionship between Amelia and Constance (at least in the 90's series).


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning Constance was up even earlier than normal. She hadn't slept well and she still wasn't entirely over what had happened yet. None of the girls had to be up for hours yet as it was not even seven yet so she walked into the staffroom expecting no one to be there but she was surprised to see Miss Cackle.

"Sorry I didn't think anyone would be up yet" she said as she then noticed a man was with her.

"Is everything alright Miss Cackle?" she asked as it was very unusual to see Miss Cackle talking to a man. The man stood up with a smile. He had blonde hair and was wearing a grey suit and looked very professional.

"Sorry how rude of me, Constance Hardbroom is it?"

"Miss Hardbroom" she said as she looked at the man

"I am Tyler Walker, we spoke on the phone I am Mildred's social worker"

"Oh" she said. She had spoke to them an while ago and she hadn't heard much so she didn't expect him to come to the school.

"I am here today just to oversee things" he said

"Well I have to teach today so I can't really show you around or anything"

"No that is good, I need to inspect your teaching, its part of our code we want to make sure our parents have a good, stable job and it helps us figure out the type of person you are and how you interact with Mildred"

She looked at the man he looked like he was an non wizard, did she have to explain what her subject was? Did he even know he was in an witches school?

"Well you see the thing is I teach..."

"Potions? Don't worry I know all about the witching world, my great aunt was a witch"

"Oh that's good, well welcome to Cackles"

He smiled. Constance wished he wasn't there she was still in shock from the day before and it was the worst day he could have come.

* * *

The first years talked loudly as they started to make their way to class. Just as they were lining up outside their classroom Ethel, Drusilla and Enid saw Miss Hardbroom walk past with a man. All three girls stopped talking to look.

"Who is he?" Drusilla wondered allowed

"I was going to say Mildred's father but he isn't ugly enough" Ethel replied with a laugh as Drusilla also laughed. Enid didn't join in.

"No he looks like them school inspectors he has a clipboard" Enid said.

"Ooo, Hardbroom is being inspected...why don't we have some fun"

Enid was starting to get sick of Ethel so she rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" she said but Ethel got no chance to answer as the class started to go in. All the girls took their seats all curious as to who the man was as it was such an unusual sight at Cackles.

"Good morning girls, I am sure you have all noticed we have a guest, he is going to be watching our class this morning but we are just going to carry on like normal"

A lot of people started to whisper at this point until Constance clapped her hands together.

"Girls be quiet" she said but with not as much authority as she normally has. She was more quiet and didn't seem as stern. Ethel smirked and whispered to the other two.

"Hardbroom seems edgy today"

"Ethel I said be quiet" she said. The whole class could tell she wasn't the same as any other day she was barely shouting.

"Today we are going to be making the hiccuping potion, please watch carefully as I show you how it is done" she said as she was just about to start the demostration when she noticed Ethel had her hand raised.

"Yes what is it Ethel" she asked not realising what the girl was up to.

"I was just wondering about something"

"What were you wondering?"

"Well the essay we did a few weeks ago about why we shouldn't use hiccuping potions for selfish ends. I was just wondering..why did Mildred Hubble get a C?" the girl asked not able to hide the smile on her face.

"Oh well her essay was very good" Constance replied truthfully.

"But she normally gets an E or an F are you sure you didn't add a few extra marks on miss?" she asked. Constance stood there not knowing how to respond, even if she was able to prove Mildred deserved that grade it still looked bad. She was worried this would cause her to fail and she will lose Mildred again.

Mildred was furious and wanted nothing more than to attack Ethel but she didn't want to show her mother up during an inspection. Enid looked at Mildred seeing the anger and worry on her face and then she looked at her teacher seeing her looking at the inspector as he scribbled on his clipboard.

"Mildred got that grade because she deserved it" Enid found herself saying. She didn't plan to say it but she couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

"Mildred has been working really hard and she deserved that grade, I read her essay and it was really really good, I know Miss Hardbroom doesn't show favouritism Mildred gets what she deserves, just like everyone else." Enid said as she turned around to face the inspector.

"She is a bloody good teacher, the best I have ever had so if you are going to write anything put that in your report" she said looking at him.

Constance smiled a little. She had not expected that but she felt like she had just being saved from a very tight spot.

"Thank you Enid, now please turn around and we can carry on the lesson" she said as the class noticed she was already a lot more calm.

After the lesson was over Mildred wanted to go and thank Enid, even if they were no longer friends she still was grateful only she found her and Ethel arguing so she quickly left.

* * *

Mildred was in her bedroom relaxing after her lessons when she heard a knock on the door. She kneeled down to give Tabby fresh food as she said 'come in' knowing it was either her mother or one of her friends.

"Mildred" an familiar voice said. Mildred turned around seeing Enid in her room. Mildred quickly stood up to face her.

"Enid...erm thanks for what you did in there" she said with a small smile.

"Mildred I came here to say...I...I am so sorry"

Mildred stared at the girl she had not expected an apology

"I am so sorry that I am an awful friend and I am sorry about what I said about your mother but I would like to be friends again"

"Enid...you really hurt me" Mildred replied

Enid walked over to Mildred's bed and sat on it, Mildred sat next to her so they could talk.

"I know I am sorry I was jealous"

"Jealous?" she said confused

"You and I we always get the worst grades I felt like an right idiot been the only one to get that grade in the class"

"Oh Enid why didn't you say?"

"Because you know I am stupid I always just get angry,oh and I am sorry about hooking up with Ethel and Drusilla" she replied

"That hurt the most you know" Mildred said sadly

"Oh trust me I suffered Ethel Hallow is a nightmare to deal with probably even more so as a friend"

"Well..you deserved it but...thank you for sticking up for my mother and going against Ethel, I really appreciated it and I know she did too"

"I am glad I did, I could tell HB was on edge today I couldn't let Ethel make her fail the inspection and it is true she is an amazing teacher, I really am sorry I know it might take a while for you to forgive me but I am super sorry"

"Enid..." Mildred said before hugging her friend who returned the hug with a smile "I missed you"

"I missed you too, I hope everything is alright with your mum"

"She's alright she's just a bit upset her parents turned up yesterday"

"What? Really?"

"Yes, they freaked her out a little that's why she was so odd this morning, I need to do something to cheer her up, it's her birthday soon so I am planning on surprising her"

"What are you getting her?" Enid asked

"A book" Mildred replied

"A book? Really Mildred you are trying to cheer her up, you have to get her something better than that" she said

"I know but I am stuck for ideas" she replied

"You will think of something, but first we need to pay Ethel back, she can't keep hurting people"

"I agree, only not something to bad I don't fancy getting expelled"

Enid nodded and started to think her face soon broke into a smile.

"I have the perfect idea" Enid replied with an evil smile. Mildred looked at her friend and they both laughed and hugged again. Mildred was so happy she finally had her friend back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

It was night in the castle and everyone was meant to be sleeping but not quite everyone was. Seven pairs of feet quietly sneaked down the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible. All seven walked into the dark potions lab.

"Alright let's try do this quickly" Mildred whispered to the others as Fenella and Griselda started on making the potion.

They started to pour ingredients into the cauldron which was difficult with the only light being from the lanterns they all carried. They all watched as the cauldron turned an green colour.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Jadu asked as she looked at the sickly colour with disgust.

"Yes don't worry so far it looks like how the book showed it should look" Griselda replied

They carried on throwing ingredients into the cauldron with as little noise as possible. None of them much fancied being caught by HB after all. A few minutes later it was ready.

"We don't need to much" Enid said as they poured the green liquid into an beaker carefully.

"That will do...come on lets get out of here I feel like HB is going to appear any second" Fenny said

"Make sure to clean everything up HB will kill us if she figures out we were in here" Enid said quickly. They quickly cleared away before leaving making sure the room looked the same as it did when they arrived.

The seven friends tiptoed up the stairs along the first year hallway. Finding the right door they walked in and looked at the sleeping girl.

"How are we going to give it to her?"" asked Maud

"This potion is effective when it touches skin so it's easy for us" Fenny said as she poured a small amount of the liquid onto the sleeping girls skin.

"That's awesome" Ruby said as the liquid disappeared into the girls skin. They all turned around to sneak out when Mildred walked into Ethel's desk, an book fell of and made a loud bang.

"Mildred..." Maud said looking worried as Ethel started to stir.

"Quick run" Enid said as all seven ran out the room making sure to close the door. The five younger girls ran into their bedrooms as the older two quickly ran up the stairs to their own corridor.

* * *

Constance entered the hall as it was her turn for breakfast duty. The talking had finally started to die down so there wasn't many whispers when Constance walked in as most people were bored of the story now. At first there was only a few tired looking groups of fourth years at breakfast who were up early so they could study for exams. As the hall started to fill up Constance didn't pay much attention to any students though she did smile at Millie when she walked in.

All of a sudden she started to hear laughter at first she ignored it thinking it was some silly girls giggling and it would stop in a minute but then more and more girls started to laugh until most of the hall was laughing. Constance sneaked a peak at her daughters table and saw her and her friends were also cackling. Constance was confused.

"What is so funny?" she said to the nearest group of girls who carried on laughing in response. She picked up one of the empty breakfast bowls and smelled it suspecting someone had spiked the food with laughter potion but she couldn't smell anything. The laughter only seemed to grow. Constance walked over to Mildred's table where all the girls were now crying with laughter.

"What may I ask is so amusing?" she asked looking at each of them.

"Miss Hardbroom..."Mildred said as it was school hours "Have you not seen Ethel today?" she asked barely able to get her words out as she held her stomach.

Constance turned around to look at the girl in question. She was sat at the table with Drusilla and they were the only two girls in the hall not laughing. Constance then realised what was different Ethel's entire face was bright green and her hair was a bright pink colour.

Constance hid a smile with a lot of difficulty as she walked over to the table. Ethel didn't even seem to realise what was going on. Drusilla looked at her awkwardly looking as if she wanted to laugh but she didn't dare to.

"Miss Hardbroom please stop this laughing at once it is giving me an headache" Ethel complained.

"Ethel...did you look in the mirror this morning?"" Drusilla asked

"No I didn't why?" she asked.

Drusilla looked at her teacher who produced a mirror and handed it to Ethel.

"I think you better take a look" she said.

Ethel looked in the mirror and screamed as she saw her appearance.

"MY SKIN MY HAIR" she shouted in anger

"MILDRED HUBBLE" She yelled as she got of her seat and walked to Mildred's table. "YOU DID THIS!

"I have only being up 10 minutes and I was nowhere near you! She said trying to control herself.

"I know it was you! She said

"Miss Hardbroom do you really expect someone like me to be able to produce such advanced magic?" she asked her mother as she walked over to the table.

"NO she got one of her friends to do it, Maud Moonshine or them annoying second years they hang out with" she said glaring at the girls in question.

"We have all just being sitting here all morning" Enid said laughing.

"Are you not going to punish them Miss?" she asked her eyes wide in anger.

"Ethel there is no prove it was them" Constance replied.

"I know it was I want to see Miss Cackle"

* * *

That is how Ethel and the seven girls ended up in the office with Constance. The suspects were all standing looking at the floor as they tried not to burst into laughter in front of their headteacher.

"Sorry Ethel you have no prove whatsoever it was these girls" Miss Cackle said

"Yes I do her mum is a teacher she could have easily broken in" she said folding her arms.

"Miss Hardbroom was anything different today in the lab?"

"No everything seemed the same to me" she said

"It only could have been them" Ethel replied

"Sorry Ethel it could have been anyone we can't punish them without prove that's not fair" Miss Cackle said "Miss Hardbroom will make you the antidote" she said as everyone started to leave quickly.

What the girls did not realise was Constance knew it had been them. She could read Mildred like a book and it was all over her face. Once she had finished making the antidote she went upstairs and heard laughter from her daughters room.

* * *

"That was amazing, I don't think you are still the talk of the school Millie" said Jadu . All seven girls were on her bed still laughing at their trick.

"I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life" Ruby said laughing. That is until the door opened and all of them looked up at Constance with guilty faces.

"I have two words to say to you girls" she said as she looked at each of them whose guilty faces turned to worry.

"Good work" she said with a slight smile. The friends all looked at each other how did she know? And did she cover for them?

"Thanks Miss" Enid said with a big smile.

She nodded and walked towards the door but then turned back around.

"Oh but if I ever find any of you have broken into my lab again I will give you detention" she said as she finally left. She smiled to herself now not having to hide it. She would never admit to anyone how funny she had found it she chuckled to herself for a minute as she carried on with her day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Mildred was acting strange. It was a Saturday and for the last few weeks Constance and Mildred have tried to spend time together but today was different. Constance had not seen her daughter for most of the day and when she did see her she quickly left saying she had something to do. The first time she saw her properly was in the kitchen. She went in to talk to Mrs Tapioca about the menu for that night.

"Millie what are you doing here?" she asked as she found her daughter stood there in the cold kitchen.

"Oh I was just...nothing much..I have to go I have homework" she said as she quickly rushed off.

"Its Saturday" she said as she left but the girl was already gone.

* * *

Constance climbed the stairs with a sigh. It was starting to get late and she had barely said two words to her daughter. She told herself Mildred was just at the age when she didn't always want to hang out with her mother but it still hurt. She decided to go to her room to read to try and relax, opening the door she turned on got a shock.

"SUPRISE" Mildred said

She looked at where the voice had come from and saw her daughter stood there smiling. She had her hair mostly down and clipped back and she was holding an birthday cake with white icing and red writing.

"Mildred what are you doing in here and what is all this?"she asked looking at the paper chains that were hanging around the room.

"Your birthday of course" she said with a smile.

Her Birthday. She hadn't celebrated it in years. She never even told anyone the date so how did Mildred know?.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked

"I saw the date on the form you filled in for the Social Worker" she said. "Mrs Tapioca helped me make you a cake"

Constance looked at the cake. She smiled at how thoughtful her daughter was.

"Thank you Mildred that is very kind of you" she replied

"I am sorry I was acting funny me and my friends were planning everything I didn't want you to find out about it" she said

"It's alright I understand...go on then let's have some of the cake" she said as she sat on her bed taking her hair down from her bun, Mildred had seen her with her hair down a lot so she didn't feel weird and it was a relief to have it down from the tight style.

"Not yet first you need your present" the girl said happily

"Present? Oh you shouldn't have got me anything" she said

"I wanted to here take it please" she said handing her a bag

Constance smiled and took the bag which had purple tissue paper inside. She put her hand in and pulled out an leather book, it was an dark blue colour.

"It's empty" she said as she flicked through the pages.

"Its supposed to be empty. See I was at a lost as to what I should buy you and Enid came up with this amazing idea" she smiled.

"Which is what exactly?"

"Well you don't have any pictures of me when I was younger and I can't so anything about that really but I can start to change that"

"I don't understand"

"Every year I will take a picture of me, or every time I hit a milestone, you can put all the pictures in here and keep them as memories" she replied as she sat on the bed next to her mother.

Constance could have cried. The book was obviously cheap but the thought meant more than Mildred could know.

"That would be amazing Mildred ...thank you" she said as she hugged her gently looking at the book.

"Here I have the first picture already" she said as she put it in the first space in the book.

"That's lovely" she said with a smile as she looked at the picture.

"There is something else as well" Mildred said in a nervous way

"What is it?" Constance asked

"We take a picture ...together" she said

"No no no" she said as she flipped her hair out her face. "I hate having my picture took"

"Oh come on, it will be fun seeing us together every year" she said

"Why would I want to look at pictures of myself?" she asked

"Because you are really pretty?" she replied in which Constance looked at the floor as if she didn't believe it. She didn't see her beauty.

"Alright fine but I am not going to make a habit of it unless it is for this book" she said as Mildred got out a camera.

"Where did you get that? Technology is banned in Cackles"

"Yes have you forgotten I am friends with Fenella and Griselda?" she asked looking at her.

"I am not even going to ask how they sneaked it in" she said as Mildred set up the timer on the camera .

"Smile" she said. Constance smiled but only slightly.

"There that's perfect" she said as she looked at the picture. Both had he same eyes and same hair they looked almost identical "We could be twins"

"Yes well most people probably think you are my sister rather than my daughter" she replied.

She smiled as she looked at her mother. She really did love her and loved getting to know her.

"Happy Birthday...mum" she said slowly uttering the word for the first time.

"Come here" she said as she hugged her child again wiping tears out of her eyes. She had never called her it before and that was the best present she could ever have got. She knew Mildred would never know how much that small word meant to her. It was the best birthday she had ever had.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It was the time of year again when the pupils were impossible to teach because in just two weeks they would be finishing for the six week summer holidays. It was hard to get them to concentrate for more than five minutes as is normal with the end of year but not quite everyone was looking forward to six weeks away from the castle.

Mildred Hubble and her mother Constance Hardbroom were dreading the school holidays because they would not be together. Mildred still had not been given permission to live with her mother so she had to go back to an foster home whereas her mother would be going home by herself.

As the days went on it started to become clear to everyone that neither of them was coping very well with the arrangement. Mildred was very quiet which is unusual for the bubbly girl who can never seem to sit still. On the other hand Constance was snapping at everyone for everything of course the teacher had always had an short temper but now it seemed if someone breathed to loud they would get shouted at.

Before they knew it, it was the night before the school closed. Neither of them got much sleep to say the least they lay awake thinking how tomorrow they will be away from each other for over a month..

* * *

The next morning was busy with people packing the last things they had forgotten, people running around looking for their hats or brooms and people trying to say goodbye to all their friends before they had to leave. Mildred said goodbye to all her friends as they were leaving first. Her mother was stood with the other teachers trying to keep an eye on everyone at once.

Mildred walked up slowly to her both wearing a grim expression. Constance knew that their goodbye should be private so she turned to Imogen who was stood next to her.

"Miss Drill, I need to talk to Mildred alone are you alright keeping an eye on everything?" she asked.

The blonde teacher looked at her colleague and then her pupil both of which were clearly upset and nodded.

"Of course take as long as you need" she said

Both witches went inside the castle which was now empty because everyone had moved into the courtyard., both stood in silent for a moment not knowing how to comfort each other when they were feeling the same pain.

"Well we will properly be going soon..." Constance started as she looked at her daughter whose brown eyes which were exactly the same shade as her mothers were filled with tears. Mildred was a strong person and she didn't cry much unless things got really bad so it was heartbreaking.

"Don't cry darling" Constance said as she watched the tears fall down her cheeks "You will start me of anywise" she said as she wiped an tear from her own eye.

"I don't want to go..." Mildred said as she started to properly cry.

"Well it won't be to bad, you and the foster family are going to the beach and the theme park and I bet you will go to the cinema too" she said trying to see the positive side and cheer her up slightly.

"But it's six whole weeks, I have only just got you back" she said as she sobbed. Mildred had told herself It would be alright to be away from her mother for a week or two but the whole summer was to much.

"I would take you with me if I could you know that" she said stroking the girls hair gently.

"I hate living in foster care though I don't want to" she said as she cried. Constance felt like crying to but she didn't want to make it worse. She hugged her daughter gently stroking the top of her head as she cried and her daughter cried into her chest. She kissed her on the head a few times as she pulled them out of the hug.

"It will be alright I promise" she said sniffing a little herself "Here take this" she said handing her one of the photos from the memory album the one of them both together. "Take it and put it near your bed and then when you are upset you can look at it and know it won't be long until we are together" she said as she put the photo in the girls hand.

"Mildred?" Amelia said as she had come to find them and found them in the hallway. "Your social worker is here"

All three walked out the building, Mildred noticed that she was the last pupil left as the rest had been flying home so it was just her the teachers and the social worker there.

"Hello again Mildred, Miss Hardbroom" Tyler Walker said with an friendly smile.

"Hello Mr Walker" Constance replied trying to restrain herself from grabbing Mildred and running.

"Come on then Mildred we have a bit of a drive" he said to the young girl as they started to walk away. Mildred however was breaking under the pressure of it all.

"NO" she said loudly as she ran back to her mother who was taken by surprise when her daughter threw her arms around her waist and held onto her crying.

Tyler started walking back towards the witches slowly.

"Come on Mildred it's time to go" he said sadly he hated when he had to break families up.

The girl wouldn't let go even when he touched her arm. Constance gently started to pull her away.

"Mildred come on, you have to go now" she said as she pulled her gently of her and led her towards the worker stroking her hair before handing her over.

"Thank you" he said with a small smile

"Look after her please" she said as she watched them starting to go.

"She is in good hands I promise" he replied as she watched them walking towards the car. Constance took some deep breathes trying to calm herself before she walked towards the other three members of staff.

"Erm right ladies are we all ready to go?" Miss Cackle said as they all went their separate ways. Imogen went towards the gate as obviously she isn't a witch so can't fly, Miss Bat took of on her broom which left just Constance and Amelia.

"Are you sure you don't want to come stay with me for the summer Constance I am not sure you should be alone"

"I am fine thank you Amelia she said as both ladies took of before heading in opposite directions.

* * *

Constance flew for a few hours until finally she went in to land. It was a tiny little cottage that she resided in that was far away from the noise and life of the local town. She walked in and unpacked before sitting on the sofa.

Normally Constance would find something to do during the holidays but this year she didn't seem to be able to focus on anything. She picked up a book read an few pages then put it down again as her mind wandered to her daughter. She spend a lot of time looking through her photo album as she tries to stop the emptiness inside.

During the second week, Tyler who had arranged an home viewing with her turned up she let him in to the house. It was spotless as she had being cleaning everything to get her mind of Mildred.

"Good Morning" he said as he took the seat he was offered.

"Morning, coffee, tea?" she asked

"No thank you" he said with a smile

"How did Mildred settle in?"

"...good" he said

"You hesitated"

"She was a bit upset that's all" he said with a sigh

Constance sadly looked down as they started the inspection. It really hurt her thinking of her daughter upset and her not being able to help her. Tyler started by asking some questions and then he got up to start to view the house.

He looked at the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom and the garden before they went upstairs.

"This is Millie's room, I know it is quite empty but she can decorate it however she wants when she is here" Constance said showing him the spare room which until recently had had no purpose.

"Its a nice house, I don't see any safety concerns, I will be in contact" he said as he was leaving.

* * *

The next day Constance was once again looking through her album when she heard someone knocking which was very unusual she never got any visitors for an worrying moment she thought it could be her parents but the knocking was too quiet.

"I am coming" she said as she jumped of the sofa and opened the door to Miss Cackle.

"Amelia ..." she said not expecting her to be there

"Hello Constance"

"Come in" she said letting the other woman step in.

"Is everything all right?" she asked her

"Yes it is I came to see if you were alright" Amelia said

Constance looked at herself. She was still in her nightclothes and had her hair down as she hadn't planned on going out.

"Er yeah I am fine" she replied

"Why do you always do that?" she asked

"Do what?"

"Pretend you are fine when you are not"

Both woman moved to the living room Constance sat down with a sigh as Amelia took the other sofa.

"I miss Mildred, I am worried about her"

"of course you are but I am sure she is been well looked after" Amelia replied

"Yes but is she upset, is she needing me, it tortures your mind this mother stuff you know"

"I can imagine" she replied

"I mean did you see her little face when she had to leave poor thing, I hope she isn't crying to much" she said.

"You know..maybe you should try take your mind of it" she said as she picked up the album "looking at these pictures won't help"

"I can't concentrate on anything but cleaning right now"

"Why don't we go out to Cosie's tearoom for some cake?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on Constance you can't sit here mopping for six weeks"

"Alright fine let me get ready" she said as she left the room quickly using magic to tie her hair up and redress. She looked at her reflection before she left noticing she looked tired.

"Let's go then" Amelia said as she came back in the room.

* * *

Arriving at the cafe they had some cake and coffee. Constance did enjoy getting out for a bit as she had been doing nothing for the last two weeks.

"I am sorry to ruin your summer Amelia" she said as she took another bite of her lemon cake.

"Don't I wasn't doing much anyway, Constance I think you should come stay with me even if it is just a few nights"

The woman opened her mouth to protest but Amelia cut her off.

"You can't stay by yourself for six weeks you will drive yourself insane with worry and I was there to help you last time but this time you will be by yourself"

"I am perfectly fine" she said

"Really? Since when are you still not dressed at noon?" she asked "I know you, if you stay there you will look at the pictures and nothing else"

"I don't want to be a burden" she said

"You aren't a burden you need a friend that is all"

"Thank you Amelia, I will accept but only for a few nights"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be during the summer but with Mildred. Please follow and review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Mildred was taken to the foster home by Tyler. An woman opened the door and invited them in and they walked into the house. It was a very nice homely house but Mildred kept her head down the lady who had opened the door kneeled down to look at her.

"Hello Mildred is it? There is no need to be scared" she said as the girl kept her head facing down.

"My name is Brenda and this is my husband David" she said as an man entered the room. Brenda was an woman about in her mid 40's she had shoulder length ginger hair and blue eyes and had a motherly feel about her. Her husband also looked to be in about his mid 40's with brown hair and blue eyes.

"We also have an son called Jason he is a little older than you, you will see him soon he is out right now" Brenda continued as the girl still hadn't responded.

The family seemed nice enough but all Mildred wanted was her mother not some strangers. She clutched the picture of her and her mother tightly in her hand as she closed her eyes.

"I want my mother" Mildred said sadly as Brenda stood up and nodded. They had been informed about the situation and she gently put her arm around the child.

"I know, you will see her soon, the weeks will fly by you will see" she said with a smile

"Yes don't worry Mildred,why don't we show you your room?" David cut in as Brenda led the girl to the room still with her arm around her.

"Here you are" she said as she showed the girl around the room. It was very basic with a chest of drawers and a bed, bedside table and one window. The walls were painted in a deep cream and the sheets were fresh.

"See no need to worry you will be fine here" David said.

* * *

Mildred was not having a good time. She missed her mum terribly and even though she had fun at the activities and days out the foster family involved her in she didn't feel like she belonged. She isn't their family and she felt like an outsider even though they were very nice people.

Mildred spend a lot of her time alone as she didn't feel like doing much, she liked to look at the picture she was given a lot because it made her smile. She wondered if her mother was coping any better. She kissed the picture every night before going to bed.

One day during her third week there the social worker came to visit. This was normal he did that every week to make sure everything was alright. Mildred was having dinner with the rest of them but she was playing with her food not feeling like eating it. Eventually realising she wasn't going to eat it they all cleared up as the doorbell went and David went to answer it.

"Hello everyone" Tyler said with a smile

Normally everyone would move into the living room where they will talk about any problems that need solving or worries or concerns. Tyler was filling the foster parents in on the situation when Mildred overheard.

"Yes we did the home study, it all looks good so far" he said quietly only for the foster parents ears.

"Wait you saw my mother?" she asked as she took everyone of guard as they hadn't realised she was there.

"Why yes I did" Tyler said with a small smile

"When can she visit?" she asked. She knew she couldn't live with her but maybe she could see her for a few hours.

"She can't Mildred we haven't got to that stage yet"

"But she is my mother" she protested

"Mildred..."

"I hate being in care" she said as she stormed up the stairs and lay on her bed staring at the ceiling the same way her mother did all them years ago when she had just lost her child.

* * *

Mildred was unable to sleep. The thunder was loud in the night sky and Mildred hid under the covers. She wanted her mother. True her mother couldn't really do anything about it and she wouldn't be able to stay with her in the night but her words would comfort her though Mildred was not sure if she would even go to her as she would feel silly. She turned over turning on the lamp on the bedside table as she grabbed the picture she always kept there she smiled looking at it.

"I bet you are not scared of something as trivial as thunder" she said laughing. She stroked the picture a few times before kissing it and eventually in the early hours she fell asleep the picture clutched in her hand.

* * *

Leaves were crushed under the feet of the person who was standing on them as they quickly made their way through the woods. The girls footsteps were hurried as if she was in a rush. Finally she made it to the clearing and stopped waiting.

"You arrived" someone said as a group of people appeared from the opposite side

"Yes I got the message, so you said you have a plan?" the girl asked

"Yes but we can't do it without inside help that is where you come in" the mysterious woman replied.

"What is in it for me?" the girl asked rudely

"You can have your revenge on them people who have made your life difficult" another woman said

"And if I get caught?" she asked

"You won't, anyway it won't really matter because none of them teachers will be there to punish you" the woman smirked.

The girl thought about it. She loved revenge and this time it was something that could really do damage to the people she hates. She smirked evilly as she nodded.

"Alright deal" the girl said as she shook hands with the group smirking as she was told the whole plan.

* * *

A/N - I know the last bit of the chapter is a bit random but I needed to slot this piece in somewhere and I couldn't think of where else to put it. So there is a plan? What plan and between who?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Finally the holidays ended to both Mildred and her mother they seemed to have lasted forever. Constance arrived at the castle to join the other teachers earlier than the school opened to set up, Constance had ended up staying with Amelia the rest of the summer as they had just fell into routine and didn't think there was much point in both of them being alone all them weeks.

Constance had missed Mildred a lot. She couldn't wait to see her again but she was nervous to was she different? She hoped Mildred was the same and she hadn't missed anything major. The older students started to arrive as they arrive earlier than the first years.

* * *

Tyler parked near the castle but before the car had stopped moving completely Mildred jumped out and ran off.

"Mildred" he said annoyed

Mildred ran through crowds of people looking for her mother. She saw a lot of the older students had already arrived but she didn't stop to say hello to anyone. She saw her mother standing on one side of the courtyard alone as she watched over the early arrivals.

Mildred knew there was a lot of people there to watch but in that moment she didn't care her mother was her only focus. She dropped her bags on the floor and started to run towards her mother quickly running faster than she ever did in PE.

Constance didn't notice her straight away she was busy watching the pupils when she heard the sound of running and turned towards the sound of it. That is when she saw Mildred running and she stepped forward as she got nearer and ran into her arms where the woman put her arms around her.

"My baby" she said lifting the young girl of the floor slightly. She realised some pupils had probably seen this but she didn't care and then she realised no one seemed to be paying them any attention. Finally it seemed the talking had stopped.

"Mum" she said with a smile into her chest

"Let me look at you" she said with a smile as she looked at her child for the first time of weeks

"Mm could it be possible you have got even more beautiful or did I just not remember how beautiful you are?" she asked as she stroked her cheek.

"Is it possible you have got more beautiful or could I not remember how beautiful YOU are" Mildred replied with a smile.

"I am not beautiful Mildred"

"Well I am the spitting image of you so you must be if I am" she replied casually.

Constance smiled kissing the child on the head in the chaos that always comes with a new year. People were talking and uninterested to notice they were just used to them together now.

"How was your summer?" Constance asked

"It was alright I guess" Mildred shrugged "I missed you though"

"I missed you too Millie" she replied. She was relived it didn't seem like their relationship was affected. She looked at her watch.

"Oh..sorry Millie I have to go we can catch up properly later yes?"

"Where you going?" she asked

"I have to finish setting stuff up for the first years arrival and setting up the hall for assembly" she replied

"Let me come with you" Mildred said

"You don't want to sweet it's incredibly boring" she warned her

Mildred grabbed her mother's arm with a smile

"I don't want to leave you yet let me help please" she said looking at her with big brown eyes.

Constance did try to resist she really did but she couldn't.

"Alright come on then" she said as they walked into the quiet castle Mildred holding onto her mother's arm as they walked into the hall.

"It still looks the same" she said as her voice echoed

"Yes it always has" her mother replied as she started to get the hall ready for the start of term assembly. Constance was hanging a poster on the news board when she heard Mildred.

"Oh no, that's really bad" she heard

Constance turned around to face her "What's really bad?"

Mildred absent-mindedly waved a piece of paper in the air above her head.

"Another Hallow is coming here, great another Ethel is all we need" she said rolling her eyes

"Mildred don't lose that I need it" she smiled slightly. Mildred was always getting into things she shouldn't.

"It should be illegal to have more than one Hallow in Cackles at one time I mean there is only so much of them the school can take" she replied shaking her head as she looked at the list of first years.

"It doesn't mean the girl is like her sister Mildred, she might be different" her mother replied

"If only Ethel could be different" she replied

Constance smiled at her comment. She loved her daughters personality more than she let's on.

* * *

Mildred had seen her friends and being to assembly and was now in her mothers room after an long day.

"I am not doing it again leaving for that long" Mildred said. She was sat on her mother's knee as they talked.

"You don't have a choice Millie" she said stroking the girls long hair out of her eyes.

"I am glad Miss Cackle let you stay with her because I was worried about you all alone" she replied

"Yes so am I , she is a good person she is even nice to me when I am the mean HB" she said which made the girl laugh at the comment.

"You are not mean, you are strict there is a BIG difference" Mildred replied cuddling her mother more. Then she remembered the photo.

"A couple of weeks ago there was thunder I was scared but I tried to be brave and I held the picture you gave me" she said handing it back.

Constance remembered. She had always hated thunder since she was an young child of course she wouldn't of dared to disturb her parents for it, as they would have told her off she too had not being able to sleep that night.

"Well we are back together now and I am going to do everything I can to make sure you stay with me this time though I can't promise that" she said as the young girl hugged her mother for the first time in weeks actually feeling safe and like she belonged.

* * *

A/N: I am really not planning on putting Sybil in this much though I can if you want me to. I just thought Mildred would comment on the name if she saw the list.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Mildred was supposed to be meeting Constance after school hours but she didn't turn up. Constance was worried to say the least because Mildred always meets her when she says she will even if she is late because she didn't realise the time. It is for this reason she found herself outside her daughters room knocking.

"Millie are you in there?" she asked quietly

"Yes come in" the girl said in her cheery voice. Constance walked in and saw her daughter sat at her desk lost to the world with the piece of paper she was writing on.

"I came to make sure you were alright, you didn't meet me" she said

Mildred looked up at he mother her brown eyes going wide.

"Oh ..sorry I didn't do it on purpose I got really distracted I didn't realise so much time had passed" she said.

That is when Constance realised she hadn't being writing she had being drawing. Mildred loved to draw and it was something she was actually very good at. Constance looked at the latest drawing of her cat Tabby and smiled.

"You are so good at drawing, you did not get that from me I can't draw anything, art was always my worse subject" Constance admitted.

Mildred who had picked up her pencil and was scribbling again smiled slightly at her mothers compliment. Mildred was not the best at many things so it meant a lot to her to know she liked her drawings.

"I must have got it from my dad's side then" she laughed as she scribbled on the paper.

Constance really had no memory of Mildred's father, she couldn't remember his name or what he looked like only that he had being at her college but in that moment she remembered something.

"Yes that's right, I had forgotten until you mentioned that, he was studying art in the college" she replied.

"Well I guess I had to inherit one thing" she replied with a smile as she held up the piece of paper. "It is done what do you think?" she asked.

"Beautiful, it looks just like her" she replied as Constance noticed that there was paper's all over her bed. She walked towards the pile curiously.

"What is all this stuff?" she asked

"My drawings, I am making an portfolio do you want to see them?" she asked her as she left the desk and went to join her mother.

"I would love to" she said as her daughter sat next to her and started looking at her drawings.

"This one is of you" she said with a smile. Constance looked at the drawing of the woman who was clearly her and smiled.

"I like to draw things that are important to me or people who are important to me, here look at these ones" she said as she handed the drawings to her.

The first set was off people. Constance and Mildred together that looked to be the same photo Constance had in her album, a few more of Constance by herself, some with hair down, some with hair up. Then there was pictures of Mildred with her group of friends and then Maud, Enid, Jadu and Ruby alone. She had then drawn her third year friends Fenella and Griselda together and alone. She had one of Morgana her mother's cat and two of Tabby her own cat. She had drawn Charlie Blossom who was an non wizard and he was the grandson of the school caretaker Frank Blossom who Mildred was good friends with and Merlin Langstaff who is another good friend of Mildred's who is an wizard and Algernon Rowan -Webb's apprentice. The young boy used to attend Camelot College which is similar to Cackle's but for wizards but he left when he was offered the chance to train with Algernon as he had being bullied at the boy's school. She also had some drawings of the school logo, the castle and the view from her window.

"You have being busy" Constance said as she looked at the drawings.

"What did you think I was doing the six weeks we were apart? Drawing helped me distract myself from the fact you weren't there" she replied.

"I just didn't realise there was this many" she replied.

"Well it is something I am actually good at" she replied.

"You are good at a lot of things Millie" she replied.

"Well I still can't fly a broom without almost crashing it so I don't know about that" she sighed.

"It takes practice that's all, you were afraid of heights it can take a long time to get over your fears" Constance said.

"I suppose you are right" she replied. Mother and daughter sat there for a few minutes in silence as Constance looked at the drawings sadly.

"I am sorry Mildred" her mother replied with a sigh

"What for?" she asked

"You not having an father, you could have shared your talent together I mean I know next to nothing about art" she replied.

Mildred had never really thought about her father. She hugged her mother with a smile as she could tell she was feeling guilty.

"I don't want an father, I have you plus he left me too not just you so I don't like him, I like art like he did that is about it, I am you in every other way" she replied truthfully.

"I don't want you to miss out" she replied

"I haven't, there is a difference you know, he might be my father but he isn't my dad" she replied

"What do you mean"? Constance asked confused.

"Just because he is my father it doesn't mean he is my dad he has to earn that right, he has to love me he has to know me and care about me and he has to of thought of me everyday which he didn't do, I am sure if he wanted to he could find me but he chose not to" she said not feeling at all upset about her absent father.

"When did you become so smart?" she asked her. Her daughter's maturity amazed her sometimes.

"I don't know" she laughed cuddling her mother more "But seriously I haven't missed out you are the only family I need" she replied

Constance smiled and kisses her head gently grateful she had found her. But unbeknown to them an plan was being formed that can force them apart...forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

It was exactly an month since Cackle's had reopened and the only change in the school was no one cared any more about 'HB'S secret daughter' as they had got bored of the story. It was a typical start to the morning,Miss Cackle was keeping an eye on the pupils as there other three teachers were eating breakfast at the staff table at the front of the hall. Miss Drill was reading an very boring looking magazine about sports, next to her sat Miss Bat who was humming to herself as she ate and next to Miss Bat was Miss Hardbroom who was reading the newspaper. The hall was noisy with the girls talking but nothing was out of place until an loud crash was heard throughout the hall. Everyone turned in the direction of the noise.

Miss Hardbroom's coffee mug was lying on the floor in pieces in the puddle of coffee which had spilled as it broke. Standing above the mug was Ethel Hallow. Miss Hardbroom lowered the paper glaring at the girl.

"You silly girl what are you doing?" she asked angrily

"I am so sorry Miss Hardbroom I tripped, I will clean it up" the girl said as she kneeled on the floor to clean up the mess. Everyone else in the hall went back to eating uninterested in what was happening.

"Isn't it supposed to be Mildred who is the clumsy one?" Miss Bat asked Miss Drill who was smirking next to her.

"Looks like the roles have reversed" she said clearly trying not to laugh.

After a few minutes Ethel stood up to face her teacher. Miss Hardbroom gave the girl a deadly look.

"I am so sorry let me make you another one" she said

"I am capable of doing it myself" the annoyed teacher responded.

"I insist I feel terrible about it, milk and sugar?" Ethel asked

"Very milky, three sugars" the teacher said slowly. She normally would have just made it herself but if the girl insisted and it meant she could carry on reading why would she say no?

"THREE SUGARS THAT IS A LOT I.."

She stopped talking as her teacher folded her arms not looking pleased. Ethel didn't want to push her luck.

"I will put three sugars in" she responded as she went to start making the coffee.

Ethel went ahead and made the coffee the way the teacher requested before looking around. Once she was sure no one was watching she poured an blue potion into the mug and walked back to the teacher who started to drink it without a word.

* * *

A while later Constance started to yawn. She had no idea why all of a sudden she felt so tired, she felt like she was about to drift off to sleep. She told the other teachers she had some marking to do and went to her classroom. She sat down at her desk and picked up her pen trying to stop herself from yawning but she seemed to be unable to stay awake, her eyes were drifting close more with every second that passed. She put her head on her desk as she fell asleep her pen falling out of her fingers and the essays she had being marking scattering all over the floor.

Ethel and Drusilla who had being waiting for such an thing to happen sneaked in the quiet potions lab. Luckily it was Saturday so they had time to do what they needed to do before an class started.

"We have to move her in the potions storeroom now" Ethel said

"How are we supposed to lift her?" Drusilla asked. After all she was an adult and they were children.

She didn't answer but lifted the woman off the chair gently as she put her arm around her waist starting to walk the way someone would help an injured person.

"Don't just stand there" Ethel said as she struggled with her weight by herself.

It took a while but with Drusilla's help they finally managed it they lay her on the floor still asleep, and closed the door making sure not to lock it.

"Right we have a few hours until the potion wears off, come on time for stage two" said Ethel.

* * *

The two girls sneaked out the back of the castle where no one ever goes because it leads to the woods. They saw the woman they had being waiting for arrive and she looked at the girls and laughed.

"Is Hardbroom down?" she cackled

"Yes, everything went well" Ethel replied

"Give me the potion" she replied

Ethel handed her an different potion from the one she had used this morning this one was yellow she took the hair from Drusilla they had managed to sneak of their teacher when Ethel had made the mess in the hall and added it to the potion. She drank it quickly and after a few seconds the older woman disappeared and turned into the woman they had just left sleeping in the storeroom.

"That's awesome" Drusilla said with a smile having never seen the potion work in person.

"Do you have the last potion?" she asked the dark haired girl ignoring the redheads comment.

"Here you go, you drink this you will go back to normal straight away" she said handing her the test tube with the white liquid in.

"Great I will take It from here" she said

The woman walked into the school quickly not wanting to draw to much attention. She looked around for the dark haired girl with long plaits and caught her talking to her group of friends in the corridor. She walked up to the group.

"Mildred I need a word please" she said

"Of course" Mildred said as she said goodbye to her friends and skipped happily to her mother with a smile.

"I need to talk to you in private do you mind if we go to my room?" she asked

"No of course I don't" Mildred said

"Do you mind if we don't walk?" she asked

"No I love disappearing do it" she said happily grabbing the woman's arm.

The woman disappeared and Mildred carried on smiling waiting for the bedroom to appear but it was taking to long it was only upstairs after all. After an minute Mildred was confused.

"Mum why is it taking so long?" she asked just as she fell forward onto an hard ground. She coughed and started to stand up not seeing the evil witch drink the liquid Ethel had gave her turning back into herself. Mildred stood up still a bit dazed as to what had gone wrong.

"Mum? Where are we?" she asked confused just as she heard laughter. Turning she saw the people she had hoped she would never see again. Agatha Cackle, Betty Bindweed and Millicent Coldstone that was when she realised she was once again in the forest.

* * *

AN: Before anyone comments yes I realise this might have some similarties to Harry Potter but then again them doing a spell is silmiar so it doesn't really matter this is the only chapter that will be like that, another thing is Mildred has met the witches before the events from the series took place out of the fanfiction because I didn't see much point in writing that chapter when you all know what happened. So what will happen now? Carry on reading to find out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty -Three

Mildred stood there in shock. She was in the worst possible position she could be in. She thought for a brief second and was about to run when ropes came out of nowhere binding her wrists and tying her to the tree she had being standing against and she fussed.

"What are you doing get off me" She moaned

"Don't fuss child you will make it worse, we had to do that to stop you running off" Agatha Cackle replied.

"Let me guess this is another of your stupid plans to take over the school?" she asked

"It is not a stupid plan this time we thought ahead, your mother is out the way so it will be easy" Betty Bindwind replied.

"What have you done to my mother!?" Mildred shouted fussing more than ever.

"Nothing ..yet she is just a little sleepy is all" Agatha laughed.

"You leave my mother alone" she shouted as she glared at them.

"We can't do that she is the force that will ruin our plan" Millicent Coldstone shouted at the girl.

Mildred fussed as she watched the evil witches who had stopped talking and had walked an short distance away as if they were waiting for something though what that was she had no idea. She closed her eyes trying to think of a way to escape.

* * *

Constance opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She slowly sat up and looked around in confusion wondering why she was lying on the potion's storeroom floor she couldn't remember much but she felt like she had been asleep for a long time. Standing up she fixed her hair as some strands had loosened and left the storeroom looking around.

The essays for the third years she had being marking were scattered all over the desk and floor, her marking pen was on the floor too. She didn't know why there was such a mess. She looked at her watch and saw the time. 1PM.

"Oh no Mildred" she said running out the room they had planned to meet each other and she was late. She walked quickly to the girls room not wanting to appear out of nowhere when her child would be annoyed and knocked.

"Millie can I come in?" she asked

There was no response. This was unusual even if the girl was mad her mother was late she would normally still respond.

"Millie are you in there?" she asked. But there was still no response she couldn't hear any signs she was there so she opened the door and saw the room empty and only Tabby there sitting on the bed. She closed the door and figured she must have got bored of waiting and gone to find her friends so Constance went back down looking for the group.

Constance soon found the second year group which had been fairly easy because they were quite loud but she noticed that Mildred wasn't with them she walked to the group slowly.

"Girls" she said. All four instantly turned to look at her and stopped talking wondering what they had done to get in trouble for.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom?" Ruby asked

"Do any of you know where Mildred is?" she asked

Enid and Maud looked at each other giving each other a look as if they were asking if she was crazy.

"What is that look for you two? She asked

"It's just Miss Hardbroom...you are the one that should know where she is" Enid replied

"Why would I know where she is Enid?" she asked getting more confused by the second.

"Because you were the last person to talk to her" Maud replied.

"What are you talking about I have not seen Mildred today" Constance replied.

"Miss Hardbroom you came up to us and said you wanted to talk to her and then you both went off together" Jadu said.

"How long ago was this?" she asked

"About two hours ago" Ruby said as she looked at her watch.

Two hours ago. She was two hours late meeting Mildred and before that she had been at breakfast so she knew she had not seen her today.

"Girls this is not funny I did not see her two hours ago..." she said slowly as she realised something.

"They looked like me?" she asked the four confused girls looking back at her.

"Yes..." Enid said confused.

Constance ran off in the direction of the potions lab, the group of girls were worried about their friend so followed her and found her in the storeroom rummaging through ingredients.

"What are you doing Miss?" Ruby asked

"Like I thought...ingredients are missing, the ingredients for an transformation potion" she replied.

"Wait you mean...someone transformed into you ..it wasn't you" Jadu asked

"Yes that is what I mean...wait...so...who did Mildred talk to?" she asked

The group all looked at each other concerned. Mildred had talked to an imposter of her mum and now they couldn't find her. This was very worrying.

"We have to find her now" Constance said as she started rushing out the door.

"Let us help please" Enid said following her teacher.

Constance normally would have send them away but the more people looking the better the school is big it would take her hours to look herself plus they cared too.

"Alright you search the dormitories" she said quickly. She had no idea why Mildred would be there when she wasn't in her room but who knows?

"Okay, and we will get Fenny and Gris to search the gardens maybe Charlie is over and she went to see him" Maud said

"Good idea" she said as she started to rush off. She started to run to look in the library when she ran into Amelia who was passing.

"Careful, if the girls see you running in the halls they will co..." she stopped by the look on her colleagues face.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked

"Mildred...we can't find her, someone used an transformation potion to change into me and her friends said she went off with them and no one has seen her since" she said clearly panicking.

Amelia nodded and ran to the staff room to alert the other teachers who gasped in shock.

"Miss Drill you search the kitchens, Miss Bat search all the classrooms" she said as all four ran off in different directions.

"MILDRED" they shouted hoping the girl was hiding somewhere.

* * *

Before long the whole school had got caught up in the search and there was only one word heard throughout the school on that Saturday.

"Mildred" Fenella said as she looked in the school grounds. "Mildred" Griselda said as she helped to look for her friend. The name was repeated over and over again.

There was only two people in the school who were not helping and that was Ethel and Drusilla. They didn't notice that everyone was searching at first because they were sitting in Ethel's room doing homework. It was Drusilla who heard the shouting.

"What is that?" she asked Ethel who shrugged and went back to writing.

Drusilla got up and opened the door seeing people walking around and shouting the young girls name she saw Sybil Hallow, Ethel's younger sister and her best friend Clarice Crow looking around and shouting as well. Drusilla she called them over.

"What is going on?" she asked

"Haven't you heard Mildred Hubble has gone missing" Clarice replied

"Oh really? "No I didn't know" Drusilla said.

"Well we are going to keep looking" Sybil said as the two young girls went back to searching. Drusilla closed the door and turned to her dark haired friend.

"Ethel...where is Mildred?" she asked her.

"She's fine" she replied.

"She's fine that is all you have to say?" she responded

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Ethel the whole school is out there looking for her" she said

"So? What is your point?" she asked

"You never told me they would kidnap her!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't go along with it if you knew the whole plan"

"Ethel this isn't right you have gone to far it...

"Oh Drusilla shut up you are giving me a headache go look for Hubble Bubble if you care so much about her" she said not bothering to look up from the book she was now reading. Drusilla left the room full of anger towards her friend.

* * *

Constance was now getting worried it was clear her daughter was no longer in the school and no one had seen her for hours. Miss Cackle sighed and called an emergency assembly and because of this there was no chairs so all the pupils stood and talked loudly.

"Be quiet" she said sternly as everyone settled down.

"I want to thank you all for searching but it would appear that Mildred is no longer in the school so it is time we extended our search to outside the school" she said as a lot of the pupils looked sad. Amelia was just about to say something else when the door burst open and someone ran in.

"Wait Miss Cackle" Drusilla said loudly.

"Drusilla what on earth is it?" she asked.

The young girl looked at the pupils some such as Mildred's good friends were crying she looked at the quiet teachers who had their heads down and she looked at Miss Hardbroom who had her head in her hands the pressure clearly getting to her. In that moment she made her decision.

"I know where Mildred is" she said

Constance raised her head and the pupils looked at her. Miss Cackle walked to the girl quickly.

"Where is she Drusilla?" she asked her

"I didn't know they were going to do that you have to trust me ...Agatha Cackle and her friends have her" she replied.

Gasps were heard throughout the hall. Miss Cackle quickly walked back to her colleagues.

"Right we have to start searching the woods now" she said knowing time was precious as it would soon get dark.

"That will not be necessary sister" someone said everyone turned in the direction of the voice.

Stood there was Agatha Cackle, Millicent Coldstone and Betty Bindweed. In their arms they held on to the young girl the school had being looking for. It was time for phrase three of the plan.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

The hall went silent as everyone looked at the new arrivals in shock. The group of three woman were cackling and the girl they had in their arms had her head hanging down. She appeared to be barely conscious.

Constance seeing the state her daughter was in ran forward quickly to get to her child but Amelia held her back.

"Not yet Constance, don't anger them or they might take her and disappear again" she said sadly.

"Smart move Amelia" Agatha laughed "Now let's play a game shall we?" she started.

"We don't have time to mess around Agatha" Amelia replied.

"Well if you want to help the girl, you can have her...if you give me the school" she replied.

Amelia thought about it. Keep the school and put her student in danger or give the school to her and rescue the student. It wasn't an hard decision.

"OK fine" she said walking to her sister "sign this contact" she said handing her a piece of paper. All the pupils looked at their headteacher in shock. Miss Hardbroom stood watching not able to speak.

""Miss Cackle..." someone started but she stood there waiting for the contract to be handed back to her. Agatha laughed holding it up in the air.

"HAHAHA This is now my school, you all belong to me" she said as a lot of the pupils moved away from her.

"That's great for you, now the girl" Amelia said

Betty, Millicent and Agatha all looked at each other and laughed in an evil way before they looked straight at the crowd.

"Sorry Amelia no can do you see we have already promised the kid to someone else" Betty said.

"You what?" she said. Before she had a chance to ask who the door opened again and two people ran in. Constance gasped.

"Mother, Father" she said opened mouthed.

The man took the girl off the older witch with a smile now that she had being moved Constance could see the damage. She had an long cut on the side of her face. Her wrists were bruised as if she had being tied up and her arm was bleeding proof of which was the blue sleeve of her long sleeve blouse which was now red.

"You see Constance I told you we would be back" he said holding the unconscious girl.

"Get your hands off her" she said lunging forward full of anger.

"Easy Constance keep that head of yours calm" he smirked loving what he was doing. He loved to be in control.

"I am sorry Constance we will make sure she is safe" her mother said not able to meet her eye.

Constance ignored her comment and walked towards her father so she was face to face with him. He smiled at her. She looked at her father her eyes full of hatred. She had to do something her child was in danger but she couldn't do a spell he would be able to block it once he knew what she was doing. She then came up with an idea.

"Come on don't be difficult" he said as he grabbed her arm but Constance had finally had enough of him. She was pass letting him push her around.

"I said get off her" she said before putting her knee up and catching him in the balls. The man screamed and dropped the girl who luckily had an soft landing thanks to Amelia's spell and he fell to the floor in pain as her mother bend down trying to help him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him

"DO I FLAMING LOOK ALRIGHT WOMAN?" he asked her

"Miss Hardbroom take her and go now" Amelia said as Constance ran to the injured child in the distraction picked her up then disappeared quickly.

* * *

She appeared in front of an hospital and ran in with the girl in her arms. There seemed to be a lot of blood.

"Someone help please, its my daughter" she shouted

An nurse appeared at her cry. "What happened?" she asked as she looked at the girl.

"I don't know please help" she said as more doctors appeared and took the child from her mother's arms before putting her on a bed and quickly wheeling her away. Constance went to follow but a nurse held her back.

"Please wait in the waiting room" she said

"No I can't she needs me" she replied trying not to panic too much.

"She is in good hands please we will fill you in when we know more" she said as she followed the other doctors and nurses.

She went to the room worried about her daughter and panicking more with every second that passed something else was happening...her chest was tightening she couldn't breathe.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school things were still not safe. Upon seeing their daughter escape with their granddaughter Constance's parents fled as soon as they could but that didn't mean Agatha was leaving.

"This school is mine Amelia so get out" she laughed. Only Amelia was laughing too.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Agatha do you really think I am stupid enough to give you my school?" she asked.

"I signed the contract" she stated

"Yes let's look at this contract shall we" she said as she unfolded it and read it out. " I promise I will never set foot in the school again signed Agatha Cackle" she said. Her sister had not bothered to read it.

Agatha screamed a lot of the girls covered their ears. Betty and Millicent tried to comfort her.

"Get off me you fools" she said.

"You lose Agatha, you didn't get the school or Mildred or Miss Hardbroom, now GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL" she screamed. The witches stayed there a second before disappearing. Everyone cheered except Miss Cackle.

"Thank you for your bravery girls please go to your room now I have something I need to do" she told them.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Constance sat there the only person in the waiting room. There was only one sound that could be heard and that was the ticking of the clock on the wall. As the time passed she was worrying more and more.

Hearing the heavy door that leads into the room she is sitting in burst open she looked up ready to greet the nurse only it was Miss Cackle she walked in slowly and sat next to her.

"How is she?" she asked

"I don't yet they haven't told me anything, why are you here there school..." she started

"Is fine I got rid of my sister I will explain how later and your parents fled as soon as you did, as for the girls Miss Bat and Miss Drill will be fine for a little while they don't have lessons anyway"

The other woman looked at the clock and thought what was taking so long.

"Is Mildred alright? She felt herself panicking. "Where are they?" she asked her friend.

"I am sure she is fine"

"What if she isn't ...I can't lose her not again..." she said her breathing getting faster as she panicked. She could feel her breathe tightening.

"Calm down Constance you will make yourself ill" Amelia said

"I can't calm down...my daughter is... sick" she said as her breathing got even worse.

"Constance...Constance breathe" Amelia said as her friends breathe was getting raspy. The problem was her struggling to breathe caused her to panic more.

"I can't..." she said

"You are having a panic attack come on, in and out slowly" she said. She was grateful she was a teacher as with all her years experience she had known a few pupils to panic to much during exams and have an attack.

The older woman started to breathe with her colleague trying to help her to calm down. She started to copy her.

"That's it keep going" she replied

She forced herself to breathe slowly the way she was being shown until the woman's breathe started to go back to a steady pace. Amelia touched her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay do you want me to get the nurse?" she asked

"No...I am alright now thanks..." she replied

Amelia went over to the water dispenser pouring a cup of cold water and handing it to her.

"Drink this" she said which the other teacher obeyed.

"Thank you" she replied as she took a few sips. Just then the door opened again both the woman looked up as an nurse entered. Constance jumped to her feet.

"Is she alright?" she asked her.

"Yes she is going to be alright, though we do want to keep her in tonight just to be sure" the nurse replied.

"Thank you, thank you" Constance said as the nurse smiled.

"What was wrong with her anyway we weren't there to see what happened?" Amelia asked.

"The mark on her face looked like a scratch, as for her arm we found a lot of glass stuck in the wound which would suggest she had some exposure to glass, we can't tell exactly what caused it though she might be able to tell you"

"Thank you can I see her?" Constance asked.

"Give her half an hour to recover a bit more then you can" she replied as she left. Constance let out the breathe she had been holding in she was going to be alright.

* * *

Half an hour later Amelia had gone back to the school feeling like she had to leave mother and daughter together for a whole. Constance entered the ward following the nurse who was leading the way and saw her daughter lying in the bed.

"Mum" she said as she sat up and hugged her quickly.

"Millie...are you alright?" she said cuddling her gently and kissing her head.

"Yes...the evil witches what is going to happen to the school?" she asked

"Don't worry Miss Cackle sorted it, I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you"

"It wasn't your fault, they tricked us both" she replied

"What happened to your arm?" she asked

Mildred held onto her mum as she talked feeling safe that way.

"Well they tied me up and I was fussing that is how my wrists got bruised and then they untied me to go to the school, I started to run and they had an small table in the place where they stay with different bottles on. In my rush I knocked into it and the bottles fell on the floor, this angered them and they started to shout at me and I wouldn't keep still so Agatha pushed me and I fell on the glass, then Bindweed scratched me for misbehaving and Coldstone lifted me of the floor and dug her fingernails into me and then my arm started to bleed after that I think something else happened because I felt a pain but they had already started to disappear so I don't know what exactly all I know is I blacked out"

Constance sighed rubbing her daughter's hair gently. She felt guilty and didn't want her to leave her again.

"I am sorry for your pain, but they want you to stay here tonight" she said

"No I don't want to" she said

"They won't let you go yet Millie" she said

"Stay with me please..." she asked

"If they let me I will" she said as they sat there cuddling.

"Please don't feel guilty after all you saved me"

"Of course I did I am your mother" she replied

* * *

Later that night Constance had being allowed to stay. The nurses had agreed and Miss Cackle had told her to stay because it was the weekend so she didn't need to teach anyway. It was the first night they had spent in the same room together and it did feel a little strange but soon they were both asleep. Mildred in one bed and Constance on the one that was provided for her. That is until Mildred woke up suddenly her heart beat faster than normal with the nightmare she had had.

She had been in the words and Constance was held hostage instead and she had been trying to reach her but she had got further and further away the nearer she got to her until she just disappeared. She had stopped herself from screaming luckily. She looked up at the ceiling her arm hurting from the days events and then she started to try go back to sleep as she noticed her mother was asleep. But Mildred hates the dark and it seemed extra dark in hospital. She wanted her mum.

Climbing out of bed she walked the few steps to her mother's bed. She felt nervous she had never done this before she didn't know if her waking her would go down well or not but she still found herself shaking her shoulder. Her mother moaned a little then turned over waking up.

"Mildred...what's wrong?" she asked a little sleepily

"My arm hurts and its dark and I had a nightmare" she said

Constance sat up and started to get up.

"Alright here I will sit with you until you get back to sleep" she replied

"Mum...I was wondering..." she started

"Wondering what?" she asked

"Can I ….sleep in your bed?" she asked her

Constance blinked a little still tired from sleep but she was surprised at what she had said.

"Of course come on then" she said as the girl joined her mother in her bed. She had always heard people say they used to do this with their mothers when they were little and she had never got to do it. She smiled and cuddled up to her mother who kissed her head they were both asleep within minutes.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

The school was still in shock at what had happened with Agatha Cackle and Miss Hardbroom's parents. Agatha Cackle and her cronies had being caught and arrested for child abduction and causing harm to an minor soon after they fled there problem was Miss Hardbroom's parents had not being seen since they were in hiding. People were looking for them but at that moment but no one could find them.

It had not taken long for the school to figure out Ethel Hallow was involved in the plans as well. Miss Cackle had expelled her but after begging and pleading and crying she had let her stay in the school not that her punishment was light by any means.

The whole school had turned against Ethel, her and Drusilla had not spoken since the incident and even the teachers were off with only person who was still on Ethel's side was her sister. Or so she thought.

Ethel left her room that Sunday the next morning after the incident had occurred. It was quiet in the halls which was unusual for a weekend. As she was leaving she saw her sister walking pass. Ethel smiled and walked to her.

"Sybs are you okay?" she started as her sister stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Ethel don't call me that I hate that name" she moaned

"Sorry, hey want to go do something we can hang out" she suggested

"What because Drusilla is angry at you so you have no one to be with?" She replied

"No...you are my sister I thought we could do something together that's all" she replied

"Ethel...I can barely look at you right now after what you did" Sybil replied

"Oh don't tell me you are mad as well, I don't see what the big deal is" Ethel replied

Sybil looked at her sister like she was crazy because after all Ethel really didn't seem to see what the problem was

"The big deal is that you let a student be kidnapped and nearly killed!" Sybil replied.

"She is fine, she is barely injured" Ethel said.

"That isn't the point" She said

"Why does everyone always panic about Hubble Trouble all the time" Ethel said louder than normal.

"Don't call her that, what do you have against her, Mildred is nice and sweet"

"Mildred Hubble is not sweet she is the devil she ruined my life" Ethel replied angrily.

"What by throwing a tree branch in your face?" Sybil replied sarcastically.

"Mildred is sweet? She hates you she thinks you are annoying she is always ignoring you" Ethel said trying to get her sister to see Mildred was the bad one and not her.

"Yeah that is because of YOU Ethel, she will never trust me because of my family name I mean you can't blame her she probably thinks I will turn on her too or that I am part of your schemes" Sybil said also growing angry.

"Really? All the things she has done, like turning me into a pig"

"That is because you were mouthing off Ethel and you told her to do it plus you turned her into a frog so I guess you are even"

"Are you like in love with her or something?" Ethel asked her sister.

"What the hell are you going on about, no I just think she is nice" Sybil replied

"She is all you talk about it does my head in" Ethel replied

"Well she is all you talk about as well, you spend the whole summer telling me you hate her and she is evil and telling me all the ways you were going to get her, are you sure you are not the one in love you are almost obsessed with her" Sybil replied. This was quite unlike the quiet, shy girl.

"Oh go cry to your friend its all you do" she started then mocked her sisters voice pretending she was Sybil when she was upset.

"Oh mummy I hate it here I want to go home wahhahaha" she mocked.

"Do you know why I was so upset...I was terrified of this school I mean, Mildred was going to bully me, Fenella and Griselda were going to curse me, Mildred's friends were going to pull pranks on me, bats were going to attack me when I was asleep and the teachers were going to throw me out when I failed a test, want me to go on saying everything else you told me?" she asked repeating all the things Ethel had told her about Cackles before she arrived.

"I was trying to help you, I don't want you hanging around with the wrong crowd" Ethel replied.

"Help me? All you have ever done is torture me like you do Mildred you love to terrify me" Sybil said.

"You take things to seriously that is the problem, most people would know there stuff I told you is an bunch of lies" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Ethel you are an horrible person" Sybil glared as she said it.

"And you are a crybaby" Ethel said.

"I Would rather be a crybaby than turn into someone like you, you don't get it do you everyone hates you"

"Of course they do Sybil" she replied.

"Yes they do, you want to know what your problem with Mildred is? It isn't some stupid grudge at all you are so jealous of her its unreal" Sybil replied. She was surprised she was saying all this stuff but once she started she couldn't stop.

"Jealous of her? Why would I be jealous of someone who can barely tie her shoelace?" Ethel laughed as she replied.

"You are jealous because everyone loves her, she is the most popular girl in school, the older students love her,the younger students love her, her friends, the teachers, everyone, and even there only person who seemed to hate her turned out to be her mother "

"Yes of course Sybil, everyone loves clumsy clogs" Ethel said not missing an opportunity to insult the girl.

"And everyone hates you, I guess its hard for you I mean you are an Hallow everyone should love you how can an girl who everyone thought was from an non magic family possibly be so liked?" she asked.

"Shut up Sybil" Ethel sneered.

"Struck a nerve, well tough I am no longer your little sister who is terrified of you and believes everything you tell me because I see it now you are the evil one" Sybil said

"You stupid child, you have fallen under the spell don't you see it's Mildred Hubble in the wrong?" she yelled.

"I am ashamed to be your sister you make me sick, stay away from me, Hallow" she said thumping her as she started to walk away.

"Oh its alright I have plenty of other sisters" Ethel shouted after her. Sybil turned around.

"Yes...they never liked you either, now stay out of my way" she said as she walked away leaving Ethel stood there watching. She had lost everyone even the people she thought would stand by her.

* * *

A/N- I just thought I would add this in to prove Ethel does not get of easy for what she did. Of course next chapter will be Constance and Millie I hope no one dislikes this one to much.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Mildred returned to the school early the next morning with her mother. When she arrived a lot of people cheered and hugged her happy to have her back. She smiled happy to be back at the school she loves. Charlie and Merlin had even gone to check if she was alright. She felt grateful for her friends.

"Millie you go catch up with your friends for a while" Constance said. She knew they had a lot of catching up to do.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Of course if you need me I will be in the potions lab" she smiled and left.

* * *

Ethel had been told by Miss Cackle she had to apologise to Mildred and her mother for her actions. She had seen the two arrive and Miss Hardbroom go off by herself so she thought it would be a good chance. She knocked on the door and walked in at Miss Hardbroom's request.

"Miss Hardbroom I am here to say I am sorry" she said looking at her teacher.

"You...you are sorry?" she said.

"Yes that's right"

Constance had had enough of the girl she walked from behind her desk to face her. She stood in front of the girl.

"Don't lie you are not sorry" she said

"I am..."

"No you are just sorry you got caught" she replied angrily.

"Of course I am not" Ethel said

"I just don't understand why do you do it what has she ever done to you?" Constance asked. She had been going over it in her head and she just couldn't figure out what would cause Ethel to let Mildred be kidnapped.

"Well the first day that we started school I met her in the woods before the day started and I was trying to help her because she was lost and she threw a tree branch in my face in response" Ethel replied.

Constance stared at the girl in shock as if she could not believe what she had just heard.

"You are telling me you nearly let my daughter be killed because she threw a tree branch in your face?" she said

"No that's not it at all she has done other stuff to me"

"Oh really like what?" the woman asked sneering at the girl.

"Well she turned me into a pig"

"Really? That is one thing she has done you on the other hand have done worst to her"

"Like what?" Ethel replied cheekily

"Turning her into a frog, cursing the broomstick during Halloween so she would crash into the grand wizard, trying to make her fail the broomstick test last year" she said slowly. Ethel stared at the woman she didn't know how she knew this. Some of the stuff was not known around the school after all.

"Yes I know every evil act you have done to her, I see it all Ethel, and I see how you treat your poor sister and Drusilla"Constance said

"I do not treat them badly" Ethel said.

"Oh really? Drusilla is so scared of you she will do anything you say, Sybil had nervous breakdowns for ages because of the things you told her" Constance replied.

"Not everything is down to me you know"

"Oh but It is and do you know why? Because you are an pathetic unloved little spoiled brat who has to get her own way, you're nearly thirteen girl it is time you grew the hell up" Constance said in her most deadly voice.

"You are not allowed to talk to me like that miss" Ethel replied.

"Oh really? Go on them go tell Miss Cackle and get me in trouble"

The girl stood there with her arms folded but didn't move. This caused Constance to smile.

"Just like I thought, you are a coward"

"I am not a coward!" the girl shouted

"Oh yes you are and there might be some people who don't see it but they will soon, I am glad you were not expelled because you are going to have to live in the school everyday knowing everyone hates you, knowing you have no friends, and I know you can't do it, you will break soon enough" she replied.

"You are wrong I don't need people I am fine by myself"

"No you are the type of person who needs everyone to like you"

"I don't care what people think of me" she replied.

"Oh yes you do, I see the look in your eye when people are fussing over Mildred, it's envy, you would do anything to be in that position even if it means getting rid of her"

"Look" Ethel said by this point shouting "I did not know them witches were going to hurt her alright?" she yelled.

"You knew but you didn't care, when is it going to end Ethel once someone dies?"

"Of course not, why does everyone get so angry at me, Fenella and Griselda pull pranks all the time" she responded.

"Fenella and Griselda's pranks are harmless they don't lead to violence or death" Constance replied.

"No they lead to embarrassment" she replied.

"You know I am surprised Ethel that you didn't go running to your amazing daddy when that prank was pulled on you" Constance said.

"Leave my father out of this" she replied.

"No, it's clear you crave mummy and daddy's attention the rest of your sisters don't have to try but you...they never liked you did they" Constance said.

"Be quiet" she said

"That's why they send you to all these private lessons for things to get you out the way" she carried on.

"I SAID BE QUIET YOU MEAN HORRIBLE PERSON" she shouted as a tear ran down her face. That was the bit that had broke her.

"See it didn't take long to break you down Ethel...I know how to get to you" Constance smiled. "And I am going to make your life an living nightmare like you have with everyone you have come into contact with" she smirked.

"You can't lay a finger on me!" she said.

"I don't need to touch you in order to destroy you Ethel" she smiled at the girl.

Ethel glared at the teacher with a deep hatred.

"So let me advise you to stay away from my daughter and her friends oh and your sister, she is an sweet person right now we don't want her turning into you, and if I see you so much as even looking at them I will not be held responsible for my actions" she said slowly and deadly.

Ethel didn't reply she just stared at the teacher angrily.

"You may go...I hope you enjoy your next three long years at Cackle's" she said

Ethel left then the look on her face one that the girl rarely showed. Fear.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Constance left the potions lab in order to sort a few things out. She had to talk to her daughter about some things. As she was going to find her she saw the third years Fenella and Griselda and smiled as an idea entered her head.

"You two come here" she said as they looked at each other guiltily and walked to her. Constance smirked wondering what they had done to have that expression on their faces.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" they both said.

"I was wondering if you could tell me why Ethel hates Mildred so much?" she asked

The two girls looked at each other than shrugged.

"Sorry no idea Miss" Fenny responded.

"Oh it's just I heard that it was because Mildred threw a tree branch in Ethel's face but surely that's a lie" she said but the way she was saying it was odd.

"A tree branch you have to be kidding?" Gris said

"Maybe but if I am not...I think the school needs a bit of gossip" she said as if telling them she wanted them to spread it which she knew they would. The girls smiled and looked at their teacher.

"Whatever you say Miss Hardbroom" they said as they walked away smiling.

* * *

Later on Constance found Mildred and asked to speak to her in private. She agreed and Constance took them to the school hall which was now empty. Mildred sat on the stage so Constance joined her so they could talk.

"Mildred I need to ask you something, can you tell me what happened with you throwing a tree branch at Ethel?" she asked her.

"Oh that, well when I first met her she was flying and showing off telling me all this stuff she could do and I got annoyed so I flicked it at her, it caused her to be late" she told her mother.

"And is that why Ethel hates you?" she asked her.

"It would seem it she was nice until then" Mildred replied.

"Mmm thank you for telling me, there is also something else I wanted to discuss with you"

"Oh what is it?" Mildred asked

"Sybil" Constance said

"Sybil? As in Sybil Hallow?" Mildred asked with confusion.

"Unless there is another Sybil you know" she joked

"What about her?" the girl asked. Constance took a breathe thinking how to address the situation she didn't want her to think she was telling her off about it.

"Mildred you are a lovely girl I am proud to be your mum but I have noticed you tend to ignore the girl when she tries to get to know you" she said

"She's an Hallow" Mildred simply said.

"Mildred listen...you can't judge someone for who their family member is it isn't right, how would you like it if people treated you like that because I am your mum, how did you like it when Enid did it?" she asked

"I didn't" she said sadly

"Then why don't you give the girl a chance she doesn't have many friends" Constance told her.

"Because mum she is Ethel's sister, I am not stupid she doesn't want to be my friend this is all part of her and Ethel's plan they are out to get me" Mildred replied.

Constance nodded finally understanding the whole problem. Mildred really wasn't doing it to be mean.

"That girl is a victim you know just like you, Ethel treats her very badly and she told her a lot of lies saying you will bully her" she said

"She did?" she asked surprised she had no idea that had happened.

"Sybil isn't Ethel and she doesn't like her sister, it isn't fair she is always judged for her misfortunate of being related to Ethel, she looks up to you Mildred, the girl helped to look for you for all them hours you were missing" Constance told her.

Mildred looked at her mum when she said that. She had never expected Sybil Hallow of all people to look for her.

"She did?" she asked

"Yes she did, she cared that you were missing and she has turned against Ethel, all the girl wants is to be your friend" Constance said.

"Oh...I feel terrible I haven't being very nice to her, I just didn't realise..." she said sadly as Constance cuddled her.

"You are an amazing person who made an mistake, but why don't you give her an chance, let the girl be free from the chains she has for being an Hallow" she said.

"Maybe you are right, I am not an awful person am I like Ethel?" she asked.

"Of course not you have an heart of gold Mildred, I know you didn't mean to hurt the girl you were trying to protect yourself, you are not a bully like Ethel" she said with an smile.

"Well you have to respect the girl she does deal with Ethel everyday, I bet last year she had an amazing year at home without her there" she replied.

"Exactly, give the girl a break she is an lovely girl really, trust me I can read people" Constance said.

Mildred smiled and hugged her mother.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Later that night after the conversation with her mother a lot of noise could be heard in the hall. Mildred and her friends were in there talking and playing card games. There was Mildred, Maud, Enid, Ruby, Jadu, Fenella, Griselda, Merlin and Charlie. As they were playing she saw Sybil in the corridor and jumped up.

"I will be back in a minute guys" she said as she walked out of the room.

"Sybil" she said calling the younger girls name.

"Oh hi Mildred I am glad I caught you, I wanted to apologise on behalf of my sister" Sybil said.

"Oh you don't have to do that it wasn't your fault" Mildred replied not seeing why the girl should say sorry.

"Yes well you won't get one of her so, I am sorry she is so evil"

"Oh Sybil if anyone should be sorry it is me" she said remembering what her mum had said.

"What for?" the girl asked

"I haven't being very nice to you" Mildred said

"I am an Hallow, I don't expect you to be" the girl replied with an smile showing she accepted it.

"No I was wrong, I shouldn't judge you for your sisters actions, I was judged for my mum being Miss Hardbroom and it felt awful, I really am sorry for judging you without knowing you" Mildred replied.

"Don't worry about it Mildred it's fine" the girl smiled "Well I guess I better go finish my work she said as she began walking away. Mildred looked at the girl then at her friends laughing in the hall.

"Sybil" she said as the girl turned back around. "Where is Clarice today?" she asked

"Oh she has come down with this horrible bug, I have been keeping an eye on her and going to see her but she is contiguous so I can't go to much, but that's alright I don't mind being by myself" she said.

"Why don't you come hang with us for a bit" she said pointing to her friends. Her loyalty to her friend was causing Mildred to like the girl already.

"Really...I don't know they don't really like me" the girl said shyly.

"They hardly know you come on I don't want you to be alone all day I want to make it up to you come on she said pulling on the girls arm before she could protest again. Mildred walked back into the room with the younger girl and smiled at her friends.

"Sybil is joining us" she said. She waited for the bad reactions she would get but she was in for an surprise.

Enid and Jadu looked at each other shrugged then everyone carried on talking not seeming bothered or annoyed at the idea. Mildred smiled.

"This is Merlin" she said introducing the first boy with glasses. "And that weirdo there is Charlie" she said with an laugh as he protested and Sybil took an seat between Mildred and Charlie.

"I am not weird" he said as he handed out cards to the new arrival.

"Well you are not normal" Merlin said with a smile at his friend.

* * *

They played quite a few games of uno which was rather hard with such an big group but Sybil won again for the fifth time in an row everyone moaned.

"How are you so good at this?" Maud asked

"My sisters and I used to play all the time at home" Sybil replied.

"I have always wondered..how many sisters do you have?" Ruby asked

"5" she said clearly.

As she said it Enid had been taking a drink of water at her reply the shock caused the girl to spit her drink out everywhere.

"Eww" Maud said who was next to her and who had got sprayed slightly by the water.

"Sorry...I just didn't expect that answer is all" she said

"I am so sorry you have to live with five Ethel's" Fenella said

"Oh no there is only one Ethel the rest are quite nice" she replied.

"What are their names?" Griselda asked

"Esmeralda, Ethel I think you all know her, then there is me, then Sindella,, Mystic and then Mona" she replied.

"Who was the first one again, I got lost" Jadu said as the rest of them also looked confused.

"It doesn't matter" Sybil laughed.

"I always wanted a sister you know" Jadu replied

"You can have Ethel if you want" Sybil replied

"Eww no I said an sister not an monster" she said as everyone laughed including Sybil. She was starting to open up more and her personaltity was coming through.

"Do you like cackles better now you don't seem to cry as much" Mildred asked

"Well now I know you lot are not going to bully me, yes I really like Cackles" Sybil said.

"Us bully? The only person we are mean to is Ethel as she deserves it, as for Mildred she couldn't bully an egg" Enid said as everyone looked confused for an second at her expression.

"I kind of feel bad for Ethel even though she deserves it" Mildred admitted

"See this is Mildred for you, she worries about everyone even horrible people" Merlin replied. "She is to nice for her own good"

* * *

An while later it was getting late, Merlin had already gone and then Mr Blossom came to tell Charlie they had to go home too.

"Coming granddad" he said as he got up to leave hugging his friends including his new friend Sybil who Fenella and Griselda noticed he hugged for longer.

"Bye girls,Bye Sybil" he said with a smile

"Bye" everyone said as they waved.

"Bye Charlie" Sybil said with a smile as he walked towards the door and left. Then Enid snorted loudly.

"What is so funny?" the younger girl asked

"You, you were totally just flirting with him" Enid said with a laugh

"I was not" the younger girl said

"Sybil likes Charlie, Sybil likes Charlie" Ruby said with a smile

"I do not like Charlie" Sybil said with a smile.

"Yes well the smile says it all" Maud said.

"Oi you lot leave her alone, just because she is in love does not mean you should tease her for it" Gris said with an smirk.

"I am not in love" the younger girl said.

"Ok whatever you say" Mildred said with an smile at the girl. She was glad the girl could take an joke unlike her sister.

* * *

There girls stayed like that for an while longer laughing and joking until it got really late and they went up to bed. Mildred smiled it had being an good evening and best of all she had made an new friend. She really liked Sybil and all bad thoughts of her being the same as her sister had gone. Her friends had liked the girl too and it seemed like the beginning of an new friendship. Mildred didn't realise it at the time but her become friends with Sybil was taking away another thing from Ethel, another thing that was slowly destroying the girl.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

The next morning there was an new rumour going around about how Ethel hated Mildred because of the tree branch fiasco. This meant everyone was laughing at the girl because they thought it was pathetic. Mildred felt bad for the girl even though she knew she deserved it but Mildred being Mildred still felt bad for her.

Constance was currently sat in the staffroom with the other teachers trying to suppress a smirk but failing. Even the teachers were laughing about the whole thing as they had their tea and coffee on their break.

"I mean for goodness sake all this trouble because of an tree branch" Imogen said

"Well it doesn't take a lot for the girl to hold a grudge against someone does it?" Davina said.

"I think it was more the fact she was late" Amelia said

"But she wasn't even late, she got there in time to reply to the register" Constance said as she shook her head.

The staff continued to laugh and joke about the whole thing when suddenly an loud ringing noise started. All four of them looked around at each other.

"What is that?" Davina asked

It took Constance a few seconds to click on as to what the noise was then she remembered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an mobile phone. It wasn't fancy just an flip phone but her three colleagues still gave her an weird look.

"I thought you hated non-magical technology?" Amelia asked.

"I do, I had totally forgotten I had this, Millie's social worker gave it to me when he came for the home visit he said he will call me with any important updates as letters take to long" she replied.

"Well answer it then before it stops" Davina said.

Constance flipped up the phone to reveal the screen and buttons. She had no idea what she was supposed to do all she saw was an jumble of buttons.

"How do I answer this thing?" she asked clicking all sorts of buttons.

Miss Drill who is not an witch and grew up in the non-magical world knew about technology because of course she had grew up using it.

"The green button" she said

"What green button?" Constance asked as she clicked button after button on the keypad.

"Come here" she said as she reached over her colleagues shoulder to click the correct button. Constance continued to hold the phone away from herself.

"You have answered already you have to put it to your ear" Imogen said. Constance obeyed not really knowing how to use the phone. The only time she had used one was when she had been in labour and she had to ring the ambulance. But that was many years ago.

"Hello!" she said quite loudly almost shouting as she answered the call. Imogen smacked her hand on her forehead giving up.

"Wow hello, Miss Hardbroom" Tyler replied

"Can you hear me?" she asked as she once again nearly shouted into the phone.

"Loud and clear" he replied. "You do know you don't have to shout into it?" he asked her as he rubbed his eardrum slightly.

"Oh sorry I am not very good with these things" she said as she returned her voice to a normal level. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Well yes I have some very good news, an court date has being set" he replied.

"An court date for what?" she asked

"The court date where it will be decided if Mildred can be returned to your care, basically where it is decided if she can live with you" he said.

"Really...oh that's amazing, when is it?" she asked

"The 24th " he said

"That's next week! She said I didn't think it would be that quick" Constance replied.

"Well I have done all my reports so I was able to set a date, you and Mildred will need to attend that day at 9am" he said

"Mildred has to come?" she asked. She had been under the impression it was only her who had to attend.

"Yes, they will want to ask her some questions, nothing to worry about" Tyler replied matter of factly.

"Oh...thank you...we will be there of course" she said with a smile.

"Great I will text you the address" he replied

"What is an text?" she asked

"You will see it will appear on your phone, well goodbye and see you soon" he said as the call ended. Constance removed the phone from her ear closed it and smiled.

"Mildred and I have a court date" she told the three teachers who had been watching her curiously.

"That's amazing Constance" Amelia said

She beamed as she got up running out the staffroom hoping to catch her child before break ended. She saw the girl walking down the corridor talking to a couple of people and walked up and grabbed her arm.

"Woah what you doing!?" she said before she saw who it was "Oh it's you don't do that I thought I was going to get kidnapped again"

"Sorry sorry I just had to tell you, I got a call from your social worker, there is a court date set for next week, which means I might get you back" Constance told her.

Mildred screamed a little hugging her mother with an huge smile before pulling away changing her expression.

"What do you mean might?" she said putting her hands on her hips. She had an look on her face similar to her mother when she is annoyed. As the child got older she looked more like her mother with every day that passed. Constance couldn't help but chuckle before she replied.

"Well I don't want you to get your hopes up, after all the judge could still say no" she replied

Mildred hugged her mother again with a big smile. She was very happy at this development.

"They won't say no and if they do I will cast a spell and change their memories"

"Mildred!" Constance said.

"No you are right the spell might not go right, I will turn them into a frog then" Mildred said

"Mildred!" Constance said again.

"I am just kidding mother" she said with a chuckle. Constance hugged her child holding her close.

If only they had both known how difficult it was going to be to prove they should be together and how upsetting the experience would be for them both.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

The day of the court date was finally here, It was quite early and Constance and her daughter were getting ready. Constance was wearing her usual outfit as it seemed formal enough to her and had her hair was in her typical bun. Mildred walked in to her mothers room. She was wearing an red dress that went just pass her knees and had her hair down.

"Do I look alright?" she asked her mother as she span around.

"Did you brush your hair?" she asked her

"With my fingers" Mildred replied. Her mother shook her head.

"Sit down" she said as she started to brush the girls long hair. It was strange but she liked being able to play with her child's hair like other mothers do.

"There now it looks like I haven't found you in a bush" she said

"Hahaha so funny" she said sarcastically.

* * *

Constance and Mildred were sitting in the waiting room as they waited for the trial to start and to be called in. Mildred cuddled her mother during this time as she wasn't feeling well because she was nervous. Eventually they got called in.

Walking in Constance felt a little sick but not to bad that is until she saw someone sat there who she had hopped she would never see again. Hecketty Broomhead her old mentor. Next to her sat an man who looked to be about the same age as Constance. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing an black suit.

"Do you know that woman mum?" Millie asked her mum as she saw her staring at her

"Unfortunately yes, she was my mentor in teacher training collage, she is the most vile person I have ever met, watch your back baby she will try to destroy you" she warned. Mildred gulped.

Constance sat down next to her child trying to keep her eyes of her mentor as the trial started. Mildred's social worker stood up.

"We are here today to decide if Constance Hardbroom should be allowed custody of her daughter Mildred Hubble or if the young girl should remain in state custody. Here today we have Hecketty Broomhead and Blaise LightHead" he said as he introduced the two people sat together on the other side of the room. First can we have Mildred Hubble to the stand" he said.

Mildred stood up and glanced at her mother nervously before walking to the stand.

"We just want to ask you some questions, Mildred" her care worker said

"Alright then" she said

"First please state your full name and date of birth for us"

"Mildred Hubble, 25th September 1998" she said

"Right so you did not know your mother was an worker at the school before you started did you?" he asked.

"No, I had no idea" she replied

"And how has your relationship with your mother progressed since then?" he asked

"Really well, we get on very very well and spend a lot of time together" Mildred replied.

"And you want to live with your mother?"

"Of course I do, she is really loving and fun" she replied with a smile

"No further questions of me your honour"

He sat down looking satisfied. Broomhead stood up looking at the young girl who looked so similar to the woman she loved to put down.

"I have an report here and I was wondering if you and Enid Nightshade are friendly? She asked the girl.

"Oh yes she is one of my best friends" Mildred told her

"So I suppose you told her to tell your social worker and I quote 'She is a bloody good teacher" she asked

"No Enid and I were not even talking at the time she said that herself" Mildred said

"Don't lie to me child" the woman said in an much more deadly voice than her mother could ever produce.

"I am not it's the truth" she said

"Miss Hubble please do not speak unless you are spoken to" Her social worker said.

"But she is twisting it" she said

"No further questions your honour" Broomhead said sitting down with an smirk.

After this Blaise Lighthead stood up to carry on the interrogation.

"From what I gather you did not like your teacher did you?" he asked her.

"Well I didn't hate her she was strict and stuff but I love her now and she is much different as a mum" she replied.

"And what about now when she is being your teacher and not your mother?" he asked

"I don't mind she is just doing her job" she told him

"But your mum could have tricked you into saying this" he said

"But she didn't" she said growing upset.

"Lighthead that is enough she is just an child, you may sit down now Mildred" the judge told her.

The girl walked to her mother who hugged her and kissed her head and then Constance was called to the stand. She was instantly worried. Mildred's questioning had been short because they just needed to know what she wanted and after all it wasn't Mildred on trial. Constance walked to the stand.

"Name and date of birth?" Tyler asked

"Constance Hardbroom, 4th May 1970" she replied.

"Alright so please tell us how Mildred came to be in care" he asked.

"Well I had her young when I was 17 and my parents would not allow me to keep her so I had to give her up" she told him.

"And where is her father?" he asked her

"I don't know, he left when I told him I was pregnant with Mildred I haven't seen him since" she told him.

"So you want her back?" he asked her

"Yes, of course we live in the school most of the year but I want her to live with me during the holidays" she answered.

"Thank you, no further questions as of now" he told her as he sat down. Constance felt her body shake slightly as her old mentor stood up. She knew she was loving this whole thing.

"I have some questions, Hardbroom"" she told her

"Yes alright" she told her

"When you realised that Mildred was an pupil at the place you teach what did you do?" she asked her.

"Well at first I tried to keep it a secret as I didn't think it was wise to tell anyone" Constance admitted.

"And how did you treat Mildred during that time?" she asked her

"The same as any other pupil" Constance replied

"I don't think so somehow" she told her

"What do you mean?" she asked her

"You treated the girl a lot worse than any other pupil, the girl feared you, you always made her feel like you hated her" Broomhead said.

Constance gulped. She knew Broomhead would give her an hard time.

"I admit that is true but I was scared I didn't want people to find out who she was, I treated her worse so no one would suspect any connection between us whatsoever" Constance said.

"So you treated your own child badly?" she asked her.

"It wasn't like that.." she started but was interrupted.

"I also know from my sources you have being threatening pupils" she told her.

"Threatening pupils I haven't threatened anyone" she told her

"Oh really how about Ethel Hallow? You told her you would make her life hell and an whole lot of other stuff an teacher should never tell a pupil" she smirked as she said this.

Constance stood at the stand in shock. How did she know that? Ethel would never of got the chance to tell the woman.

"You also told two young girls to spread an rumour around about the poor girl" she said

"No you have it wrong" Constance said stuttering an little.

"So this didn't happen?"

"Well yes but...it was extreme circumstances she nearly got my child killed" she said.

"Ahh yes...how many of you know the young girl was kidnapped whilst in her mothers care?" she said.

People in the court started to look at the woman on the stand and shake their heads as they whispered. They obviously were hearing this for the first time.

"I was given an sleeping potion I couldn't of done anything" she told the court.

"You have had problems with Ethel Hallow in the past and yet you drank what she gave you?" she asked her.

"I didn't think she would spike my drink" she said desperately. Broomhead was doing everything to make her look like an awful mum and it was working people were shaking their heads and glaring at her.

"I think I have proved my point here your honour this woman is an unfit mother who has an temper she can't keep under control when pupils are being difficult" Broomhead said.

"No you have it wrong" she said as the woman sat down with an smile before Constance could say any more.

The man stood up then. Constance had not noticed before she was far too busy keeping an eye on Broomhead but now she was up close to the man he looked vaguely familiar.

"I want to ask you about this father figure a bit more, have you tried to find him?" he asked

"No my daughter has not expressed any interest in looking for him" she replied

"But is it fair the girl grows up without an father?" he asked her

"Well that was his choice, he left me not the other way around" she told him

"So if Mildred expressed an interest and you found him would you let him see her?" he asked

"Well that depends on..." she stopped. She looked at the man stood before her and something came back to her.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

Constance is sat across the table from two of her friends. They are all laughing and joking.

"I can't believe you are dating Blaise Lighthead you are so lucky" one of them said as they laughed

"I am not dating him he just asked me out" she replied.

"So you are dating him?"an blond girl said.

"Well I guess if it goes well tonight then yes" she said.

 _*Flashback Two*_

Constance is sat in the flat with her room-mates and they are all chatting.

"I tell you Blaise's last name really suits him sometimes he really can be such an light head at times" Constance said as they all laughed.

"He was probably just nervous" one of the girls said.

"He asked the waiter where he can order glasses" she replied.

"He gets all tongue tied around you its cute" an ginger haired girl said as she glanced up from the magazine she was reading.

 _*End of Flashbacks*_

Back in the present Constance was stood there staring at the man. She knew he looked familiar it is because the man stood before her is Mildred's father...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Constance stood there still staring at the man and it took her an while to come back to reality. She was in shock and speechless.

"Miss Hardbroom?" people were saying trying to get her to talk.

"Blaise Lighthead" she said. The man in question lowered his eyebrows confused.

"Are you going to answer the question?" he asked

She looked at the judge "I request an break" she said

"You can't just request an break" Tyler said cutting in

"Then I will not talk" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine, 10 minutes that is all" the judge said dismissing the court. Constance walked quickly to her daughter.

"Millie I need you to go wait in the waiting room, I have to go talk to someone"

"But mum..."

"I won't be long princess I promise go on" she said as she kissed the girl's forehead and the child left.

* * *

Constance stormed out the courtroom looking everywhere for the man. She saw him leaving through an different door along with Broomhead and walked up to him.

"We need to talk now" she demanded

"Erm...why?" he asked

"I suggest you come with me or I will yell it out in front of everyone" she said glaring at him.

He nodded and followed her into an empty room.

"So what's up?" he asked confused.

"Do you not recognise me Blaise?" she asked

"Erm no...have we met before today?" he asked. He did not recognise the woman because of how she dresses, he is used to her with her hair down.

"Did you date an girl in college, that you used to call Connie, long brown hair, was studying potions?" she asked

"Connie? He said he looked confused for an moment but then he remembered. He looked at her his mouth falling open.

"Yes do you get it now, the daughter you are trying to stop me getting back is also your child" she said.

"No...No...I don't want kids" he said

"Good Mildred doesn't want you anyway she hates you" she replied

"How can she hate me she doesn't even know me" he asked

"She knows you walked away from her" she said

"I was too young to have an child" he said

"So was I!" she yelled

"Oh you haven't changed an bit have you, bossy, stubborn, always wanting people to do what you want" he shouted

"You know I found your personality attractive as an teenager but now...what was wrong with me? You were obsessed with your looks, immature, you were always pressuring me to …..do stuff in fact its all you ever bloody talked about" she replied.

"Oh please you make it sound like it was all me" she said

"You have always being selfish, you never think about anyone but yourself only what you want and what you like it doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process"

"Oh that was years ago" he replied.

"You still seem exactly the same to me" she yelled

"Well you were not easy to deal with, you wanted all this stuff, you expected this, you never told me anything..." Blaise replied.

"SHUT UP" someone yelled. Both adults turned round to look at who had spoken. Mildred was stood there looking at the man her eyes full of hatred.

"Millie I told you to wait for me" Constance told her sternly.

"I was wondering who you wanted to talk to so I followed you, so this is my father?" she asked

"Yes this is him" Constance told her

"Oh so this is the man who left me" Millie said.

"You don't know half of the story" her father said.

"My mum is not an liar, I don't care how old you were you still walked out on us" Mildred said.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if I had stayed, my parents would kill me if I told them I got someone pregnant" he replied

"Oh and you didn't think her parents would do the same?" Mildred yelled.

"I wasn't ready for an child" he told her honestly

"You are an pathetic coward that is just like men they get a girl pregnant then do an runner" she said

"You won't let me explain..." he started before Mildred carried on.

"Well I am glad you did because I do not want anything to do with you" Mildred told him

"Good, I wasn't planning on applying for contact" he told her angrily.

Constance looked at her watch as the two of them fought. Five minutes of the precious time was already up she had to say it now.

"Well you were the one who got me into this mess, so you are going to help me" Constance butted in.

"I already told you I don't want contact"he started

"I never said you had to have it" she told him

"Then what do you want?" he asked

"My child back, you are going to make sure I win this case and get custody of Mildred" Constance said.

"I can't guarantee that, it's not all up to me, Broomhead..." he told her

"Well you better find an way or I will tell the papers about your past, how you left an pregnant teenager and abandoned your child, somehow I don't think people will take to it to well will they?" she said.

"You wouldn't dare" he told her his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Wouldn't I? Do you want to take the risk?" Constance asked him

"You have no prove, no one would believe you" Blaise said

"Oh really is that so?" she asked taking the ancient mobile out of her pocket "See one of my colleagues very kindly showed me how to use this phone and I have just recorded this whole conversation" she said as she clicked play and his voice started talking out of the phone.

He glared at the woman.

"That is blackmail" he stated his voice full of anger.

"And you owe me so do it" Constance said speaking slowly the way she does with students.

"Fine, I will make sure you win just delete that video" he demanded

"Not yet, not until I win, I mean with your past record you may not keep to your end of the bargain" she told him

"Fine, I will make sure you win" he said angrily before walking away leaving the mother and daughter stood there.

"Sorry baby I didn't want you to see him, not until I knew he had changed" Constance told Mildred

"It's okay now I know he is pathetic, as I told you I don't need an father" she replied as her mother hugged her.

"Come on let's go back in the courtroom, the break is over" she smiled as she walked away with her arm around her child.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Back in the courtroom the trial got back underway. Constance was expecting to be called to the stand again but Tyler said there was someone else who needed to be questioned. Both Mildred and Constance wondered who this was.

Amelia Cackle walked into the courtroom wearing an suit, Mildred and her mother looked at each other they had no idea she was coming to the court.

"Full name and date of birth please?" Tyler asked

"Amelia Cackle, and do you know how rude it is to ask an woman how old she is?" Amelia said.

"Alright sorry, everyone this is the headmistress of the school Mildred attends and her mother Constance works at" he said looking around the court before he continued talking. "We just want to ask you some questions about your colleague" he said looking at Amelia

"Please do" she said.

"Tell us about her as an teacher, her ability to teach, how she handles the pupils whatever you think is important" he asked

"I have worked with the woman for more than fifteen years, she is an amazing teacher, students excel in her lessons because she pushes them and she can be hard on them but only because she wants them to succeed. She can control any class easily and when they are in her class they behave" she told the court.

"And what do the pupils think of her?" he asked.

"The pupils trust her and respect her, it is true at times pupils have shown an dislike to her but at the times when she has not being there students have missed her, she has helped many pupils over the years, many would not be where they are now without her guidance" Amelia said.

"Thank you" he said as he sat down and Blaise stood up. He glanced over at Constance and Mildred who smirked at him. Blaise seemed nervous he kept playing with his hands as he started to question the older woman.

"I want to ask you about your colleague as an mother now, tell us about her as an mother and her relationship with ou...the child"" he asked her trying to stop himself stuttering.

"Constance is an brilliant mother despite what some people might be saying" she said as she glanced at Broomhead. "She is not perfect but then again who is? She loves her child unconditionally and supports her, she is gentle and kind with her and always puts her first, her daughter loves her mother just as much, they are inseparable" she replied

"And what about all this stuff about her being kidnapped can you tell us about that?" he asked.

"That wasn't her fault we were all tricked, if you are going to say she is an bad mother because of that then you will have to say I am an bad head as after all it was one of my students who was kidnapped"

"And you think the girl should be returned to Con...her mother's care?" he asked

"Of course growing up in care is no life for an child and her and her mother need each other I see no reason why she shouldn't be returned." Amelia replied

"Right thank you" he replied sitting down.

Broomhead stood up but looked annoyed. She wasn't able to get to Cackle like she could Hardbroom and her child.

"Do you really believe the girl is safe with her mother as we have already established that she has an temper on her" the woman asked

"Miss Hardbroom does not have an temper on her unless someone puts her child in grave danger and I am sure all mothers would react the same way, the girl in question that caused the incident was someone who had given Mildred an hard time since the day she entered the school, my deputy was not being an teacher at the time but an mother" she told the court.

"But surely this is unacceptable what kind of lessons is she teaching her daughter acting like that?" she asked

"Mildred is one of the nicest people you could ever meet, she is very polite and has manners and she has an heart of gold, but like her mother she knows to stick up for herself and the people she loves, I see nothing wrong with not letting people walk over you" she replied.

"From what I know the girl is always in trouble maybe she would be best away from her mother" Broomhead replied

"If she is sent somewhere with people she doesn't know she is more likely to 'cause trouble' don't you think?" the woman asked with an twinkle in her eye knowing she was getting on Broomhead's nerves.

Broomhead sat down angrily. Tyler stood up looking a little nervous with the tension in the room.

"Well if that is all the questions...we shall decide what will be best for the child now your honour" he said.

"Very well please take your time, you may leave the stand Miss Cackle" the judge said as she left the stand and went to sit with her colleague and student. People started to discuss the case in private as the rest of the court waited.

Mildred was getting bored she could feel her eyes getting heavy as they waited for their fate. She held onto her mother's arm trying not to fall asleep on her shoulder. Suddenly Blaise stood up as he was the one who was giving the verdict.

"Everyone agrees Mildred should be returned to her mother" he said. Broomhead looked like she was fuming and stood up.

"I do not agree, I think the child should remain in state custody" she yelled loudly despite the being no sound in the room.

"Your honour return the child to her mother, Broomhead's methods are dirty, she got that information today through spying" he admitted

"Lighthead" she sneered showing her teeth.

"Is this true?" the judge asked looking at the woman

She didn't reply just crossed her arms looking furious

"We will be doing an investigation into this, please leave the courtroom you are dismissed from this case" he said as the woman stormed out the room her eyes full of thunder.

"I award custody to Constance Hardbroom" the judge said hitting his gravel on the table as Mildred and her mother hugged happily. Constance wiped the tears from the back of her eyes she had not thought she would get her back. After everything was sorted everyone got up to leave. Mildred held her mum's hand happily knowing she was going home with her mother during the next hoilday.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

An couple of days after the court case it was an special day. Mildred's birthday,but not just any birthday her thirteenth birthday. Constance had planned an day for the celebration that Mildred didn't know anything about.

The morning of her birthday Constance sneaked into the girl's room at nine. It was an Sunday so normally she would sleep in longer but they had to go somewhere. She looked at her child seeing she had not woken up by the sound of her door being opened so she shook her shoulder gently.

"Millie...Millie" she said as the girl moaned in her sleep.

"Millie come on wake up" she said as the girl woke up looking around to see who had woke her.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily

"Just gone nine" her mother replied

Mildred moaned thinking it was to early to be up on an Sunday.

"Sorry it is an little early but I have an surprise for you, birthday girl" she told her

"What surprise?" she asked

"Breakfast at Cosie's Tearoom, in other words cake" she said

At the mention of 'cake' in other words food that was not the horrible food served at Cackle's Mildred jumped out of bed.

"I thought that would work" she smiled as she kissed her daughter on the head.

* * *

After half an hour Mildred and her mother were both ready. They walked outside there front of the castle and to the broomshed to collect their broomsticks. Of course Constance could just disappear there but it was very far and tiring to the body so flying was an better bet. They mounted their brooms Mildred hoping she didn't end up crashing in front of her mother. Luckily she landed safely on the ground after their fifteen minute journey.

They walked into the small cosy tearoom and Mrs Cosie who owns it walked up to them.

"Oh Mildred dear what an nice surprise, table for two?" she asked

"Yes please" Constance said as she led them to an table and they sat down. Mildred picked up an menu finding it hard to decide what she wanted as everything looked good.

"I want the triple chocolate cake" she said after an while.

They ordered the cake and it was soon given to them, An big piece of chocolate cake for Mildred and an piece of lemon cake for Constance.

"Mmm this is amazing, do you want to try some?" she asked her mother

"No thank you, I am not keen on chocolate" she told her.

"Mother! everyone should love chocolate" the girl said looking insulted.

"Sue me then" she said with an smile "Do you want to try this lemon one?" she asked

"Eww I hate lemon cake, or lemon drink or anything lemon" she told her

"Why it's just lemon?" she asked

"It is always too lemony" she told her

"Well it's lemony because it's lemon" she told her

"Exactly" she laughed.

* * *

After an glorious breakfast where both ate to much cake they flew back to the castle and went up to Constance's room as she wanted to give her child her presents. Mildred walked in seeing an pile of presents.

"There is loads" she said as she looked at them

"Count them" Constance said as she took her hair down from the tight bun she had in as she could redo it later.

"There is 13" she said

"Well I missed 12 birthdays so I thought one for each year, and an 13th for today of course" she told her

"Thanks mum" she said hugging her as she grabbed the first one. She pulled the red wrapping paper of it.

"Chocolates...this is amazing with the food school serves" she said

"Yes well I know people your age enjoy them" she said as Mildred picked up the second one. She pulled out some clothes.

"I thought because you can now live with me you need something for the holidays" she told her with an smile.

The third present was book shaped. Mildred opened it revealing an red journal.

"You have so much in that head of yours I thought you might like to jot down your thoughts or ideas" she smiled

"Haha thanks" she smiled

The fourth present was something that made Mildred smile big. It was an new drawing pad with premium pencils and coloured pencils.

"Art stuff, awesome thanks" she smiled

"Well your stuff was getting old and I know how you love your art"

The fifth present was an photograph of both of them for Millie to keep on her bedside which she loved, the sixth was more clothes for the hoildays as she didn't have many nice clothes and the seventh was an pair of high top pink converses.

"You got me converse? Thanks I have always wanted an pair" she said with an smile as she picked up the next gift.

Next was an pillow shaped like an cat, and then some books for her to read when she gets bored as Constance thought reading an good book regularly was good for you. Her tenth gift was shaped very familiar. She unwrapped and smiled happily.

"An new broomstick!" she said

"Yeah well yours has...seen better days and we both know what happened last time someone lend you one" she told her. Mildred smiled at her new broom which was shiny and better than the brooms the school give you.

"I ...can't promise it won't break" she said

"I know but I still wanted you to have one" her mother replied.

Her eleventh gift was an card which means she can get free cake at Cosie's as Constance knew her and her friends had snuck out before.

The next gift was small and Mildred opened it revealing an beautiful silver locket. She gasped.

"Wow its beautiful" she smiled.

"Yes, just hide it when you are in uniform, look inside it" she told her. Mildred opened it and saw an picture of her on one side and an picture of her mum on the other turning it around she saw it was engraved.

"To my beautiful darling daughter, I love you always,love mum" it said she hugged her mum kissing her cheek.

"Here let me put it on you" she said as she took the locket out placing it on the girls neck she smiled.

"I really love it" she said as she picked up the very last gift. It was clearly an box that was squared shaped she ripped off the paper and gasped as she lifted up the box lid to reveal an pink mobile and not just an mobile but an good one.

"You got me an phone!? She asked

"Yes well I know them non witch teenagers love these things and I thought you could use it when you are bored sometimes or just to keep in contact with your friends outside the school" she told her. The girl squealed and hugged her mother.

"It's amazing, oh thanks mum I love it" she said

"Just don't get caught with it please or it will be confiscated" she told her

"I won't only problem is how do I charge it we don't have electricity here" she told her

"Oh look in the box there should be an piece of paper there" Constance said

The girl did this pulling an an piece of paper out which had an spell on it.

"It is an spell for charging phones, don't lose it it took ages to find that spell" she said.

"Thank you mum this is the best birthday ever I love everything" she said as she cuddled her mum with an smile. Constance smiled into her daughter's back pleased by her child's happiness.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Constance's alarm clock went off at 6am as it does every morning. The woman moaned and rolled over as she woke up. She touched her head which was hurting and then coughed. She moaned and rolled over falling back asleep within seconds.

* * *

An couple of days after Mildred's birthday her and the rest of the second year girls were sitting in the potions lab waiting for their Thursday morning potion's lesson to begin. Constance would always appear in front of the class. Mildred looked at the clock today for the first time ever she was late.

"Where is she?" Enid asked with her arms folded.

"I don't know she is probably just busy she will be here soon I am sure" Maud said

The class continued to wait for her but after fifteen minutes it was clear she wasn't coming. A lot of the girls got up and started to leave as Mildred jumped up too.

"I need to go check on my mum" she told her friends as she ran up the many flights of stairs until she reached the teacher's private dorms. She knocked on her mother's door.

"Mum are you in there?" she said

Constance replied with an moan and Mildred pushed open the door and walked in. She saw her mother still lying in bed.

"Mum are you alright?" she asked her

"Yes I am fine, I will see you in the morning" she told her still half asleep

"It is morning it's 9:30, you were supposed to have my year this morning" Mildred told her.

"Oh no I can't believe I am late" she said as she sat up quickly starting to get up.

"Mum you look awful" Mildred said concerned

"Thank you" Constance said sarcastically

"No I mean you are really pale, you don't look good" she replied as her mother started to cough and touched her head as she had an migraine.

"I am fine" she said as she coughed and forced herself to stand up

"No you are not, you can't teach today" she told her

"I have to" she replied

"No you don't I will go get Miss Cackle" she said as she ran out the room knowing her mum would not run after her when she is sick.

Mildred knocked on Miss Cackle's door who gave her permission to go in. She opened the door and saw the kind headmistress looking at her.

"Oh Mildred I haven't seen you in here for an while" she said

"Miss my mother is ill" Mildred said

"Oh no, come on let's go check on her" Amelia said as she rushed out the door and towards her colleagues room, Mildred following right behind her.

* * *

Both Mildred and Amelia went up to Constance's room she was now dressed and had her hair in an ponytail in the middle of putting it into her signature bun. She looked around as both of them entered.

"I am so sorry Miss Cackle I will get to my class no.." she sneezed before she could finish.

"Sit down now" Amelia said sternly knowing how stubborn Constance was.

"But.." she started

"Now Constance" feeling comfortable using her first name because obviously her daughter knew her mother's name.

She sat down unhappily as Amelia got an thermometer out of an first aid kit she had brought with her which Miss Drill normally uses for sporting injures. She put the end of the thermometer into the women's mouth who sat there bored.

After an few seconds she took the thermometer out and looked at the temperature.

"39 degrees, you have an temperature you are not going anywhere" She told the woman.

"But my lessons.."

"I will sort it don't worry, you are staying here no arguments" Amelia said

Constance sighed feeling to sick to argue.

"Can I stay and look after her miss?" Mildred asked

"No Millie go to your lessons I will not take no for an answer" Constance said

"I think you are best going to lessons she will be alright, you can check on her during breaks and lunch and then come up after lessons" Amelia said kindly.

"Alright how long will it take to heal?" she asked

"Your mother kindly left an potion remedy in the first aid kid for this type of thing only thing is it takes 24 hours to complete, so she will be better tomorrow" Amelia reassured her.

"OK well I best go to...oh spell class with you Miss Cackle"

"Yes that is correct, say goodbye to your mother and then we best go" she told her.

Mildred kissed her mother's cheek then left with Miss Cackle who had her hand on her shoulder.

* * *

At break and lunch Mildred went to visit her mother who was in a bad mood. She hated staying in bed all day and the fact she felt ill didn't help but Mildred stayed with her holding her hand not really caring if she was contagious. Constance smiled weakly her skin almost white.

"I brought you some food" she said as she went up after classes. She smiled carrying the tray as she looked at her mother.

"Millie how will some cold lumpy food make me feel better"? She asked seriously.

"Oh it's not, I got Mrs Tapioca to make you some soup, hot soup" she smiled

"That is very thoughtful darling but I am not hungry" she admitted.

"Please eat you barely eat as it is" Mildred said. She always worried about how much her mother ate.

"Alright thank you" she said. She went to kiss her but then thought against it not wanting to get her ill too.

"I am here all night now well until lights out" she told her

"I am supposed to look after you" she complained

"Which you do brilliantly but I want to look after you too" she smiled

* * *

Constance had fallen asleep an couple of hours later and Mildred had kissed her cheek then gone to bed. When she woke up she ran to her mother's room colliding with an forth year on the way and walked in seeing her with Miss Cackle and they were talking.

"I just gave her the potion" she said as Mildred looked at her mother. She had her colour back and she was obviously better as she was sat up in bed talking to the older woman. She hugged her mother with an smile.

""Thanks Miss Cackle" she said as Mildred sat on the bed with her mother with her mother's arm around her.

"No thank you dear you were the one who looked after her she is lucky to have an daughter like you" Miss Cackle said with an twinkle in her eye.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

It was the first half-term of the year and for once Mildred and Constance were looking forward to the holiday as they will be together. Mildred hung back with the other teachers as her and her mother were leaving last. Eventually they set off Mildred following her mother on her new broomstick which was still in one piece.

Landing on the ground Mildred looked up and saw an homely little cottage. It was not large but it looked cosy inside. She smiled to her mother as they walked towards the cottage and they walked inside. Mildred looked around curiously.

The rooms were spotless and tidy and it reminded her of the nice houses people on television have. She walked to the large bookcase and started looking at the spines of the books.

"Grab any book you want at any time Millie, if you decide you want to read that is" she told her. Mildred smiled.

"It's so nice here and just me and you can you believe it?" she asked

"No, do you want to see your room?" she asked

"Yes" she said as she followed her mother up the stairs. Her bedroom was fairly large but empty.

"I know it is bare it is your room so I thought you should get to pick the colour we can buy some paint later, you can sleep in my room for now I already have your bed in there" she told her.

She smiled happily. "I can't wait" she said.

* * *

Later on that day after both had settled in they decided to go to the shops. They needed to buy paint and food as of course there was nothing as they are not there all year. Constance was going out in her black dress and tight bun. Mildred had her hair down today and was wearing jeans and an white t-shirt her mum had given her for her birthday. As Mildred went downstairs she saw what her mother was wearing and rolled her eyes.

"Mother we are on break you can wear something different you know" she said

"I am fine wearing what I am wearing" she told her.

Mildred shook her head and walked up to stand behind her mother who was on the sofa she smiled and started to pull her bun out.

"Mildred what are you doing?" she moaned

"Keep still a minute" she laughed as she took the bun out of her hair

"Why did you do that now I have to redo it" she told her

Mildred ran her fingers through her hair messing it up a little.

"You have gorgeous hair don't hide it"

"Millie please"

"Just go out like that, you won't get arrested for it you know"

"You are not going to give up are you?" she asked her.

"I wasn't planning on it" Mildred laughed

"Fine let's just go" she said as she stood up.

* * *

Despite them being witches they were going shopping in an normal supermarket because of course magic food is disgusting and they had to get food somewhere. Constance grabbed an trolley and walked into the shop with her daughter who ran ahead.

"Stay where I can see you please" she told her as she got out an piece of paper with an list on.

"Right we need Fruit,Vegetables, Rice" Constance said

"Chocolate, Sweets, Biscuits" Mildred said

"Potatoes" Constance started

"Chips" Mildred finished

"Crackers" Constance said

"Crisps" Mildred said.

"Mildred do you have any idea how bad that stuff is for you?" Constance asked

"I eat that horrible food served at Cackles most of the year I deserve an treat" she said as Constance rolled her eyes.

Constance walked along the aisles putting things into the trolley not realizing Mildred was sneaking things into the trolley when she was not looking. As they carried on with their shop Mildred started to notice her mother was getting an lot of attention from men. She burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" she asked her

"There is an lot of men staring at you" Millie said with an smirk

"Yes well they are probably not used to seeing people dressed the way I am" she replied

"Actually mother a lot of people that are...normal dress like that all the time" she told her

"Then why else would they stare?" she asked

"Because of your beauty, they are memorised by it obviously,I bet you always got attention when you were younger too" she laughed.

"Well if they knew I had an daughter they probably wouldn't stare"

"Now we need to get you different clothes and they will be lining up" She mocked as Constance glared at her.

Mildred just smiled in response she found it funny that someone who hates men as much as her mother was getting so much attention of them. She laughed even more as her mother glared at one of the staring men and he looked away scared dropping the orange he had just picked up in the process.

* * *

After they had finished food shopping they had gone to get some paint for Mildred's bedroom. She had picked an sky blue colour because she said it was the colour of the sky at Cackle's. Constance had gotten up early the next day out of habit and left her daughter asleep. She could easily use magic to paint the room but the spell was not very good and bits were always missed out because of this she was going to do it by hand but she knew paint stained so she went to look for some old clothes.

Mildred woke up an hour later and went looking for her mum she walked into her room and saw her painting but she was dressed different. She was wearing an long sleeved blue jumper and jeans.

"What are you wearing?" she asked laughing

"Shh you, I had to wear old clothes to paint this is all I had"

"I will be back" she said as she left the room still laughing. Constance shrugged and carried on painting until she heard footsteps she turned around to talk to her child when all of an sudden she clicked the camera she was holding up and took an picture. Constance gasped and dropped the paint brush.

"Give me the camera" she said

"No this picture needs to go in our memory book: 'Constance Hardbroom wears jeans!" she said laughing.

She made an grab for the camera but the girl moved it out the way.

"Mildred delete it right now" she said as the girl giggled and ran off. Constance ran after her chasing her down the stairs. Mildred ran into the sitting room and Constance grabbed her from behind but was laughing slightly.

"Give it here now" she said

"No way" Mildred said laughing hard

"That's it" she said

She started to tickle the girl who screamed in laughter as she dropped the camera on the floor.

"No hahaha no please I can't"" she said as her mother tickled her more

"Then delete it" she said but she was smiling.

"No way" she said but she was tickled more.

"OK OK just stop I can't cope" she said as her mother stopped and laughed. She picked up the camera deleting the picture.

"Thank you now time for breakfast" she said with an laugh.

"I will be there in a minute" Millie said as her mother walked into the kitchen laughing. Mildred waited until she was gone then smirked. Her mother had not known she took two pictures.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The rest of the week passed smoothly without anything major happening but Mildred was starting to get concerned. It was getting warmer and people were starting to wear short sleeves instead of long but even though they were off school Constance wore the same black dress as she always did.

Mildred kept an eye on her mother over the week trying to catch her at an time when she was showing her arms. She also thought back to all the times when they had been together even when she had been painting she had worn an thick jumper with long sleeves. She looked through the pictures in the memory book and saw the same thing. Every picture she was covered, Mildred in her worried state tried to get her mum to change.

"Mum can we go swimming?" she asked one day

"Yes I will take you if you want" she told her

"So you like swimming?" she asked

"Oh you want me to swim...I will take you but watch I don't like swimming" she told her as she scratched her arm. This only worried the girl more.

She knew her mum was hiding something. Scars, burns she wasn't sure but she was going to find out.

* * *

That night she woke up very early and picked up her phone to use as an light. She made sure the light was not to bright as she sneaked over to her mother's bed. Unfortunately for her her mother was an very light sleeper because she had to be alert in school in case an student needed help. She kneeled down the side of the bed away from her face and gently started to pull the long sleeve of her pyjama top up.

Managing this she found what she was looking for. There was scars there that looked quite faint but were still visible. They were all over and were clearly not from an injury or something. In her shock at seeing the scars she dropped her phone on the floor waking up her mother.

"Millie...mmm what are you doing?" she asked as she started to stir and Millie quickly pulled her sleeve down and stood up.

"Nothing I just needed to go toilet" she said as she got up and left the room now having to go so she wouldn't look suspicious.

* * *

The next morning Constance and Mildred were having breakfast. Constance was an good cook and Mildred liked her food but today she could barely eat as she was feeling an mixture of guilt, sadness and worry. She put her toast on her plate not able to hide it anymore.

"I saw the scars" she said quietly

Constance who was also eating toast looked over at her as she said that.

"Scars?" she asked her curiously

"The ones that are on your arms" she told her looking at the floor.

Constance's expression changed to shock she looked down too not knowing how to respond to her daughter.

"Did you cause them...?" she asked still looking at the floor. Constance sighed and stood up.

"Let's go sit in the front room" she said as she put her hands on her daughters shoulders leading her to the sitting room before they sat on the sofa next to each other.

"You didn't answer my question" she said looking at her mother

"The answer is yes" Constance said sadly

"Why did you not tell me you...do that?" she asked

"I did not think it was important as I no longer do it"" she replied.

"Oh...so why did you do it then?" she asked

Constance sighed she did not want to ever have to speak about this but she would not lie to her child ethier.

"I started to do it after I lost you" she admitted

"Why?" Mildred asked

"I was depressed and I had lost everyone, I couldn't talk to anyone about it so it was my coping mechanism" she told her

"Oh...did you ever do it at Cackle's?" she asked

"...Yes..." Constance admitted

"When did you stop and why?" Mildred asked. She could tell her mum was uncomfortable but she needed to know.

"I stopped just after you started at the school" Constance told her

"You did it for 12 years?" she asked

"Yes but when you started the school I stopped because well I didn't think it was fair even if you did not know who I was you didn't deserve an mum who did that" Constance told her.

"This is all my fault" Mildred said sadly as she looked at the floor.

"No it isn't" she said as she lifted the girls chin "You made me stop even before you knew who I was just seeing you stopped me you were so beautiful and I felt the connection"

"Are you still unhappy?" she asked her mother worried for the answer.

"Of course not, I have you now before I was living for work and that was it but your love changed that I have an reason for living now and that is you" she told her with an smile.

"Does anyone know about this?" Mildred asked

"No, well I think an couple of girls in my college suspected something and Broomhead caught me doing it once but if you are talking about Miss Cackle then no she doesn't know" she told her.

"Wait Broomhead knows what did she do about it?" she asked

"She just laughed and told me to carry on as it might make me more worthy than what I was" she told her. This angered Mildred the woman could have helped her mother but she just made it worse.

"Can I see them?" Mildred asked

"You have already"

"Not properly though it was dark"

"You don't want to see them Mille" Constance said.

"I do...please" she begged

"Why do you want to see them?" she asked

"Because I want to see what you have been through" Mildred replied.

Constance sighed before rolling one of her sleeves up. They looked worst to Mildred in the daylight there was scars all over her arms nasty red scars they had faded an little but were still easy to see.

"Can you not magic them away?" Millie asked

"Well I could if I had made them with magic but because I didn't I can't" Constance said.

Mildred stroked the scars gently and felt her mother flinch near her as she ran her fingers over the red marks.

"Do they hurt?" she asked

"Now and then" she replied

Mildred nodded and looked at her mother before she bend down kissing the marks.

"You are still beautiful you know" she told her

Constance put her sleeve back down and hugged her child.

"You are too kind" she said kissing her head.

"It is the truth, you should not be ashamed of them they show so much like how you are an survivor and strong enough to get through everyday but if you ever get the urge again you can talk to me" she told her.

Constance hugged the girl close to her chest. She didn't just love her because she was her daughter she loved her as an person. She was so proud of her daughter's personality.

"I will remember that, I love you" she told her

"I love you too Constance Hardbroom" she said with an laugh.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

The half-term holiday had ended and everyone returned to school. Constance and Mildred were thrilled their first holiday alone had gone so well but were happy to be back at the school they love so much. The first morning back Constance entered the staff room for her morning coffee then went to sit in an cosy armchair by the fire. She placed her coffee on the table as she picked up the newspaper and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Davina asked who was sitting across from Constance.

"Broomhead has been charged with blackmail and spying" she said in shock.

"What really?" Imogen asked on the other side of Constance

"Yes Listen to this" she said as she began to read out the article on the front page.

* * *

 **HEAD OF THE WITCHES GUILD CHARGED WITH BLACKMAIL**

 _Hecate Broomhead,69,head of the witches guild for over fifteen years has been charged with Blackmail, Bribery and Spying to get unfair information. The woman's actions came to light during an custody battle between an mother and her adopted child where it was revealed she had gotten information through spying. During the trial for this charge more criminal activities came to light such as blackmail. The woman has been removed of the guild and more investigations are under way for other cases she was involved in. She has not being held in custody however._

* * *

"She has been removed from the guild...that means no more inspections from her" Amelia said with an smile as after all it was no secret everyone in the school hated her.

"I can't believe she was actually charged I mean we all know her methods are illegal but no one was ever able to prove it" Imogen said.

"Well I think I will like this term, no more Broomhead for us to deal with" Constance said with an smile. She felt an rush of relief rush over her as she realised Broomhead was out of her life.

It was nearing the end of lunch and Constance was in her potions lab getting things set up for her fourth years. She was putting out ingredients with her back turned away from the door when she heard the door open. Sometimes students go to classes early to study especially older ones who always have exams so Constance carried on with her task speaking without looking up.

"Wait outside please I am not ready for you yet" she said as she placed an sheet of paper on one of the desks. But the person didn't leave she heard the door slam shut and she looked up to see who it was.

* * *

Mildred skipped happily down the corridor she had an free lesson next so she was waiting for her friends who were still eating. Fenella and Griselda saw her and smiled walking up to her.

"Hey Millie you alright?" Fenny asked

"I am good, how about you two?" she asked

"Oh well you know us we are always happy, oh by the way I hope your mum is alright" Grissy said

"Yeah she is why wouldn't she be?" Millie asked

"Well when we saw Broomhead this morning we worried an little we know she freaks HB out" Fenny said.

"Wait you saw Broomhead?" she asked

"Yes we saw her land about twenty minutes ago" Grissy replied.

Mildred was worried. Her mother had not told her there was going to be any inspections and Broomhead was mad at them since the trial. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She started to run off.

"I have to go talk later" she said as she ran towards her mothers room. Her two older friends looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Constance stared at the woman stood before her with wide eyes. She could feel her body tense as she looked into the cold eyes of her former mentor. She breathed slowly trying to calm herself down.

"What do you want Broomhead?" she asked as calmly as she could trying to stop her voice shaking.

The evil woman walked up to the younger woman quickly and started to push her around.

"How dare you get me fired" she yelled into the woman's face as she pushed her into an desk.

"I didn't do anything it wasn't me who told the court" she said as she tried to refrain from running knowing Broomhead loved her weakness and knowing she could sense her fear.

"You spoke to Lighthead and then he was on edge for the rest of the trial you did something to make him show me up" she yelled

"No I didn't, we didn't even talk about you" Constance told her truthfully.

"Don't lie to me" she yelled as she grabbed the woman's wrist with an smirk as she squeezed tight and saw the younger woman flinch slightly.

"Oh how could I forget you slice yourself you should do it deeper and do everyone an favour" she said squeezing more. Constance forced herself not to make any sound by biting her lip.

"Get off her" someone said behind them. They turned and saw Mildred.

"Get lost child this is nothing to do with you" Broomhead said

"Well it is if you are after my mother" she told her.

"Mildred just go now!" Constance said not wanting her child court up in the woman's evil deeds. As she was distracted and looking at her child Broomhead took the opportunity to shoot a spell at the younger woman. The spell hit the woman in the centre of the chest. Constance suddenly screamed out as the spell hit her and fell to her knees clearly in pain.

"Mum!" Mildred shouted pushing past Broomhead and running over to kneel down next to her mother. Constance held her chest wincing.

"What have you done to her!?" the girl yelled at the other woman.

"Shut up child" she yelled as she shot another bunch of green sparks towards the other woman who screamed out again loudly as it hit her stomach. This was an piercing scream and this time she didn't stop she was clearly in an lot of pain although Mildred did not know why but she knew it must be something bad if it can make her mother react like that. She had no way of helping her with the situation they were in though so she stroked her mum's head quickly lying her down trying to make her more comfortable and then stood up.

"You are nothing but an evil bully" Mildred shouted glaring at the evil woman.

"No one speaks to me like that child, it seems you need to be punished too" she said as she raised her hand ready to strike the girl when all of an sudden the door burst open again.

"Get off her" someone said and Mildred saw it was an man. The man from the courtcase. Her father.

* * *

"Lighthead what are you doing here?" the woman yelled in her booming voice.

"To stop you, it wasn't there fault I was the one who told the court about the spying if you want to pick on someone pick on me" he told her.

She raised her hand to cast an spell but he was too quick for her with one swift movement of his hand he had the woman flying through the air and crashing into the opposite end of the room. The woman moaned groggy from her fall but was still conscious.

"Mildred...take your mother and go I can only hold her off so long" he said

"But why are you helping us?" she asked

"There is no time! Go!" Blaise said as he kept his hand outstretched in case Broomhead started again.

Mildred nodded and ran to her mother. Her mother was still moaning in pain and her eyes were half closed.

"Come on mum we have to go" she said trying to get her to stand up but she was too heavy for the young girl alone.

"MILDRED GO" Blaise said worried

"I can't lift her!" she shouted as she started to panic. She heard an noise behind her turning around she saw Broomhead was getting back up. They had to get out now.

She closed her eyes holding onto her mother's arm wishing she was out of the room wishing she could get her help. She wished as hard as she could not taking her mind of the destination she needs to get to. Suddenly the room disappeared.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Before Mildred had time to react or think her mother's room appeared before her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realise she had just transported by herself. If it was any other situation she would have freaked out over this amazing development but she would have to hold onto her excitement until after her mother was better. She gently lifted up her mother and lay her on top of her blankets before she closed her eyes. She knew she was pushing her luck transporting twice and hoping not to get injured but she didn't have time to run down five flights of stairs when her mother's life could be in danger. With this in mind she hoped she could successfully disappear again and then she closed her eyes and found herself transporting once more.

* * *

Amelia Cackle was sat in her office sorting through some papers that needed filing when she heard an cracking sound in the quiet office. Having worked with Miss Hardbroom for years she knew exactly what the sound was so she looked up to talk to her colleague but only saw the woman's daughter. She narrowed her eyebrows looking all around the room but realised Mildred was alone and gasped as she realised the girl had just teleported alone.

"Did you just..." the woman started with her mouth hanging open

"Not now later, it's my mother Broomhead attacked her" she yelled as she started running out the door with her headmistress close behind.

* * *

After Mildred had replayed the whole story to her headmistress and she had looked at Constance the older woman had called an doctor to come and check Constance's injures. The woman was still in pain but she didn't seem to be able to tell them in what way. Currently the girl and her teacher were sat outside her mother's room waiting for the doctor to finish his examination.

After half an hour the doctor walked out closing the door to his patients room quietly. He walked over to the two people waiting and sat down as Mildred stood up fidgeting with anxiety.

"Is she alright?" she asked him

"Yes she will survive if that is what you mean but she has some nasty injures, I have to ask...do you know what spells Broomhead used?" he asked her.

"No it was strange she didn't say any words she just send sparks" Mildred told him

"Ahh I should have known someone like Broomhead would be smart and use silent spells so no one can track them" he said

"What did she do to her?" Mildred asked.

"I did an full body examination for injuries and it would appear she has broken ribs.." he started

"That evil woman" Amelia sighed

"She was in pain, an spell hit her in the stomach and she started screaming..." Mildred said

"Yes I was just getting to that, from what I can gather from my examination it could have been one of two spells" he said "First is an spell that is very nasty because it makes you feel like your body is on fire" he said and paused as he saw the reactions that Mildred and Amelia had. Shock and fear.

"Second is an spell that brings on labour" he said simply

"Erm what?" Mildred said confused as she looked at the man like he was crazy and had to refrain from laughing at the thought of her mum pregnant when she had not being closer than three feet from one in years.

"It is an horrible spell basically it makes the victim have symptoms as if they are in labour so it feels like contractions and this spell works even if the person is not pregnant" he said as she realised the confusion.

"Who would even invent an spell like that?" Amelia asked in shock

"Well it was invented in the 18th century for medical purposes, nurses would use it if the woman was taking to long to go into labour or they needed to rush things along however it was soon banned because it didn't work properly" he said

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Mildred asked

"It did bring on labour but the spell was too strong it made the contractions about ten times stronger than they are supposed to be and an lot of woman died because their bodies could not deal with that amount of pain, people also started to abuse the spell and use it for torturing so it was banned." he stated.

Mildred and her headmistress looked at each other neither knowing what to say.

"I can't tell you which spell it is exactly until the patient tells us which type of pain it was I only know it was one of these spells as the examination showed prior pain ,I also noticed some more injures" he told them

"Oh like what?" Amelia asked

"An scar on her stomach though I don't think that was from the spell" he told them

"Oh no she had an Caesarean section when I was born" Mildred told him

"Ah mystery over" he smiled "I also noticed marks on her arms but they looked self-inflicted and nothing to do with her being attacked" he said.

Mildred's eyes went wide and she glared at the guy before telling him to be quiet under her breathe as they didn't want Amelia to know. Amelia looked at Mildred suspiciously.

"Well luckily for Constance she only has broken ribs as an physical injury, they will take an while to heal though" he said

"Can't you just do an spell to heal them?" Millie asked

"That is the thing about magic we need to know what spell was used before we can heal it and as Broomhead used an silent spell we don't know that information we might be able to find out but it's one of the forbidden curses so the information is very well hidden" he told them

"What are forbidden curses?" Mildred asked

"They are an series of spells which have being banned and are illegal to use because they cause bad injuries or excessive pain, there is an total of twenty of these spells" Amelia told her pupil

"And what is there charge for using one of these spells?" Mildred asked

"Life imprisonment" the doctor said.

Mildred smiled slightly at the thought of Broomhead locked up forever.

"That is all I can tell you, as I said the woman is injured and quite badly so please try to stop her putting strain or stress on herself until she heals, I have given her something to put her to sleep so her body can rest and she should be waking up in about an hour" the doctor said as he got up to leave. Mildred and Amelia sat in silence for an few moments both to sad about what happened. Neither could seem to process such an evil spell had been used.

* * *

"You knew didn't you?" Amelia started startling her pupil

"Knew what?" the girl asked

"That Constance...injures herself" Amelia said

"Of course I didn't he is wrong anyway..let's change the subject can you believe I transported?" she asked trying to make her teacher forget about the injures that were just revealed.

"No I can't but we can talk about that later don't lie Mildred I can tell when you do it just as I can with your mother" Amelia said

Mildred sighed playing with her hands in her lap before looking up at her teacher.

"Alright I know but I only found out last week myself and that is only because I went looking for the scars" she said

Amelia's face fell. Everyone knew she loved the younger woman deeply almost as if she was her daughter and she felt guilty.

"I will have to talk to her about it once she is better" she said

"Oh there is no need she doesn't do it anymore" Mildred said

"I can't believe I never noticed I mean you would think something like that would be hard to hide" Amelia said

"Miss she managed to hide the fact she had an daughter and no one suspected anything, hiding something like that is an hell of an lot easier" she told her

"Why does she do that all the time?" Amelia said

"Do what?" Mildred asked

"Hide herself, her feelings, hides everything from the whole world" Amelia asked

"I suppose after everyone let her down she just closed herself off to avoid more pain" Mildred said

"But she should be able to talk to people that care about her this is my fault" Amelia said

"No it isn't this is Broomheads fault, this is my father's fault, this is my grandparents fault, it is definitely not your fault Miss"

"It is my school I am supposed to make sure everyone within in including my staff is safe and well" she said

"And you do, my mother just... an expert at hiding things" she told her

"I will still talk to her" Amelia said

"Don't shout at her Miss" Mildred said worried

"I won't dear don't worry I just want her to know I am there for her"

"Thank you miss, for everything" Mildred said smiling at the older woman.

"What for I didn't do anything" Amelia said

"Yes you do, you saved my mother from her past, you saw the good and kindness in her when no one else in the world had ever seen it" Mildred told her.

"I really didn't do anything Mildred I only gave her an job" Amelia said

"No you didn't you gave her an life, an purpose, somewhere safe and something she had never really had...an home" Mildred said

Amelia smiled at the young girl.

"Thank you Mildred for your kind words, your mother is lucky to have you" she told her

"And she is lucky to have you too Miss" Mildred smiled grateful to the one person who had not made her mother's life hell.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Amelia and Mildred entered the room of the deputy head quietly as they were not sure if she was awake yet. The injured woman they saw was half awake and upon seeing her child and friend she smiled slightly.

"MUM" Mildred said hugging her mother tightly totally forgetting she was injured.

"Oww" Constance groaned in response

"Oh sorry I forgot" she said as she sat at the end of her mother's bed as her mother slowly moved so she was in an sitting position.

"How do you feel Constance dear?" Amelia asked touching the younger woman's hand in a supportive way.

"Well my chest feels like it has just got hit by an bus" she replied sarcastically

"Well it would do, your ribs are broken" Amelia replied sitting on an chair by her bed

"Trust Broomhead to want to cause as much pain as possible" she replied

"Mum ….what was the pain like when she cast the second spell?" Mildred asked

"It was weird I can't explain it, it felt like contractions but stronger, obviously neither of you know what labour feels like so I can't really tell you, it was horrible" she told them

"Well I am sorry you suffered with such an evil spell but Broomhead is going to get life because she used two forbidden curses so that is one good thing to come out of it" Amelia said

"I don't understand why she picked that spell I mean she must have known worst spells even deadly spells but there must have been an reason I mean Broomhead always has an reason for her evil acts" Mildred said

"I believe that there was an reason, Broomhead likes to cause pain but not just in an physical way she loves to mess with people's minds, now obviously Constance had an bad time when she had you Mildred and then after that she got her baby taken...I assume Broomhead wanted her to relive that moment" Amelia said

"Well it didn't work I felt the bloody pain but I didn't have a chance to think about my memories" Constance replied. Mildred looked at her mother and could tell she was lying, Mildred could always tell she knew she had relived though memories and Broomhead's plan had worked.

"How did we get away from Broomhead anyway?" she asked looking at Amelia as she changed the subject.

"It was all Mildred" she said

"Well after she shot you with the second spell she tried to attack me but then my father ran in" Mildred started crossing her legs on her bed as she started telling her story.

"Your father? What was Blaise doing and why did he even care enough to help?" Constance asked

"I haven't an clue there wasn't time to talk about it, anyway he did this spell on Broomhead and she got knocked into an wall and she was groggy, so then he told me to take you and go, but there was an problem" she told the two woman

"Which was?" Amelia asked

"Well I couldn't lift her I mean I am only thirteen I can't lift an adult by myself and my father couldn't help because he was holding Broomhead off" she told them

"So how did you get away?" Constance asked

Mildred squealed an little not able to hold the excitement in anymore and grinned.

"I transported!" she told her mother happily.

"Don't be silly you couldn't have possibly..." Constance started

"Oh she did she nearly gave me an heart attack after she dropped you off here she transported to my office" Amelia told her.

Constance had her mouth hanging open in shock and looked between the two of them. She decided it wasn't an joke as they wouldn't try trick her when she was in pain.

"I don't understand how did you manage that?" Constance asked looking at her child

"I don't even know, I knew I had to get us out of there and Broomhead was starting to stir and I was really scared so I just thought of your room and how I wanted to be there more than anything else and before I knew it I had done it" she told her mum with an smile.

"But...it takes years of training" Constance told her in confusion.

"Not for me it is like my body just knew what to do, maybe I inherited it" she stated smirking cheekily.

"You can't inherit the ability of transportation it is something you have to learn" Constance said.

"Well maybe I am just special" Mildred laughed

Constance smiled properly. "Wow Millie I am very impressed you must be the youngest witch to ever be able to transport in magical history" she stated

"I know, this is great I can transport to lessons so get much longer in bed, or transport to the great hall or..."

"Not yet, you might be able to do it but whether you can do it safely is another matter" Constance smiled

"I can do it safely, I have already done it twice here watch this" she said as she got off the bed and before her mum could comment she had gone.

"Where did she go?" Constance asked as her and Amelia looked around

A second later Mildred reappeared with a smile and was still in one piece.

"I went to my room just so you could see me return, see I can do it mum! I can do it safely" she commented practically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet with her excitement.

"Well I will still be testing you to make sure you can we don't want any accidents, we will also have to get your name added to the list" Constance told her

"List?" she asked

"You have to be registered don't ask me why I have no idea" she told her

"That's alright I am just so happy I can do it" Mildred said spinning in an circle

Constance smiled hugging the child with one arm and kissing her head to stop the pressure on her ribs then she pulled away smiling at the child.

"I always knew you were special" she said

"Thanks mum, imagine when you are better we can appear together and freak people out" she laughed

"You have an active imagination alright" Constance laughed

"Mildred can you give us a few minutes?" Amelia asked

"Sure Miss,see you soon" she said as she put her thumbs up then transported.

"That girl's magical talent is phenomenal" Constance said shaking her head still in shock.

"I am not surprised she has your genes after all" Amelia said then cleared her throat. "Erm I need to talk to you about something" she started.

"Oh what is it?" she asked

"The doctor told us that you self harm" she said not wanting to drop Mildred in it

"He did what?" Constance said angrily

"He had to report any injures" she replied

Constance folded her arms. She had never wanted Amelia to know it is not something she is proud off.

"Don't start lecturing me about it please" Constance said with an sigh.

"I am not going to I just want you to know I am here for you and if you ever need to talk" she said

"I don't do it anymore" Constance said matter of factly.

"That might be so but you really shouldn't close yourself up like this it isn't good for you" Amelia said

"Amelia..why would I want to bore you with my problems and feelings" she asked

"Because you need to talk to someone or your feelings will drive you mad maybe you should see an.." she started

"I am not seeing an shrink, there is nothing wrong with me" she shouted

"No I know that but they might be able to help you with your feelings or worries" Amelia said

"I am not going to see anyone" she said in an way that says end of discussion and Amelia sighed knowing with her friend's stubbornness she would not change her mind.

"Well I have an idea, you come see me once an month" Amelia

"Why? I am fine" Constance said

"Well we don't always have to talk about how you feel we can just have an coffee and an chat but if you have something on your mind then you can talk about it" Amelia said

"I don't want you treating me like I am fragile or something" Constance replied.

"I won't, it will be just us talking like friends that is all, come on it won't be bad" she said.

"Fine if it will get you off my case,...thank you for caring" Constance said feeling she must at least show she appreciates the woman worrying.

The woman smiled just as there was an loud crack in the room. Constance had not been expecting Mildred to transport so she jumped out her skin as her child appeared and held her chest as the sudden movement had caused pain in her chest.

"Sorry sorry mum, so what did I miss?" she asked as her mother and head looked at each other and smiled.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

The next day Amelia had refused to let her colleague teach even though Constance had insisted. Constance woke up very early and moaned as she got out of bed. She knew it was silly to go out when she was injured but she had to know what had actually happened so before anyone had even woken up she left an quick note and left the castle.

The woman went to the broomshed to get her broomstick trying to stop herself flinching with every step she took. She took off into the air and flew in the morning sky. She landed after half an hour and walked inside the giant building before her. She walked to the posh looking desk looking at the wizard sitting behind it and asked for the name of the person she was needing to see.

She knocked twice on the door she was told to go to and looked around as she waited for it to be opened. She then heard sound from the other side and the door opened to reveal an man in an long sleeved white shirt and an striped tie: Blaise Lighthead.

"Constance Hardbroom what are you doing here?" he asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"We need to talk" she said

He moved aside to let the woman into his office she looked around realising the room was bare and an box of stuff was on the table which obviously was belongings.

"I got fired too, don't ask" he said as the woman went and took an seat at the desk.

"Coffee?" he asked her

"Yeah go on then, milky three sugars please" she told him. He nodded and made two coffees handing one to the dark haired woman.

"Thank you" she said drinking it slowly flinching now and then.

"So what is the problem?" he asked

"Why did you save Mildred and I? What is it you want exactly?" she asked him

"You want the honest answer? I don't know, I overheard Broomhead saying she was going to get you both for getting her fired and I don't know I found myself at the school,maybe I care or maybe I just don't want you two dead, it was an spur of the moment decision really" he replied

"Well whatever your intentions were thank you" she said

"I am glad I was able to help, trust me if I had not of being there there would have been an death I have never seen Broomhead that furious in all the years I have worked here" he replied.

"I am sorry about you getting fired because of it" Constance said

"Oh don't worry about it, I am sorry too, I know it is too late but I am sorry for treating you so badly in the past, I am glad the child turned out like you though she would be unlucky if she was like me" he told her

"Yes...but she likes art, she didn't get that from me" she told him as she once again flinched from the pain in her chest.

"Erm are you alright you seem to be in pain?" he asked her concerned

"Yes...thanks to Broomhead I have broken ribs" she replied

"That hag, what are you doing here then you should be resting?" Blaise asked

"I had to talk you" she replied simply.

"Well one thing hasn't changed you are still an nightmare, I still remember the time you had food poisoning and you still refused to miss class" he said with an slight smile at the memory.

"I don't miss class because I am an little ill" she told him

"Then you went to the restaurant and yelled at the owner for an hour, poor guy was terrified" he laughed.

"Of course I yelled at him his food gave me food poisoning, anyway you aren't going to try and get custody of Mildred are you?" she asked with an glare finally saying the reason she had risked her health to go there. She was worried he wanted the girl back.

"What? No of course not I cannot look after an child I know that for an fact plus she is best with you I can't give her what you can: unconditional love" Blaise said.

"Well I am not sure about that she is driving me up the wall with her new transportation ability" she told him

He chucked and smiled "You haven't changed an bit well..." he said looking at her dress "Maybe the way you dress...and the hair"

"Yes well I am not an teenager anymore" she stated simply as she looked at her hands.

"You really should wear your hair down it is gorgeous...you are gorgeous" he said

"You lost the right to say that years ago" she said glaring at him as he nodded and looked away.

"For once I am doing the right thing, I know what I am, I know that all I do is hurt people, Mildred is an happy child and I will hurt her eventually that is just how I am, so I will walk away" he told her

"Probably smart, trust me you do not want to hurt my child or I will come down hard on you" Constance smirked.

"Threat noted, I won't do anything I will leave her well alone" he said

"So...now that you are not on the guild what are you going to do?" She asked him

"Well I have an cousin who lives down south he is touring right now with an band, I am going to go live with him for an while" Blaise replied

"Oh so you aren't married no other kids?" Constance asked

"No after what happened in college I joined the guild and well that was my focus, I am not that type of person anyway an family man, I am too selfish because in the end I think of myself" he replied.

"So I guess we won't be seeing each other again?" she asked

"Chances are low" he said

"Well good luck with your move" she said as she stood up ready to leave she walked towards the door but he called her and she turned around.

"You are an amazing mother you know don't let anyone tell you different" he said

"Bye Blaise" she said with an slight smile

"Bye Constance" he replied as she left saying goodbye to the man for the last time.

* * *

Arriving back at the school an while later the woman was instantly approached by her child who came to greet her though she did refrain from hugging her to stop her putting pressure on her mother's ribs.

"Mum don't do that you had me worried" she told her

"Sorry darling I had to see your father to see why he helped us" she replied

"So why did he?" Mildred asked as they walked down the busy corridor.

"He thought Broomhead was going to kill us and he didn't want that, he said even if he doesn't want us he didn't want us dead"" she replied

"He isn't going to try get back in our lives is he?" Mildred asked

"No he is leaving this part of the country anyway" Constance told her.

"Good, we don't need him do we?" she asked

"Of course we don't, when have I ever needed an man?" she asked her child.

"Good point mother, I am glad I just want you anyway" Mildred smiled then happened to notice the time on her mothers watch

"Oh no I am late for PE" she said as she ran off. She didn't transport as Constance still had her on strict guidelines for it.

"Bye then" Constance said with an laugh just then she saw Amelia approaching.

"There you are, are you mad going out in your state?" the head asked

"I had to go see Blaise" Constance replied

"Mildred's father, why did you need to go see him?" she asked

"To see why he saved us and to make sure he wasn't trying to use it against me or something" she told her as the older woman sighed.

"Constance you are supposed to be resting" Amelia said

"It couldn't wait, look I am here now so I thought I would go te..." She started saying.

"You are not teaching today go upstairs right now and go to bed" the woman told her

"But" Constance protested.

"Now Constance!" she told her sternly knowing she had to make the woman go and rest.

Constance sighed and went upstairs slowly after saying goodbye to the head. She lay on the bed glad she had been able to see the girls father before he left for good and glad she was once again able to live without the worry of him popping up.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: At the end of this chapter you will see some text in bold and some in italics. The reason for this is both pieces of text are meant to be taking place at exactly the same time but from different point of views. I am not sure how many people will like this but I thought I would try something an little different. **Bold** text indicates Constance Hardbroom talking and _Italic_ text is from Ethel's view. Hope that clears it up. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Forty Two

It had been an week since the events with Broomhead and Constance was teaching again even though she had not healed fully yet because she was bored and refused to stay in bed any longer. She was looking forward to getting back to work and taking her mind of her injuries.

Mildred had been banned from transporting to anywhere that was not her mother's room. Constance did not do this to be mean but she had to make sure it was not just lucky and the girl could actually do it safely everytime before people found out. She had tested Mildred over an number of days getting her to transport to various spots that no one went to. It was still illegal however because she was not registered but after she had taken the girl to be registered and she had passed the test with flying colours she could not stop her doing it all the time.

* * *

Maud Moonshine was sat on her bed looking through her Potion's book trying to memorise the ingredients of an luck potion when she heard an loud cracking noise behind her. The poor girl jumped out of her skin knocking her glasses of her face with her elbow and dropping the book on the floor in the process. She quickly put her glasses on knowing Hardbroom was behind her. She turned around and saw the face of her best friend.

"Hi Maud" the taller girl said casually

"That isn't funny Miss Hardbroom, how did Millie get you to play this trick on me?" she asked not even registering that it was her best friend.

"Maud it's me" Mildred said

"You are not funny" the girl said

"Look I will prove it to you" the girl said as she took an piece of paper of the girl's desk and started to draw. This was there only way to prove it as Maud knew from when HB had drawn on the blackboard she had no talent for it and even if it is an joke and she was pretending to be her child she can't suddenly inherit the talent.

"Millie" Maud said as she gasped "But you just..."

"I know, I learned to do it all by myself and I have registered I can legally do it now" she said beaming.

"Extreme Millie" the girl laughed

* * *

As Maud was her first and special friend she had been the first to know but Maud helped Mildred show the rest of her friends by getting them into Enid's room to talk knowing her friend was about to appear any minute. The loud cracking noise soon came from behind them and Mildred had to bite her lip to not laugh at her friends reaction. Maud was pretending not to know so gasped, Enid swore under her breathe, Ruby and Jadu looked at each other then hid the gameboy they had been playing with and Fenella and Griselda jumped on the floor hiding behind the bed thinking their teacher had found out about another scheme of theirs. Mildred couldn't help it she started to laugh. Her friends slowly turned to look at her.

"What's going on? Fenella asked who had popped her head up from underneath the bed and had her hands on the plain bedsheet.

"Sorry guys did I forget to mention I can now transport?" she asked with an smirk

"Bloody hell Millie" Griselda said in shock as she too appeared from behind the bed.

"That wasn't funny I thought you were HB" Enid said

"How did you manage that one?" Ruby asked

"It's a long story you see..." she started telling her friends the whole story.

"I am so jealous...you are so lucky Millie" Jadu said

"Well all I want to see is Ethel's reaction" Enid replied with an smirk.

* * *

Constance was looking in the mirror the next morning tying her hair into her standard bun. It never quite looked as good when she used an spell on it so she did it by hand. She heard an crack behind her in her mirror and said hello as she saw her daughters reflection.

"You know I never realised you don't actually need to fold your arms to transport" Mildred said "I never realised you did it to look cool" the girl said as she laughed.

"I don't do it to look cool that is just my concentrating pose" the woman told her.

"If you say so mother" she laughed some more

"Well Missy I wouldn't be laughing you are nearly late for my lesson" Constance told her

"Oh yeah oops well see you in an second" the girl said.

"No don't trans"

The girl smiled and folded her arms mocking her mother then transported away.

"port" Constance finished as her child had already gone.

* * *

Mildred appeared outside the potion's lab with an crack. The rest of the class who were lining up outside the potion's lab all jumped and looked over to greet their teacher but saw Mildred. A lot of people gasped and walked over to Mildred asking her a lot of questions. Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock were friends again and upon seeing Mildred, Ethel stood there with her mouth open completely speechless and flabbergasted. Mildred had managed to make the girl speechless something hard to do. The girl stood there for an while making small noises but not talking almost as if she had lost the ability to speak.

Before much more could be said there was another cracking sound and Constance appeared. She could tell by her students reactions they had all seen her daughters new ability and they were desperate to try it themselves.

"Right class into the lab now please" she told them as they started to file into the room. She walked to the front of the class.

"Before you sit down girls please come to the front desk" she told them

The girls all obeyed their teacher walking up to her desk and gathering around in an group.

"Right girls, arms folded" she said as they all folded their arms and Constance transported them all into the great hall. When they arrived the girls all smiled and started happily talking to each other.

"Silence girls" Constance said "I brought you here today for an important reason I am sure you all saw this morning that Mildred can now transport" she started.

An couple of the girls nodded in agreement and Constance continued "Mildred was not taught to transport by me she did it in an very dangerous situation and happened to be able to do it, she has been watched and tested and can do it safely but this is an very rare case" The woman said

"I know a lot of you are probably desperate to try it but I need to warn you all about the dangers" she told them.

"Dangers Miss?" Harriet Goodcharm asked

"Yes I don't think people realise that transporting can be dangerous but if it is not done properly it can be very dangerous" she told them "First you could end up hurting yourself. There have been cases where people have ended up in the wrong place and ended up standing on roofs and falling off them or ended up in the middle of an road and getting hit by an car,people have also broken limbs because of them trying to do it when their body was not ready and their bodies reacting badly" Constance warned.

 _Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock were stood at the back of the class and Ethel rolled her eyes getting bored with her teacher's lecture and started to walk away with the red haired girl still following her. Ethel was clearly angry._

" _Hubble Trouble thinks she is so awesome and special doesn't she?" Ethel asked glaring at the girl in question._

" _Well I don't like her either but you have to admit being able to transport at thirteen is pretty cool" Drusilla replied._

" _But transporting is easy, we only don't do it because no one will give us an chance just because Hubble's mummy nearly got killed she is treated like royalty. If I had being in the situation I would have being able to do the same thing" she told the girl._

" _Are you sure it's that easy I mean it must be tricky in someway because even Cackle can't do it and we both know she is an very strong witch" Drusilla replied._

" _I will prove it to you Drusilla watch the stage I will appear right before your eyes". She said as she closed her eyes and started to think of the stage. The girl grew annoyed as nothing happened and tried to clear her mind more which was difficult for her but she eventually disappeared._

 _Drusilla smiled "Well done Ethel" she said as she looked at the stage ready to greet her friend only the girl didn't appear._

" _Ethel...Ethel?" she said looking around for her_

* * *

 _Miss Drill was going out for her morning run as she had an free lesson. The PE teacher with short blonde hair had earphones in her ears as she ran in the woods humming to herself slowly._

"There other dangers is that people have ended up in the completely wrong place and have even gotten themselves hopelessly lost" Constance said.

 _Ethel could feel herself landing and it didn't take her long to realise she was not on the stage in fact the girl was not even anywhere near her school she was in the woods surrounding the school._

"Other people can also get hurt either by someone landing on top of them or being pushed of pavements, even people who have being pushed into cars as the person who transported can't control their landing and end up falling over, beginners sometimes struggle to land on their feet" Miss Hardbroom told her pupils

 _Ethel landed directly behind Miss Drill. As she landed the pressure from the transportation caused her to fall forward and she couldn't stay on her feet. She put her hands out to protect herself as she felt herself falling and ended up pushing Miss Drill right onto the floor._


	43. Chapter 43

A/N - Next update will be Wednesday. I am having two days of just to refresh and think of new ideas. Thank you for the support.

* * *

Chapter Forty Three

The blonde haired teacher fell over letting out an little scream at the shock and as they were on an slight hill she rolled down the hill before she stopped at the bottom in an ditch. Ethel had fallen on the ground face first after the teacher had fallen and stood up gulping knowing she was about to get into trouble. Miss Drill stood up of the ground and turned around seeing the girl stood up the hill.

"ETHEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted

"I am so sorry Miss Drill I was just trying to..." she said

"Trying to what Ethel?" Imogen asked

"Transport..." the girl said quietly

The blonde woman shook her head at the girl's stupidty and walked towards the girl starting to lead her back to the castle in silence. Ethel didn't say anything.

* * *

"MISS HARDBROOM MISS HARDBROOM" Drusilla shouted as she ran towards her teacher at the front of the class.

"Yes Drusilla I am right next to you there is no need to shout" Constance told her

"Miss it's Ethel she..." she started

"She what Drusilla?" Constance asked

"She's gone..." Drusilla said

"Gone where?" Constance asked. She looked at the girls guilty face and then she remembered about the topic that she had just being talking to the class about and she clicked.

"Please tell me she wasn't stupid enough to transport" she said

The girls face gave it away. Constance sighed rushing past the pupils.

"Class dismissed" she said as she rushed out the hall trying to figure out what to do the girl could be miles from the school and there was no way of tracing where she had gone. Just then the PE teacher walked in with the girl in question with her. Miss Drill looked like she had just rolled out of an bush.

"Miss Drill what is going on?" she asked

"I think we better discuss this in the head's office Miss Hardbroom" she replied as she saw the hall was quite crowded.

* * *

The three people walked into the headteachers office. Constance went to stand behind the headmistress's desk as she always does and Imogen stood next to the girl with her arms folded as she started to tell the story.

"This girl was trying to transport and ended up in the woods pushing me down an hill in the process" she said

"Ethel!" Miss Cackle said

"I am so sorry Miss Cackle I ended up in the wrong place" the girl said sadly

"Ethel did you not listen to an word of what I said this morning?" I didn't give you and the rest of the class an whole lecture about transporting for the fun of it you know" Constance said annoyed the girl had blatanly ignored every word she had said.

"I know Miss Hardbroom but..." she started

"But what Ethel?" Constance said sternly

"Well Mildred can do it so I just thought it would be easy" she admitted

Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom looked at each other before Amelia spoke.

"Ethel do you know how stupid it was to do what you did?" she asked

"I am sorry miss, it won't happen again" Ethel replied.

"You are lucky someone was not seriously injured because you felt the need to show off" Constance said harshly. Ethel was testing her patience.

"I wasn't trying to.." Ethel said

"You are not thirteenth yet, I know girl you wanted to be the youngest person to be able to do it not Mildred" Constance said

The young girl looked down at her feet as she was told off and she could not deny her teacher's comment because it was the truth.

"Ethel you need to start listening to your teachers and other people, school rules are there for pupils safety, you will be able to transport when you are ready and can have training, you need to grow up Ethel you are an second year the first years look up to you we don't want them copying you, you put everyone in danger including yourself and you are lucky Miss Drill was not seriously hurt" Amelia said an little more calm than the tone Constance was using but clearly still not impressed.

"I understand Miss, I am sorry Miss Drill for pushing you down the hill and sorry Miss Hardbroom for ignoring your warnings" the girl said.

"Thank you Ethel, as for punishment you will have an week of detentions with Miss Hardbroom and you will help Miss Drill tidy the sports equipment cupboard every lunch time until the end of term" she told her.

"Yes Miss" she said

"You may go" Amelia said as the girl walked to the door and walked out. Amelia then turned her attention to her blonde haired colleague.

"Imogen are you injured?" she asked her concerned.

"An few scratches nothing major" the woman replied

"Good you may get back to your morning run now" the woman said

The blonde woman laughed slightly and after thanking the woman she left. Constance looked at the headmistress.

"We have to do something about this, once it gets around the school Mildred can do it we might have more people trying it" Amelia said

"That is true we best make an announcement at assembly so we can talk to the whole school"

"But Constance that still dosen't mean they will listen how can we make them listen?" Amelia asked.

"Only one way to do that Amelia...scaring them" she told her

* * *

The next day was Friday and of course it was the morning assembly. Mildred sat next to Jadu and looked bored as she saw the teachers walk onto the stage for assembly. After the singing of the school song everyone sat down except Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle.

"Good morning girls today we have an very important announcement to make" Amelia started "As I am sure most of you are now aware Mildred Hubble is now capable of transporting. And I can tell by your faces you are all dying to have an go yourself but after an incident yesterday morning when someone stupidly tried to transport and ended up nearly hurting an teacher" she said as her eyes rested on Ethel for an second."We feel we have no choice but to share an story with you" she told the the pupils.

"Twenty years ago at this school there was an incident. One of the first year girls named Ebony Raven was messing around during an break with her friends and one of them dared her to try to transport to the kitchen so they could have an feast that night with the food she took. Ebony was an bright funny kind girl but she never thought before she did anything so when she was dared to transport she took on the challenge and the girl did end up managing to disappear but to this day no one knows where she is" the headteacher paused as she heard people talking. "The girl did the transportation wrong and never ended up in the kitchen after her friends grew worried they told the staff but no one could find her anywhere, people have looked far and near but no one has ever found the girl" she finished.

"Silence" Constance said as the pupils talked loudly amongst themselves.

"Therefore I beg you all not to transport" The head continued. "If anyone is caught messing around with transportation there will be consequences we can not risk the lives of people in the school" she said. "So be warned, do not do it, because we will find out" Amelia said as she looked around the hall staring at them all before carrying on with her other announcements.

The end of the assembly soon came and whilst the pupils were leaving they could be heard talking about Ebony and a lot of people wondering her whereabouts. Their faces had changed from desire to transport to fear of transporting. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle did feel bad they had to tell the girls that story but it had achieved what it was supposed to. The girls would not be stupid enough to transport.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four

Since the story had been told to the girls in assembly there had been no more incidents of anyone trying to transport which was an relief to the teachers. The girls minds were soon taken of transportation with the upcoming Christmas party.

Everyone at Cackle's loved Christmas and the celebrations were usually fun but this year was going to be the best. There was going to be an huge Christmas party with the Grand Wizard invited and there girls were let of lessons and allowed to be in non-uniform.

* * *

Mildred transported outside her mother's door and knocked twice. Her mother told her to go in and she opened the door walking in and smiling at the sight that met her.

"Millie do I have to wear this?" Constance sighed

"Yes you look great plus you don't want to be the only one dressed different" Mildred told her. This year at Cackle's everyone was going to be wearing Christmas jumpers and there was even going to be an contest as to who wore the best Christmas jumper. Mildred had practically had to force her mother to participate.

"I look strange" Constance replied.

"Hey I got you an mostly black jumper what more do you want?" Mildred replied as she smiled at her mother's outfit. She was wearing an black Christmas jumper with red writing which read 'Christmas ? So what? I am still the boss' which Mildred had chosen as it suited her mother so well. Her mother was wearing a long black skirt to her feet and her black boots Mildred could not quite get her into trousers. The woman also had her hair down.

"I want to not wear this" she moaned

"Mother get into the spirit" Mildred said. Mildred was very exctied about the party growing up in care the Christmasses she had celebrated were mixed some were really great but some were awful so she was looking forward to spending this one with the people she cares most about. Mildred herself was wearing an red Christmas jumper with green writing on it which said 'Santa I can explain..." as well as the jumper she was wearing jeans and her pink converse she had got for her birthday. She had her hair down and was wearing an headband which had reindeer ears.

"I am trying" she replied. Christmas had never being big to Constance. Her parents had never made an big deal of it and Broomhead refused to acknowledge the occasion.

"Let's finish you up" Mildred said as she walked behind her mother and put her hair half up then tied tinsel around it. She knew her mother would never wear reindeer ears or an Christmas hat she had barely got her into the jumper.

"Alright last part" the girl smirked then took an tube of lipstick out of her pocket.

"Lipstick? Where did you even get that you don't wear make-up" Constance asked

"I borrowed it off an fourth year" Mildred replied casually

"Well what colour is it?" she asked

Mildred took the lid off then pushed the lipstick up with an smile "Bright red" she said

"I am not wearing that" Constance said

"It matches your jumper, plus everyone will die when they see how gorgeous you are" she told her

"Its a Christmas party not an date" she replied as the girl laughed and put the lipstick on her. Constance folded her arms moodily.

"You look great, come on it will be fun" the girl said happily.

The woman stood up and looked at her child. She would of ran to the bathroom and got changed only the party was nearly starting.

"Let's go then" Constance said

"Let's transport at the same time it will be fun" she said as she copied her mum folding her arms as they both transported to the front hall.

* * *

Once they had appeared Constance looked at her child with an slight smile not unfolding her arms as Davina appeared making her way to the great hall but stopping when she saw her colleague.

"Constance you look great" Davina said with an smile

"It was Mildred's doing" she replied awkwardly

"Of course it was but it is nice for you to let yourself go an bit" the teacher said as she made to left. Constance turned to her daughter.

"Right I have to go see the teachers before the Grand Wizard arrives will you be alright?" she asked

"Yes I am going to find my friends" Mildred replied

"Alright bye then" Constance told her child.

Mildred ran up to her friends and they all happily complimented each other as they looked at what each other was wearing.

"HB looks epic" Ruby said as she walked past

"Doesn't she? I told her she had to dress up an little for an party" Mildred replied as Enid smirked looking at her friend.

"Barry and Gary will be here soon are you ready?" she asked her

"Of course I am" Mildred said. The girls had planned to play an trick on the boys but only Mildred could do it. Just then the Grand Wizard arrived he walked straight into the hall leaving his two students to interact with the Cackle's pupils.

Barry 'Baz' Dragonsbane and Gary 'Gaz' Grailquest were students at Camelot College which is similar to Cackle's but for wizards. The two boys in question were bullies and always trying to get Mildred and her friends into trouble. Mildred ran to stand by the bulletin board as they approached.

"Barry, Gary" she said with an smile

"Aww what do you want Hubble?" Baz asked

"I just wanted to say I am putting the past behind us, let's pretend last year never happened" she smiled.

The two boys looked at each other and smirked.

"OK whatever" Gaz said as they started to walk away shaking their heads. As soon as they were out of sight Mildred transported down the corridor when they saw her further down the corridor they looked at her confused.

"How did you get there?" Gaz asked

"What do you mean? I have just got here" Mildred said.

"Okkkk" Baz said confused as they started to walk away again. Mildred transported so she was standing near the great hall door.

"Seriously how are you doing that?" Baz asked looking creeped out

"Doing what exactly?" Mildred asked just as Gaz went to hit her arm as Constance walked past.

"Hey what is going on?" she asked

"She's playing an trick on us she keeps appearing...from nowhere" Baz said

"Don't be silly how can anyone appear that quickly?" Constance asked as the boys fell silent.

"I will ask again, what are you doing to my daughter?" she asked as the boys eyes widened and Gaz looked at the teacher. Last time they had come no one had known Mildred was HB's daughter.

"Daughter? Y...you do not look old enough to have an daughter" he said in shock turning to Mildred.

"And you, you look way to old to be an daughter" he said.

"Thank you, I think" Mildred said just as confused.

"Right enough messing around into the great hall now" Constance said

The students started to walk into the great hall Mildred included until she heard someone say.

"Millie..." someone said

She turned around seeing Merlin and smiled as she walked over and hugged her friend for an few seconds.

"You came" she said happily. The boy had not been sure if he was going to be able to come.

"Yes I managed to get away, You look...n...nice" Merlin said stuttering an little.

"So do you" Mildred said looking at the blue jumper with an Christmas pudding on it.

"Is Charlie coming today?" he asked as him and the boy had become good friends.

"Yes he should be here somewhere" she said as they entered the hall then she laughed as she spotted him talking to Sybil.

"Oh well that should have been the first place we looked" Merlin said with an laugh as they went to find their friends. Mildred was so happy all her dearest friends were there. Maud,Enid,Ruby,Jadu,Fenella,Griselda,Charlie, Merlin, Sybil and Clarice.

* * *

Standing next to Sybil, Mildred watched as Miss Drill and Miss Bat got onto the stage. Imogen was wearing an green Christmas jumper that said 'HO HO HO' and an Christmas hat and Davina was wearing an black jumper with an robin on and an elf hat.

"Who wants music?" Miss Drill asked as everyone cheered and Christmas songs started to blast out and everyone happily danced and sang to the songs.

The party got underway. Mildred was talking to an group of her friends happily. It was an great party everyone was laughing and there was food and drink and everyone had dressed up for the occasion and the best part no one was fighting which must be an first for Cackle's.

* * *

At the end of the evening everyone was happy and refreshed from their party and it was time for an announcement. Miss Drill and Miss Bat were still on the stage.

"Right everyone it is time to announce the winner of the best Christmas jumper contest, we have seen some amazing jumpers today" Miss Drill said. "But the winner is..." she said as some people started to do an drum roll. "Constance Hardbroom" she said as people started to cheer and clap.

The teacher looked shocked as her name was announced then walked onto the stage not able to hide an little hint of an smile. Mildred cheered shouting "WOOOO GO MUM"

"Right Miss Hardbroom do you have anything you will like to say?" Miss Bat asked

"Yes, remember even at Christmas I am the boss" she said seriously as people laughed and Miss Drill handed her an envelope.

"You win free cakes at Cosie's for an month" Miss Drill said.

Charlie laughed and shouted "CAKE CAKE WOO WOO WOO" and the second time he said it the other boys joined in.

"Yes thank you boys" Miss Drill said rolling her eyes. At that moment she was grateful boys did not attend full time.

Constance walked off the stage where she was congratulated by Miss Cackle. Amelia was in an santa hat and an red jumper that said 'All I want for Christmas is ...Lemon cake' in white writing.

Constance left the party that day happy. Sure she had not won much and it had been embarrassing wearing what she was wearing but she had enjoyed today. It was an party no one in Cackle's would ever forget the only time everyone was civil and the most fun day the school had ever known.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N- I know some people don't like when people skip ahead of time but I feel like I needed to move this along an little or Mildred will never be out of second year. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Forty-Five

It was many many months later and things at Cackle's were normal more or less. Constance had been going to see Amelia every month as the woman had requested and it was an nice time when the two friends talk and relax however they only ever spoke about school as Constance still had not opened up to the woman about anything.

It was June and school was finishing in less than an month for the summer holidays. Amelia did not want Constance to leave the school for six weeks because she would have an chance to close down even more because of this the woman was taking drastic measures.

The woman sighed as she poured the clear liquid onto the scones as she set up the table for their monthly chat. The woman felt bad tricking the other woman but she had to speak to someone for her own good. Constance of course arrived on time and sat down opposite her friend in her office.

"Thanks Amelia" Constance said as she took the coffee she had already made.

"You are welcome" Amelia said "Here look" the woman said picking an plate up of cream cakes and scones. "Do you want an scone? I know you like the cherry ones"

"Oh no thank you Amelia" Constance replied with an small smile.

"Come on I know you want one" she said

"Amelia I am really not hungry" Constance replied

"How can you not be hungry? You barely eat" she replied

"I eat!" the woman said insulted.

"Barely" she said as she picked up an piece of paper and started to read an list.

Monday:Breakfast- Nothing, Lunch- Salad, Dinner- An piece of chicken, two potatoes

Tuesday: Breakfast- An piece of toast, Lunch: Nothing ,Dinner: Vegetables and an tiny piece of meat.

"You have kept track of what I eat when?" she asked

"Yes it might seem weird but I care Constance" she told her

"Oh" the woman sighed "I don't mean to eat so little you know"

"Were you always like that?" she asked knowing some people just are small eaters since birth.

"I was always picky even as an child but I use to eat an lot more not the amount Mildred eats or anything but more than I do now" She replied

"Oh what happened?" she asked

"When I was pregnant I had this crazy idea that if I didn't eat I wouldn't grow an bump and my parents wouldn't know" she started

"Well that is not quite how it works I am afraid" she told her

"I know I realised that an few weeks in so then I ate because I wanted the baby to be healthy, the real problems started after she was born" Constance said

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked

"I was really depressed obviously and I stopped eating because of that but then when I went back to college I fainted in my flat so I started eating again but I just never could eat much again" Constance told her.

"Alright but what is with the meal skipping?" she asked her

"That is not actually my fault, I have detentions to oversee or I have marking to do" Constance stated.

"Constance you have to make time for meals" she told her

"I know I try too" she told her as the woman sighed. She supposed it could be worse the woman could not eat at all.

The dark haired woman took an sip of her coffee and smiled slightly before she carried on talking.

"My fussiness used to drive my parents up the wall" she told her

"Well it isn't hard to annoy them is it?" Amelia said

"Very true, everything annoys them" she told Amelia.

"Were they always so...cold or is it just because you got pregnant?" Amelia asked

"No that made it worse but they were always like that, my mother and I rarely spoke and my father and I spoke an lot but it was always arguing" Constance told her.

"Why was your father always angry at you?" she asked her

"Who knows, mainly because he wanted an son, he thinks girls are weak you see" she responded

"If he cared so much could they not have had more children?" she asked

"No, after they had me they couldn't conceive anymore" she replied truthfully.

"That's not your fault he shouldn't use it against you" She replied

"Tell him that, that is probably why he was so mad Blaise left he probably wanted him to be the son he never had" Constance said.

"Does it upset you that you were never close to your parents?" Amelia asked

"Not really, it did when I was younger but I got used to it, it is probably an good thing it made it easy to cut them out my life" Constance replied

"Still it is sad that you don't get on, not that it is your fault" she reassured her.

"You know in an way it is good, when I got pregnant with Millie I knew I didn't want to be like them and I wanted to be close to my child so I tried to be the total opposite of them with Mildred" Constance replied.

"That is smart and it worked you and Mildred couldn't be any closer if you tried" Amelia said

"Well right now yes but I wonder how close we will be as she gets older" Constance commented

"You will always be close,Mildred loves you to death she can't stay away from you for more than an hour" Amelia replied

"Of course she can't after all I am the boss, Christmas, summer it doesn't matter I am in charge" she joked. Amelia laughed for an few seconds at how accurate it actually was.

"Well she is an great child, very easy to get on with" Constance replied seriously this time.

"That she is" Amelia replied

Amelia smiled as they fell silent for an few seconds drinking their drinks.

"Was your father ever violent?" Amelia asked.

"Sometimes, he has more of an temper than actual violence he prefers shouting" Constance replied

"Did he hit you?" the woman asked. She knew she was getting personal but she had started talking she must as well get as much out of her as she can.

"An few times but it wasn't an regular thing or anything" she said it casually

"Did your mum not do anything?" the older woman asked shocked

"Nope...she just stood there, she can't defend herself against him let alone against me, that's why I was so happy when I went to college finally for once in my life I was away from them" she replied

"What do you mean? Did you not live in your school?" she asked

"No I went to day witch school so I would still have to go home and see them every day" she replied

"Oh if you bothered them so much why did they not send you to board?" Amelia asked

"My father said I was always getting into trouble and if I went home every evening he could keep an eye on me, by the time I started college though we were constantly fighting so he agreed I could live in" Constance admitted

The woman nodded finally feeling like she understood her colleague and why she was the way she was. The woman had never really being shown affection of any kind after all.

"Sorry Amelia I have been going on" Constance said as she realised how much she had just been talking.

"No it's alright I told you I want to talk to you it is helpful getting it off your chest" the older woman said kindly.

Constance put her empty coffee mug on the table as she glanced at her watch.

"Sorry Amelia I have to go I have an detention to oversee with Fenella and Griselda" Constance told her.

"Of course, see you later dear" Amelia said as the dark haired woman smiled before walking to the door and leaving.

Amelia let out an deep breathe and smiled to herself as she threw the scones away in the bin. She had felt so guilty and sneaky so she was glad that in the end she had not had to use the truth potion and the woman had opened up by herself which Amelia thought was an big step.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

It was finally here. The six weeks of summer holidays had arrived and Mildred and Constance would be spending their first summer together. It was so different from last years when they had to say goodbye and were both miserable.

They were of course staying in their cottage and had planned an lot of things to do together. One of the first things they did was bake. Mildred had been asking her mother if they could make cakes and Constance had agreed now they had the time. Constance was an good cook because Broomhead had basically told them they make their own meals or they stave so she was confident they could make cakes easily.

"One egg" Constance said watching over her daughter as she cracked the egg adding it to the flour. Constance gave the young girl an electric whisk so she could mix the mixture before putting it into cupcake cases.

Constance turned away from the teenager for only an second when Mildred lost control of the bowl because she hadn't being holding it. She tried to save it but the bowl fell onto the floor with an splat.

"Oops" Mildred said with an snort as she looked at her mother trying to read her expression. Constance looked at the bowl on the floor than her child before she put her fingers in the bag of flour,

"Mildred..." she said as she absent-mindedly flicked her hand and the flour hit the girl in the face. Constance bit her lip trying to not laugh at her daughters shock. Mildred was soon over the shock.

"Mother!" she said as she picked up the entire bag of floor and poured some over her mother's head.

"MILDRED" the woman said but not angrily as they started flicking flour at each other. They laughed as they both got covered in the white flour and the mess of the kitchen.

"Well this is an great start to the summer" Mildred smiled happy her mother had not gotten mad.

* * *

There was an film Mildred was desperate to see in the cinema so Constance took the girl one day. It was packed with families and children who had had the same idea. Constance had never been to an cinema before so it was an new experience. They sat down on the right aisle Mildred in an end seat with popcorn and Constance next to her with no food. The lights went down as the film was about to start and the last people arrived. An man went and sat next to Constance she did not look impressed. Mildred was unable to hide her smirk.

They watched the film as Mildred munched away at her popcorn. Halfway through the film the man next to Constance went to stretch and accidentally thumped the woman in the arm. Constance looked at her arm as he said.

"Sorry lovely" in which Constance glared at the man. Mildred saw this and held her nose as she tried not to burst into laughter in the middle of an crowded cinema though this was difficult as she turned red from laughter not seeming able to stop.

* * *

Constance had arranged an few days away in Devon so they were not stuck in the same place for six weeks. Mildred was excited and up early there day they left it was an long flight so they did take breaks now and then eventually arriving at their hotel. Mildred immediately went to get ready for the beach.

Constance had agreed to take the girl and they arrived. The woman was wearing an pair of sunglasses as she read her book keeping an eye on her daughter making sure she was not going to far into the sea as she knew she couldn't swim well. She saw the girl was barely in so she smiled when she suddenly heard laughter. Turning around she saw an group of teenage boys.

"Hey love I think you ended up in the wrong place this is an beach not an nuns convert" one of the boys said as he looked at Constance's black dress.

"I am sure your mother is very proud of you talking to an lady like that" she replied going back to her book. Mildred ran up to her mother just at that moment.

"Mum can I get an ice cream" she asked as she sat on the towel next to her. She hadn't realised the mob.

"Daughter? The same boy said "Eww she is like twenty what an slut" he said. Mildred could see her mother's grip tightening on her book and her fingers starting to flex and knew she was about to curse them which was not an good idea because she would more than likely get sued. When she heard the word the anger inside Mildred reached boiling point almost instantly and she found herself standing up and facing the four boys.

"What kind of person would use such an disgusting word?" Mildred shouted

"I am being truthful, you have to have sex to have a baby you know love they don't come from the stalk" he replied

"Oh and how many people have you being with exactly let me guess you lost count after thirty" Mildred replied.

"I am an male it is different" he replied

"You sexist pig, if she was an virgin you would call her frigid so which one is worse exactly? She asked angrily as Constance touched her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Leave it darling they are not worth it" she told her

"Not worth it? I am the most popular guy in my school" he said

"Who cares? Constance asked "I might be an 'slut' as you say but at least I know what 2+2 is without having to use an calculator" she replied.

"Are you calling me thick? He asked

"Yes you got an problem with that?" Constance asked

"You are for it I am going to tell my mum" he threatened

"Oh well I hope you tell her the way you speak to women I am sure she will be very impressed" Constance said. "So go on then go get your mother we can tell her exactly the kind of language you use" she told them. The boys looked at each other then walked away cursing them off as they left. Mildred and her mother walked back to their spot.

"Are you alright mum?" Mildred asked worried.

"Of course sweetie it is nothing I haven't heard before obviously" Constance replied

"What do you mean?" Mildred asked

"I got pregnant at 17 what do you think people were saying?" she asked.

Mildred sighed but then they went to get an ice cream and they soon forgot the incident.

* * *

They had an great few days in Devon but they were glad to get home. One day they decided to stay in and have an break from their activities. Mildred was sat on the carpet doodling on the coffee table in the living room when Constance who had just walked in noticed and sat next to her daughter.

"What you doing?" Constance asked

"Just doodling" Mildred replied. Constance saw an sheet of paper on the table and found herself picking up one of the pencils to try herself she wanted to be involved with her daughters interests. Mildred noticed her mother do this and looked over at what she was drawing.

"What on earth is that supposed to be?" she asked looking at the awful drawing.

"You" Constance replied

"Since when am I an stick person?" Mildred asked with an laugh

"I told you I can't draw to save my life" she told her

"Here let me help" Mildred said as she took the pencil of her trying to show her ways to draw better. "See shading helps an lot, though I wouldn't start with an person because faces are hard start with something smaller" Mildred told her.

"I will thanks honey" Constance replied.

* * *

The weeks soon flew by but the beautiful days made every activity better. Mildred and Constance were currently outside gardening. Mildred liked gardening and had helped Mr Blossom the school caretaker in the past.

"I can't believe how long this takes" Constance said.

"It is worth it in the end" Mildred replied as she dug in the soil.

"Yes but we are not here most of the year how will we water the plants?" Constance asked.

"We won't but it is still fun to garden" she said

"Yes it is fun to have your hands covered in dirt" she said as she looked at her hands.

"It will wash off it's just soil" Mildred replied.

Constance rolled her eyes and carried on digging in the soil but she had to admit it was fun being out in the sunshine doing something constructive.

* * *

The weeks were nearly over and both had loved walking and flying and just generally spending time together but before they knew it the holiday was over and they had to return to school not that either minded much as after all they love Cackle's.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N- I hope no one minds an shorter chapter. The next few chapters are going to be quite long so I hope that makes up for it.

Chapter Forty-Seven

Before Mildred and Constance knew it they were back at Cackle's but they had to go back an few days early so Constance could help the teachers set up and of course she couldn't leave Mildred behind. They were the first back after Miss Cackle who hugged them both as they waited for the others.

Mildred felt quite awkward to begin with as she would be the only student with the teachers and it is true she has been by herself with Miss Cackle quite an few times but not Miss Drill or Miss Bat. She soon forgot this however when they walked into the kitchen and she saw Cosie's cakes on the table.

"Well I am glad someone is excited about it" Amelia said as the group sat down and Mildred took an big piece of chocolate cake happily.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Constance asked

"Mine was very good, I went on an intense exercise course for the six weeks" Miss Drill said as Mildred looked at her as if that would be her worse nightmare.

"I went to operas and was in an singing group for the summer" Miss Bat said

"I stayed with my brother and his family for three weeks which was lovely" Miss Cackle said.

"What about you two?" Miss Drill asked

"We went away for an few days to Devon which was nice and then we did loads of activities, cinema, baking, it was very nice" Constance said

"Did you enjoy your summer dear?" Miss Cackle asked Mildred

"Yes it was really great and quite funny at times" Mildred said

"Funny?" Miss Bat asked

"Yes an lot of funny stuff happened, for example mum nearly cursed an poor man in the cinema" she told them

"Why?" Imogen asked with an smile

"He thumped her by accident" Mildred said

"He called me 'lovely" " Constance replied.

"CONSTANCE" Amelia said with an laugh

"What?" Constance asked

"I am sure the man was just being friendly" Miss Bat said

"I don't appreciate him calling me Lovely" Constance said as the woman all looked at each other and couldn't hide their smiles. Mildred shook her head slowly as she laughed.

* * *

Later on Constance as well as the other teachers all had something to do. Constance had to sort out her classroom as did Davina and Imogen had to sort out her sports equipment. Amelia was going to sort out any last minute paperwork and the hall as well making sure everything else in the castle was up to scratch. This would mean Mildred would be alone for the afternoon.

"I can entertain myself" Mildred said.

"Actually Mildred I have an little job you can do for me if you are up for it" Amelia asked

"Sure Miss Cackle" Mildred replied

Amelia handed the girl an box with small pieces of paper with different names on.

"These are the nameplates for the first year girls would you put them in the door? It doesn't matter what order you do it in" she told her.

"Sure Miss Cackle" Mildred said as she skipped away happily.

Mildred did what was asked of her and put the name tags in the doors. She had an look around the corridor as she did this remembering when she was an first year almost as if it was yesterday.

* * *

An few days later and there other girls were back at the school which Mildred was happy about. Mildred and her friends were all sat in her bedroom chatting about their summers when the topic changed to the fact they were now third-years.

"I can't believe we are third years it is crazy" Maud said

"I know it feels like yesterday we started here as scared little first years" Enid replied

"I never even thought I would make it past first year" Mildred commented.

"Fenella and Griselda told me this year they make you start to think of what career you want and what college you want to attend" Ruby said

"I know, I haven't an clue what I want to do" Jadu said

"Me either" Enid said

Mildred had fallen quiet as she really started to think. What did she want to do? What job did you want? She had never really taken the time to think about it before as she never thought she would make it this far in the school. She thought about this for quite an few minutes.

"Mildred?...MILDRED?" Ruby said loudly.

"What?" she said shaking her head trying to go back to reality.

"We asked if you have any idea what college you want to go to yet?" Jadu asked

"Not really, I don't know much about the colleges" she admitted.

"There is loads, Weirdsister, Black Cauldrons but that is more potion based, Picture Perfect is an good option for you that one is an art college" Maud said as she ticked the colleges off on her fingers as she spoke.

"If I will even get into any" the girl said sadly.

"You will trust me, but let's not think about it to much after all we still have two more years" Jadu said.

"Only two more years of Cackle's Academy's horrible food and then we are free!" Enid said with an smile as the friends all laughed but Mildred could not help feeling sad that in just two years she will no longer be at the school.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

An few days after the pupils had returned Constance walked into the staffroom for her morning coffee and said hello to Imogen who was just about to go out for her morning run before making her coffee and going to sit in an comfy chair.

Davina walked in with Amelia an few minutes later as the two women had been talking and after both said an quick hello to their colleague Amelia started looking through the post they had received. Amelia looked at Constance after an second.

"Constance an letter for you dear" she said handing her over an white envelope. Constance narrowed her eyebrows in confusion no one ever sent her mail after all. She didn't recognise the handwriting on the front so opened it slowly before unfolding it and beginning to read. The letter said.

 _Dear Constance_

 _I know you never expected to hear from me again but I need you to_

 _know I have left your father. I understand that what we did to Mildred_

 _was horrible and unforgivable but I was hoping you could meet me as we_

 _have an lot of things we need to talk about. There are things you need to know._

 _As we are on the run we are not at home but staying in an caravan park in Moose lane_

 _we are staying in caravan number three and I hope you will come, any time is good for me._

 _Please find the full address enclosed._

 _Mum_

Inside was an second piece of paper with the address on which Constance quickly tucked away in her pocket.

"Everything alright Constance?" Davina asked as she watched the woman read the letter.

"Yes it is ….from one of my college friends she is near this part of the country and thought it would be nice if we met" she responded.

"Oh you should go that will be nice" Amelia said sitting down.

Constance smiled slightly feeling guilty for lying to her friends.

* * *

The next day was Friday and Constance only had lessons until lunchtime. She didn't want Mildred asking question after question so she decided to go then. It is true she thought about not going but she had to admit she was curious so that afternoon having told Amelia she was going to meet her 'friend' she set off for the address her mother had provided. She flew for half an hour not really sure of where she was going until she started to see caravans on the ground. She landed perfectly and walked towards the gate leading to the campsite. She walked down the path looking for the caravan with the number '3' on it and eventually found it. For an few minutes the woman just found herself standing still looking at the caravan before she walked up to it with her broom in hand and knocked three times.

Constance turned away taking an look around the field when she heard the door open and she turned around to face her mother. Locasta Hardbroom.

"Constance you came" she said

"Yes I did" Constance replied

"Please come in" she told her as the woman walked in putting her broomstick by the caravan door.

"Take an seat" her mother said as she monitored to the sofa. Constance sat down looking around the caravan.

"I am so glad you came Constance" she said

"I was curious" she said in response. Her mother and her sat there for an good five minutes in silence neither knowing what to say to each other. Constance tapped her fingers quietly.

"Well I suppose I better tell you why I wanted to see you" her mother said sending Constance out of her trance.

"Yes what was it you needed to tell me?" she asked

"I left your dad because he was abusive" she told her.

"That isn't an secret I knew that already" Constance replied.

"So you understand then don't you? Why I couldn't help you when he was bullying you?" Locasta asked.

"Not really, the second someone starts on my child I would tell them where to go, I don't mind them hurting me but not Mildred" she responded.

"He wouldn't listen to me anyway, I do love you Constance" her mother said. Constance was shocked.

"Love me? Funny way of showing it you were never there for me you hardly said anything to me when I was an child" she told her.

"I was never much of an talker and..." she said

"and what? Constance asked

"Well you were hard to talk to about anything.." she told her

"Oh so it is my fault?" she asked insulted

"No I didn't mean it like that I just meant.."

"I know what you meant, you and dad were made for each other you were both the same blaming me for everything and don't even use the 'you got yourself pregnant' thing because you know it was bad before that" Constance told her

"Maybe so but it didn't help Constance and you didn't even tell us you had an boyfriend" Locasta said

"Oh and you wonder why that is?" she said very sarcastically

Her mother closed her eyes for an minute as if talking to her adult daughter was extremely difficult.

"Constance..." she started

"Why did you even have me? I mean when you have an child you only have an 50% chance of having an boy so you knew it might be an girl why would you do that if you were just going to make me feel unloved and ruin my life?" she asked

"Ruin your life? That is not fair, we gave you an great education and an nice home and tried to get you the best of everything" her mother said.

"You ruined my life the day you gave my baby away" she told her

"You were two young you weren't ready" she simply replied

"That wasn't for you to decide, do you know what losing an baby does to you? I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and suddenly I turned into this nasty cold person who does nothing but hurt and scare people and can't talk to people without getting into an argument, I thought about her everyday, was she alright? What was her adoptive family like? Did something happen? Do you know what it is like not knowing if your child is even alive?" Constance said by this point shouting.

"Maybe we should not have done what we did Constance but we honestly thought it was for the best for you, you needed to focus on your career before you became an mother it is an simple as that and our reputation" she stated her eyes darking with anger.

"All I knew about her was her name, do you know what it was like when I looked at the list of new first years and saw her name on there? You made me lose so much time with her, I missed her taking her first steps, saying her first words and that was all you" she said growing upset and wiping an tear as she realised she would never get that time back.

"Constance .." her mum said not even knowing how to reply. She touched her arm gently but Constance pulled it out of her grip looking away from her mother upset her brown eyes filled with tears.

"This is not going to work mum" the woman said.

"It will, I want to get you know you and Mildred better" she said "I know I messed up with you but I will make it up with Mildred" she said

"You kidnapped her!" she replied turning to face her.

"It was your father's idea but he is not here anymore is he? She replied.

"No I am not going to let you see her, it is risky, father might find out and hunt us down and I am NOT putting my little girl in danger" Constance told her.

"I am trying to make it up to you, stop being stubborn!" she shouted.

"You can't fix all them years of hurt with one sentence mum it will take an long time for us to get over this" she told her.

"I know that but I am trying aren't I?, I left the man I love for you does that not tell you something?" she asked.

"How can you love him when he treats you so badly?" she asked amazed.

"He is my husband, and believe it or not Constance there was an time when he was an nice man and was quite gentle" she told her.

"Oh really because I have always known him how he is when did this 'change' happen exactly?" she asked.

"Just after you were born" her mother casually said.

"So it is my fault? I didn't get to pick what chromosomes I got you know" Constance said annoyed.

"It didn't help you were not an easy child Constance, and it doesn't help Mildred isn't easy either with her poor knowledge of magic" her mother said without thinking as Constance scoffed and stood up.

"She knows nothing about magic because you made sure she didn't grow up in our world but I tell you that girl has intense magical power even if you don't see it" Constance told her quite loudly.

"She couldn't grow up in our world or she would find you easily" she shouted back.

"I made an mistake coming here I am going back to my daughter" she said walking towards the door she was just about to open the door when it opened from the outside and the smirking face of her father, Alatar Hardbroom, walked in blocking her exit.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N - I want to thank everyone who has supported this fanfic I cannot believe I have reached 100 reviews each one means so much to me so thank you so much. Can you also believe I have nearly reached fifty chapters? I love you all thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Forty-Nine

Her father walked in unable to wipe the smirk of his face. Constance glared at him for an second with the sort of glare that sent most people quaking in fear.

"Get out now, neither of us want you here" she said

He looked over her shoulder at his wife and smirked. "Good Work Locasta" he said ignoring his child completely.

Constance stood there for an few seconds confused but then she realised this had all been an trap from the very beginning. Her parents had not broken up at all it was just an plot to get her to come.

"You lied to me again! What the hell is wrong with you he is an idiot!" Constance shouted at her mother.

"Don't call me an idiot girl, you are so stupid I can't believe you fell for it" he said. Constance shook her head then reached her hand into her pocket pulling out the ancient mobile phone.

"I am calling the police" she said as she flipped the phone up and started to dial the number before it was pulled out of her hand.

"Give that back right now" she shouted. He looked at her and threw the phone at the wall missing his daughters head by inches. Constance opened her mouth in shock as she bend down picking up the two broken pieces of the phone. That was it she was trapped with no way to contact anyone.

"Now I think we understand each other" he said

"What the hell do you want?" Constance said standing up annoyed

"You never listen do you, we have warned you to stay away from the child" he said

"And I told you it is not going to happen" she replied. Her father nodded his head at her mother as she said this. Her mother stood up walked to the kitchen did something Constance couldn't see then went and sat down again.

"People know you stupid ugly child" he said

"Who knows exactly?" she asked confused.

"Do you know Felicity Nightstar? He asked

"Not personally no" she admitted

"But you know who the Nightstars are?" he asked

"Of course I do one of the old witching families like the Hallows but all of them attended Pentangles so I have never met one personally" she told him

"Well that woman told me she knew you had an child and if someone in that family knows the whole world will know soon" he said

"Father I really do not care at all" she said

"None of this would have happened if you had not jumped into bed with some teenager, we didn't raise you like that" her father said

"You know nothing about my relationship" she started

"I know you were way to young to be dating anyone" he said

"And did you ever ask yourselves why? Maybe it felt nice to have someone who liked me for an change maybe it felt nice to feel loved and not just an waste of space" she said

"You are an huge waste of space do everyone an favour and resign from that school before you ruin anyone else's lives" he told her.

"I would not do that because despite what you think I care about my pupils and enjoy teaching them and watching them grow oh and your words don't affect me anymore I have shown my worth, I am not scared of an pathetic little boy like you" she replied showing she no longer feared the man because in truth she didn't.

They both stood there for an few seconds glaring at each other before he slapped her hard around the face. Her mother flinched at the sound of his hand hitting her flesh but didn't say anything. Constance turned to look at him her cheek bright red but not touching it as that would give him the satisfaction of knowing it was painful.

"Oh yeah you have to use your fists to make yourself heard, how pathetic can you get" she said not showing the slap had hurt her at all even though it had.

He grew more angry and this time he punched her busting her lip which started to bleed but she refused to change her expression she stood there blood dripping down her cheek not daring to touch it and give him the satisfaction as she would not show fear or pain. She glared at him for an few seconds then spat in his face.

"You are going to pay for that" he said as he stormed past her to the other side of the caravan picking up an giant plastic bottle filled with liquid. He glared at the girl then started pouring the liquid all over.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused until the smell of the liquid reached her nose and she stopped. Petrol.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said as he threw the liquid everywhere in sight her mother hung her head but didn't try and stop the crazy man.

Constance then realised her head was hurting and she started to cough. She looked around to see what the problem was and then she saw it. In the kitchen the hose for the boiler had been pulled out sending carbon monoxide gas into the air. Constance walked back to her father her eyes wide.

"What are you doing you are going to get us all killed!" she said as her mother started to cough as the deadly gas entered her body.

"You brought shame on this family, you ruined our reputation and now people know it is going to get out, let's see how well the girl does when she is back in care because her mummy is gone" he said with an smirk.

"Mum ….mum do something..." she said as they all started to choke more she knew this might be an way to scare her but she couldn't take that risk. Years ago she wouldn't have cared she didn't have much to look forward to in life anyway but now it was different she had an child to look after an child who she had only just gotten back. An child that needs her.

She watched as her father pulled something out of his pocket. An lighter. One flick of the thing and it will be to late to do anything. She had to distract him enough until she figured out an way out of this mess.

"Dad...don't do it, I mean if you do you will be stuck with me" she said trying to make him see it was an stupid move.

"We have to kill of our bloodline so unfortunately that means you too" he said not even realising if he did kill them all they would still have the bloodline in Mildred.

"Is your reputation really worth this?" she said coughing as the gas affected her.

"You don't seem to get it, our reputation is everything without it there is no point in being here" he said.

"It's just an stupid reputation, it doesn't matter what other people think of us anymore" Constance said as she watched his hand holding the lighter carefully.

"What will it do to the girl when her mummy dies and leaves her again?" he said with an laugh.

"You evil man she is just an child!" she shouted as loudly as she could even though her throat felt tight as she did not understand how he can be so happy at the idea of an child in pain.

"Well we wouldn't of have to go to drastic measures if you had been sensible" he told her. She coughed more her head hurting as she looked at him.

"Please I have an daughter let me out" she shouted practically begging as she tried to push past him to escape but he wouldn't budge he just stood in front of the door blocking her exit.

"Alatar...let her go the poor child has been through enough" her mother said standing up of the sofa and going against her husband for the first time.

"LOCASTA, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" he shouted. Her mother whimpered an little as he shouted and sat back down going silent again.

"Father let me out of here I can't breathe" Constance said as the gas was starting to make her feel faint.

"You have to remember something, you did this girl, we wouldn't be here now if it was not for you" he told her.

"That isn't true and you know it I was never good enough anyway" she spluttered out as she coughed.

"Well you are right about that I never wanted an daughter because if there is one thing I have learned it is that woman are weak and none of them come weaker than you" her father said as she saw him starting to press the button on the lighter.

Somehow knowing she needed to get out for Mildred gave her an strength. She needed to stay safe for her daughter as she was the important one in all this so despite the fact she felt like she was about to collapse she gathered all her magical strength.

"I am not weak,strength comes in different ways" she said flicking her fingers and sending an spell at the unsuspecting man. He flew across the caravan away from the woman and her mother and an barrier was formed blocking them from him. This was an intense bit of magic. She ran to the door keeping her fingers on him.

"Mum quick come on let's get out of here" she said

"I can't..." she said sadly

"Come on we have to get out of here don't you realize how dangerous he is?" Constance said worried.

She looked over at her husband who was starting to fight against the shield blocking him. Constance was using an lot of her strength in order to produce the shield and she knew she couldn't do it much longer.

"You go, save yourself" she said

"Mum just come with me" she said as she struggled to hold him off in her weakened state. The shield was starting to break.

"I am not coming with you Constance" she stated

Constance had to think. If she left her mother would be in an lot of danger and she wasn't sure she would be able to get help in time. But if she stayed herself she would be in danger too and she had an daughter to think about. She knew it would destroy the girls life if she left her she had to live for her child. That is why after the shield broke before her father could react she threw open the caravan door and ran out leaving her mother in there alone with her father.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Mildred was starting to worry about her mother she still hadn't returned from going to see her friend. Miss Cackle was worried about her colleague too as she had been gone hours she was trying to calm the young girl down but was failing. Mildred was currently sat in the staffroom as Amelia tried to figure out what to do when she saw an piece of scrunched up paper near the bin. Curious she went and picked it up and unfolded it and that is how she found the letter from Constance's mother she gasped and the young girl looked up at her.

"She didn't go see her friend at all she went to see her mother" she said

"What why would she do that?" Mildred said worried.

"I don't know but I have an bad feeling, try her mobile again" Normally Amelia would confiscate any mobiles she saw in the school but this was an emergency.

The girl nodded and dialled her mother's number. It didn't even ring instead it said:

"The number you have dialled has been disconnected or is no longer in service"

"What?" Mildred said worried as she took the phone away from her ear looking at it in shock.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked

"It says the number doesn't exist" Mildred said starting to panic trying again to make sure she had heard right and the exact same message was played, before it had rang and gone to voicemail but now all of an sudden it was dead. Mildred felt sick.

"Something has happened to her" she said panicking more than ever.

"Her mother gave an name of an campsite here, Moose Lane but the address portion is missing" She said as she turned the letter over to make sure there was no writing at the back.

"But that could be anywhere we have no idea where it is without an full address and we don't know anyone who goes camping" Mildred said sadly.

"Yes we do...Miss Drill" Amelia said as the two of them ran out the room trying to find the said lady they saw her jogging down the corridor.

"Miss Drill we need your help" Amelia said

"What with Miss Cackle?" the woman asked as she stopped jogging to talk to them.

"Do you know where Moose Lane campsite is?" she asked

"Yes I went there for an few weeks in the summer" Imogen told them

"What is there address this is important" Miss Cackle said

"I will go check wait here" she said rushing off.

Amelia put her arm around the worried girl as tears fell out of her eyes.

"I am sure everything is fine Mildred" she said with an smile

* * *

Constance ran out the caravan and started to run across the field when there was an very loud explosive noise and the caravan went up in flames. Constance threw herself on the grass letting out an little scream as the fire went over her head before dying down. She sat up looking at the burning caravan covered in flames before she finally gave in and fell unconscious.

Constance woke up her head still hurting. She was not sure how long she had been unconscious for but she sat up looking at the caravan which was still on fire though it had died down an lot. That was when she realised he had actually done it even though she had left. She had somehow thought he was not serious and was just trying to scare her. She then came to the realisation both her parents were dead there was no way they could have survived that even if she was to get help it would take to long to come. She looked at the caravan sadly wondering how it had came to this and then she thought about what the hell she was going to do.

Her father had smashed her phone and she had left her broomstick in the caravan as she had not had time to take it before she had to escape. She had no way to contact anyone and no way to leave. She supposed that the only thing she could do was leave the campsite and hope she could find an bus or something, an letter would take way to long.

The woman stood up and looked over at the caravan next door wondering if she should go and ask if they had an phone she could use but she didn't know Mildred's phone number from by heart as she always just rang it from her contacts. The woman was trapped and then worse it started to rain and it was not magical rain so she could not stop it.

"Kandba, Lancana, Jamena, Cunalna" she said casting as spell that would help her body to keep try.

* * *

Mildred and Amelia had rushed to the address as quickly as they could well as quickly as they could flying. Mildred jumped off her broomstick at an unsafe height as it still hovered in the air and started running towards the campsite her teacher struggling to keep up.

As they were making their way there it started to pour down with rain which made it harder to see. They finally started to see the caravans and looked desperately for number three. It was Mildred who saw it first, through the rain she could see the remnants of flames from the caravan and an horrible feeling entered her stomach as she imagined her mother in there. Mildred screamed and started running towards the wreckage.

"MUM" she shouted as it started to thunder loudly.

* * *

Constance cursed under her breathe as it started to thunder. It was hard to see or hear anything in the weather conditions but she felt like she could hear something in the distance. The noise was getting closer and she was starting to see something as well.

"Mum" she heard. It was quiet because the thunder blocked out most of the shouting but it was unmistakably the word mum.

"Mildred?" she said looking around not sure what direction the girl was coming from.

"Mum where are you?" the girl said hearing her mother's voice but she was unable to see her. The girl carried on running finally making it to the clearing and she saw her mother facing away from her looking around.

"MUM" the girl yelled as her mother turned because her voice was an lot louder. The girl ran into her mother's arms quickly.

"Did you come her by yourself?" Constance asked in shock as the girl leaned her head on her chest.

"No Miss Cackle is here I ran ahead" she said. Amelia soon caught up with them.

"It is getting worse out here" she said as lightening striked and they all tried to avoid being hit. They ran trying to find shelter when one of the caravan doors opened and an man came out.

"Quick inside" he said as the three of them ran in drenched despite the spell Constance had cast she was still soaked.

"Thank you" Amelia said

"I saw you all out there, it's dangerous you know" he said.

"Yes I know it's a long story" Constance said

"Stay here for an while until the storm let's up" he told them with an kind smile.

None of them spoke much during that time it was quite personal and they didn't know the man and it wasn't really the right time to talk about what happened anyway. Eventually after an hour the storm was letting up so thanking the man the they left the caravan. They all just wanted to go home the time for talking was not now. Constance walked with her arm around her daughter as they left the campsite and Mildred and Amelia picked up their broomsticks from the place they had hidden them. That is when they noticed Constance didn't have hers.

"Where is your broom mum?" Mildred asked

"In the caravan" she simply replied.

"Constance you and Mildred take her broom, Mildred you go at the back it will be easier for you to hold onto your mother than for her trying to hold on to you" Amelia said. There was also the fact Mildred was not an very good flyer but no one mentioned this.

They both nodded and Mildred gave her broomstick to her mother then went to stand behind her as they prepared to take off. Mildred was thankful at this moment her mother was so skinny anywise the broom might not have been able to hold them both.

Amelia took off and then after Mildred had gotten onto the broom behind her Constance took off. Mildred was instantly glad her mother was in control as she can barely keep her broom straight when it is just her let alone with someone else. They flew into the air Mildred holding onto her mother's waist not that she had to hold her tightly though.

The two broomsticks flew side by side smoothly as they made their way back to the school. Mildred leaned her chin on her mother's back as they flew through the dark cloudy sky hoping the thunder did not start again. Half an hour later Mildred saw the castle of Cackle's Academy come into focus.

Mildred held onto her mother tighter as they went down to land. Mildred watched as Amelia descended onto the ground and then her mother did the same. Mildred climbed off the broom followed by her mother.

"Come on you two I think we have some things to talk about and we best dry off" Amelia said as they were still all drenched no one having the thought of using magic as with the situation they had been in it had not being the top of their priorities. Constance flicked her finger drying of each of them quickly.

"Thank you Constance, would you like to come to my office to talk?" she asked her.

"That sounds good as we will have privacy" she said.

"I don't much fancy being seen by an lot of people and being asked questions, Constance I think it will be best if you transport" Amelia told her.

"I would but my magical power is weak right now, don't ask here" she told her.

"Oh, well then it is good Mildred learned how to do it as well, Mildred can you do the honours?" Amelia asked looking over at the young girl.

Mildred nodded and walked in between the two women. They each touched one of her arms and she transported to her headmistresses office.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

Arriving in the office the three people went to find chairs to sit in. Constance sat in the middle and for the first time Amelia and Mildred could see she was in shock as they sat down either side of her.

"What on earth happened in the caravan Constance?" Amelia asked.

"It was an trap, my dad had set it all up to lure me there" Constance said

"But the caravan was on fire.."" Mildred said

Constance was surprised to feel an tear fall down her face. After all she had not liked her parents maybe it is the fact she hadn't been able to save her mother.

"They are dead..." Constance said.

Mildred and Amelia looked at each other neither knowing how to respond to that comment.

"Alright I think you best explain exactly what happened" Amelia said.

"I arrived and spoke to my mother for an while and then I got upset so went to leave but my father showed up, we fought for an bit as you probably guessed and then he got angry and started throwing petrol all over the caravan he had also secretly planted Carbon Monoxide into the air. He got an lighter and threatened to burn the place down and I was scared because I had just gotten Mildred back, I managed to hold him back for an little while with an shield charm and I told my mum to come with me a few times but each time she refused, eventually the shield broke so I had to leave them both in there as I escaped and then the caravan exploded meaning he must have gone through with it, somehow I thought he was teasing" she said

Everyone sat there for an few minutes in silence totally lost for words until Constance in an quieter voice than normal broke the silence.

"This is all my fault, I am so stupid I didn't even think to use magic until it was to late to stop him" Constance sighed

"Constance none of this was your fault and you were under the effects of the deadly gas I am surprised you even managed to do an intense piece of magic like an shield charm" Amelia told her

"I had to get out...for Mildred" she said looking at the girl who cuddled into her.

"What happened to your face mum?" Mildred asked looking up at her as she noticed her red cheek and scabbed lip, there was also an red line down the side of her face which was dried blood.

"My father hit me don't worry I am perfectly fine" she said.

"How could he did that to you?" the girl said sadly not understanding how anyone can hit their own child and then she held onto her mother tighter.

"Thank you for saving yourself for me because I do need you" Millie said. Constance kissed her head.

"I know, I wish I had not left my mother though who leaves their mother in an situation like that?" she asked. Amelia spoke up

"Constance what happened to your mother was not your fault,you had to make an choice and stay alive for your daughter, equally she had to choose her husband or daughter, even if he was controlling her she choose him that is the reality of it, it was all her choice to stay with him" she told her as she squeezed the woman's shoulder to comfort her.

"I was worried I wouldn't be able to get out and you wouldn't even know where I was" the woman confessed.

"What happened to your phone mum? It said it has been disconnected" Mildred asked remembering.

"My dad threw it against the wall and it smashed, sorry honey I didn't mean to scare you, I know I should have told you where I was going I don't know why I didn't" Constance said.

"That doesn't matter anymore, what are we going to do about this will you want an funeral or anything?" Amelia asked.

"I suppose we should call the police to go and sort the caravan out, I am their only living relative now, well apart from Mildred, my grandparents are dead and both of them were only children, I suppose we can do something small" Constance said.

"I think that is an good idea, I will also call the doctor that gas can be deadly let's make sure there is no long term effects from you inhaling it" Amelia said.

"What about all their stuff? Their house and things?" Mildred asked curiously.

"Well I suppose as your mother is their only living relative she will automatically receive everything they own, what she chooses to do with it is up to her" Amelia told the girl kindly.

"Why can you not transport anymore?" Mildred asked worried.

"I can honey my magic is just weak right now" Constance replied

"I didn't know that could happen" Mildred replied.

"Yes sometimes if you use an difficult spell or an spell that takes an lot of energy it can weaken you for an while, that is what happened with me and the shield charm which is very powerful magic and the gas that entered my body made my body weaker too and until you have an chance to rest it can be dangerous to do an powerful piece of magic as you can end up hurting yourself" Constance told her.

"Wow, I thought magic never ran out" the girl said with an laugh.

"Mildred your phone is the only one in the school right now can I borrow it to call the police?" Amelia asked the girl nodded and handed it over.

The police went to investigate the caravan where it was confirmed there was two bodies and an doctor came to check on Constance where he found there was no long term effects from the Carbon Monoxide as Constance had not been exposed to it for long enough to cause to much damage.

"Well that is one good thing to come out of this you are perfectly fine" Mildred smiled

"I suppose it is an good thing and my dad can't hurt us anymore" Constance said

"I have been meaning to ask what on earth is an shield charm?" Mildred asked

"We will explain later dear your mother needs to sleep now and it is quite hard to explain" Miss Cackle said.

* * *

As her mother slept Mildred went to the library but she was still very curious about an shield charm. She saw her third year friends and smiled wondering if they knew what an shield charm was.

"Fenny, Gris, do you know what an shield charm is?" she asked them joining them at their table.

Fenella and Griselda were an year older than Mildred and her friends and they explained they had just learned about shield charms in their spells lesson with Miss Cackle, the two girls explained to Mildred exactly what it is.

"Shield charms are not standard magic they are known as advanced magic" Fenella started

"What is advanced magic?" she asked

"It is magic that is an lot more difficult than standard spells and an lot harder to pull of correctly, shield charms are some of the most advanced magic there is because there is no way to cast one just by saying words" Griselda explained.

"What do you mean exactly?" Mildred asked confused

"Shield charms are protective charms and you can only cast them through feelings, basically as cheesy as it sounds it is cast by the love of someone, it is complicated shield charms were first invented during war time where people would be trying to save soldiers and their strong feeling of love or protecting that person would form the shield, it is something that happens when someone wants to protect someone more than anything" Griselda said

"So the person casting the charm do they have any choice about it? Like do they control it?" Mildred asked.

"They have no way of stopping the shield forming if the feeling is strong enough it will form, they can control the shield though through concentration the shield will only break when concentration is lost" Fenella said.

"So there is no way possible for someone to learn the charm?" Mildred asked still slightly confused.

"No it is an charm that is only made by feeling, the best, most powerful witch in the world could not produce an shield charm if she did not love someone enough" Griselda said

"That is really weird I never knew there was spells like that"" Mildred said.

"This is one of an kind it is the only charm like that, though shield charms do put an lot of strain on the caster because they are so advanced and powerful some people have fainted or injured themselves afterwards" Fenella said.

Mildred couldn't help but smile. She knew in that moment how deeply her mother loves her if she is able to produce an shield charm. Mildred hoped if she was ever in that situation she could do the same.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-Two

Over the next few days Constance had an lot of things she had to sort out. Despite the fact she did not like her parents she still buried them it wasn't exactly an funeral but they had an grave site. Everything her parents owned was instantly signed over to Constance as their only living relative.

Constance had inherited her parents house and everything in it. She was not sure what she was going to do with it yet but she knew she needed to look around and see what was in it. This is how Mildred and her ended up going to the house she had grown up with.

"It's huge" was Mildred's first comment as she stood outside her grandparents house gawping.

"Yes I never understood why they got such an large house for three people" Constance replied as she went and unlocked the door and stepped into the house. She fiddled for the light switch and turned the light on.

Mildred still gawping looked around at the fancy interior. There was an fairly large hallway and an set of stairs in the left corner and then an door way on the right side and another on the left. Mildred walked into the main living room her mother close behind.

"It hasn't changed an bit" Constance said as she looked at the furniture that hadn't moved an inch in the time she had been away.

"Where is your room?" Mildred asked

"Upstairs, first door to the left" Constance said. She might not have been to the house in years but she remembered the exact location of her room. The room she had spend many days in. Mildred smiled and ran up the stairs her curiosity at seeing her teenage mother's room getting the better of her.

"I wouldn't get to excited they probably emptied the whole room" Constance said as she followed her child. Mildred didn't listen and went and opened the door and turned on the light.

"They kept it the same as I left it" Constance said in shock. Mildred was in her element.

"It's bigger than the potion's lab" she said as she tried to look at everything at once.

The room was quite large and it was clear it had been an teenagers room and not an adults. The walls were painted an very deep purple colour and there was an poster of an band Mildred had never heard of on the wall. In one corner there was an stand with make up and in another an wardrobe. There was an large bed and an large window. Though it was clear Constance's parents had not so much as set foot in the room for years by the amount of dust that had gathered.

"Can I look around mum, please?" the teenager asked

"Go ahead" Constance said as the girl started by going to the wardrobe and opening it. There was clothes in there (Constance obviously took the majority when she left) but there was an few. Mildred took the clothes out which actually were not black in fact they were all different colours she even found an pair of jeans in there.

"You did not wear this stuff" Mildred said

"I did I didn't always dress like I do now you know" she replied. "You can have the clothes if you wish though most of it now is probably not something you will be seen dead in" Constance replied.

Mildred smiled then went to the other side of the room which had make up on it. She turned to face her mother.

"You wore make-up?" she asked

"Rarely but my parents thought it was weird I had it there for decoration more than anything" she told her as Mildred ran to an desk at the other end of the room like an small child. She picked up an glossy dusty old magazine which Constance could not tell what it was from where she was sat. She had gone to sit on the bed.

"An prospectus for Weirdsister College" Mildred said with an smile "So that is where you and Blaze attended?" Mildred asked

"Yes, though that book is outdated it is probably completely different now" Constance said as the girl happily flicked through the pages her eyes wide with wonder.

"Can I keep this?" Mildred asked with an smile

"If you want to, I don't need it" Constance told her the girl smiled placing it on the bed gently as she picked up an framed photograph. It was clearly an much younger Constance with an boy who looked to be around eighteen.

"Is this you and Blaze?" Mildred asked as she sat next to her mother on the bed.

"Yes I used to carry that photo everywhere I never could bring myself to get rid of it even when he left me" she told her. Mildred smiled as she looked at the photograph.

"I think I have more photographs hang on" Constance said as she pulled an cardboard box out from under her bed. She could never forget the place she hid stuff from her parents.

"I forgot how much stuff I had left" she said as she took the lid off and went to sit next to her daughter and gave her the box.

Mildred smiled and looked at the photographs, there was quite a few of Constance and Blaze and then one of Constance and another three girls.

"Were these your college friends?" Mildred asked.

"Yes that is right, this one here was Layla, she said pointing to the blonde one, this one she was called...Opal that's right and this one was Winnie" she said as she strained her memory as she hadn't seen them in years.

"What do they do now do you know?" she asked

"Winnie is an healer basically an doctor who uses potions as remedies, Opal...was an teacher like me but she left the profession a few years ago I read about it somewhere, Layla...I haven't an clue" Constance said

"Why not? Mildred asked interested

"We never even spoke the last few months of college, we had an huge fight I can't even remember what is was about now but we never made up so I lost touch after she left" Constance told her child.

Mildred nodded and then looked at the box again.

"What is all this stuff?" she asked

"I don't know I can't remember" Constance said as Mildred picked up several folded pieces of paper.

"These are love letters" Mildred said unfolding an few of them.

"Oh yeah I kept every letter he sent at that time there is tons we didn't have phones so he always wrote letters"" Constance said.

"Can I read one?" Mildred asked as of course they are private.

"Yes go ahead I don't mind" Constance said as Mildred picked one up it said:

 _Hello Raven,_

 _I hope you did better on your potions grade than I did on my art_

 _it seems all I can focus on these days is you. You have stolen my heart_

 _not that I am mind I am still fascinated everyday that you chose me_

 _when you could have anyone but you always rejected everyone else and you_

 _said my flirting methods were awful!. Nothing is better to me than seeing you_

 _laughing at one of my rubbish jokes and your long locks shining in the sunlight *drool*_

 _anyway I best sign this off or you will think I am an mushy sod._

 _Love you now and always, My Raven_

 _Love your Phoenix xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Who in the world is Raven?" Mildred asked

"I don't know anyone call Raven" Constance replied.

"Well he called you Raven in this, in fact he called you Raven in all of them" Mildred said

"It sounds vaguely familiar...oh I remember now it was quite silly actually he said my hair colour was the colour of an raven you know the bird, so that was his nickname for me" Constance told her.

"And why did you call him Phoenix?" she asked

"Well an Phoenix is an bird too its got very unique colouring and is bright and vibrant like the sun, Phoenixes burst into flames when they die but then they are reborn from the ashes, his name is Blaze like flames so...I thought it suited him" Constance said

"Trust you to pick something confusing" Mildred said with an laugh. There was different stuff in the box things he had given her or things that reminded her of something. Mildred looked through the box then got up.

There was one more thing on the table Mildred wanted to look at she went and picked it up. It was an very old battered potions book which looked like it had seen better days, the spine looked like it had been repaired an few times and the pages were off colour and some appeared to be ripped. Mildred turned to her mother confused.

"Didn't you need this for your studies why did you leave it behind?" Mildred asked.

"That was my first year book, and anyway it is an battered mess" Constance said Mildred opened it and saw it was signed from Blaze.

"The story behind that is he gave it to me when we started dating it was an collector's edition and it is in such bad shape because I carried it everywhere" Constance told her.

"Can I keep this stuff?" Mildred asked

"If you want to why do you want to?" she asked

"It is your history and in an way my history too, I like having memories like this" she told her.

"Keep whatever you want" Constance told her. The girl did just that and ended up with half the room once she had finished!.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-Three

Mildred happily ran to her mother's room on Saturday morning. She could have just transported of course but the girl has so much energy sometimes she needs to run around. She knocked on her mother's door struggling to keep still.

"Come in" Constance replied and Mildred went in happily seeing her mother sitting on her bed reading an book.

"Morning mum" she said running over

"Morning darling, someone is full of beans this morning" Constance said

"Have you met me? I have times when I just have to much energy" Mildred replied.

"Really? I best go and tell Miss Drill you want to run some laps then" Constance said with an smirk.

Mildred instantly sat down in horror.

"I am fine, I am calm please don't torture me like that" Mildred said as Constance laughed. Mildred smiled to herself and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Mum guess what?" she asked her.

"What?" Constance asked.

"Here read this it will explain it better" Mildred said handing her mother an white envelope which Constance saw was an letter. She began to read.

 _Dear Mildred,_

 _Thank you for your letter, I think your suggestion is an great idea_

 _I have contacted the others and they have agreed to come as well_

 _can you get your mother to meet us at Cosie's Cafe next Saturday at_

 _say 12:00? We look forward to catching up._

 _Winnie_

Constance turned to look at her daughter confused. She didn't click on it was her friend Winnie from college at first.

"Who is this Winnie person?" she asked

"Winnie, your college friend I contacted her and asked if she wanted to meet up with you and your other friends and well she agreed obviously, so they are going to meet you next Saturday at Cosie's"" she told her mother happily.

"Mildred! What did you contact her for?" Constance asked.

"I thought it would be nice for you all to catch up it is nice to be friends with people outside of the school and you were all great friends once" Mildred happily replied.

"You had no right!" Constance said annoyed. "Did you ever think maybe there is an reason I haven't seen them in years?" she asked.

This was not the reaction Mildred had expected in fact it was quite the opposite. Mildred felt angry at her mother's response.

"I thought you just lost touch that is all" Mildred said her happiness disappearing.

"We are different people Mildred, we all have our own lives, plus after the terms we left on I am not going to meet them" Constance said.

"Don't be stubborn I was trying to do something nice for you" Mildred said raising her voice an little.

"I don't like you going behind my back and arranging things without my knowing" Constance replied.

"I was just trying to be nice,next time I won't bother" Mildred said annoyed at her mother's reaction.

"I have an detention to oversee" said Constance standing up with her arms folded.

"Bye then" Mildred said as they both left the room and went in opposite directions.

* * *

An couple hours later Mildred was sat in her bedroom when someone knocked. She gave her mother permission to come in and the woman walked in feeling the tension in the air as they were both still annoyed about what had happened that morning. Constance was holding an clipboard.

"Miss Cackle wants to have that meeting with you about your future, what time do you want?" she asked as all the third year girls were having these meetings but at different times, Mildred was sat texting on her phone and her fingers zapped across the screen as she texted in an annoyed manner. She didn't even reply to her mother.

"Mildred I asked you an question" Constance said as she watched the girl.

"Give me whatever time you want" Mildred replied without looking up from her phone screen.

"Mildred will you please listen this is important it is about your future" Constance said her annoyance with her daughter growing.

"This isn't even our last year what's the big deal? Chill out will you" Mildred said. It was quite unlike the girl to speak to her mother in that manner but she was annoyed at her mother for her reaction to the letter she had send out of the goodness of her heart.

"It might not be your last year Mildred but it will be here before you know it and you need to start deciding about your future now" Constance replied trying to remain calm after all she was supposed to be acting as an teacher now not an mother so she has to forget she was angry at her daughter even if she was trying to push her buttons.

Mildred didn't respond she tapped away on her phone texting her friends not even acknowledging her mother. She was trying to show her she was mad at her by ignoring her. She opened an text from Merlin, read it quickly then started typing out an reply.

"Mildred can you get off the phone for two seconds?" Constance asked. She hated the stupid things with an passion but she hated them even more when her daughter was glued to the thing like it was part of her and totally ignoring her in the process.

"I am busy, I have FRIENDS to text" Mildred said.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady" Constance said. Mildred just shrugged and carried on.

"Do you have any idea how rude it is to ignore the person who is talking to you whilst you text on your stupid mobile phone?" Constance asked.

"Do you have any idea how rude it is to get annoyed at someone for trying to do something nice for you?" Mildred replied saracatically.

"This is ridiculous, will you try to be mature for two seconds and listen to me like an grown up?" Constance asked her anger raising.

"The thing is I am NOT an grown up I am an child unless you forgot that little piece of information" Mildred said as she tapped on her phone screen. She hadn't taken her eyes of the screen since her mother had entered the room.

Constance glared at the piece of technology as if the phone will hide under her menacing glare. Constance shook her hand for an second and then lifted her fingers zapping the phone and making it disappear. Mildred blinked as she realised what had happened then stood up angrily.

"You can't do that you gave me it for my birthday, you can't take back an present!" Mildred said even more annoyed now.

"Present or no present if you can't unglue your eyes from the stupid machine I will take the choice out of your hands, you can have it back once you have learned some manners" Constance told her.

"I have manners actually" Mildred replied.

"Oh really? Funny way of showing it" Constance said.

"Stop treating me like an toddler" Mildred shouted.

"Then stop acting like one" Constance replied.

"You are the one who had an hissy fit over the stupid letter" Mildred replied.

"Because you are forcing me to meet my old friends when I do not want to, if I wanted to meet them I would have contacted them" Constance said.

"You are so ungrateful, even if you didn't want to meet them you could have said thank you for trying to get the friendship back on track" Mildred replied as Constance rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. The argument was getting heated and as the adult she wanted to stop it now.

"You might be my daughter Mildred but some things are personal" she replied as she walked out the girls bedroom door.

"Oh look you can't help having the last word can you?" Mildred said as she stood in the doorway looking at her mum before she slapped the door shut. Constance stood there for an few seconds as she realised they had just had their first proper fight. She raised her fist to knock on the girls door again but thinking against it she folded her arms and transported to her bedroom noticing straight away the silence without Mildred.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-Four

It was the morning after the fight between Constance and Mildred and they had yet to make up with each other. Constance's anger was at an all time high she had been seen slamming the girls breakfast onto the desk as she served it the fight with her daughter having an negative affect on her. Mildred was mad too, if she cut her food any harder the knife would be going through the plate as well.

The truth was both of them were suffering and missing each other. Constance who once loved the quiet now hated it, her room was too quiet without Mildred chattering and laughing away and Mildred felt her mother's absence too there was no one there to nag her every five minutes which she pretended sometimes she didn't like but the truth was she did.

The problem was both were equally as stubborn as each other and felt they were still right. Neither wanted to be the one to apologise and admit when they wrong when they both felt they were in the right so they went on not talking through to Monday. There only time they spoke was during the potions lesson which was still extremely awkward with the tension in the air. For once Mildred's clumsiness would prove to be an good thing.

* * *

Mildred was with her four main friends on their morning break they were all chattering away happily well all except for Mildred or lagged in front of her friends moodily. She knew she should apologise but she didn't see why she had too. Mildred thought about this as she started climbing down the stairs in front of her friends and was not concentrating in the slightest her mind was far away. She kept her arms folded as she climbed and then she lost her footing and started to tumble down the flight of stairs until she hit the bottom landing on the cold hard floor. Her friends who had been chattering ran down the stairs quickly to their friend.

"Mildred are you alright?" Maud asked as she looked at her taller friend.

Mildred had landed on her wrist and was now clutching it in pain. Her friends bend down on either side of her.

"Oww...no my wrist hurts" Mildred said as she moaned.

"We best go get help" Enid said quickly as Sybil who had been passing ran over.

"Mildred what happened?" the second year asked.

"She fell down the stairs" Jadu said quickly.

Mildred hated pain and despite her age when she was in pain there was only one thing she needed. She was worried in an way she would refuse to come but she hoped she would forget the fight.

"I want my mum" Mildred complained as she clutched her sore wrist.

"Right Sybil you go get Miss Hardbroom, I will go get Miss Drill to check her injury" Ruby said as both the girls in question stood up and ran in opposite directions.

* * *

Constance was sat in her potions lab marking her second years work well at least she was meant to be marking. For the last ten minutes she had been marking the same essay without even realising. She was upset that her and Mildred still were not talking and knew as the adult she should probably apologise but that would mean she was wrong when she wasn't. Constance was feeling something she had never really felt for many years. Her heart was pining for her child. Constance was so distracted she didn't even hear her classroom door bang open or the hurried footsteps that followed.

"Miss Hardbroom...Miss Hardbroom?"

It took Constance an few seconds to realise someone was calling her name. She looked up at Sybil confused.

"It's Mildred she fell down the stairs and hurt her wrist she wants you" Sybil said.

In that moment Constance forgot about everything that had happened. Her daughter was in pain and needed her after all so she jumped up and followed the second year out the room. As they got to the spot near the stairs where Mildred had fell Constance saw an large crowd had gathered.

"Alright you lot nothing to see come on out the way" Constance said as an lot of the older students started to leave. Constance bend down in an free gap and looked at her child.

"Mildred" she started

"Mum...you came...I am sorry" she said.

"Of course I came" she said holding the girls free hand. She was just about to suggest they go to the sick bay when Ruby arrived with Miss Drill.

"Hello Mildred what have you done now?" the teacher asked as she took the girls wrist to check the injury. Miss Drill was an sports teacher and of course was more than used to injures that came along with that so she could more or less tell how much damage had occurred. Mildred flinched as she touched her painful wrist.

"Well I don't think it is broken just badly sprained I would still go check to be sure though" the blond woman said as the girl stood up.

* * *

Mildred's injury was checked and it was confirmed that it was badly sprained. She was given an bandage to wear and ordered to rest it. Constance thanked the doctor and Mildred and Constance were both left alone in the hospital as they waited for Mildred to be discharged.

"I just wanted to say...I am sorry about the stupid fight, I had no right to send that letter, I was wrong and I am sorry" Mildred said

"Don't be sorry it is me who should be sorry I overreacted about the whole thing, why don't we forget about this silly fight, I miss you you know" Constance told her child.

"I miss you too mum, it is boring without you nagging me all the time" Mildred said.

"I do not nag!" Constance protested.

"Yes you do all the time but I really like it, mothers are supposed to nag their children" Mildred replied.

"Well I will admit I have missed you and your loud booming voice in my ear every few seconds" Constance admitted.

"Loud booming voice!? " Mildred asked insulted.

"Yes, but I like hearing you and knowing you are there, Morgana has been in an mood I think she was missing you too" Constance told her.

"So has Tabby...seems we have all being missing each other but we were both way to stubborn to be the first one to admit it" Mildred said.

Constance laughed and hugged the teenager stroking her long brown locks as she did. She knew there was some parents who were constantly fighting with their children and Constance hoped that never happened to her and Mildred as the girl got older but somehow with how much they had missed each other in just two and an half days she doubted they would ever be in an fight for to long.

The girl pulled away smiling something Constance had missed seeing. Constance stroked an stray strand of hair out of the girls eyes before she spoke.

"Oh I have been thinking and you are right the past is the past isn't it? So...I have decided I will go and meet my friends" Constance told her child.

Mildred smiled and hugged her mother again making sure not to lean her sore wrist on her back.

"Great, can I come with you?" Mildred asked.

"I don't know if the others will be bringing their kids or if they even have any" Constance replied.

"Well as you keep reminding me mother I am not an child" Mildred said with an loud laugh.

"You only want to come so that I will buy you chocolate cake don't you?" Constance asked raising her eyebrows at her.

"Mother I am insulted you will think that, I want to come so that I can ask them loads of embarrassing stuff about what you were like as an teenager actually" Mildred said.

Constance picked up one of the pillows from the bed and hit her daughter with it as she laughed at her daughter's response.

"You are so cheeky sometimes do you know that?" Constance asked her.

"Yes I have heard it before mainly from you" Mildred said casually.

"Alright fine you can come it will be interesting, I think they will like you plus you will never let me hear the end of it if I make you miss out on cake from Cosie's" Constance told her.

"How can you not like me?" Mildred asked.

"Well as long as you are sensible and don't hit my friends in the faces with an tree branch they should like you" Constance said.

Mildred burst into laughter at this comment just as the nurse came to say they were free to go. It was funny even though her wrist still hurt like mad with her mother there making her laugh all the time she just seemed to forget about the pain.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-Five

Saturday came fairly quickly and before they knew it it was time to meet Constance's college friends. Constance was taking Mildred for moral support and because she was quite nervous and wanted someone she knows and trusts with her. They flew the short journey to Cosie's and walked in asking for an table for six and took an seat as they were the first to arrive.

Constance had an habit of tapping her fingers when she was nervous and was doing that right now.

"Stop it, you will freak yourself out" Mildred said "Why don't you go and get me an piece of chocolate cake to distract yourself?" Mildred told her.

"Anything else Queen Mildred?" Constance said saracatically.

"I wouldn't mind an drink as well, orange juice please, thanks mum I love ya" the girl said with an wink as Constance rolled her eyes,stood up and walked to the counter as the door opened.

Mildred was sitting humming to herself as she waited for her mother to order.

"Constance Hardbroom?" someone said and Mildred looked up into the face of an blond woman as she realised they were talking to her. She laughed.

"No I am Mildred her daughter, she will be here in an second she has just gone to order" Mildred said as the woman stared at her opened mouthed just as two other woman walked in saw the girl and had the same reaction.

"What?" Mildred asked embarrassed just as her mother came over.

"Hello ladies, I am glad to see you all again" Constance said.

As she spoke the ladies seemed to fall out of their trance and looked at the woman instead.

"Constance Hardbroom?" one of them asked who was pushing an pram.

"That's me" she said as they sat down.

"Constance...your daughter...oh my days" one of them said shocked.

"What did I do?" Mildred asked.

"Sorry Love it is just creepy, you are the spitting image of your mother when she was in college it looks like she went back in time and brought her younger self here" One of the woman replied.

"Thank you I am glad I look like her" Mildred replied with an smile.

Constance decided to get the conversation going to get rid of the awkwardness.

"So Opal...I heard you left teaching?" she asked her

Opal looked at her old friend with an smile.

"That is right I taught at an day witch school not to far from here but then..well I got pregnant" she said as she monitored to the baby.

Mildred smiled as she stood up to take an look at the baby. "What's his name?" she asked happily.

"Zaid" she replied "Sorry I had to bring him with me I was unable to find someone to babysit today" she replied.

"The father?" Constance asked

"He is in prison, he had history I didn't know about, but at least I have my son he is five months now" she told them.

"What about you Winnie?" Constance asked.

"I am still an healer and have just gotten married recently and I have no kids as of yet" she told them.

"...Layla?" Constance asked pausing because of how their relationship had ended.

"I teach people to sing, adults and children, and I have two sons, Aloysius is six and Alton is 4 and an lovely husband" she told the group.

"What about you Constance?" Opal asked

"I teach at an boarding school and Mildred goes there too"

"Wait...how old is she?" Winnie asked

"I am 15" Mildred replied.

"But that would mean...she is the child you gave up..." Layla said confused.

"She is it is an long story I managed to get her back" she told them

"I am still fascinated with how much she resembles you Constance" Layla said shaking her head.

"It took me an while to get used to to" she told them.

"I don't see much Blaze in her at all" Winnie said

Mildred smiled looking at her mother. She didn't like people comparing her to Blaze.

* * *

They talked for an while until Mildred asked. "What was she like as an teenager?" she giggled as she asked.

"Ahh Constance Hardbroom...how do we describe Constance Hardbroom" Winnie said.

"She was stubborn, had an habit of slamming doors, was sarcastic and took stuff seriously, but she used to crack me up" Opal said

"So not much has changed then?" Mildred asked

"Her dress style has she used to wear her hair down all the time, the attention she used to get I tell you" Winnie said.

"Oh yeah, seriously every room we were in with her everyone would be staring open mouthed until she left, not that she liked any of the guys" Layla said.

"She hated men even then?" Mildred asked

"Yes she said they were immature idiots" Winnie said as Layla laughed.

"One time there was this guy in my class and he had an major crush on her and he saw her in the corridor once and went up to her and kissed her guess what she did? She cast this spell on him that clamped his mouth shut" Layla said.

"And one time we were playing spin the bottle and this guy had to kiss her and she turned him into an mouse before he got anywhere near her" Opal laughed.

Mildred snorted and chuckled as she imagined her mother doing that. Constance was embarrassed.

"Will you lot stop embarrassing me?" she asked

"But it is funny, she didn't like anyone till Blaze, heck I think she had girls staring at her as well" Winnie said.

"It's not surprising I had to work hard to look pretty, straighten my hair and make-up she wore no make-up and got up with perfect hair" Opal said.

"It's called an hairbrush" Constance replied.

"Well Mildred you inherited her looks if you are anything like your mother you will have everyone after you, she will be bringing boys back before you know it Constance" Layla said.

"Can we please not talk about my daughter bringing boys home?" Constance asked looking horrified.

"It is going to happen with her looks" Opal said as the baby started to cry and Opal picked him up. Constance glanced at the baby as she rocked him.

"Want to hold him?" she asked seeing her glancing. Constance suddenly got very interested in her drink.

"No thank you..." she said awkwardly as she played with her straw.

"Can I hold him?" Mildred piped up.

Opal nodded and walked to the young girl.

"Make sure to hold his head, that's it" she said handing the baby to the teenager. Mildred smiled looking at him.

"I have never held an baby before, he is super cute" she said looking at her mother.

"Don't get any ideas into your head you, I am not having another child" Constance replied knowing Mildred and her imagination. Mildred smirked and rocked the baby gently.

* * *

The meeting had been awkward but interesting but before they left Mildred had one more thing to ask.

"Why did my mother and Layla stop talking?" she asked

"They had an major fight, one day I went into the flat and found them trying to kill each other on the sofa" Opal replied.

"What did they fight about?" she asked

Layla looked at her old friend and smiled "I can't even remember probably something stupid, your mum had already given you up by that point she was all over the place so who knows?" she asked.

"Did she fight with anyone else?" Mildred asked.

"She slapped this guy around the face just after she returned" Winnie said

"He deserved that, did you hear the way he was talking to me like I was an sex object and nothing else?" Constance told them.

"Yes I know, you got in heaps of trouble for fighting" Opal said.

"I am sorry for attacking you Layla, but I am not sorry for hitting that guy he deserved it" Constance said looking at her friend.

"Apologise accepted" she said with an smile. Despite the awkwardness the day had been an success and just maybe an old friendship was being rekindled.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-Six

The third years had to start thinking about their futures something most of them had no idea about. All the third years had meetings throughout the week with Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom to discuss their futures so they can help them take the next step forward. Mildred was in her bedroom flicking through the Weirdsister Prospectus she had taken from her mother's house. The book was starting to get worn out as she had looked at it so many times but she loved looking at it.

There was an knock at the door and she muttered "Come in" as she moved her eyes back to the prospectus. Maud,Enid,Ruby and Jadu walked in happily.

"I am so nervous about this meeting with Cackle and HB" Jadu said.

"Me too, I still haven't decided what I want to do" Ruby replied.

Enid looked at her taller friend sitting on her bed and shook her head.

"You are reading that again, don't you know it from by heart now?" she asked her.

"Yes but I like to look at the pictures" Mildred said.

"But Millie it probably doesn't even look like that anymore it is from like the 70's way before we were born" Maud said.

"I know but I am so drawn to it, this place it isn't just an college it is where my whole journey began, where my parents were in love" Mildred said.

"Wayyy to much information Mildred" Enid said pretending to gag in response.

"Very funny" Mildred said

"So you have decided you want to go to Weirdsister? Jadu asked.

"Yes, my whole past is there, my mother's happiness was there" Mildred said.

"But you want to do art, Picture Perfect is the most famous one for art you know" Ruby said.

"I know but Weirdsister gives me more options and plus my friends will all be different not like me and you know I like being the odd one out" she replied.

"What do you want to do with your art in the long run?" Maud asked interested.

Mildred squealed an little at this. She had been thinking an lot about it about everything she loves and everything she wants to be and she had decided exactly what she wanted to do. She could just do art for fun or even be an artist but she wanted more.

"Well I want to be ….an art teacher!" Mildred said as her friends looked at her blankly. It was not the reaction she had expected. She had expected them to think it was cool.

"What?" Mildred said confused.

"Well...no offence Millie but you are way to nice to be an teacher" Enid said.

"What do you mean? How can you be to nice to be an teacher?" she asked

"Because the pupils will not take you seriously, you won't tell them off you are too nice for it" Maud said worried.

"Basically you will end up like Bat, not able to control an class and panicking because of it" Ruby said.

"They are right Millie, you know what pupils can be like you need to be tough sometimes" Jadu said.

Mildred was angry. Everyone complained her mother was to strict but now she was to soft? It seemed she couldn't win.

"Are you saying I will be an bad teacher?" she asked her friends

"Not an bad teacher no, but you will get walked over by the pupils, you might be HB's daughter but you don't have her cold attitude" Enid said.

"I am an lot like my mother actually" she said growing annoyed.

"The difference is she can control an class with an look and well...you can't" Maud said.

"How do you know? You have never seen me teach before I might be good at it, and if I am not I can learn as I go" Mildred said.

"Are you sure you want to be an teacher or is it because your mother is?" Ruby asked.

"It is nothing to do with that, I want to be an teacher to inspire people, to teach them how to make something beautiful" Mildred said.

"Mildred...you only have your mother as an role model for an teacher" Enid said.

"And? I am Millie Hardbroom after all!" She said full of anger.

"No you are Mildred Hubble, you don't have much of your mother in you, she is cold and cruel and mean, you are sweet, gentle and kind" Enid told her.

"You don't get it do you, that is her as an teacher, she is not like that when she is out of teacher mode and I can do it, I will make an great teacher" Mildred said.

"We don't want you to get hurt Mildred, don't get an job you don't want just to please your mother" Jadu said.

"Well it is to late for that, the only people hurting me are you!" she shouted as she transported before they could say another word.

* * *

Mildred transported herself to the bathroom and ran into one of the cubicles. She started to cry at this new feeling going through her. She felt like all her dreams had just being crushed and she would never amount to anything because she was to soft. The girl was now fifteen and hardly ever cried now but somehow she couldn't stop. She had been thinking none stop about her future and now it was like it was all fake.

She stayed there for about half an hour before she walked out the bathroom. She didn't want to run into her mother because as much as she loved her and wanted her to comfort her she felt embarrassed and what if her mother agreed? What if she told her she would not be good enough? What if she said she didn't think she was cut out to be an teacher? She couldn't cope with her mother saying those words therefore Mildred kept her head down and walked slowly but the problem was she could not see where she was going which led to her walking into someone looking up she saw the gentle face of Miss Cackle.

"Watch where you are going Mi..." she stopped talking as she saw the expression on the girls face. Her face screwed up and before she had time to react the girl was hugging her and crying. Amelia who had always had an soft spot for both the girl and her mother rubbed her back gently.

The girl pulled away and Amelia gently put her around around her leading her to her office so they could talk.

"Do you want me to go and get your mother?" she asked as she led the girl to an seat.

"No, she will only worry, I am fine really it is silly" she said not convincing her headmistress at all. Amelia walked to an cupboard in her office and opened it pulling some mugs out and something out her drawer. She filled the mug with water and got an bag of marshmallows.

"Hot chocolate, let's keep it an secret shall we?" she said with an smile.

"Thank you Miss Cackle, I won't tell" she said happily taking the treat and dipping an marshmallow into the drink.

"So what upset you darling?" she asked the way an grandma would speak to her grandchild.

"I just had an argument with my friends that's all" Mildred said sniffing.

"What was it about?" Amelia asked.

"Just college really...they keep trying to change my mind" she replied.

"You are the only person who can decide what is right for you, they can give their views and even recommendations but at the end of the day only you can choose what happens with your life, if you want something you can have it if you work on it" Amelia told her.

"But what if I fail?" she asked clearly worried.

"You only fail if you never try, you have to be in charge of your own life, some things take an long time but you Mildred can do anything you put your mind to, you are smart, kind, funny, gentle, caring and an amazing person you have to believe in yourself" Amelia said.

Mildred then smiled and hugged the woman again. Mildred had always liked the teacher and she was so grateful that she had treated her mother like an human she truly did love the older woman.

"Thanks Miss I feel better now" she said as she stood up happily. Amelia felt there was more as to why she had gotten upset but didn't push it after all they would be talking about her future in the meeting soon so she was sure it would come out.

"Mildred just so you know your mother would be proud of you even if you became an bus driver so don't think you have to make her proud she already is" Amelia said kindly.

"Thanks Miss" she said as she left smiling. Maybe her dream isn't impossible after all.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Mildred was nervous. Her meeting about her future was coming up and for some reason she felt embarrassed about the whole thing. The girl was dreading it so decided to walk to the office instead of transporting to kill time and then she knocked on the door.

"Come in" her headteacher said. She walked in to find her mother and headteacher happily chatting but they stopped and looked up as Mildred came in. This would be testing for Constance she had to try to advise the teenager like she would anyone else.

"Hello Mildred, please have an seat" Amelia said as the dark haired girl went and sat down.

"So this meeting is just to establish what it is you want to do in the future so that we can help you meet them goals" Amelia said "Were you thinking of college?" The woman asked knowing not all pupils went on to college depending on what it was they wanted to do.

"Yes that is right" Mildred said.

"And I assume you want to study art?" her mother asked trying to be formal.

"You know me to well mother, yes I do" she replied.

Amelia nodded and stood up walking to an desk with different booklets on it she picked an few up and then returned.

"Let me show you the available colleges for art courses" Amelia said as she put the first prospectus in front of the girl which was for Picture Perfect.

"Picture Perfect is the most well known for art as it is the only thing they offer, they do many different courses, painting,drawing,life art, depending on where your interest lies" she told her as she flicked through an few of the pages and then swapped it for the second prospectus.

"The next one is for Moonlight college, you might not have heard of this one because it is quite far from here" Amelia told her.

"How far exactly?" Mildred asked.

"It's in Wales" Amelia responded. "But some people like that they want independence, and they have very good art courses too" Amelia told her.

"I am not moving to Wales" Mildred said as Amelia nodded.

"That is fine dear I will still give you the prospectus as I have to show you all your options" she told her.

"The next college is, BlackCats Woman's college, it is one of the only colleges that only accepts females, some people like this as they have gotten used to this in school, they don't have many courses for art but they have an couple" Amelia told her.

Mildred nodded not really responding much. She wasn't really interested in them.

"The last college is Weirdsister now the good thing about Weirdsister is that it has many art courses but many different courses as well so you can do something extra instead of just art" Amelia said as she placed the shiny new prospectus in front of the girl. The girl smiled taking it she had not seen an up to date one and it did indeed look different an lot more modern but the appeal had not disappeared.

"I have already decided on Weirdsister" she said as she flicked through the crisp shiny new pages.

"Well that is good but you don't have to decide just yet as you won't be applying for an while, even if you are sure please take the other prospectus and give them an fair chance" Amelia told her.

Mildred nodded knowing it was the teacher's job to give her students as much information as possible. She closed the Weirdsister one so she could listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Now Mildred this next bit is not as important yet but in the long run do you have any ideas about future careers?" her mother asked as she was required to ask every pupil during these meetings.

Mildred had been smiling but her face fell. She had not told her mother her plans and she didn't want to she had no idea if she would even make it or what grades she needed. Somehow even though she was sitting with the two woman she was most comfortable with in her life she felt like she had never met them before and for the first time in her life felt very shy.

"Are you alright Mildred?" Amelia asked in an concerned way she could tell the girl was nervous.

"Yes...you see...I ...well...I have...I had...I " Mildred said rambling.

"Mildred we need you to tell us what the problem is" Constance said.

"I had an idea of what I wanted to do but...well.." Mildred said shyly.

"Well what dear?" Amelia asked.

"It is an silly idea" Mildred said with an slight smile.

"I am sure it isn't an silly idea tell us what it is Mildred" Constance said in an gentle tone. She couldn't help going back to mother mode in this situation.

"Well...I have been thinking about my future and I love art so much but I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do with it then I really started to think about my different options and I decided I want to teach it, basically I want to be an art teacher but then my friends and me had an fight about it and ...it kind of made me realise I might not be cut out for it" Mildred sighed and looked down.

"Why do you think you are not cut out for it love?" Amelia asked her.

"My friends said so, they said I am to soft and kind to be an teacher and I won't be able to control the students properly" Mildred said. Amelia and Constance looked at each other before turning back to the girl.

"Your friends are wrong Mildred, no one is born with the ability to control an class with an evil look" Amelia said as she looked over at her best friend with an smirk "It takes experience and practice you have to learn to be an teacher and I will admit you are an very gentle person but that does not mean you do not have the ability with training you could be an brilliant teacher Mildred" Amelia told her.

"Do you really think so?" she asked still not sure.

"Yes Mildred, do you think I knew how to work with the pupils perfectly when I started? No I didn't I learned what worked and what didn't work and what the pupils respond to and what they don't, people can have years of training they still might not be able to control an class they need practice but you will be brilliant honey" Constance said with an smile.

Mildred smiled an lot happier. Maybe her dream wasn't so silly after all after all they thought she could do.

"Now there are certain grades you need to get into Weirdsister but don't panic all the teachers will be offering extra lessons and they are there for you to take if you need them though your grades have improved an lot, we all plan to help you through your exams so try not to worry to much about it right now" Amelia told her.

"You are also welcome to ask for any help you may need or to talk to us if you have any concerns " Constance told her.

"Now over the next few months there will be taster days for the four colleges I showed you even if you want to go to Weirdsister I would at least sign up for two taster days because you might not like it when you are there" Amelia told her.

The girl nodded looking at the two teachers.

"Any questions Honey?" Constance asked

"Not right now no" Mildred replied.

"Then you may go" Amelia said with an smile as Mildred stood up took the prospectus's for the colleges with her and left.

* * *

Mildred did not think much about the things had friends had said but Constance on the other hand did during the next day when they had double potions Constance spoke to her class.

"I know you have now all had your future meetings and I want you all to know you can all do whatever you want to do and we will help you to reach your goals, I don't want to hear of anyone putting someone else down or saying they can't do something without giving them an chance, do I make myself clear?" Constance said glancing at Mildred's group as she spoke. Mildred was sat with them mainly because she had no one else to be partner's with if she fell out with all of them

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" they all replied as she left them to finish their work. Maud turned to her best friend.

"Before you start I never said you said anything I just said my friends I could have meant Fenella or Griselda for all she knew" Mildred said not wanting another fight.

"I am sorry Millie, we shouldn't have said what we did without giving you an chance" Maud said.

"Yes sorry Millie" Enid said.

"Really sorry Millie" Ruby said.

"Honestly we were just trying to stop you getting hurt because we care we are really sorry Millie" Jadu said.

"It's alright I know thank you for apologising" she said as she looked at her mother who winked at her.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-Eight

It was an beautiful spring morning at Cackle's and Constance Hardbroom happily made her way to the staffroom for her morning coffee. Entering the room she said good morning to Davina noticing she was the only one in the staffroom. Constance was nicer to Davina since finding Mildred as she was overall an happier person so they were now on talking terms.

"Good Morning Constance" the woman said as she ate an daisy and Constance sat down with her cup of coffee.

"Oh Amelia wants to see you in her office" Davina said. Constance nearly choked on her drink.

"Why?" she asked the other member of staff.

"No idea sorry" she said with an small smile.

Constance finished her coffee then stood up and said goodbye to Davina. The woman was worried she did not think she had ever being called to her office before and she started to wonder if it was something to do with her daughter. She transported to the office her anxiety making her want to get it over with. Amelia was sat at her desk eating an piece of cheesecake and when she heard the sound of her deputy appearing she didn't even look up as she said.

"Good Morning Constance" as the woman had been expecting her to transport.

"Good Morning Amelia..." Constance said sitting in the seat facing her desk.

"How are you this morning?" Amelia asked.

"I am fine...is everything alright did Mildred do something? Did I do something?" she asked

"No, no one is in trouble at all I just needed to ask you something away from prying ears" Amelia told her.

"Oh what is?" Constance asked.

"This weekend I have to go home as I have some paperwork there I need to pick up for OFWITCH and I will be staying there Saturday and coming back Sunday afternoon as I have some other things to sort out, I was wondering if you will come with me" Amelia asked.

"Come with you?" Constance asked.

"Yes I need to talk to you about something and I kind of don't want to do it in the school, it's nothing bad but I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for us to discuss it" Amelia said.

"That's lovely of you Amelia but what about Mildred?" Constance asked.

"She is more than welcome to come if she wants to I don't mind at all, why don't you talk to her about it and then you can let me know?" the older woman asked.

"That sounds great, I will let you know as soon as I can" Constance said standing up with an smile.

* * *

That evening Constance had called her daughter to her room telling her she needed to talk to her. The teenager walked in with Tabby in her arms who practically jumped out of her arms as she saw Morgana and instantly went and lay next to her friend to sleep.

"Hello mum" Mildred said stroking the two purring cats.

"Hello darling I need to talk to you about something, Miss Cackle has asked me to hers this weekend and I will be staying over Saturday night she needs to talk to me about something apparently, she said you can come but you don't have to" Constance told her.

"You should go! I will let you go alone you get on so well it will be nice for you two to spend time together" Mildred replied.

"Good, so will you be alright staying here?" Constance asked.

"Actually ...I wanted to talk to you about something as well" she told her mum.

"Oh what exactly did you want to talk about?" Constance asked.

"Well Merlin keeps inviting me to stay at Algernon Rowan-Webb's riverside house you know how he is his apprentice now?" If you are going to Miss Cackle's can I go there please?" she asked.

"You want me to let you stay at an house with an fifteen year old boy?" Constance asked.

"I haven't seen him in ages he is always busy now he is an apprentice and he is my friend" Mildred said.

"Yes and there is an hormonal teenage boy there" Constance said.

"It's not like there is no supervision Algernon will be there" Mildred replied.

"I don't know how I feel about leaving an man who was an frog for forty years in charge of you" Constance said.

"It's not his fault he got turned into an frog" Mildred said.

"I like Algernon but let's be honest he is sometimes...untrustworthy" Constance replied.

"Mum he is just my friend" Mildred replied.

"Maybe so but you are hormonal teenagers and stuff can happen" Constance responded.

"It won't, I am just going to see my friend we won't even be sharing an room or anything" Mildred said.

"You don't need to share an room for ….that stuff" Constance said awkwardly.

"Oh yes because we were really thinking of doing it in broad daylight on the beach" Mildred said saracatically.

"I didn't mean that but I was only two years older than you when I got pregnant with you and sometimes things happen" Constance replied

"Mother, do you trust me?" Mildred asked her.

"Yes, it is him I don't trust, I know exactly what teenage boys are like" Constance told her.

"Well then trust me that it will be alright, I am going there to see my friend and it's not fair I have to stop seeing him because I am fifteen and he is an boy" Mildred sighed.

"I am just trying to protect you Millie" Constance told her.

"I know and I appreciate it but you have to trust me enough, I am not stupid you know I can take control of what I do, and think about it if I was planning this whole thing for that would I really tell you about it? Wouldn't I sneak out so no one knew?" Mildred asked.

Constance looked at her beautiful daughter. She was no longer that little scared first year she had met she was an young woman and she was mature and sensible. Did she trust her? Of course she did and as much as she wished she could Constance could not protect her forever unless she locked her up and stopped her saying anyone.

"Alright, you can go" Constance said as the girl smiled and hugged her mother.

"But" Constance started

"But what?" Mildred asked.

"You will have to take Tabby with you or he won't get fed" Constance told her.

"That is fine it will be fun won't it Tabby?" she said stroking the cats head as well as the black cat next to her.

"And" Constance continued

"And what?" Mildred asked. Constance pulled out an piece of paper and gave it to the girl. She was an teenager so she had meant to give it to her for an while. Mildred unfolded it.

"It's an conceptive spell" Constance told her,

"Mum I told you ...we are friends!" Mildred said frustrated.

"I know but you never know and it is always good to keep it on you at your age just in case, don't make the mistake I did of not bothering to learn it, you can't trust men with these sort of things" Constance told her.

Mildred turned red she hated talking about this type of thing with her mother but she knew her mother was trying to help so she tucked the piece of paper away.

"Alright thanks...I think" Mildred said.

Constance kissed the girls head.

"Well I best go and tell Miss Cackle I can go" Constance told her.

"I am glad I am going to, with Drill and Bat in charge the school will be chanting and running laps the whole weekend" Mildred said.

Constance just smirked.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty-Nine

It was Saturday and everyone was getting ready to go. Mildred went to her mother's room and walked in standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready to go?" Constance asked.

"Yes more or less" Mildred said as she watched her mother as she finished putting stuff in her bag.

"You look nice" Mildred said with an smile.

"Oh thanks honey so do you" Constance said. Mildred did not have to be in uniform so she was wearing an blue t-shirt with an pink jacket on top, jeans and her pink converses she also had her hair in pigtails instead of her usual plaits. Constance had started to get more laid back with the way she dressed with Mildred. Today she was wearing an dress which was most definitely grey and not black it was not as long as her usual dresses she also had her hair pulled back into an ponytail. Mildred had never asked her mother to change for her but she was glad she was comfortable enough to do it.

"Have you seen Tabby?" Mildred asked.

"How can you possibly lose an cat?" her mother laughed and then she pointed to her bed. Tabby and Morgana were asleep with their heads tucked next to each other. Mildred walked to their sleeping pets and woke up an unhappy Tabby.

"Sorry but we have to get you ready" she said. Just then Morgana woke up and saw that her friend was being put into an carrier without her started to whinge.

"Sorry Morgana, you won't both fit" Mildred said. The plan was she was going to take Tabby and her mother was going to take Morgana the problem was the two cats hated to be separated.

"Maybe I should take Morgana as well or they will both be moody the whole time, do you mind?" Mildred asked.

"Not an all honey it will cause an lot less headaches, I will take Morgana on the broom though or both of them will make it to heavy for you" she said as she put her own cat in an separate carrier.

Mildred nodded and both of them handed outside where they were going to meet Miss Cackle. Constance noticed some students were staring at her appearance but she found she didn't really care which was odd to her because a few years ago she would have being horrified.

* * *

Amelia, Constance and Mildred all headed of on their broomsticks towards their destination. Mildred's cat hanging from her broom and Morgana from Constance's. They had only being flying for ten minutes when they heard meowing.

"Morgana shh, that isn't like you" Constance said as the cat continued to whinge and then to top things of Tabby decided to join in as well. Mildred giggled everyone always said her cat misbehaved because she wasn't black well Morgana was now certainty giving Tabby an run for her money.

"Morgana please be quiet" Constance said.

"She clearly wants to be with her sister" Mildred said with an smirk in her mother's direction. Constance glared at her daughter which caused Amelia to laugh.

* * *

Finally after an long journey with two loud cats they landed at their first destination. Amelia and Constance were dropping Mildred of before they carried on their journey so they landed on the beach and walked toward the door. Amelia lifted her fist and knocked once on the door.

Algernon Rowan Webb opened the door wearing his usual bottle green robes and glasses upon seeing his guests he smiled.

"Miss Hardbroom,Miss Cackle and lovely Mildred Hubble" he said.

"Thank you for agreeing to have Mildred" Constance told him.

"Not an all Miss Hardbroom, Merlin is good friends with her and I always say that boy needs more friends" he said. "Come in" he said as the three of them walked in. Both cats were still fussing like mad. The room they entered was large and homely.

"Where is Merlin?" Mildred asked noticing he wasn't there.

"He shouldn't be long he is probably in that cave again" he said with an chuckle as he heard the cats.

"I am so sorry about this, Morgana is usually very well behaved" Constance said as she opened the cat's carrier and the cat walked out unhappily until it saw it's friend being let out of the other carrier and she trotted of and licked her on the head.

"Not to worry I am sure she was just lonely, can I offer anyone some cake before you head off?" he asked. Constance opened her mouth about to say maybe they should go before it gets to late but Amelia beat her to it.

"I will never say no to cake" she said happily as he nodded and went to prepare the food. Mildred snorted by her mother's expression. Just then they heard the sound of an door and Algernon walked out of the room.

The three visitors looked around not saying much to each other. An few seconds later Algernon walked in and behind him was Merlin.

"Look who I found" he said with an smile.

"Merlin" Mildred said with an smile as she walked up to the boy and hugged him.

"Hi Millie" he said hugging back "Hello Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle" he said politely.

"Hello dear" Amelia said warmly. Constance didn't say anything she just glared at the boy who was standing with her daughter. Algernon decided to break the awkwardness.

"So who wants the cake?" he asked

"ME!" Merlin, Mildred and Amelia said.

"Would you like anything Miss Hardbroom?" he asked.

"No I would not" she said folding her arms as she saw her daughter sit down on the sofa next to her friend. Amelia shook her head as she sat next to the woman eating her cake happily although she was ready in case the woman decided to turn the poor boy into an mouse.

"So how is your apprenticeship going?" Amelia asked trying to get her friend to speak to the boy.

"Oh it is going great I have learned so much more than I have ever learned at school" Merlin said happily.

"Yeah well it is hard to learn anything than how to fall asleep with Helliboring" Mildred said as Merlin, Amelia and Algernon laughed into their plates at her comment mainly because it was true.

"I am glad I decided to take Merlin on he is an good apprentice" Algeron said.

"Thanks" the boy said stabbing his cake with his fork.

"It is great here, it must be amazing waking up to the beach outside your window everyday" Mildred commented.

"Yes it is lovely and swimming is just an short walk away as well" Algernon said.

"Algernon has an boat as well he takes me sometimes it is awesome" Merlin said.

"Hopefully we will get to go" Mildred smiled. Constance sat with her arms folded glaring. Amelia had finished her cake and stood up.

"I think it is about time we were going" she said with an awkward smile.

"We will see you out" Mildred said.

"I will be there in an minute I need an quick word in private with Algernon" Constance said. They all nodded and left except Algernon and Constance.

"Did you want to take some cake with you?" he asked with an smile

"No, listen that girl might just be any teenager to you but she is the most important thing in my life so I am warning you, make sure you watch her properly because if you don't and something happens I will turn you back into an frog only this time I will make sure you are an frog forever, do you understand?" she said all this in her slowest most deadly voice.

"Threat noted" he said quietly. Constance nodded and walked past him to head outside to the others and Algernon followed slowly. Constance walked to her dark haired daughter and hugged her before kissing her head.

"Stay out of trouble, and don't be cheeky" Constance told her.

"Mildred not cheeky? That is impossible" Merlin said with an laugh as Mildred hit him on the arm playfully.

Amelia saw Constance flex her fingers so quickly rushed to get their broomsticks.

"Come on Constance we best be off" she said as the woman said another quick goodbye to her daughter and they took off into the sky.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

After they had left Constance and Amelia carried on the rest of their journey happily until an hour later they landed on the front porch of Amelia's house. It was an small house but very cosy and they walked in Constance knowing the house well from the six weeks she had spend there during the summer without Mildred. They went in and sat on the sofa as Amelia made coffee and they then sat there for an while just relaxing after their long journey until Constance broke the silence.

"What exactly was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

Amelia knew what she wanted to say but she didn't exactly know how to word it because she didn't want to make her friend feel strange or anything but she always told her students truth was the best policy and that they should say what they mean so that is what she was going to do.

"I just need you to know how important you are to me" Amelia said.

"What do you mean?" Constance asked.

"Well as you know I never had any children as I had the school and was just to busy and focused to ever think about children but honestly you are the daughter I never had" Amelia said just deciding to come out with it.

Constance gulped. She cannot believe Amelia had said that it is not that she was insulted or angry she was just shocked she never thought she was an good daughter or one anyone would ever want but she had to be honest too.

"You know...I had an mother growing up but I never did have any sort of bond with her..I suppose I never thought about it until now but in an way...you are my mother the only one who has ever looked after me...after all blood doesn't matter it is who is there for you that matters" Constance admitted as Amelia took her hand gently.

"Why did you not give up on me? I mean I was such an cold person?" Constance asked asking an question she had always wondered about.

"I knew from the moment I met you I had to help you, you were so young and closed off and it used to scare me to think what could make an twenty year old like that, I knew you had an past and I remember the look you gave me...you were so lost as if you had no one in the world so I gave you an job but then things changed as the years went on it wasn't just the fact you were alone I grew to love you like my own because you didn't realise you were doing it but you were showing your true self to me something that you would not show to anyone else and I really loved the person you were" Amelia told her.

Constance nodded feeling an tear fall but she didn't feel ashamed of crying in front of Amelia.

"Why did you open up to me Constance?" Amelia asked asking an question she had been wondering about.

"I really didn't mean to, it was so easy for me shutting myself off but I realised something you always took care of me making sure I slept and ate properly, telling me when I was being unreasonable, always being available to talk even if I didn't take it, I pushed you an lot and yet you kept me something I had never experienced and that is when I started to trust you because I knew you cared about me not just as an teacher, you made me feel safe and welcome and ...loved and for the first time I felt like I had an home" Constance said as they squeezed each others hands.

Both woman were teary at this point this was all stuff they should have said years ago but they both didn't exactly know how to say it.

"I had an lot of people tell me to give up, you were an lost course to badly damaged but I ignored them and I am so glad I did" Amelia said.

"Thank you for giving me an home and never judging me, you were always there to help me, with Broomhead, my parents,Mildred, I don't deserve everything you have done for me but I still need to thank you, if you hadn't taken me in I would probably be in an gutter somewhere you honestly don't realise what you did, you were the one person in my life who had never let me down and that saved me from myself" the woman said.

"I always will look after you and Mildred, thank you for letting me in Constance" Amelia said with an smile. She nodded and they both hugged each other. This was an rare event Amelia had wanted to hug the woman for years but she also knew how she was about physical contact so she always avoided it. It felt good to finally be hugging the woman.

They pulled away from each other and Amelia was sad no one had ever appreciated the woman before. But in an way she was glad or she wouldn't have met her.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Constance asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Actually there is something else" Amelia told her.

"Oh what is it?" Constance asked.

"It's about the school, as you know the school is passed down usually mother to daughter of course there is problems with this when there is twins or something but that's not the point, because I have no children there school should next be Agatha's which as we both know can't happen, I have an brother and nieces and nephews but none of which has shown any interest in the school in many years" she told the woman.

"I never really thought about that" Constance told her.

"Well I have because let's be fair I am not getting any younger and I need to be comfortable with the thought of having someone I love and trust running the school and I thought who better than you Constance" Amelia told her.

The younger woman sat there in shock for an while making small noises but no words coming out eventually she managed to choke out.

"Me head of Cackle's Academy?" Constance asked in shock

"I can think of no-one better, you have been at the school for years you know it inside out and you care about it just as much as I do" Amelia said.

"Yes but...I won't be an good headmistress it's no secret people dislike me already and I can be really bossy and cruel to people, I don't have the same talent as you do" Constance said.

"You will be fine I know it do you really think I would give you my beloved school if I didn't think that you could manage it and manage it well?" Amelia asked.

"I suppose not" Constance replied.

"No I would not, you are the only person I trust with Cackle's Constance" she told her.

Constance nodded slowly as if agreeing with her.

"Great, I will make sure everything is place for that" she said touching the woman on the sofa.

"Thank you" Constance said hugging the older woman again she was shocked but pleasantly surprised when she responded by kissing her on the head the way an mother would her child. Amelia blushed an little, stood up and wiped her tears and then went to look for the files she had gone to the house for.

* * *

After their emotional chat the two woman spend some time talking and having an much needed break from their school. After they had some quick lunch they went out to go herb picking as Amelia lived near an area with very good herbs for potions.

"I am sure the girls will be thrilled they won't have to get up early for their ingredients" Constance said as she put an herb into her basket.

"I am sure they will be you know how they like their sleep, especially your one" Amelia said with an chuckle.

Constance sat on the grass her smile fading as she was reminded of something.

"It is only an few weeks Amelia until she is in her last year" she said sadly. Amelia sat next to the younger woman.

"I know, but Mildred will be around so often you won't get an moments piece" Amelia said.

"I know but I don't want her to go, these last few years have just gone so quickly, it feels like it was yesterday I saw her for the first time and look at her now she is almost sixteen" Constance sighed as Amelia put her arm around the upset woman.

"It will be hard for both of you, but she still has an year left" Amelia said.

"It will go so quickly" Constance said.

"I know but she won't be far, try not to think about it right now you will make yourself miserable just try to focus on now" Amelia told her rubbing her back.

"You are right it is not like she is leaving this second, I just want time to slow down" Constance said.

"We all do, she is just lucky she has such an amazing mother isn't she?" Amelia commented.

"And she is lucky she has such an good grandma figure in her life, she is lucky she might not have many adults that love her but she probably gets just as much love as others that have loads" Constance said. Amelia was chuffed.

"She is extremely lucky" Amelia said as they sat like that for an while before standing up and going back to the house for dinner.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty-One

Mildred was having an great time at Algernon's riverside house. They got to eat loads of nice food that they didn't have at Cackle's and she was having an great time messing around with Merlin. They really liked to go in the cave and despite what Algernon had promised he wasn't watching them every move.

"This place holds so many secrets" Mildred said as she turned around in wonder.

"I know, I wish I could go back in time to when this cave was used it would be so cool" Merlin said with an smile.

"Yes it would be we could ask them loads of questions" Mildred replied.

Algernon took them both out on one of the boats during the day which they both enjoyed Mildred more as it was new for her. The tides were high but luckily Algernon was an good rower so they were not in any danger.

Mildred was starting to realise her and Merlin were growing closer. They had never being alone for so long together normally there was her school friends there or the teachers or her mother but right now it was just them two and their friendship was expanding. People had told Mildred before that Merlin had an crush on her which she had either never really seen before or she ignored but sometimes she would catch him looking at her and she remembered how he had fallen over the first time they met because he had been staring at her. She was starting to see it.

* * *

Mid afternoon Merlin and Mildred were sat on an blanket on the beach as they had an small picnic looking up at the beautiful sky as they chatted.

"This place is so beautiful" Mildred said with an smile.

"Yes it is, I like to come here an lot when I have time" Merlin replied.

Mildred smiled looking out at the sea with an smile.

"We don't get sights like this at Cackle's" she replied.

"Well you don't get an lot of view with the size of the windows, once you are at college I bet you will see more views like this" Merlin said.

Mildred nodded but kind of glumly.

"I only have one more year left Merlin" Mildred said.

"Strange to think about it isn't it?" he replied.

"It's funny, if someone had said during my first few weeks I could leave I would have been gone as fast as I could but now...I can't even think about it leaving, it is the first place that has ever being my home I will miss it so much" Mildred said.

"I hate this growing up stuff you know, when I was younger I wanted to be older so badly and be able to do all these things but I miss being an child everything was so easy and fun now we have goodbyes to worry about, exams, it sucks" Merlin said.

"To right there, when I was very little and growing up in care I used to lie in bed every night wondering where my family was it was the only thing I ever wanted, and now I have found my mum and even my father even if I don't see him, things have changed so much" Mildred said.

"Having an father at home isn't all that, mine is always out or busy" Merlin said trying to make the teen feel better about her absent father.

Mildred smiled slightly. She knew Merlin's parents were usually quite busy but his dad was hardly there because of work so he didn't have the same bond with his parents as Mildred did with Constance.

"Oh I almost forgot I want to thank you" Merlin said as the girl picked up an grape.

"What for?" Mildred asked putting the grape in her mouth.

"For becoming my friend, you were the first real friend I ever had you saw past my geekiness" Merlin told her.

"Yes well why would I not be your friend? You are sweet and caring" Mildred said with an slight blush on her cheeks. She had no idea why she was blushing she didn't have an crush did she?

Merlin smiled slightly as he reached to get the last grape, Mildred was the type of person who could not stop once she had started on grapes so she reached for the grape at the same time and their hands brushed each other.

Merlin turned red as he looked at their hands.

"Er ...you have it" he said as Mildred looked at him.

Mildred was the more confident one of the two so she smiled slightly before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. Merlin turned to look at her and smiled her action giving him the confidence to lean in and kiss her on the lips. Mildred blushed and looked away.

"Sorry..." he said

"No I liked it..." Mildred said as they smiled at each other and kissed properly it wasn't an deep kiss but they did kiss for an few seconds.

"Do you have an crush on me? My friends say you do?" Mildred asked.

"Well...I guess I do an little.." he said.

Mildred kissed him again "You are sweet" she said.

"So what does this mean...?" Merlin asked.

"Well...I suppose we try dating...that sounded odd" Mildred said.

"Yes it did...it might take some getting used to" Merlin said as they hugged each other.

"You must be crazy you know, every guy you have ever met I guarantee likes you" Merlin said.

"Maybe so...but the problem is...I don't like them" Mildred said leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Mildred was in the front room with Merlin as they played on the Wii. Mildred had never used one before but she was enjoying playing Mario Kart even if she was losing.

"You really are bad at this" Merlin said as he once again passed her on the screen.

"Yes well you have had practice" Mildred said determined to beat her new boyfriend. Ten seconds before the end of the race she got an power up and managed to knock him of course allowing her to pass over the line first.

"YES I WON" Mildred shouted as she stood up cheering and jumping around. Merlin sat there gawping.

She sat down and stuck her tongue out at him and he glared at her but playfully.

"I am glad no one was here to see an girl beat me" he said with an smile.

Mildred giggled and hugged him for an few seconds before they started to kiss not hearing footsteps walking into the room until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Oh hi Algernon..." Merlin said awkwardly.

Mildred looked at him with an small smile. "Please don't tell my mother about this we will all be murdered" Mildred told him.

Algernon smirked slightly. He knew his apprentice had an crush on the girl plus Constance had never said anything about kissing.

"I saw nothing" he said with an wink as he left.

"Imagine that had been my mother" Mildred said.

"If it had been I would not be standing here an human anyway" Merlin said with an laugh.

Mildred sighed she wanted to tell her mother but she knew she would freak out so she had to keep it to herself at least for an while but she really did hate keeping things from her mother.

The time seemed to go quickly. Though Mildred still had an worry that she voiced that night before they had to go to bed.

"What if we break up and end up hating each other? I mean look at my parents" Mildred said.

"Difference was your father gave your mother an reason to hate him by abandoning her, we won't hate each other we have been friends for three years and that won't change" Merlin told her.

"Yes I suppose you are right promise though that no matter what happens we will be friends" Mildred asked.

"I promise, I will always be your friend" Merlin said as the girl smile and leaned into him as he put his arm around her and they held hands.

"I will always be your friend too" Mildred said.

"After all how could I not be? I owe you an lot, you became my friend you made it possible for me to leave wizard school, you stuck up for me against Baz and Gaz, and you listened to my ramblings about potions" he told her.

"Well the last one I am used to with who my mother is" Millie said as Merlin laughed at her comment. Just then Algernon came to tell them they had to go to bed so they both went upstairs and walked into their rooms knowing their time together will soon end.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty-Two

Before they knew it the morning where Mildred had to leave was there. Her mother had not exactly given an time as to when they would arrive so Mildred was making the most of the time with Merlin. Algernon was outside checking something near the house so he left the door open. This is the reason why Mildred and Merlin did not hear the front door open and didn't realise who had arrived.

Mildred and Merlin kissed each other just as the sitting room door opened as neither had heard the door they assumed it was Algernon and carried on kissing that is until they heard an shout.

"MILDRED HARDBROOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Someone shouted. Mildred and Merlin pulled away and looked up into the shocked faces of Amelia and Constance. For an while everyone just stood there not daring to move until Constance came back to reality. She felt her angry building in fact she had not felt this angry in years she wanted to punish the boy, how dare he kiss her daughter and she was angry at Mildred...she had lied to her.

"YOU" She shouted as she walked towards Merlin shaking her hand as she was getting ready to cast an spell. Mildred was worried about what she was going to do to him so Mildred grabbed Merlin's arm before transporting them both away.

"MILDRED" Constance shouted as she did not know where the girl had gone. Algernon decided to try and ease the tension.

"Look I.." he started

"You...you were supposed to watch them, see how you like being an frog again" she said as she lifted her hand to curse him but Amelia grabbed her hand stopping her.

"What did you do that for?" Constance shouted

"Algernon can you leave us for an bit?" Amelia asked as he nodded and then practically ran out his house. Amelia looked at Constance.

"Why did you stop me I mean he..." Constance started.

"Shh for once and sit down" Amelia said as the woman glared at her with her arms folded. "Now" Amelia said. The younger woman rolled her eyes and sat down. She hated how Amelia knew how to control her.

"You need to calm down" Amelia said an little more sternly than she usually does with the woman.

"She told me she wouldn't kiss him!" Constance said

"Well actually she didn't she said she wouldn't sleep with him there is an difference and I honestly don't think she came here with the thought of kissing him" Amelia told her.

"She is too young to be kissing boys" Constance said angrily.

"She is sixteen in an few weeks not really to young, she is an beautiful girl it was bound to happen sooner or later" Amelia told her.

Constance went quiet and didn't reply she didn't understand how the woman was so calm.

"Constance, don't give her an hard time about this you will push her away" Amelia told her.

"How?" Constance asked.

"Think about it this way when you were an teenager and your parents said you couldn't do something what did it make you want to do?" Amelia asked.

"Do the thing they told me not to do to annoy them" Constance replied.

"Exactly, you don't have to like it, you don't have to like Merlin but you have to support her, you have to let her know it is okay to talk about her boyfriends and stuff or she will rebel, you can't keep teenagers away from people they want to be with you know that" Amelia told her.

"But.." Constance started.

"Wouldn't you rather know when she was going to see the boy wouldn't you rather her tell you she was going to visit instead of sneaking of? Don't lose her over this Constance, she will hate you forever if you take this away from her" Amelia told her logically.

Constance was annoyed because she knew the woman was right. She hated the fact Mildred was growing up and she hated being wrong but she would not lose her child over an boy. She remembered how she had never being able to talk to her parents about Blaze and she didn't want that for her daughter, she wanted her to be comfortable enough to talk to her.

"You are right..." Constance said.

"I know, so let's go find them so you can apologise" Amelia said as they left the house in search of the three people and found them all sitting in the cave. When Mildred saw her mother walk in she gasped and went to transport again but Constance stopped her.

"Don't...I am calm" Constance said as the teenager took her hand of Merlin's arm as her headteacher and mother sat down with the rest of the group.

"I know you are shocked mother and I did not lie to you, I didn't know I liked him I didn't exactly come here to kiss him but we grew close that is all" Mildred told her not wanting to lie to her mother.

"Well I suppose I would be an hypocrite if I banned you from seeing him with my record wouldn't I?" Constance said.

"Don't worry, we won't be able to see each other much because we are far away from each other and I will still concentrate on my exams, me having an boyfriend does not mean I am changing completely" Mildred told her.

"I am sorry for overreacting" Constance told her.

"Well...I guess it was an shock that is all" Algernon butted in but his voice still seemed to be shaking an bit.

"Now that is sorted I suppose we best be getting off soon Mildred" Amelia told her. "Have you finished packing?" she asked.

"Nearly, I have an few things left to gather" Mildred said as they all nodded. Constance stood up and walked to her child hugging her and kissing her head she didn't want any bad feeling.

"It is alright mum I didn't expect you to be thrilled that would be kind of weird to be honest" Mildred said as the group walked back to the house.

Mildred walked into the house and into the guest room to pack the rest of her stuff. She smiled to herself as everything had worked out alright and she didn't have to lie to her mother. Leaving the room she said goodbye to Algernon.

* * *

"Say bye to Merlin quickly" Constance said as the girl kissed him very quick and Constance grimaced. She was really trying but she didn't like the kissing. They were soon on the way back to the castle. Arriving back Constance went to her room still an bit depressed and Mildred followed her up.

"Thank you mum for calming down" Mildred said standing in the doorway.

"Don't thank me thank Miss Cackle she made me see some sense" Constance told her.

"What exactly was it she wanted to talk to you about?" Mildred asked remebering the whole reason for the weekend.

"She wants me to take over the school when she...can't" Constance said not liking to think about her passing away.

"I KNEW IT!" Mildred said.

"How?" Constance asked.

"Well I guessed who else will she give the school too?" Mildred asked

"She also told me she thinks of me as her daughter" Constance said with an small smile.

"Well duh obviously everyone knows that" Mildred said.

"Yes but it is nice to hear it, it's an shame that she is not my real mother" Constance said.

"Well she kind of is she is the only mother who has ever being there for you, does this mean I have to call her Granny?" Mildred said with an wink. Constance felt her bad mood fading how could she stay miserable with Mildred? It was impossible. She glared at her in response but smiled.

"I am only asking" Mildred laughed.

"Well because you are funny and I can't seem to stay mad I will let you date Merlin but there are rules" Constance said.

"Go on" Millie said.

"No going in bedrooms alone" Constance said.

"Obviously" replied Mildred.

"Keep talking to an minimum I don't want you to distracted on that mobile" Constance told her.

"Fair enough" Mildred said "Is that it?" she asked. Constance thought. There wasn't really much else she could ban kissing but then again what would be the point of dating?

"For now yes" she said hugging the girl.

"And I have rules too, no plotting to kill him or curse him, and you have to try get on" Mildred said.

"Get on?" Constance said

"Yes he likes potions" the girl said rasing her eyebrows as her mother laughed. Maybe it would not hurt her to try if this boy was going to be in her life?


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty-Three

The next morning after the trip was Monday and time for another week of teaching. Constance woke up at 6am like she did every weekday so she had enough time to get ready and prepare everything for lessons. She went for an shower, got dressed and then flicked her fingers at her hair to dry it before walking to her mirror in order to put her hair in the famous bun of hers. She started to pull her hair into an ponytail when all of an sudden something came over her and she stopped.

She was sick of the hairstyle, she was sick of her hair being pulled everyday. She was sick of the time it wasted to put up. She was sick of the effort it took to make it perfect. Most of all she was sick of still being controlled by Broomhead. She wore the hairstyle in Witches Training College as Broomhead demanded it but she realised Broomhead wasn't there she could wear her hair however she wanted with this in mind the woman dropped her hair letting it drape around her shoulders and transported away to the staffroom before she could change her mind.

* * *

Appearing in the staffroom caused Davina to scream in shock and she knocked her plant pot onto the floor causing the pot to break and spill soil everywhere. The woman looked horrified. Imogen was sat at the table having an cup of coffee when she looked up to talk to the older woman.

"Miss Hardbroom maybe..." Imogen stopped talking as she looked up and realised the change in her colleagues appearance.

"What?" Constance asked.

Imogen got no chance to respond as Amelia walked in at that moment she looked curious but not as shocked as the others.

"Constance you do realise your hair is down don't you?" Amelia asked her wondering if the woman had somehow forgot about her hair.

"Yes, I fancied an change that is all" she said sitting down next to an shocked Davina and then she glanced at Imogen seeing she still was staring.

"Why are you all gawping anyone would think you have never seen hair before" Constance said shaking her head as she drank her coffee.

"I think your hair looks beautiful Constance" Amelia said.

"Thank you Amelia at least someone is not gawping like an fish" Constance replied as she shook her head at the chanting and PE teacher.

* * *

The teachers reactions were nothing compared to the pupils. When the woman walked down the corridor an lot of people gasped and stared in shock at their strict potion teachers new look. Constance heard different whispers as she walked such as 'Is that HB?", "Have you seen Hardbroom?" "HB has hair!". Constance couldn't help but smirk it amused her how her hair could cause such an reaction. That morning she had her daughters year for double potions and she decided to transport to the classroom which of course made the pupils jump like it always did. Seeing their teachers new hairdo the girls stared in shock and started to whisper.

"Be quiet girls" she said as she explained the work to them.

Constance had set the girls their work and they were now working independently but today was an bit different. She kept sensing the girls glancing at her but they would look away quickly when she looked up to stare at them. The woman could hear whisperings but because Ethel and Drusilla were sat at the front she could understand what they were saying and she couldn't help feeling amused.

"Why has HB changed her hair?" Drusilla asked her dark haired friend.

"I don't know, I bet her precious princess daughter told her to I mean Hubble usually wears hers down too now she might of wanted to look like her" Ethel said.

"Do you reckon she is getting soft? Maybe she has changed her hair to tell us she isn't as strict anymore" Drusilla said.

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET" Constance shouted making the two girls jump.

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom" they chorused as Ethel looked at her friend before whispering.

"I think she is the same as always Drusilla" Ethel said as the girls fell quiet.

Mildred meanwhile was staring at her mother but for an different reason. She never could get over her mother's beauty and when she had her head down it made her even more beautiful. Mildred had over the last week started to wear her hair differently in school. She sometimes wore it up but not in plaits in different hairstyles or sometimes like today she wore it down it really depended on her mood. She had no idea why her mother changed her hair but she was so happy she did.

"Mildred...MILDRED" someone shouted the girl shook her head going back to reality as her mother who was currently her teacher shouted at her.

"Will you please stop daydreaming and get on with your work" the woman said.

"Yes sorry Miss Hardbroom" she said as she went back to her work.

* * *

After the lesson Mildred ran up to her mother once everyone else had left.

"You look flaming hot!" Mildred said causing her mother to laugh at the way her daughter had phrased it. She didn't seem to be able to stop laughing.

"Thank you, I decided I wanted an change" she said still laughing.

"You sure there isn't anyone you are trying to impress?" Mildred said winking.

"Oh yes I forgot I am trying to pull Mr Blossom" she said saracatically as Mildred turned red as she started to laugh joining in with her mother.

"Careful people will start thinking we are twins" Mildred said wiping her eyes as she cried from laughter. Constance shook her head as she started to calm down.

"Thank you, you best go you will be late for spells and I don't want my mother figure to nag me" Constance said as Mildred snorted and left for her lesson.

* * *

Throughout the next few days Constance's new appearance confused an lot of people. An lot of students did not know what to make of it did it mean she was becoming nice? Did it mean she would stop appearing out of nowhere and scaring them? The teachers were even confused except Amelia who knew the woman so well she didn't have to ask, Amelia could tell what Constance was feeling just by her expression and she could tell the only thing that had actually changed was her hairdo.

People also started to get creeped out. Constance and Mildred looked pretty much identical when they both had their hair down and there was times they would both appear at the same time as of course now they can both transport. It also put people on edge because sometimes they would see Mildred appear and not realise it was her at first so they thought it was HB spying on them.

If anything her new look was more scary than normal. At night when she would transport to discipline pupils who were out of bed it was freaky of course but now it was worse because she would appear in the dark her long hair hanging over her shoulders as she stared them down making the poor unfortunate person quiver in their nightgown. She looked more like an witch somehow and her evil glare seemed to be ten times worse.

* * *

One night about two in the morning Constance heard voices and was instantly up to investigate. She walked the corridors for the troublemakers ready to send out an punishment. On the fourth floor she found the culprits voices were coming from Griselda Blackwood's room so Constance transported but stayed invisible so she could listen. She realised Griselda was sat on the bed with her best friend Fenella Feverfew and they were talking.

"I do wonder why HB changed her look though I mean she has had the same look for like 60 years why change now?" Fenella said. Constance had to stop herself appearing and yelling at the girls. 60 years? How old did they think she was?.

"Millie said that her mother dresses like that an lot now when she is alone with her and she told her she wanted an change but it is an bit random isn't it? Griselda said

"She is obviously happier now she has Mildred maybe Mildred convinced her to try be nicer" Fenny said.

"Well what type of nicer? Drill nice, Bat nice or Cackle nice, they are all completely different" Grissy said.

"Not Cackle nice, I don't think even HB happy could be that nice actually if she was it would be really creepy, Bat nice maybe but without the craziness, probably Drill nice if any though I doubt HB would take inspiration from Drill" Fenny laughed.

"Maybe she is going to use her hair as an weapon to strangle anyone that annoys her" Grissy said. Both the girls started laughing just as HB appeared. Her hair flew behind her in the darkness making her seem deadly in just the low glow of the lantern light. Both the girls jumped and screamed an little.

"Why may I ask are two fourth year girls who should be tired from studying up at 2am on an Wednesday night gossiping about utter nonsense?" she asked in her most slow terrifying voice.

"Oh we were just...well …." Fenella said.

"You may have less then two weeks left as students at this school but I can still give you 500 lines 'I must not gossip about things that don't concern me especially at night when I am meant to be sleeping' by 5PM sharp tomorrow" she said.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" they nodded.

"You Fenella Feverfew go back to your own room" she said with an glare. The girl stood up and ran into her room opposite her best friends before Constance glared at Griselda and crossed her arms transporting away. Fenella was stood in her doorway and said to her friend.

"Still as crazy as ever"

"I heard that Miss Feverfew" Constance said whilst she was till invisible the two girls were soon back in their beds. Constance was glad she had proved she hadn't changed.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty-Four

An week later Mildred had been approached by Amelia when she was making her way to her room. The woman took her to her office and Mildred was curious as to what she had possibly done.

"You aren't in trouble I just wanted to ask has your mum made any effort with Merlin yet?" Amelia asked.

"Well...no I have been trying to think of an way to introduce them properly but you know what my mum is like" Mildred said.

"I have an idea, why don't you invite him here Saturday and that way you can get them to bond over potions" Amelia told her.

"I never really thought of that, I suppose it is something they have in common so it might work" Mildred said.

"Yes, and leave them to it Constance won't kill the boy when she is in school, we can go have cake if you want I was going to go to Cosie's anyway" the woman said.

"I enjoy cake...alright I will set it up" Mildred said with an smile.

"Good" the headteacher said with an smirk.

* * *

Saturday came and Merlin arrived at the castle as they had planned. Constance had been told her daughter was spending time with her friends for an while so she wouldn't get suspicious. Mildred met her boyfriend and they started walking through the corridors holding hands. Ethel happened to see this and was mad.

"Hubble Bubble has an boyfriend...before me!" she said angrily

"It is only Loppy Luggs not exactly impressive" Drusilla replied with her arms folded.

"He is still an boy!" Ethel said as she stormed past the couple making sure to bash into them.

"Watch it" Mildred said shaking her head as Drusilla went after her friend. They ignored them and carried on for the potions lab.

* * *

Constance was in the potions lab making an sleeping drought as the woman struggled with sleep an lot of the time so she liked to have an stash of the potion to help her sleep. She was making the potion on her desk when she heard someone knock on the door and she looked up. Seeing her daughter she used her hand to tell her to come in and left the potion as she went to talk to her child. Her daughter walked in and it was only then she realised Merlin was behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Constance asked rudely flicking her long hair behind her shoulder.

"Mum" Mildred said giving her mother an look. "Miss Cackle and I thought it would be good to get you two together" Mildred said.

"Amelia was in on this too?" Constance asked.

"It was her idea, now you are both going to have to see each other from time to time so I want you to get on and I want both of you" she said glancing at her mother "to make an effort" Mildred said as Constance sat at one of the desks and folded her arms.

"I will be gone an hour.." she started

"Where are you going?" Merlin said in an worried way he didn't realise he would be alone with his girlfriend's mother.

"Miss Cackle promised me cake at Cosie's" she said "Now I want you two to talk" she said walking towards the door and pausing before opening it.

"Just one hour that is all, just try not to kill each other" Mildred said as she opened the door and walked out before remembering something and popping her head back in.

"Oh mother, Miss Cackle put up an charm that prevents transporting for an hour so don't even try it" she said as she closed the door on her mother's horrified expression.

* * *

After the door had closed Constance kept her eyes away from the boy and her arms folded. Mildred had an cheek she hated men and she hated boys who were kissing her precious daughter. Merlin gulped an little he didn't want to say the wrong thing and be turned into an toad so for an while they sat in silence. After an while Merlin looked around the lab thinking of inspiration for starting an conversation. That is when he noticed the cauldron on the woman's desk and he stood up walking over to look at the potion.

"What potion are you brewing?" he said kind of quietly. The woman tutted and did not respond. Merlin shrugged and bend down to smell the potion. "Oh an sleeping draught" he said as Constance found herself looking up. She couldn't help it did the boy just identify an potion by smell? It was an very unusual talent and she had only met an couple of witches that could do it including herself but she had never met an wizard that could.

"Useful to have you know we all have them nights we can't sleep" Merlin said trying to get the woman to speak. "My personal favourite potion will probably have to be ...the voice changing potion, it's really fun to mess around with" he said. Constance did not know why but she found herself standing up and walking to the boy but not to kill him.

"I...I like truth potion, if only it wasn't illegal to use it on the pupils, it would sure make life easier" she said with her arms still folded. The boy laughed slightly at her comment.

"Where did you learn so much about potions...wizards are not taught potions?" Constance asked she was really curious.

"I learned an lot myself reading books and that and my mother had an old cauldron she let me have so I started to brew them when I had time, believe it or not potions is my favourite subject" he said.

"Why is that?" Constance asked wondering why an wizard would be interested in potions of all things.

"Simple. There is only one solution, spells are different you can change the words and still get the same affect, but potions there is only one way to do it, one wrong ingredient and the whole potion is messed up, I like the fact there is only one answer" he replied.

She couldn't help being impressed after all most wizards found potions to be an waste of time.

"I like making different things and seeing what I can come up with" he said

"Me too, always fun to experiment with potions" Constance replied finally unfolding her arms.

"Right now I am trying to make an potion you can drink without any effects, like an regular drink, some potions taste really good but then you have to deal with becoming invisible or laughing" he said.

"It sounds...interesting...how are you doing that exactly?" she asked. She was starting to like the boy even if she didn't want to.

"Mixing different things together to see what works or what doesn't now that I am an apprentice I don't have much time to work on it but I am getting there" he said.

"Why don't...you show me how far you have got?" Constance asked as the boy nodded with an smile and went to the cauldron she had indicated.

An while later Merlin was leaning over the cauldron adding different ingredients to the pot as Constance watched with interest. He seemed to be deep in concentration as he worked something else Constance had rarely seen. Eventually he poured some of the potion into an beaker it was an pleasant lilac colour and seemed to be bubbly. He went to drink it but Constance stopped him.

"Here let me taste" she said as she took the beaker and drank the liquid. The taste was really nice it was fruity and refreshing but Constance found herself hiccuping repeatedly.

"Sorry, I haven't figured out how to stop it yet it always leads to the hiccups" he said as Constance pointed her fingers at herself making the hiccups stop.

"Mmm maybe less bubbles" she told him.

"I know but I don't know what is causing the bubbles" he said confused. Constance put her hand on her chin thinking as she looked at the ingredients he had used until it came to her. He might be good at potions but Constance had the advantage of an lot more years experience them him.

"How much palm weed do you put in?" she asked him.

"An handful" he replied.

"Mmmm it might be counteracting with the rat tails, try half an handful next time" she said.

* * *

Mildred was currently eating an piece of cake with her teacher happily. She was slightly worried she knew how her mother could be sometimes especially with boys and she didn't want her to scare Merlin off.

"They will be fine" Amelia said as if reading the girls mind.

"It is just mum hates boys I hope she isn't giving him too hard an time" the girl told her.

"I am sure the boy is still alive..." Amelia said knowing her deputy wouldn't physically hurt an child.

"I know I inherited my mother's sense of worry that is all" Mildred told her as they ate happily.

* * *

An hour later they arrived back at the school and Mildred closed her eyes bracing herself for what she will find. She walked to the lab expecting to see it blown apart or hear shouting but was shocked at what she found. Her mother and boyfriend were stood either side of an cauldron and were talking happily. Mildred pushed the door opened and walked in smiling.

"Hey darling" her mother said.

"Hi...is everything alright?" she asked

"Yes Merlin was just showing me the potion he is working on" Constance said. Mildred ran to them with an smile.

"Aww you both love each other" Mildred said.

"Well I wouldn't go that far" Constance said as the girl pulled her into an hug.

Merlin stayed for another hour and Mildred was amused. For someone who hates anyone in the male species she was getting on well with Merlin though that is probably helped by the fact he likes potions. Once he had gone back home Mildred smirked at her mother.

"I thought you hated men?" Mildred said.

"Well maybe he is not so bad, his knowledge of potions is impressive and I guess...it is not fair to judge an whole gender on Blaze" she told her.

Mildred smiled and hugged her mother.

"I am proud of you" Mildred told her as Constance cuddled into her daughter.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty-Five

It was finally the end of the year and the summer holidays were about to begin. The last day of the year was always bittersweet because the fourth years would not be returning the next year. Mildred was feeling quite emotional as her two good friends Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood were leaving this year.

There was always an big celebration to say goodbye to the oldest pupils and this year was no different. It was the one day of the year uniforms were not required and everyone wanted to make sure they looked nice. Mildred was wearing an dark red dress and had her hair down and wavy she stroked her cat with an small smile and transported to the hall.

Mildred saw her mother speaking to Amelia and smiled. Amelia was wearing an blue blouse and an matching skirt and her mother was wearing an grey dress and had her hair down like her daughter. Everyone happily entered the hall.

Charlie and Merlin had both being invited to the party and Mildred was having an good time with them and her other friends. They were all speaking to Fenny and Gris knowing time was limited.

"Do you have any idea who is going to be head girl?" Fenny asked. The position for head girl was always announced at the end of the day.

"Well let's think, it is normally the girl who has the best grades and has got in trouble the least, so it will be Ethel" Enid said.

"She is going to make our last year an nightmare" Maud complained.

"Yes imagine her in charge of our year group, it hurts my head even to think of that torture" Mildred replied.

"Seriously though, Ethel head girl? The new first years will be terrified!" Gris said

"I know I am glad I am not starting next term" Ruby said.

* * *

Everyone chatted and laughed happily having an good time until an bell was rang and everyone was asked to sit down. After their celebration it was the time for the goodbyes. The previous head girl gave an speech as well as anyone else who wanted to speak, awards were given and the oldest pupils were given their certificates to say they had graduated.. Mildred watched with an smile as her older friends were called to the stage and received their certificates after shaking hands with the teachers or in Amelia's case hugging all her old pupils. The previous head girl was quite boring and stuck up so no one enjoyed her speech.

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me be in charge, I have been top of my class since my first day at this school and I only achieved that through study,study,study, I didn't sleep, I studied, I didn't eat, I studied, I want to be perfect at everything and feel like I have finally achieved my goal, I will never stop studying because that is the making of an good witch, an good witch is perfect" she said loudly and smugly. Enid turned to her friend Mildred on her left side and whispered.

"Geez, is this girl Broomhead's daughter or something, them two would make an good pair" Enid said.

"Don't say that, one Broomhead is bad enough" Ruby replied. They all jumped as everyone started to clap they hadn't realised she had finished her speech. She stepped down and Fenella and Griselda who had wanted to give an speech too got onto the stage.

"Well I remember my first day at this school wondering if I would ever meet someone as awesome as me" Fenny said as the hall laughed. "Then she met someone more awesome than her...ME!" Griselda said."Leaving this school behind will be hard I mean after all without us who would provide the entertainment, as we are not going to be here we give the position of prankster to Enid Nightshade" Gris continued as the hall cracked up. "Now what will we miss about the school mmm...of course Miss Bat, there was nothing more thrilling than chanting so loudly we broke the few pieces of glass in the castle" Fenny said. "And of course Miss Drill, I don't think anything was better than running in the pouring rain in short sleeves, after all it meant we didn't have to have an shower afterwards" Fenny carried on saying. The speech was getting laughs from the two funny girls. "Of course we cannot forget Miss Cackle, you do something wrong, just give her an cream cake and all will be forgiven" Gris said. "And I don't think we will ever forget Miss Hardbroom, how do we begin to describe Miss Hardbroom? Well let's just say my wrists have never got so much exercise, they are probably the strongest wrists in the world from the lines we have written" Gris said."And now to do all the pranks again...just in an new place, we will miss the school, well we are sure we will see you soon...bye Cackles" the girls said as the two girls smirked at each other then walked to the teachers.

"There is one more thing we want to say to you all" Fenny said

"Let's hope you took your anti-goo potions" Grissy said as an bucket that no one had noticed above the teachers was pushed down and green goo splattered all four teachers covering them in the green slimy goo.

The students erupted into laughter as they looked at their teachers reactions. The two girls had to be brave to goo Miss Hardbroom. Eventually Constance spoke.

"GIRLS...you got us well" she said. Despite what people said she would miss the two girls they did make life very interesting and she couldn't get angry on the last day. Amelia stood up one lens of her glasses completely covered in goo. She wiped them on her glasses as she spoke.

"Thank you for that...lovely speech girls" she said as the two girls in question sat down. "The end of the year is always sad, old friends go but what matters is our memories, we will see each other again, now it is time for the announcement of the head girl" Amelia said as Constance stood up and went to stand next to her wiping goo of her forehead.

"This year was particularly easy for us to pick an head girl, this girl got more than half the votes by her fellow classmates and the teachers agreed she was the best for the job, she has just the right qualities for the job so we are very pleased to tell you the new head girl of Cackle's Academy is" she said as Ethel smiled smugly and started to stand up an little knowing that it was her as she had the best grades of all the class.

"Mildred Hardbroom" Amelia said. Mildred had her hands together ready to clap for Ethel when her name was announced for an few seconds she sat there confused. How could this be? Was she hearing things? She hadn't even put her name down as an candidate so how could she have been chosen. The students around her were clapping and cheering and she sat there until Maud hit her arm and she stood up walking to the stage still looked out at the cheering crowd and smiled slightly still not understanding. Ethel looked like she was about to scream.

"Congratulations Mildred" Amelia said putting her arm around the pupil protectively. "Mildred got the role of head girl because she is kind, gentle, easy to talk to and she listens, over the last few years she has worked hard and is achieving well, we thought who better than Mildred for the job" Amelia said pinning the badge that read 'Head Girl' on Mildred. Ethel did not seem to be able to contain her anger and stood up.

"THIS IS BLOODY FAVORTISM JUST BECAUSE HER MUM IS AN TEACHER THAT JOB SHOULD BE MINE" she shouted as she started to storm out the hall. Amelia turned back to the girl on the stage.

"Ignore her Mildred" Amelia whispered.

"Right everyone" Amelia said turning back to her pupils three cheers for your new head girl. "Hip Hip"

"HORRAY" the crowd shouted

"Hip Hip"

"HORRAY" they shouted again

"Hip Hip"

"HORRAY" they shouted as everyone went back to clapping and Constance hugged her daughter before she left the stage. Afterwards Mildred was speaking to her friends. Enid had an cheeky smirk.

"You didn't..." she started.

"Oh we all did, if it wasn't you it would be Ethel we only nominated you I am glad everyone else can see you would be an awesome head girl" Enid said.

"Ethel is fuming" Jadu said with an smile as Mildred smirked and looked over at the girl who had recently returned to the hall just as there was an loud shriek from the side of her and she jumped.

"What the..." Mildred said as an excited looking Sybil practically bounced up to her.

"Charlie...he just asked me to be his girlfriend" she said happily Everyone congratulated her but Ethel overheard.

"What? No this is ridiculous first Hubble gets an boyfriend before me and now my little sister" she said as she left the hall again and everyone laughed.

"Seems someone isn't having an good day" Merlin said.

* * *

Finally everyone was leaving all the friends hugged each other and Mildred could feel herself getting teary.

"I don't know why I am so upset we already have our catch up planned" she said hugging her friends.

"You are crying because we are friends" Griselda said. Both girls were attending the same college so that was an plus. Everyone watched as the fourth years left through the gates. Mildred wiped her eyes and waved as her friends flew into the clouds and disappeared for the last time


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty-Six

For the first two weeks of the summer holidays Mildred and Constance were spending it at Algernon's place. Constance had invited Amelia so that when Mildred was spending time with her boyfriend she had someone to be with, Amelia had not had any big plans so had agreed and now that Constance and Merlin were getting on the two weeks were an lot more pleasant than the last time they had been at the house. They spend time going for boat rides, relaxing on the beach in the summer sun and having luxurious feasts.

Mildred was in an bedroom alone and Constance and Amelia were sharing another bedroom which was small with just two beds. Constance did not mind sharing at all but she was worried. She had forgotten to brew an dreamless night potion and the ingredients were not available around where she currently was. Constance still had nightmares but when Amelia had seen her wide awake potion she had poured it away as she wanted her to sleep properly and not be up all night. Constance was stuck.

* * *

Currently it was quite late at night and Amelia's snores filled the air. Constance was lying in her bed trying to not let sleep take her but her eyes were so heavy she felt them drifting close taking her to her nightmares.

 _Constance is back in the caravan with her parents her dad laughing evilly as he holds the lighter. She is choking on the gas not able to feel her own breathe and then the place is on fire and she is choking on smoke. She crawls to the door her chest heavy as fire is spreading all around her. Her eyes widen as she hears her dad's laugh all around her as she is struggling for breathe, she looked up at her mother trying to reach her to save her but she was getting furthur and furthur away as the carvan exploded with Constance inside and then the scene changes._

* * *

 _An much younger Constance was stood in the cold room trying to keep her mind on the task at hand which would be easy if Hecketty Broomhead was not stood directly behind her so close in fact Constance could feel her breathe on the back of her neck. Constance was making an enlargement potion under the evil woman's watch trying not to let Broomhead make her nervous. Constance reached over to pick up an ingredient not realising she had started to slouch until Broomhead whacked her on the back with an hardback book forcing her to stand straight._

" _Witches don't slouch!" she told her making the young girl more nervous by the second. Constance bit her lip her nervousness was making her forgetful she knew there was one more ingredient she needed but was it snake skin or frog eyes? She tried to clear her mind to remember but she couldn't seem too._

" _What is taking so long hurry it up!" Broomhead shouted making the girl jump. Constance took the vial of snake skin and poured it into the potion before mixing it and stepping away from the cauldron knowing she had to do that when she had finished._

" _Test it" the woman told her in her deadly voice. Constance's hand shook as she poured an little bit of potion onto the mouse she had to use to test it on. Her hands shook more as she watched the mouse shrink to the size of an pea._

" _Pathetic...do you ever get anything right?" the woman said terrifying the girl in her care as she shouted down at her._

" _I am sorry Mistress Broomhead" the girl said hanging her head willing the tears not to fall down her face. Crying was an weakness to Broomhead._

" _Don't you dare cry child!" the woman shouted. "Witches don't cry they have to hide their feelings" she told her. Constance felt an anger inside of her. She knew the potion perfectly she could make it without thinking if it wasn't for Broomhead distracting her. Constance always had an habit of answering back and people always told her to stand up to bullies._

" _Maybe I would get it right if you weren't breathing down my neck!" she said as she looked up into the face of her mentor and saw her expression. She had said the wrong thing and she knew what was coming. The girl instinctively covered her head._

" _YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME YOU BRAT!" The woman shouted as the woman slapped the girl on the face and she fell backwards hitting her back on the desk before landing on the floor. The evil woman walked over to stand over her as she started to kick and beat the defenceless girl who cried out. The woman grabbed the girl's top to pull her up and Constance heard an ripping noise. She looked down and realised the bottom of the top had ripped which would not be bad apart from the fact the scar on her stomach was showing. It had been less then two years since Mildred was born so the scar was still red and easy to see. For an moment Broomhead just stood there staring before she bent down and traced the red scar with her bony hand. Constance flinched the second she touched her as she tried to think of an excuse. If the woman found out she had an baby she would torment her even more._

" _I erm...had to have an operation er...I had something wrong with my stomach" she said as she sweated._

" _Oh really?" the woman said. "Tell me what was wrong exactly?" she asked her._

" _Eating...was ….painful" she choked out terrified._

" _Really? Don't lie to me I am not stupid this is an caesarean section scar, you...have an baby" the woman said laughing. Constance didn't know why it was so funny._

" _Y...Yes..." she shouted._

" _Where is this horrible child are you hiding them from me? Are they in my school!? Broomhead asked yelling in the nineteen year olds face._

" _No...I …." Constance said_

" _WHERE ARE THEY?" The woman asked_

" _Sh...she got adopted...she's not here..." the girl said as tears fell down her face._

 _The woman smirked evilly as if this piece of information was an piece of gold. She walked over to her desk took something from the drawer and walked back to the girl who had not moved as she was in pain and scared._

" _I should have known...you were an slut" the woman said._

" _I..I am not...it was just the once..." the girl said wanting nothing more than to die at having to speak to Broomhead about her sex life._

" _Well no one will ever want you now, why don't we tell everyone what exactly you are?" the woman said. Constance didn't understand until she felt the woman pushing her skirt up._

" _What are you doing?" she said as she fussed as she felt metal on her thigh. She hissed as she felt an pain and looked down seeing Broomhead with an knife cutting into her skin she had no time to think as her leg felt like it was on fire and she screamed loudly as the woman carved words into her skin. Broomhead seemed to be enjoying torturing her as she was smirking as the girl screamed. She dug the knife deeper into the sensitive flesh and the girl screamed louder than ever fussing trying to shake the lady off as tears fell down her face. She felt like she was on fire and wanted nothing more than death in that moment. After what felt like hours the woman stood up and smirked._

" _Now everyone will know exactly what you are, I wish you were pregnant now though I would have rather enjoyed kicking the baby out of you" the woman said as she kicked the young girl in the stomach as hard as she could and she hunched over in pain. The woman smirked and said._

" _You're useless" before she spat at the girl and left the girl broken on the floor. The girl sobbed on the floor the pain making her body throb she could feel blood dripping down her leg as she curled into the foetal position. She didn't know how long she lay there but it felt like hours._

 _It was only later she had figured out what the woman had done she had carved words into her thighs one said 'Dirty' and the other said 'Slut'. More scars that would not fade._

* * *

 _The scene changed again and Mildred was stood there with Broomhead on one side of her and her granddad on the other, Mildred had an funny look in her eyes and laughed._

" _You are pathetic did you really think I love you? Truth is I felt sorry for you you are an terrible mother and ugly and pathetic" she said as she laughed and the two people either side of her joined in. The laughing ringing in Constance's ears._

* * *

Amelia woke up as she heard signs of distress and saw Constance was obviously in the middle of an nightmare. The woman was sweating and crying out in her sleep and she was jerking as if she was having an seizure. Amelia was on her feet and running to the woman as fast as she could and started to shake the woman awake.

"Constance...Constance" she said trying to shake her back to the present. The woman responded by shouting no please over and over.

Eventually the woman opened her eyes and looked up at Amelia with fear. The woman was clearly upset and started to cry into her hands. Amelia hugged the woman allowing her to cry on her shoulder. She cried for an while as Amelia ran her hands through her hair until the woman was merely whimpering.

"I am so sorry you must think I am so immature" Constance said but she kept her head on the woman's shoulder feeling comforted.

"Of course not I could tell you were having an nightmare was it about your parents?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, and Broomhead and then Mildred was stood with them both and she said...she didn't love me she pitied me and I am an bad mother...it seemed so real..." Constance said as the older woman rubbed her shoulder.

"It was just an nightmare Mildred adores every inch of you" Amelia said.

"But what if she does...just pity me?" the woman asked sadly.

"She doesn't, would she really go through three years of staying so close to you just because she pitied you? Of course she wouldn't she loves you don't ever forget that not even for an second" Amelia told her. The woman sniffed slightly.

"Constance how often do you have these nightmares?" Amelia asked her.

"Now and then..they are always bad I usually take potions to help" Constance admitted.

Amelia sighed she had not realised she struggled so much with sleeping as well as everything else.

"Constance...I want you to see an counsellor" Amelia said.

"I am fine I am not crazy" Constance said.

"Look they can help you to overcome your past and in doing so help you to sleep, just go once please?" Amelia said. Constance nodded slowly in agreement.

"Good" the woman said with an smile as she glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and then back at the dark haired woman.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep? It's only 3:30" Amelia said as Constance nodded and got into bed. Amelia stayed close in case she was in distress again but soon the woman was back asleep and for once looked peaceful. Amelia stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her on the head gently. Amelia could have sworn she saw an hint of an smile on Constance's face as she did this and Amelia smiled before she went back to her own bed and they both slept without any more incidents.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty-Seven

The six weeks of the summer holidays went quickly and before they knew it they were back at Castle Overblow. This year felt different than any other year though as they both knew it was the last time they would be going back to the school together and of course Mildred's older friends would not be there. Somehow Mildred knew the year was going to go quickly.

Her new duties as Head Girl meant she had an lot more responsibility. She had to look after the younger pupils and mentor them and make sure they were happy and safe and she was thinking of this as everyone went to greet the first years.

"I swear they get more tiny every single year" Enid said with her arms folded.

"You do realise we are getting taller?" Mildred said in response.

"I know but we were not that small, some of these kids look like they are barely eight years old!" Enid replied as they watched the tiny frightened first years walk through the gate. Amelia Cackle stepped forward.

"Welcome to Cackle's Academy,I am Miss Cackle your headteacher and I am very proud to welcome you all to the school, next to me here is Miss Hardbroom our deputy head and potions teacher and she will be your form tutor this year" Amelia said. Mildred noticed the second her mothers name was spoken some of the girls started to whisper.

"QUIET" Constance said making the tiny girls jump as she read the register and made sure everyone was present.

"Thank you girls" Amelia said as she monitored for Mildred to come stand next to her which she did standing in between her mother and headteacher.

"This is Mildred our head girl she will be showing you to your rooms and looking after you any concerns feel free to approach Mildred" Amelia said with an arm on the girls shoulder as the whispering started again. Constance was surprised at this year group normally they were all so nervous they didn't speak until they had settled in.

"What on earth are you all whispering about?" Constance asked as she eyed them all. The tiniest first year with curly ginger hair looked up happily and shouted.

"Is she your daughter? Is she? My mum said you have an daughter" the girl said as everyone around her got more interested. Constance was lost for words. She didn't think her having an daughter excited students that much. She finally found her voice.

"Yes, this is my daughter Mildred Hardbroom" she said there was no point in hiding it after all they would soon find out. Amelia cut in.

"Why don't you show the first years their rooms Mildred?" she asked. Mildred nodded and started leading them towards the castle. She showed the girls their bedrooms one by one and left them to unpack but she never expected how many questions she would get specifically from the smallest redhead whose name turned out to be Luna Fey.

"Is it really weird your mother being an teacher? She asked as she hurried along the corridor beside the teenager. "Is she as strict as everyone says she is?" "Someone told me you can transport is it true? "Are you really good at potions?" the girl asked. Mildred found it strange she was being treated like an celebrity but the girls were not doing any harm so she decided just to go along with it.

"It used to be strange but I got used to it, she is very strict but that is only because she wants us to succeed and yes I can transport so can my mother and actually I am really bad at potions" Mildred told the girl who was looking at her like she was starstruck. Mildred opened the girls bedroom door with an smile.

"Here you go Luna this is your room" she said as the girl walked in putting her broomstick on the bed and looking around the room.

"I will leave you to settle in" Mildred said as she closed the girls door.

* * *

Luna seemed to be fascinated by Mildred. She was always in the corridor asking her questions but Mildred did not have the heart to complain. Mildred was talking to the girl when her mother transported in front of them. The girl shrieked an little in shock.

"Luna Fey, you are supposed to be in my potions class" Constance said as the girl had not turned up and she had seen her talking to her daughter.

"Sorry HB" she said happily. Maud who was stood beside Mildred gasped.

"Luna Fey my name is Miss Hardbroom and you will address me as such do I make myself clear?" Constance told her the girl nodded them went along to her class.

"That girl sure is brave" Ruby commented afterwards.

* * *

Mildred was making her way to the potions lab to go and spend some time with her mother when the tiny girl ran up to her jumping up and down.

"Hi Mildred" she said.

"Oh hi Luna" Mildred replied.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"I need to go and see Miss Hardbroom" Mildred replied walking an little faster.

"Ooo your mother, are you going to have mother and daughter time?" the child asked bouncing happily.

"You could say that" Mildred replied glumly.

"Can I come? Can I come?" the girl asked.

"No Luna its time for just me and my mother" Mildred replied growing annoyed everytime she took an step the girl was there.

"Why did you not transport? It is so cool I want to be able to do it too!" the girl smiled.

"I fancied the walk" Mildred said regretting her decision. She managed to shake the girl off and went to see her mother.

* * *

Later on that day Mildred was tired and was making her way to her bedroom. She decided to transport and ended up right in her room. She heard an loud shriek as she arrived and she realised she had company. She looked over and saw the ginger haired first year holding the potions book her mother had given her. Mildred found herself getting defensive.

"Luna what are you doing?" she asked as she looked at the book in the girls hand.

"I was just looking this is super cool can I borrow it?" Luna asked her eyes lighting up. Mildred snatched the book out of the girls hands.

"Luna this is extremely important to me my mother gave me this" Mildred said.

"I was just looking..." the girl said.

"Don't ever touch my stuff without asking Luna, you could have damaged it and why are you in my room?" Mildred said annoyed.

"I wanted to surprise you" Luna said. "Can you teach me to transport?" she said still not getting the hint the girl was annoyed.

"No Luna just leave me alone" Mildred said.

"But I like you" Luna said sadly.

"WELL I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Mildred shouted without thinking. She saw the girls eyes filling with tears and she ran off. Mildred felt evil. Sure the girl was annoying but she was only young.

* * *

Mildred transported to Luna's room and found her crying on her bed. The girl sat up sadly her head hanging down.

"Luna...I am sorry that was an horrible thing for me to say" Mildred admitted.

"I know I can be annoying...I just wanted you to like me" the girl said. Mildred went and sat next to the girl.

"Luna...look I do like you but I need some time to myself that is all" Mildred said.

"I just think you are really cool" Luna told her.

"Luna...I am sorry for shouting at you, I am happy you like me so much but can you please not hang around me all the time?" Mildred told her.

"I am sorry...I just wanted an big sister" Luna said.

"What do you mean honey?" Mildred asked.

"I have brothers, three older brothers but I always wanted an older sister to look after me and you were so nice to me I thought..." Luna said.

Mildred felt bad. The poor child had barely being at the school an week and was obviously homesick and feeling scared and lonely. The poor girl was confused.

"I am not your sister but that doesn't mean I don't care and not just because I am head girl, I care about what happens to you Luna, but you need to realise I am not your sister" Mildred said trying to explain.

"I know I am sorry...I won't bother you anymore" Luna said.

"I am not saying that, you can talk to me and I will help you with work or struggles and I am here whenever you need to talk but give me some space alright?" Mildred said. She was shocked as the little girl hugged her. Mildred patted her head gently.

"You are an great head girl" she said with an smile

"Thank you and do you promise to leave my stuff alone? You can look but with my permission" Mildred said as the girl nodded.

* * *

Mildred was in her bedroom studying potions. This years work was already hectic so she didn't want to fall behind she heard an sound as her mother appeared in her room.

"Before you start I am studying" she said holding the book up to show her mother, She noticed her mother was smiling.

"I heard crying and was going to check on Luna I saw what happened in her room, you handled that brilliantly" Constance said.

"I shouldn't have shouted at her she is just an kid" Mildred said sadly.

"Sometimes you have to be harsh to tell someone something darling, she needed to be told, you are amazing with the girls you will be an amazing teacher, I am proud of you" Constance said as she hugged her daughter.

"So I am not an failure as an head girl?" she asked

"No...you are an amazing head girl, the girls like and trust you" Constance said with an smile.

"Thanks mum, that means everything to me" she said as her mother left and she was left with the thought that maybe she could do whatever she wanted.


	68. Chapter 68

A/N - Yes I did get the idea with Morgana from Tabby in Series 12 of the reboot the newest episode. Also there might not be an update tomorrow as I am out all day so I will leave you all with this.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight

Constance had agreed to go and see an counsellor about her sleeping troubles and she agreed because she wanted to be able to sleep properly and to get Amelia of her back. Amelia loved to help Constance but she was not an professional so there was only so much she could do. Constance had booked an appointment and arrived at the offices where the session would take place. She sat on an sofa reading her latest book, The Secret Garden, as she waited to be called in. An woman called her in and she stood up walking into the room.

She found herself stood in an small office with two seats and it was an lot less cosy than Amelia's office. The woman who was taking the session had blonde shoulder length hair.

"My name is Andrea Nightsky and I will be taking this session today, Constance Hardbroom do I have that correct?" the woman asked.

"Yes that is right" Constance replied.

"And what seems to be the problem?" the woman asked her.

"I am struggling to sleep" Constance told her.

"Do you mean you can't sleep or you are afraid of sleep because of nightmares?" Andrea asked.

"The nightmare one I don't have them every night but when I do they are bad" Constance replied.

"Are the nightmares about past things that have happened in your life?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I didn't get on with my parents and an tutor in my college was abusive and that is what I normally have nightmares about although they have gotten worse in the last few years" Constance admitted.

"Do you know why that is?" the woman asked.

"Well my father killed himself and my mother and tried to kill me too and I was badly attacked by my tutor an few years ago" Constance told the woman.

"What job do you have if you don't mind me asking?" Andrea asked

"I am an potions teachers at Cackle's Academy" Constance answered.

"An boarding school so you are there all the time?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, my daughter and I are there most of the year" Constance replied.

"You have an daughter? Do you get on?" the therapist asked.

"Oh yes we are very very close" Constance told her.

"Well I suppose you have to make time for your daughter as an teacher and an mother am I correct?" Andrea asked

"Yes you are I always try find an few hours to spend time with her everyday, we have even less time now though as she studies an lot she is in her last year" Constance said.

"You obviously have an very busy life and that means you are stressed, being stressed makes nightmares occur more often and makes people sleep worse, what do you usually do at night?" Andrea asked.

"Take wide awake potion if I don't want to sleep if I am very tired and need sleep I will take dreamless night potion" Constance replied.

"And you brew the potions yourself I assume?" Andrea asked.

"Yes only problem is they are complicated, time consuming potions and it means I always have to make sure I have enough for every night" Constance told her.

"The mentor who was abusive did she get send to prison for it?" the blonde asked.

"Kind off, she is in jail for live" Constance admitted.

"Sometimes facing your demons can help an lot" the woman told her.

"What do you mean?" Constance asked.

"Once you learn to not let them scare you, once you realise they can't hurt you or you confront them" Andrea said.

"I am not going to visit Broomhead if that is what you mean" Constance replied shocked.

"That is up you but I know some things that can help with the sleeping if you want to hear" the woman told her.

"Please tell me" Constance said.

"Before you go to sleep try and relax and clear your mind, there is different ways to do this, mediation helps an lot of people as it gets your mind relaxed you can also try listening to relaxing music or even just sitting in silence for an while with your eyes close can help an lot, with an clear stress free mind sleep will be an lot better, and I want you to try and not use the potions every night" Andrea told her.

Constance thought about what she said. Her suggestions were easy to do and if they helped she would try it. She nodded as the counsellor told her to book another appointment if she wanted to and then Constance was free to go.

* * *

Amelia, Mildred and Constance were the only three people to know about the session and Constance knew neither of them would tell anyone. She took her broomstick and flew back to the castle looking forward to seeing them both. When she arrived back she went straight to her bedroom to check on Morgana and found her asleep happily. She stroked the cat who purred as there was knock on the door.

"Come in" Constance said as the black cat pushed her head into her owners hand greedily.

Amelia walked in pushing her glasses up her nose properly as she did so. She walked over to Constance's bed.

"Hi Amelia, thank you for telling me to go for the counselling, the counsellor gave me loads of great tips for my sleeping" Constance said. Morgana stopped purring and looked at the short haired woman stood before her as she sat on the edge of the bed with her mistress.

"That is alright Constance dear, I just came here to see if you were alright" the woman said.

Morgana was acting weird. She started to meow at the woman before her angrily and then started to hiss which was very strange behaviour indeed for the cat.

"Morgana what has got into you?" Constance said as she looked at the cat on her knee.

"She is probably just tired" Amelia said as she put her hand out to stroke the cat. Morgana leaped up and scratched her on the face. Constance gasped.

"MORGANA THAT IS NAUGHTY" she said as she saw blood on the other woman's face.

"I am so sorry about that Amelia, I don't know what has got into her" Constance said.

"No worries, see you later Constance" the short haired woman said as she practically ran out the room. Constance gave Morgana the silent treatment but then she thought of something and gasped.

"Morgana were you trying to tell me something?" she asked the cat who meowed in response. Without another thought Constance transported to her daughters room and found her sat with her friends.

* * *

"You lot go I need to talk to Mildred alone" she told them as Enid,Ruby, Jadu and Maud left. Mildred looked at her mother.

"Are you alright did you have an bad time at the counsellor?" Mildred asked seeing the look on her mothers face.

"No it was fine, we can't talk about that now we I have to talk to you about something" Constance told her.

"What is it?" Mildred asked worried.

"When I got home I went to my room to see Morgana and Miss Cackle came in to see me, Morgana started acting really weird, meowing and hissing and then Amelia went to stroke her and she scratched her on the face" Constance told her.

"Really? I have never known Morgana to do that before, especially to Amelia she has known her forever" Mildred said mimicking her mother's expression.

"Exactly that action worried me and then it got me thinking, there is only one reason why Morgana would attack Amelia...it must not be Amelia" Constance said looking at her child worried.

"Agatha..." Mildred said her mouth hanging open in shock as they realised the headteacher in the school at that moment was not Amelia Cackle but her evil twin. Agatha Cackle.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty-Nine

Mildred and Constance were worried about the fact Agatha was in the school and Amelia's whereabouts. They had to find out where Amelia was and Agatha's plan which is why Mildred was up in the middle of the night. Normally she would get in trouble but it was part of her mother's plan so currently she had transported but stayed invisible as she followed Agatha around. She followed her down to the dungeons where Bindweed and Coldstone were waiting. She cackled evilly as she looked at the other two.

"Did you do it? Was it an success?" she asked the two ugly witches.

"Yes, no one will ever guess we left Amelia in that cottage in the forest, and by the time anyone realises it will be to late" Bindweed said with an laugh as Mildred gasped as she listened.

"Good work ladies, now we need to get Hardbroom out of the way, I am planning on calling her to see me tomorrow and setting the plan in action then" Agatha replied.

"Yes, without her magic she will be helpless and you will be the strongest witch that ever lived, you can take over the world!" Coldstone said as Mildred stood there in shock. They had figured out an way to take her mother's powers. She couldn't let that happen. She started to rush out the room but then she sneezed and covered her mouth.

"Who is there?" Agatha said turning angrily. Mildred ran out before anyone could figure out she was there.

* * *

Mildred replayed the whole story to her mother who was just as shocked as she was. They had very limited time to set an plan in action but that next morning they quickly started on their plan. The problem was Agatha had started calling students into her office and then they would come out without their powers, she was getting stronger.

"Amelia I have to go for another counselling session" Constance told the 'headmistress' as she saw her in the corridor.

"Already you only went yesterday" Agatha said suspicious.

"The therapist wants to give me an prescription, I should not be to long" she said. Agatha agreed not wanting to give herself away. She stopped her before she could leave though.

"I need to see you in my office when you get back" Agatha told her.

"Of course headmistress" Constance said as she quickly sent her daughter an text message saying she had succeeded went to the broomshed and started making her way to the cottage. The plan was she was going to rescue Amelia as Mildred kept an eye on Agatha.

* * *

Mildred was pacing back and forth in her room as her friends looked at her as they sat on the bed. She had told them briefly Agatha was back.

"Right we need some kind of distraction, something that will stop Agatha for an couple of hours" Mildred said.

"But why? She can't do anything yet" Ruby said.

"She has already started, students have started losing their powers she must be taking their magic, we have to stop her before the whole school is affected" Mildred said worried.

"Do an spell" Maud suggested

"Trick her into going somewhere and lock her in" Jadu said.

"Push her down the stairs" Enid said as everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked

"No we need something else, something better" Mildred said as she carried on pacing.

"Like what?" Jadu asked

"I remember my mother and Merlin talking about this potion, an really powerful one but I can't remember what it was called" she said.

"Think Millie" Ruby said.

She thought for an few seconds trying to rack her brain. She had not being paying much attention during the conversation but then she remembered.

"That's it" she said as she stopped pacing and turned to her friends. "The knock-out potion" she said. Maud and Enid looked at each other.

"Are you mad? " Enid started "That's college stuff we don't even learn that potion in the school" Enid said.

"Plus no offence Millie but you struggle with basic potions let alone one like that" Maud said.

"And how will we even make it? There won't be an book anywhere in the school that has that potion in" Enid said. Mildred smiled and rushed towards her desk.

"Yes there is" she said as she picked up the battered potions book that had once belonged to her mother.

"That old thing? That's years old I doubt the potion is even..." Ruby started as Mildred flicked through the pages.

"Here it is the knock-out potion" she said interrupting her friend as she looked at it and her friends gathered around to look too.

"Wolfsbane, golden flies...we don't even have these ingredients in the school" Jadu said

"We will never be able to make that look how advanced it is" Maud said.

"Maybe we should get Merlin to come and help" Enid said.

"There is no time, Agatha is getting to powerful" Mildred said

Mildred saw an pencil mark in the corner saying 'Back Cover" Mildred turned to the cover and saw scribbles about the potion, tips and advice Constance had written to herself all those years ago to help her with exams.

"Yes...we can do this come on" she said as she transported them all to the potions lab quickly.

* * *

Mildred flicked her long hair over her shoulder as she started on the potion. She threw ingredients into the potion following her mothers instructions as Enid came out the storeroom holding jars of different ingredients. Mildred glanced up.

"Did you take them from my mother's private stores?" she asked her shocked.

"I had to, unless you know somewhere else in the area we can find wolfsbane" Enid said placing the jars on the table.

"But it is stealing" Mildred said.

"I am sure HB won't mind if we save the school" Enid said as Mildred sighed and took the things of the desk for the potion. She hates stealing from her mother but she had no choice.

She worked for an good half an hour and finally it was ready she placed it in an test tube and put an stopper on.

"Did you make it right?" Maud asked.

"I haven't an clue, only one way to find out" she said as they rushed out the door.

* * *

"How are we going to get Agatha to take it even she isn't that thick to drink something we offer her" Ruby said.

"I have an idea come on" Mildred said as they rushed to Amelia's office.

The group of friends knocked on the door anxiously.

"Come in" Agatha told them as she looked up from her desk. Mildred pushed opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Girls are you alright?" she asked. Mildred smiled and walked toward the woman.

"Miss Cackle, I just wanted to say thank you for looking after my mother so well I love you" she said hugging the shocked woman quickly.

"Yes Miss Cackle we love you too" Maud said Ruby, Jadu and Maud hugged the woman too blocking her view from her desk where Enid quickly poured the potion into her mug.

"Thank you girls...are you feeling alright?" Agatha asked.

"Perfect Miss we just needed you to know how much we appreciate you" Jadu said.

"Well we best go, loads of studying to do" Mildred said as the group walked out leaving the confused Agatha. They looked through the keyhole and saw her shake her head and pick up her coffee taking an sip. Nothing happened.

"Oh no I must have made it wrong" Mildred said just as at that moment Agatha fell on the floor as she fainted. Mildred and the rest of the girls raised their arms in the air.

"Now what?" Jadu asked

"Now we wait for my mother" Mildred replied


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

As Mildred and her friends were in the school trying to stop Agatha in her tracks Constance was going to rescue Amelia. The woman mounted her broomstick and started to fly looking down now and then. She had never being to the cottage and wasn't entirely sure where it was. After flying for half an hour she started to worry she had gone past the building but just then it came into view. The woman landed on the grass gracefully and ran towards the building knocking on the door.

"Amelia...Amelia" she said as she went to push on the door but found it was locked. She pointed her fingers at the door and blue sparks shot out unlocking the door. Constance ran in looking for her friend.

It was an old cottage that was obviously abandoned it looked like it had been through an fire as there was an lot of burnt places on the walls and floor. Constance rushed around looking for her friend running from room to room.

"Amelia" she said as she heard an muffled sound and ran in the direction it was coming from. She found Amelia tied up and gagged in the corner of an room.

"AMELIA" Constance said running over and casting another spell to undo the ropes as she took the piece of cloth of the woman's mouth. The older woman took an deep breathe and grabbed the brunettes arm.

"Constance oh Constance...I thought no one would find me here" she said as Constance helped her to her feet.

"What on earth is going on? I thought Agatha was locked up?" Constance asked.

"She was, she got released, when you were at your session yesterday she turned up as if she knew you wouldn't be there and then she bound me before I couldn't do anything and brought me here, how did you realise?" Amelia asked.

"Morgana. She scratched her on the face and I knew she would never do that to you" Constance replied.

"Constance...Agatha is planning to take everyone's magic she wants to be the strongest witch in the world, I have an feeling she has started this plan already, she didn't have time to take mine but she will start with the weakest : the pupils" Amelia said.

"But how is she even doing that? There is no way to take someone's magic without their consent, they have to give it to you" Constance said.

"Two words. Obedience potion. She forces people to take it and then makes them give it to her, we have to stop her before she gets even more powerful" Amelia said. Just then they heard an noise and looked up. The ceiling looked unsteady.

"Come on let's get out of here, there is fire damage it is not safe" the woman said as they ran out the cottage door.

"Come on let's go" Constance said. There was only one broomstick so they would have to make do. Constance went at the front and took of into the air. She hoped the broomstick would hold both their weights, Brooms were not made for two fully grown adults after all.

"Constance...how are we going to stop Agatha?" Amelia asked as they flew high in the sky.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet, Mildred was trying to think of an idea hopefully her and her friends have come up with something" Constance replied.

"Well hopefully Agatha hasn't figured out what they are up to" Amelia said.

"Yes anywise Mildred will be in trouble" Constance said as they flew. The broom started to lower by itself.

"Oh no..." Constance said.

"It must be struggling with the weight" Amelia said as Constance struggled to control the broom.

"Come on broom higher" Constance commanded. The broomstick went higher but then nosedived again they were losing height quickly.

"Not to much further" she said but the broomstick was really struggling now. Constance was just thinking what she should do when it snapped under their weight and they started falling towards the ground along with the broomstick. Constance grabbed hold of Amelia's arm and transported leaving the broken remains of the broomstick to fall to the ground.

* * *

The two woman landed just outside the forest and ran towards the school knowing time was limited they rushed into the building and down the corridor heading to Amelia's office where they found Mildred and her friends.

"Mildred" Constance said as she saw them.

"MUM, Miss Cackle" Mildred said relieved her teacher was alright.

"Where is she?" Amelia asked quickly.

"It's alright she is knocked out, Mildred came up with an brilliant idea to use an knock-out potion" Maud told them.

"An knock out potion? How did you even know how to make it?" Constance asked confused as to how they knew how to make an potion which was college level.

"Well it's all thanks to you actually" Mildred said as she showed her the years old battered potions book.

"You followed the notes?" Constance asked.

"Yes, it really helped I never would have been able to make it without the scribbles, oh we had to borrow some ingredients from your private stores I know we are not supposed to go in there but it was the only way I could think of to stop Agatha"

Constance kissed her child on the head with an smile. "It's alright I am glad you managed to come up with such an bright idea, but how did you know about that potion?" Constance asked.

"You and Merlin, remember when he was asking you about it and you were explaining something to him well even though I was only half listening I remember you having the conversation and I thought it was one of the only ways we could stop her" Mildred said. Her mother nodded. Amelia touched Constance on the arm.

"Constance how long do the affects of the potion last?" she asked

"One hour" Constance replied.

"We better move fast then" Amelia said.

* * *

Everything happened at once. The Witches Guild were called but as they were waiting they had to return the magic to anyone who had their powers taken. Constance took Mildred aside.

"Mildred I can give the powers back to the girls but it is an powerful spell I know you don't see it but you are an very powerful witch I need your help" she told her. Mildred nodded.

They went into Amelia's office and looked at the unconscious woman on the ground Constance kneeled down to her and looked at her child.

"Do what I say" she told her. Mildred nodded and looked at her mother.

Constance took her daughters hand and told her to close her eyes before she muttered an spell under her breathe. By combining their powers it made Constance stronger. The spell had an odd affect, Blue flame like sparks came out of Agatha's chest and left the room. Constance opened her eyes with an smile.

"Is that is?" Mildred asked.

"Yes, them flames were the powers of the different girls, the powers will return to them now" she told her child.

"That is cool" Mildred said.

"Luckily it was only an few or I would not have been able to get everyone's back" Constance replied.

The guild soon arrived and Bindweed, Coldstone and Agatha were arrested again and would be in jail for an long time. Under the Witches code it was illegal to take another witches magic without their consent and because Agatha had done it multiple times she was going to get an long time. The woman was also restrained from contacting her sister or going to the school. As they led her away Agatha screamed.

"That stupid girl, I should have known Hardbroom's daughter would be just as annoying as she is, you Hardbroom's you always ruin everything" she yelled. Mildred smiled and copied her mother who had his arms folded.

"Yes us Hardbroom's will always be there to ruin any plan you might have Agatha" Mildred said smugly. Agatha's screaming died down as she was led away.

"Agatha was right about one thing, what would we do without you two around?" Amelia asked as she put an hand on Mildred's shoulder and an hand on Constance's shoulder.

Mildred and her mother looked at each other and smirked.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy-One

It was half-term and Constance and Mildred were spending time at the cottage and relaxing after the whole thing with Agatha Cackle. One morning Mildred was still in bed when Constance's mobile rang. This confused her no one ever rang her except for Mildred. Constance looked at the screen and saw the name 'Opal' flashing. She accepted the call.

"Hello?" Constance said

"Oh Constance, how are you?" the woman at the other end asked.

"I am fine thank you, has something happened?" Constance asked. Constance did keep in contact with her college friends but normally through letters they didn't normally ring.

"Look before you freak out just listen, I need an major favour" Opal started.

"Well what is this favour?" Constance asked

"I need you to look after Zaid on Wednesday" Opal told her.

"Y...you want me to babysit?" Constance asked in shock.

"Look, I have to go to court that day to apply for divorce from my husband and I have asked everyone I can think of but they are all busy and I don't feel comfortable leaving him with someone like an childminder" Opal said.

"Well...I...I will have to talk to Mildred because it is her holiday too"

"I am sure she will be fine, Please Constance I have been trying to get to court for months I can't miss it" Opal said.

"A...alright...I will do it" she told her.

"Great text me your address, bye" she told her. Constance hanged up and transported to her daughters room.

Mildred moaned but didn't get up as she was used to her mother transporting by now.

"Mildred wake up I need to talk to you" Constance said. Mildred moaned then sat up slowly rubbing her eyes.

"I just agreed to babysit Zaid, Opal's baby..." Constance said in shock.

"Really?" Mildred said with an smile. "I love babies" Mildred replied.

"Me...with an baby? Why did I agree to it?" Constance asked her daughter.

"Because you care and hey you have your own baby it's not that weird you will be fine don't worry I will help you" Mildred said.

* * *

That Wednesday at 8:30 Mildred was up and ready with her mother. Constance really did not know why she was so nervous. It was only an baby maybe it brought back memories she didn't know all she knew was she was very very nervous.

The doorbell rang and Mildred went to answer it and came through to the living room with Opal who was pushing the baby in an pram and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Constance" the woman said she looked very smart ready for her day in court.

"Hiya" Constance said playing with her hands. Opal handed the woman an bag.

"Everything he needs is in here, nappies, wipes, baby food and some toys" she told her. Constance nodded as the woman picked up the nine month old baby with an smile.

"I should be back around six tonight he shouldn't give you much trouble he is normally good, he naps three times an day" Opal explained. Opal then kissed the babies head.

"Mummy has to get going yes she does she will miss you" she said kissing the babies face as she cooed at him. She then walked toward Constance and placed the baby into the dark haired woman's arms. Constance held him looking awkward.

"Call me if there is an problem, I really have to get going" Opal said as she said her goodbyes and left. Mildred smiled and ran over to her mother and started to fuss over the baby.

"He is sooooooooooo cute" Mildred said.

* * *

Mildred had been watching her mother and noticed she was not interacting much with the baby. Sure she looked after him and fed him and rocked him but she wasn't interacting with him. Mildred didn't know if it was nerves or maybe it brought back bad feelings from when she had been taken of her but Mildred was going to try and change everything. The next time she heard Zaid crying she rushed in before her mother could get up and picked up the baby walking to the sofa and sitting next to her mother.

"Don't you think he is really cute?" Mildred asked.

"I suppose so" Constance replied looking down. It was almost as if she was nervous to show affection towards an baby. Mildred placed Zaid in her mother's arms. Her mother glanced at him and rocked him but that was about it.

"Look he stopped crying with you he likes you" Mildred said. Constance looked at him sadly.

"I know it hurts you still that you lost time with me but that does not mean you cannot show affection towards other babies , you're an great mother stop being so hard on yourself" Mildred said.

"I never got to sit with you like this..." Constance sighed.

"I know, but ..it's the past you are allowed to be loving towards another child as well as towards me, now I am going to get an snack you stay with him alright?" Mildred said as she left her mother alone.

Constance waited until her daughter was out of sight before she looked down at the baby and smiled slightly. It was hard not to love an baby when they are so innocent and sweet and maybe Mildred was right. After all it was not fair on the innocent baby.

"You are really beautiful you know, your mummy is always talking about you" she said as the baby looked at her with big blue eyes hanging on every word even if he didn't understand.

Constance stroked his cheek as she rocked him watching him. Mildred stood in the doorway watching and smiling.

The baby babbled trying to make words as children his age do.

"Are you talking to me?" Constance cooed. The baby was falling asleep in her arms. Constance would not sing in case Mildred heard she would never live it down but she hummed an sweet tune causing the baby to fall asleep quietly.

Mildred in that moment felt sad. Her mother was an natural with babies and she would have been fine with her as well but no one ever gave her the chance to try. She had never really thought about it before but it hurt her chest. She had always thought she wasn't wanted or her mother couldn't cope with an baby but in fact it was not true at all. Mildred walked into the room and sat next to her mother leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Are you alright honey?" she asked worried.

"You are so good with babies, it makes me sad your parents put you through so much without letting you try" Mildred sighed.

"Well...it is to late now but I got you back which is more than I ever hoped for" Constance told her.

"You are the best mother ever" Mildred said as she leaned into her mother more who kissed her head. Constance was chuffed.

* * *

Later on that day Opal arrived to pick up her child. She walked in and found her baby asleep peacefully and Mildred and Constance talking happily.

"Hello, sorry I am an bit later than I thought I would be, there was more to discuss than I realised, I hope my little man was not to much trouble" Opal said.

"Not an all, he was perfectly behaved and Mildred and I enjoyed having him didn't we?" she said looking at her daughter.

"Really?" she asked knowing her friend had not been keen on the idea.

"Really, if you ever need help again we will be happy to help as long as we are not at the school" Constance said.

"Oh...thank you I might take you up on that" she said as she gathered all the stuff she needed.

"He can be an bad sleeper sometimes if he doesn't know someone well so well done, he obviously likes you" Opal said. She stayed for an quick coffee and then left with the baby.

"I am proud of you mum, you really were brilliant today, luckily it wasn't Miss Bat here she would of terrified him with her chanting" Mildred said. Constance laughed.

"I had an good day, I am glad I agreed to it" Constance admitted.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy- Two

Mildred knew she wanted to attend Weirdsister but she still took Amelia's suggestion and agreed to go to two open days one for Weirdsister and one for Picture Perfect. The first open day happened to be Picture Perfect.

"Right girls, we are representing our school as we are out so no messing around" Constance said. It was Constance and Miss Drill who had been chosen to oversee the day. There was only six girls attending this open day which was an small number but of course the college is only if you want to do art.

It was an good day and Mildred liked the college it was very nice but she just could not imagine attending. Some of her classmates seemed really excited about all the top of the range art things in the college but somehow Mildred didn't even though art was her passion.

* * *

An few days later was the open day for Weirdsister. This time there was more than ten girls attending the open day as it is the most popular college. Constance was in more of an bad mood than usual this day because she had been forced to oversee the day with Miss Bat. Constance gave her speech and the girls got onto the coach. Amelia had hired an coach as she thought it would be quicker with such an big group of girls and it would be quite an long journey and some of the girls were not strong flyers and it wasn't fair on Constance to have to keep an eye on ten girls flying and Miss Bat by herself.

Mildred and all her friends were going to the open day and got seats at the back together as Constance was in an bad mood so they didn't want to get told off for messing around. The bus journey was amusing.

The girls talked quietly to themselves and stayed in their seats but everyone could hear Miss Bat chanting to herself as she sat next to HB. Everyone giggled to themselves because Constance was obviously annoyed. After ten minutes she had had enough.

"Davina" she hissed using her first name to prove she wasn't impressed. "Will you be quiet?" Constance told her.

"But Miss Hardbroom, I need to practise, it is not my fault you don't appreciate singing" Davina said.

"I have no problem with GOOD singing, but in your case it sounds like an injured cat!" Constance said her arms folded not realising the whole bus of girls had stopped to listen.

"What do you know Miss BORINGBROOM?" Davina shrieked as the girls on the bus laughed at the name she had called their teacher. Unfortunately for Davina she had no cupboard to hide in so all she could do was turn away from the dark haired teacher.

* * *

After an hour the journey was finally over and the girls eagerly got off the bus. Mildred stepped out and got her first look at the college. An big building with an sign saying 'Welcome to Weirdsister College' with grass surrounding the campus and students hurrying around to their lessons. She stared amazed at the sight.

"Girls follow me and stay together please" Constance said as she led the girls into the college and introduced them to an tutor who would be looking after them and giving them an tour of the college.

The tour was the first part of the day and the tutor showed them all the different parts of the college. Mildred stared at everything with amazement trying to imagine her mother walking around these corridors when she was younger. It really had not changed that much over the years even if it was an bit more modern.

There was many different places in the college. An History section (people learn about the history of magic here) , an potion section, an spell section, an chanting section (Which they nearly lost Davina in much to Constance's pleasure but the chanting students displeasure) and finally The Art Section. Mildred walked into the large rooms and was blown away. Art was everywhere and there was paints, pencils, coloured pastels, everything anyone would need for Art.

"Mildred what are you doing?" Constance said as Mildred looked down. She had wandered over to look at the materials and had started to touch it all without realising.

"Nothing sorry Miss" she said as she rejoined the group leaving the art things.

* * *

Lunchtime approached and the hungry teenagers all happily made their way to the hall. An lot of girls were impressed by the canteen, whereas at Cackle's they only served cold sloppy food in college they had anything you could want. Pizza, chips, chocolate,cake,cereal, cookies,doughnuts,crisps and anything else you could think off. Most of the girls drooled over the tasty hot food and the drinks, coke, sprite, fanta. They even had an place for coffee. It was most of the girls dreams come true to be surrounded by so much of their favourite foods.

"I am going to be the size of an house within an month if I come here" Enid said as she happily ate an chip of her fork.

"I know, imagine Miss Drill was here she would probably make us run for an week to burn this off" Maud said as she ate an slice of pizza. Mildred looked over at the table her mother was sat at eating an salad. Davina was sat there two but an few seats away from her colleague still bitter about their fight.

"Be back in an minute" Mildred said walking over and sitting opposite her mother. Constance looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" Constance asked

"Yes, it is amazing here, I can't wait to come here, well I kind of want to stay at Cackle's forever but you know what I mean, does it bring back memories?" Mildred asked.

"It has changed since I was here but yes sometimes I can remember being here" Constance replied.

"The art rooms, did you see how much stuff they had?" Mildred asked her eyes sparkling

"Yes sweet and I presume you like the food here?" Constance asked.

"Of course I do, I can't believe how much selection there is" Mildred replied.

"Well try not to eat everything you see, I want you to be healthy" Constance replied as Mildred rolled her eyes.

* * *

After lunch the day continued. They were shown the dorm rooms and Mildred found out nowadays there was three to an dorm and they didn't get to choose who they shared with but it didn't put her off. After they looked at the dorm rooms they had an couple of different people talk to them, lecturers, past students, current students, Mildred hanged on every word.

By the time late afternoon was coming an lot of the girls were starting to get bored and were starting to play up. Constance seemed to be telling someone of every five minutes but Mildred was still amazed.

"Girls be quiet" Constance said as they spoke as there mentor was speaking. Mildred was walking slowly behind everyone else when Enid grabbed her arm.

"This is boring now let's skive off" Enid said.

"No, I like it here" Mildred said.

"HB won't even notice" Enid said.

"No Enid" Mildred said.

* * *

The rest of the day was wrapped up quickly and the girls got back on the bus an lot louder than they had that morning.

"It is that food it makes them hyper" Constance complained.

"Well there day could have been worse there was no big disaster at least" Davina said finally over the fight they had that morning. All of an sudden an piece of paper hit Constance on the head she picked it up and stood up turning to the girls.

"Which one of you threw this?" Constance asked with an glare.

"It was Mildred Miss" Ethel said.

"You Liar, it wasn't me!" Mildred said.

"I saw Ethel throw it Miss" Maud said. Constance walked to the girl at the front with her hands on her hips.

"Well Ethel?" Constance asked with her hands on her hips.

"Alright it was me Miss but I really didn't aim for you" Ethel said.

"Ethel Hallow, you are sixteen is there an reason why you are behaving like an first year by throwing things around?" Constance asked.

"I...I am sorry Miss Hardbroom" Ethel said hanging her head.

"2000 lines on my desk tomorrow 'I must not act like an eleven year old and do silly things like throw pieces of paper around" Constance said. Ethel just nodded.

Mildred and her friends burst into laughter.

"Maybe this day is still interesting after all" Ruby said as her and her friends all laughed. Ethel wasn't impressed.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy-Three

It was only an few more weeks until the forth years had their exams and because of this teachers had offered all students extra lessons. Mildred had been studying an lot but still took the lessons including potions with her mother. Potions exams included an practical exam so she needed to work on her potion making skills. The first lesson she was nervous as she didn't know how hard her mother would be on her. She walked in with an slight smile.

"Hello Mildred, today we are going to be working on the laughter potion, watch me and then make it yourself please" Constance said walking behind her desk. Mildred watched what her mother was putting in the cauldron trying to remember everything. After ten minutes her mother finished and then it was her turn to make it.

Mildred was alright at first but then she started to get confused. She was stuck between two ingredients. She tried to remember to breathe knowing if she panicked that it will make it worse. She knew the potion had to be pink and she saw hers was an dark blue. Mildred tried to add more then to make it pink.

"An little faster Mildred you don't have all day" Constance told her

Mildred nodded and carried on trying to fix her potion.

"Time is up" Constance said. Mildred poured her potion into the beaker on her desk and sadly handed it to her mother who sniffed it.

"Voice changing potion" Constance said. Mildred hanged her head.

"Mildred this is not good enough you are making simple mistakes, how many times do I need to tell you? It's frog legs for laughter potion not frogs eyes" Constance told her.

"I am sorry, I forgot" Mildred replied.

"Well you won't be able to forgot during the exam or you will fail" Constance told her. She knew she was being hard on her but she had to push her or she wouldn't learn.

"I know I have been studying" Mildred told her.

"Yes but your practical grades are still abysmal" Constance replied then she stopped. Mildred was looking down looking like she was trying not to cry and Constance was reminded of herself. She had stood in the exact same situation that Mildred was now in countless times as she was yelled at and made to feel worthless by her tutor. Constance at that point knew she would not put her daughter through that. She would not make Broomhead's mistakes.

"Mildred" Constance said her voice softening. "Don't be upset" Constance said as her daughter sniffled.

"I do try but I never can remember it once I am on my own" Mildred replied in response.

"You were alright making an much harder potion like the knock-out potion" Constance said gently.

"That is because I had the instructions in front of me, I am fine when the instructions are there but when they are not I can never remember the whole potion without getting it wrong" Mildred replied.

"Well...don't worry about it to much, just try again" Constance replied. Mildred looked up slowly.

"Really?" Mildred asked

"Of course, practice makes perfect, you can try the potion as many times as you need to until you know it from by heart" Constance replied. She remembered how horrible it was only to have one chance for every potion and she really didn't see how it would help anyone learn anything.

Mildred nodded and wiped her eyes with an slight smile as Constance flicked her fingers and the potion disappeared leaving the cauldron and ingredients ready to use again.

"Do you need me to show you again?" Constance asked.

"Yes please" Mildred said as Constance walked to her desk and started to demonstrate again an little slower than she did last time so that Mildred could see what she was doing for longer.

"Right are you ready to try it again yourself?" Constance asked. Mildred nodded slowly.

"If you have any questions you can ask this is supposed to be me giving you extra help after all" Constance smiled slightly.

"Thanks" Mildred said as she started to work on the potion again. She felt calmer than she had before. After the twenty minutes was up Mildred sighed as she looked at her green potion knowing she had once again made it wrong.

"Good attempt, you added to much palmweed" Constance told her. Mildred being praised was giving her more confidence in her ability to get it right.

The next time Mildred tried it the potion turned red so at least she was getting closer and finally the forth time it was pink.

"Try it" Constance told her. Mildred sipped at the potion and began to laugh an lot. Constance smiled.

"Well done Mildred you did well today, I think we will carry on practising it next time and then move on to the invisibility potion" Constance told her as she flicked her fingers at her child to stop the laughing.

"Alright thanks mum" she said with an wink as she left. No one was there to hear it so it didn't really matter.

* * *

Mildred continued to have private lessons in every subject and she did find them helpful especially in potions. She was actually doing well and starting to make the potions correctly for an change. Constance was pushing her but for once Mildred understood why.

"You are getting there, of course we don't know what potion is going to come up so we have to practise everything perfectly, I have an feeling you are going to be achieving an higher grade than you think" Constance told her.

"How many people an year pass their potions exam?" Mildred asked interested during one of her lessons.

"Not many about 20% of course Potions is the most hated and hardest subject, there people who do pass rarely scrape by I can't remember the last person who achieved an B in the subject let alone an A" Constance admitted.

"Well I know someone who will change that tradition...Ethel" Mildred said.

"Maybe but it really doesn't matter who gets the highest grade you have been working really hard especially because you have less time with your head girl duties" Constance told her.

"I know but I hate that Ethel is always rubbing it in that she gets better grades than me" Mildred sighed.

"Just ignore her Mildred I am proud of what you have achieved and that is the thing that really matters" Constance said.

* * *

The other private classes were really going well as well. Mildred's spells were really starting to improve something Amelia was always happy to tell her.

"Agaras ougast transormaoras, illio allio, mas anmacho" Mildred said pointing her fingers at the umbrella they were using to practise on and smiling as it turned into an bunch of flowers.

"Well done Mildred that was amazing" Amelia said with an smile.

* * *

Mildred continued to study for the next few weeks and for once in her life was starting to feel confident. Even two hours of having to do cross country in the pouring rain could not dampen her spirits.

"I don't think I even get this soaked when I am in the shower" Enid complained as they ran socked through the rain.

"Shouldn't there be some type of law on this I mean we could get pneumonia or something" Jadu complained.

"I think the only time Drill would think it would be bad enough for us to run is if we had snow up to our necks" Ruby replied with an laugh.

"Don't give Enid ideas" Maud said as she looked at the dark haired girl in question who was smirking as if forming an plan.

"It's not that bad guys, nothing can make me upset or angry today" Mildred said

"Why are you so cheery when we have exams coming up?" Maud asked knowing her friend hates exams.

"Because for once in my life I know I can pass, them extra lessons have really helped" Mildred said.

"I suppose they have" Ruby said

"Though don't think Enid would agree she did cause an potion to explode over HB" Jadu said.

All Mildred could do was smirk to herself at the thought.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy-Four

Before the fourth years knew it their exams were upon then. They were all nervous and tired from studying for hours. Mildred was the type of person who did not do well under these circumstances so she tried to get her nerves under control.

Their first exam was for spells. They had an written exam which was about different types of spells, it wasn't as bad as Mildred had thought it would be. Then there was an practical exam they were asked by an examiner to perform an random spell. Mildred walked in nervously.

"Hello, my name is Iona Spellbook I will be your examiner today" she said as Mildred nodded.

"Here I have an plant pot I want you to turn it into an chair please" Iona said. Mildred smiled remembering the first afternoon she had ever spend with her mother all those years ago. She had tried to do the exact same thing to the plant pot but had gotten it horribly wrong. Today she hoped she had learned enough to be able to succeed. Mildred nodded and closed her eyes for an second trying to rank her brain for the right spell she then opened her eyes and pointed her fingers at the plant pot.

"Monla Sonalo, canolna misacondo, milo, kilo, somoa anoha" Mildred said as sparks shot from her fingers. The plant pot turned into an comfortable looking chair and Mildred smiled to herself.

"That is great, you may go" the examiner said. Mildred knew there was an lot of different criteria to determine the grades received such as type of chair, spell difficulty, etc but she was just glad that she managed to turn the pot into an chair in the first place.

* * *

It was the next exams Mildred was really nervous for all she could hope was that the private lessons were enough for her to pass. The written exam was honestly not as bad as she thought it would be but she felt queasy thinking of the practical. Finally it was time for the practical and her and the rest of her classmates stood waiting to find out what their potion will be.

"Good morning girls welcome to you practical potions exam, today we want you to make the laughter potion, you have half an hour to do this" the examiner said.

Mildred smiled amazed. She COULD do this. Her mother and her had practised the potion so much she could make it without thinking, it was the potion she was now most confident with, it could not have gone better.

The girls started to make the potions and Mildred saw an lot of the other girls were looking panicked clearly not sure about the potion, Mildred confidently threw things into her cauldron waiting for the lovely pink colour to form. Before she knew it the examiner was telling them to stop what they were doing.

"Thank you, I want all of you to place an small amount of potion into your beaker and then label the beaker, you then may leave the room and wait in the corridor, I will be calling you all in one by one to test your potions" she told them as there was noises as the girls picked up the glass beakers and poured the liquid into them. All the beakers were then placed on an desk and Mildred couldn't help noticing there was quite an few different colours, there was some that were pink but some were blue and some were green. The girls then left the lab and waited for their turn.

Mildred had picked up an nervous habit from her mother,biting her nails something which she was now doing as she waited for her name to be called. Ethel was first in and for some strange reason that made Mildred more nervous. Ethel came out an few seconds later huffing about something. Finally after half an dozen girls had already been in Mildred's name was called and she walked into the room trying to move her legs which felt like jelly. She sat down opposite the examiner as she was told to.

The examiner first looked at the potion from all angles inspecting it then handed it to the young girl before her.

"If you can take an few sips please" she told her. Mildred lifted the beaker to her lips and took an few sips of the pink liquid as instructed. She burst into laughter holding her stomach.

"Thank you" the examiner said handing her another beaker. She drank the liquid and her laughter seized.

"You may go your exam is over well done" the woman said as Mildred rushed out of the room and towards her friends.

"Was it really bad?" Maud asked

"Actually...no...I think I did alright" Mildred told them.

"Well let's hope they are being super strict this year, did you see Ethel's face when she came out?Apparently she saw the examiner write her potion wasn't pink enough" Enid replied.

Mildred sighed but tried not to worry too much as she knew stressing herself out would make it worse.

* * *

They were not going to get their results for two weeks and all of the fourth year girls were on edge. They had finished their lessons so they had nothing to distract them. Before they knew it, it was the night before the results. Mildred was sat in her mother's room.

"You are nervous I can tell, try not to think about it to much, there results will be whatever they will be" Constance told her.

"But what if I have failed everything?" she sighed.

"You won't have, I will be proud of you no matter what grades you get you are my daughter after all" Constance told her cuddling her.

"Thanks mother for giving me your nervousness of all the things you could have given me" Mildred laughed.

"Hey you know what people say like mother like daughter" she said as she kissed the girls head and cuddled her more.

"Just try to sleep at least for an few hours" Constance told her.

* * *

The next day all the fourth years were up early waiting for the piece of paper to be pinned up with their results. Mildred stood with her friends waiting for the faithful moment when their futures could be decided. Finally Constance appeared.

"Oi no pushing or shoving, form an line now!" Constance said as the girls obeyed and formed an line. Ethel and Drusilla were at the front and Mildred and her friends at the back. Ethel looked at the piece of paper and smirked turning to her friend.

"Three A's and an B" she said "I am once again of course at the top of the class" she said as the rest of the girls pushed ahead to look at their grades.

All of the girls looked at the grades and Mildred must have heard 'I am glad with what I got but I failed potions' about twenty times. Her group of friends was next up. Enid looked first.

"I got an A in spells writing and practical, you all know how I love my spells, but I got an D in both potions ones, not an big surprise there" she said with an laugh.

"I got an A in spells writing and practical and an C in both practical and written potions" Maud said.

"I got an A in both written and an C in potions practical and an B in Spells practical" Ruby said.

"I got the same as Ruby" Jadu said with an laugh as the two girls high fived each other.

Mildred had not looked at her results yet. All of her friends had achieved two A's and Mildred felt her stomach drop as she went to look at her results. She looked at the piece of pinned paper scanning it for her name.

* * *

 _Mildred Hardbroom._

 **Spells Written Exam: A, Spells Practical Exam: A, Potions Written Exam: A, Potions Practical Exam: A.**

* * *

Mildred stood there with her mouth opened staring at the sheet of paper. Something must be wrong. She looked at the names again making sure she was looking at her grades. It must be an misprint she told herself there is no possible way it could be right.

"Oh no Millie, how bad is it?" Maud asked seeing her friends face and looking at the sheet of paper.

"Bloody hell Millie!" Maud exclaimed amazed.

"What did she get?" Enid asked

"She got an A in everything even practical potions!" Maud replied.

"No one has ever got an A in practical potions before" Enid said amazed.

"Mildred...you beat Ethel...you got the top grades" Jadu said as Mildred started to realise it was truth and smiled.

"I can't believe it, all this time I thought I was useless I can't believe I got an A in potions that is crazy" Mildred said touching her head amazed. Ethel appeared next to her.

"Aww what's up Hubble did you fail everything?" Ethel asked.

"Take an look for yourself"Ruby said. Ethel looked at the piece of paper her face turning red.

"You cheat!" she shouted

"What?" Mildred asked.

"There is no possible way you achieved an A in practical potions, you can barely remember which side of the cauldron is which, I bet your mother changed the grade" Ethel shouted.

"Shut up Ethel, Mildred has been working really hard" Maud replied.

* * *

Mildred had just finished telling her mother her amazing grades. She saw her mother wipe an few tears from her eyes.

"I knew you could do it" Constance said happily hugging her child.

"You best be careful I might be taking your job soon" Mildred said joking

"Somehow I doubt you would want to make potions everyday, I am so proud of you, see an little bit of hard work and you go from the worst grades the school has ever known to the best"

Mildred cuddled her mother unable to wipe the smile of her face.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy-Five

Constance had been sleeping an lot better since starting her counselling and she felt better about herself than she ever had before. There was only one demon who still haunted her now. Hecketty Broomhead. This is exactly the reason Constance found herself stood outside the prison after dropping Mildred of at Algernon's at the weekends. Constance walked in to the front desk and saw an officer reading an newspaper she cleared her throat.

"I would like to visit Hecketty Broomhead please" Constance said quickly because she knew she would chicken out anywise. The officer raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure? She isn't exactly...pleasant" he commented

"I know but it is important" Constance said the man shrugged and took her through to an room where she was searched to make sure she wasn't taking anything into the prison and then led to the visitors room. The woman was been held in an high security cell and came out to the visitors room. This was different from most visitors rooms, because of the dangers Broomhead presented so there was an sheet of glass between them though Constance didn't know how that would stop Broomhead. She looked up as she heard footsteps seeing the woman of her nightmares walking into the room. She sat down with an smirk.

* * *

"Constance Hardbroom, I see you have changed your hair, you are getting soft" Broomhead said.

"My hair does not define who I am, the way I wear my hair does not affect the way I teach" Constance told her. She was scared of her but she was hiding it.

"You know you might think you won with getting me arrested but you didn't, nowhere near, you were always the same you needed rescuing, if not by some man by your own child, you are still as weak as the day I met you" Broomhead sneered meanly trying to get into the woman's head again.

"I might be weak Broomhead but I never stop fighting if I had we would not be talking, I stayed at your college for two years being tortured everyday, I was broken and I thought about leaving but I never did, I stayed through every evil thing you did to me, so maybe I am not as weak as you thought I mean you thought I would give up straight away didn't you?" Constance asked.

"I didn't think you would last I will be honest but I am ashamed, you are wasting everything at that wrecked school and you are just as weak as them other teachers, the girls have no discipline they treat the school like an playground, it is horrendous" Broomhead stated.

"Not ever method has to involve hitting someone until they can't walk, there girls are Cackle's are achieving but yes they do have fun as well and you know what that is alright, I don't want them to be like me only caring about work and nothing else" Constance replied.

"You sound pathetic, actually you are pathetic you always have been I personally don't see what them drooling men saw in you, I don't see it, there is nothing special about you or that horrible child of yours" Broomhead said. Constance's anger quickly rose to her chest.

"Don't you DARE talk about my daughter, leave my daughter out of this, I don't want her name leaving your poisoned lips" Constance shouted.

"The girl is weak too, ugly, pathetic, untalented, weird, odd, thick, she is just like you, vile" Broomhead smirked as she replied knowing Constance could not do anything with the glass between them. She was loving seeing the woman full of anger and hatred.

"Well she stood up to you so she can't be that pathetic" Constance replied. Broomhead laughed.

"If I hadn't of been taken of guard by that horrible man I would have took pleasure in teaching that girl an lesson" she replied.

Constance had come here to try and face her demon and here she was right in front of her. Constance had changed an lot over the years. She knew about happiness, love, trust and she was confident but mostly she had an new found strength. Looking at Broomhead at that moment for the first time she saw it. She saw what Broomhead really was and for the first time in her life she felt no fear in the woman's presence. She felt her fear disappear.

"You know Broomhead, say what you want, I really could not care less what you say, you are manipulative, cruel, evil, and everything you have ever said is lies" Constance replied.

"Oh is it how so, Hardbroom?" she asked

"Look around you Broomhead, where are you sat? In an prison. You are going to spend the rest of your life in this place everything you did, all the people you hurt and you lost it all, you lost your job, you lost your respect" Constance told her.

"I still have respect, more than you know" Broomhead stated.

"But you have nothing, I always wondered why it was you were so cruel but now I think I know, you have nothing at all unless you are threatening people and you have no one, no family, no friends only workers who are so scared that will do everything you say because they know what will happen if they don't, but when everyone was gone, you went home alone, you sat there alone, every single day with not even an cat for company" Constance replied.

"If you don't stop talking I will.." Broomhead said.

"What hit me? Get someone on me?" Do it" Constance said. "You don't get it do you? You can make me feel worthless, you can break me completely, you can leave me an frightened emotionless wreck, but you know what Broomhead it won't make any difference because I have something you have never had the pleasure of experiencing" Constance replied.

"Oh and what is that then?" Hecketty asked.

"Love" Constance replied.

Broomhead burst into hysterical laughter at this comment. "You are insane woman!" Broomhead replied.

"I get it Broomhead, I was in the same situation, parents didn't want me and showed me no affection I am guessing from the way you treat others you were in an similar station, the father of my child left me pregnant and alone and as an result my baby was taken as I was deemed to young and foolish to mother an child and I really had no friends growing up as I was the 'odd geeky one' just like you" Constance replied.

"Shut your mouth Hardbroom!" Broomhead shouted her eyes blazing with anger.

"Struck an nerve have I?" It hurts doesn't it when everyone in your life let's you down and betrays you, and as much as I used to tell people I didn't need anyone to love me that was false, I needed it, I craved it all the time not that I would admit it" Constance replied not even flinching at the woman's anger.

"But then something amazing happened I ended up at Cackle's, and the headteacher took me in when I was scared and alone in the world and she gave me that love I craved so much not expecting anything in return and for the first time in my life I knew what it was like to have an mother and the others in the school treated me with respect too, then my daughter was returned to me, it is the most amazing feeling in the world feeling the love your daughter has for you, I might of missed an long time but I would not change anything now for the world" Constance said.

"Is there an reason you are telling me this mushy stuff?" Broomhead asked.

"Yes, I am telling you this so you know, I am not like you, maybe the love I needed was enough to save me I don't know but I am not the same as you, I don't bully, humiliate, abuse and torture other people just so they can feel the pain I have carried around all my life, all you are Broomhead is an bully picking on people weaker than you or who can't stand up for themselves" Constance told her.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Constance was asked

"No, I wouldn't waste my breathe you will never feel guilty about it, you enjoy it to much to express any guilt, that is why you were so much worse to me wasn't it? You saw the attention I received from others and that angered you, I was the same as you after all I had lived an loveless life, you had to send me down your path, you had to destroy me" Constance told her.

"You can think what you want" Broomhead said.

"All I need you to know Broomhead is you lose, everything you did was for nothing, I have an job where people respect and need me, I have an mother maybe she came into my life late but as far as I am concerned she is my mother, I have an daughter and an smart, beautiful one at that, I have an life, I have reasons to wake up every morning and reasons to live, so you don't send any fear through my body anymore, you can punch me until I am lying on the floor bleeding , or hit me so hard I can barely walk from pain, but I will get up again, I will carry on and I will always have someone to support and help me, your words or actions can't hurt me ever again, you are pathetic and vile and that is all you are" Constance stated.

"Be quiet!" the older woman shouted hitting the table.

"You are going to die in an cell and when that time comes you will be alone, none of your victims will be there, no one will care" Constance smirked as she spoke. She saw Broomhead's expression her words were getting to her. Constance stood up but paused.

"Oh I wanted to thank you, if you hadn't of tortured me I would never have ended up at Cackle's if you hadn't of gave me such an bad report, and because I ended up at Cackle's I met my real mother and got reunited with my daughter, so thanks Broomhead you gave me everything I ever wanted in life, can you live with that everyday without it affecting you, I know you can't you will crack soon enough" Constance said as Broomhead for the first time in years was completely speechless.

"Goodbye Hecketty, this is the last time we shall meet" Constance finally said as she walked towards the door leaving her mentor staring after her, shock evident on her normally expressionless face as she knew she really had lost.


	76. Chapter 76

A/N: So just so everyone knows I will be carrying on this story through Mildred's time at college, stay reading for that I have huge plans for it. Also just to save any confusion the italics at the end of this chapter are supposed to be memories, I hope you all like the way I did that let me know.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Six

It was two weeks later and it was finally here. The day both mother and daughter had been dreading. Mildred's last day as an Cackle's student. Mildred didn't get much sleep at all the night before and she still wasn't sure she liked the speech she had written.

The morning of the last day everyone was up and getting ready. Constance got dressed trying not to think about the hours ahead knowing today it would be pretty much impossible not to cry but she would hide it as best as she could. Both of them were trying not to cry for fear of setting the other one off.

Charlie and Merlin had been invited and both of them as well as Mildred's other friends could tell she was finding the day difficult so everyone was slightly on edge. Constance was quieter than normal and Amelia was trying to distract her only it wasn't working. The celebration last year had been an lot more cheery.

Finally an bell was rang and everyone sat down for the most important part of the day. The awards and speeches. Constance walked to the front of the stage holding an list.

"Fourth years stand up please" she told them as the group of girls in question stood up.

"When I call your name please come up to the stage to receive your certificates" Constance said. "Ethel Hallow"

Ethel walked up to the stage with an smug expression on her face. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Maud Moonshine" Constance called. Maud walked up to the stage and received her certificate followed by Ruby, Jadu, Enid and the rest of the girls. Like always Mildred was last on the register.

"And finally, Mildred Hardbroom" Constance said. Mildred walked onto the stage slowly not wanting to trip and embarrass herself on the last day. She took the certificate from Amelia and then was hugged, Imogen and Davina shook her hand and so did Constance because right now she wasn't supposed to show favouritism.

* * *

"Well done to all of you I am so proud of the grades you all achieved this year" Amelia said as the fourth years sat down. "May your futures be happy and bright and your new beginnings be exciting. She said looking at the group of girls with an smile. "Now would anyone like to give an speech before we hear from the head girl?" Amelia asked. Ethel and Drusilla raised their hands. Enid looked like she was about to cry as they stepped on the stage.

"Hello everyone, finally we are here the last day of my schooling career now I know you are all going to be very sad with Drusilla and I gone" Ethel said. Enid snorted so loudly she made all her friends laugh. "But the school will still be good though not as good, now Drusilla is going to be performing an piece we wrote about my time in the school. Drusilla went up to the microphone and started to sing.

 **Ethel is the best**

 **She can beat any test**

 **Ethel is the best**

 **At everything**

 **Ethel is the best**

 **And I digress...**

 **Ethel. Oh Ethel Hallow...is the best.**

No one even laughed at first they were in to much shock. Merlin had one arm around Mildred and said. "What the bloody hell was that". This set all the friends off mainly because it was so unusual for Merlin to speak like that, once they started to laugh the rest of the hall joined in with hysterical laughter all except Constance who just looked confused. After an few minutes Amelia stood up.

* * *

"Thank you for that...interesting performance and now as part of Cackle's tradition it is time for the speech from our previous head girl Mildred Hardbroom" everyone clapped as she stood up and walked to the stage. She pulled out an piece of paper and unfolded it. It had taken her days to write the speech written down but she still wasn't happy with it.

"I had an speech planned but...I think I can think of an better one" she said putting the paper back in her pocket. She stepped closed to the microphone and began to talk.

"I am going to be honest, I hated the first few weeks of this school and if someone had told me I could leave I would have been out the door faster than an broomstick, but now I can barely bring myself to leave this amazing school. This place, is more than an school to me, it was the first place I ever felt safe, loved and secure, it was the first place I ever called home. I know we all complain an lot about it being cold and boring and dark but it makes the whole school magical. I haven't always got on with all of the pupils here but we have all pulled together when we have needed to because we love our school not something everyone can say but of course if it was just us there would be no school and there would be no Cackle's academy without Miss Davina Bat" she said pausing to look at the teacher. "Now because I am being honest I will admit she is the craziest person I have ever met in my entire life" Mildred said as an few people laughed "But she always makes everything fun, if you were having an horrible day you couldn't help but smile when around Davina Bat, she had an way of cheering you up and of course Miss Imogen Drill" she said pausing again to look at the blonde PE teacher. "It is no secret nearly everyone in the school hates PE except Miss Drill but her passion for sport was motivating and it doesn't matter that she is not an witch, we all tend to forgot that most of the time because she is just an normal part of the school, but she has shown more than once how much she loves us all and the school would be incredibly boring without her", and next we have Miss Amelia Cackle herself." She paused looking at the short haired woman. "Miss Cackle is an mother to anyone that needs her and her door is always open to talk about anything. She makes everyone feel safe and loved and never gives up on anyone even if everyone else thinks they are an lost course and that is exactly why we all love Miss Cackle.

"And of course let me not forgot my mother, Constance Hardbroom". Mildred said glancing at her mother. Everyone has complained about her at some point or another but this school would be nothing without my mother. She pushes us to succeed and we do succeed because of this. I remember when I first found out HB was my mother I was horrified but I had not reason to be because I could not have asked for an better mother" Mildred said with an smile as she looked at her mother. "I also want to thank all my friends that have always supported me and Merlin for being an great boyfriend. "I am going to miss this place so much I am so proud I was given the opportunity to be an Cackle's pupil I wouldn't change these past few years for the world, thank you" Mildred said walking down from the stage leaving an lot of people teary including herself.

"Thank you for that lovely speech Mildred" Amelia said "And now we will announce our new head girl, this is someone who no one had much hope for at the beginning but is now an amazing pupil and kind and helpful please welcome your new head girl to the stage, Sybil Hallow" Amelia said, The girl stood up in shock walking to the stage. Ethel looked incredibly jealous. Everyone ignored Ethel and cheered for the new head girl hardly able to believe it was the same girl who could not go an minute without crying at one point.

* * *

After the speeches everyone gathered outside the hall to say their goodbyes. Younger students said goodbye to their older friends, teachers said goodbye to their past pupils that they had watched grow up. Mildred had an large group of people to say goodbye to, she hadn't cried yet but she didn't think that would last long.

"Bye Sybil, congratulations on making head girl you deserve it" Mildred said as the two girls hugged each other. Sybil was crying and Mildred touched her eyes.

"Don't you are about to start me off" Mildred said wiping her wet eyes.

"Bye Clarice" Mildred said giving the girl an hug as well. Luna appeared next to her.

"Why are you crying?" she asked

"I am just an little sad that I have to leave the school, you be good and stay out of trouble okay?" Mildred said hugging the tiny girl and kissing her on the cheek.

Mildred hugged Charlie but not Merlin as she would be seeing him later when he went home. She then turned to the five friends that she had known since she was an child. Even Enid was crying something Mildred had never seen. The five of them all hugged each other in an group and then individually.

"Can we not just stay here?" Maud asked with tears streaming down her face.

"I wish I could do it all again even the bad times" Mildred said wiping her streaming eyes. Mildred then knew it was time to say goodbye to the teachers.

"Bye Miss Drill, Miss Bat" she said hugging them both. She had got to know them better than most pupils when she had returned early than most pupils with her mother.

"Where is my mother and Miss Cackle?" Mildred asked

"They have finished their goodbyes so they have gone to Miss Cackle's office for an bit" Imogen said slightly teary like the woman next to her. Mildred nodded and knocked on the door. Constance had been upset clearly but wiped her eyes as her child walked in.

"That was an lovely speech thank you darling" she said with an smile hugging Mildred.

"Thank you, do you mind if I talk to Miss Cackle alone for an few minutes?" she asked. Constance nodded and transported away. Mildred walked closer to the older woman's desk.

* * *

"I never thought I would get here, thank you for believing in me" Mildred started.

"I always knew we would get to this day, I could see your potential" Amelia told her.

"Promise me you will look after my mother, make sure she is eating and sleeping and isn't doing anything silly like self-harming you know what she is like" Mildred said. This was an big worry of Mildred's she was not there to look after her mother and she knew this could make her depressed.

"I promise I will look after her, I know how hard it will be for both of you" Amelia replied.

"Thank you Miss" Mildred replied

"I am not your teacher anymore, Amelia if you please" she told her.

"Of course, and thank you for treating me like the granddaughter you never had" Mildred replied.

Amelia looked at the tall girl stood before her. She wasn't an child anymore. She remembered her first day as if it was only yesterday, shy, clumsy, childish and here the same girl was stood all them years later, mature, confident and nowhere near as clumsy. For the first time Amelia felt the tears escaping. She always knew this day would come she just didn't expect it to happen so fast, before she knew it Mildred will be an grown adult but she will always have fond memories of the accident prone little girl.

"You are welcome, I love both you and your mother very much" she told Mildred wiping her eyes before she hugged the girl gently and kissed her cheek.

"I don't even know why I am crying, you are going to be here so often we will mistake you for an pupil" Amelia said

"I know but today we are allowed to cry" she said hugging her again.

* * *

Before she knew it they had to leave and everyone else had already gone. Mildred told her mother and boyfriend who they were dropping of on the way to their cottage that she would catch them up knowing she could safely leave them together now. Mildred looked up at the castle memories flooding back. She could hear things from her past.

" _Sorry we were late and the gate was closed so we had to fly in" "Aww you don't know do you your mummy is stood in this hall right now, right Miss Hardbroom?" "What about out of school what do I call you then?"Constance" "When they called my name to go and receive my cat, I tripped going up the stairs onto the stage, fell into my headmistress who then fell into the basket of cats and they all escaped" "Happy Birthday...mum" "You really should wear your hair down it is so pretty down" "I transported!" "It is time to announce the winner of the best Christmas jumper contest, Constance Hardbroom!" "I want to be an teacher" "You look flaming hot!" "The new head girl of Cackle's Academy is...Mildred Hardbroom" "Yes us Hardbroom's will always be there to ruin any plan you might have Agatha" "You are the best mother ever" "I love you Mildred Hardbroom, I love you too Constance Hardbroom"_

The memories made tears fall down Mildred's face. She had so many amazing memories from the place she let the tears fall freely down her face without wiping them away.

"Goodbye Cackle's I love you" she said as she sniffed and walked away from the castle for the last time as an pupil.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy-Seven

Mildred and Constance had six weeks together before they would be living in different places for the first time in years. The first few weeks were spend buying things Mildred needed for college she was short on clothes having never really had an need for wearing what she wanted and she needed different things for her art. After they had finished buying everything the fun could begin.

Mildred and Constance spend an lot of time with their friends. They spend days at Algernon's house and Amelia's. Mildred found her mother's and Amelia's interactions so amusing. They really were like mother and daughter.

"Amelia stop fussing" Constance told her.

"I am just trying to show I care" Amelia replied.

"I know but I am perfectly capable of doing it myself" Constance said as she walked into their cottage carrying an heavy stack of books. Mildred followed the two women in with an smirk.

"You have to be careful, you really shouldn't be carrying things that heavy" Amelia said.

"Why not?" Constance asked

"You will end up with back problems in the future from straining yourself so much" Amelia told her with her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure I can leave you too alone at Cackle's or will you end up killing each other?" Mildred asked with an smirk.

"No, I can manage myself that is all" Constance replied.

"I know you can Constance I am just trying to help you" Amelia replied

"I know and I do appreciate it but if I say I can manage I can" Constance replied. Mildred and Amelia looked at each other.

"What?" Constance asked.

* * *

It was going to be an long while until everyone would be together so Constance and Mildred decided to throw an small party. It was going to be in the cottage and Mildred had convinced her mother to hire an karaoke machine.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, why do I want to hear Davina screeching into this thing?" Constance asked.

"Because it is fun, people love karaoke, don't worry you don't have to sing" Mildred said hiding an smirk from her mother.

* * *

The day of the party came and people soon started to arrive. Merlin, Amelia, Davina, and Imogen. Mildred's school friends could not make it but she didn't really mind it was more for her mother than her. Constance had brought some wine even though she barely drank she knew her colleagues like an drink now and then. Mildred waited until everyone was distracted and her mother wasn't looking before she poured two glasses of wine for herself and Merlin.

"If we get caught your mum will kill us" Merlin said anxiously taking the drink.

"It's only an glass I didn't steal the whole bottle or anything" She said as Merlin took an sip and pulled an disgusted face.

"Eww it tastes awful, how do people drink this and enjoy it?" he asked as Mildred took an gulp of the drink as well.

"Well...I am sure it just takes some getting used to" she said.

Constance was talking to her colleagues and trying to stop Davina getting excited about the karaoke machine. After half an hour she tapped Amelia on the shoulder.

"I will be back I best check on them teens" she said as she walked over to where her daughter was standing talking to her boyfriend. Constance noticed the red liquid in their glasses.

"Oi" she said taking the drinks of them "Juice for both of you" Constance told them.

"Oh come on mother, it is only an tiny glass" Mildred replied.

"Neither of you are old enough to drink" Constance replied. Amelia had walked over to go and get some more cake and saw the commotion.

"Constance they are nearly seventeen, it is one glass, don't tell me you never drank as an teenager" Amelia said. Constance didn't reply meaning she couldn't dispute it. She turned bright red and handed the drinks back.

"One glass, I am watching you closely so don't even try to sneak more" she said as she walked away embarrassed at the smirk her daughter was giving her. Mildred knew her mother had been an lot worse than her as an teenager.

* * *

Later on it was time to start the karaoke, Davina went first singing an song no one had ever heard at karaoke before. It was mainly high pitched screeches. Thankfully she didn't notice Merlin had turned the microphone off halfway through. Then Mildred had an go, she wasn't very good but she did like to sing. She sang an Taylor swift song she liked and then she stepped down.

"Go on Merlin you have an go" Mildred said with an laugh.

"Babe I am not singing, I sound like an dying animal" he replied. Davina had forced Imogen into an duet. Mildred laughed but she was smirking about something.

"What have you done?" Merlin asked.

"Oh you will see" she said with an laugh.

"Thank you Davina and Imogen" Amelia said as she was announcing the singers. "Up next we have So what? By Pink sang by...Constance Hardbroom?" Amelia said confused. Merlin turned to the dark haired girl next to him.

"You didn't.." he said

"Oh I did" she said with an laugh as Constance stood still refusing to sing.

"Mum you have to sing now, you shouldn't of put your name down if you were nervous" Mildred said walking over to her. Constance glared at her.

"I didn't put my name down... it was you wasn't it?" Constance said she could read her expression.

"Sorry mother, I just thought it would be amusing" Mildred said with an laugh.

"Well I am not singing" Constance said folding her arms.

"But I picked the perfect song for you" Mildred replied. Everyone was waiting. Constance went to the microphone and started whispering to Amelia but before she had an chance to refuse the music started. Constance knew she would look stupid if she just stood there so she started to sing but quietly.

"Come on mother louder we can't hear you" Mildred shouted. Constance glared daggers at her child as she sang the words 'I want to start an fight'. Mildred laughed even though she knew she was pushing her luck it was worth it.

"I can't believe you made me sing" Constance said as she tided up after the party.

"It was just an little fun, you did say you didn't want Davina singing so I thought you singing would be better" Mildred said.

"You are lucky I love you" Constance told her.

* * *

The rest of the summer went fairly quickly. They spend lovely days in the sunshine trying to make the most of their last precious days together, but both were showing they were not finding the change easy. Mildred noticed most of the time when she walked in an room her mother would wipe her eyes and as the weeks turned to days Mildred's fear really crept in she went and sat with her mother.

"I have decided I don't want to go to college" Mildred said.

"What?" Constance asked confused.

"I am not going, I will go back to Cackle's with you, I know I am too old to be an pupil but maybe I can be your assistant" Mildred said. Constance looked at her and sighed.

"No sweetie, you need to lead your own life, I knew you are scared but it will be alright I promise even if you are away from me I will still love you and be there for you" Constance told her as she cuddled her.

"I want to be eleven again and start Cackle's again, I am not ready to leave you not yet" Mildred said letting an tear fall. Constance kissed her face.

"I hate the fact you are going without me but...you have to, it will be really hard at first, for both of us but it will get easier once you start to be busy with your studies" Constance told her stroking her hair.

Mildred leaned into her more as she touched her hair knowing how much she would miss her mother comforting her in just an few days time. She closed her eyes wanting the moment they were in to last forever.


	78. Chapter 78

A/N- Hello everyone I can't believe we are finally here where Mildred is at college. An couple of things before you read this chapter. Please bear in mind this is NOT based on the series Weirdsister college the storylines are going to be original so for example Mildred will not cut her hair the reason for this is: a) I last watched the series as an whole when I was eight years old and only once and the only thing I remember about it is Mildred cut her hair, she shared with Ethel and there was an boy called Ben, apart from that it is an blur. B) Many people did not like the series because of the old characters not being there etc, so I decided to try fix the things that were wrong the only thing I am using is Ethel and Mildred still share. I hope everyone still likes it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Eight

The day was finally here. The day when Mildred was starting at Weirdsister. She had never been an early raiser but today she couldn't sleep and was up even before her mother finishing her packing. The first day was only going to be moving in no lessons but she felt sick.

Before she knew it, it was time for her to go. It would be the first time she had ever lived on her own and she was terrified not that she would admit it. Constance and her set of for the college, it had taken an while for them to decide if Constance should even go because it will make the goodbyes harder but Mildred had so much stuff she couldn't manage it alone.

Arriving at the school Mildred looked ill. Even though she had been so excited about this college now she was here all she wanted to do was leave. Constance stayed back as Mildred went to enrol.

"Hello Mildred welcome to Weirdsister college, my name is Adam West and I am an mentor here at the college any concerns just ask, this right here is an map of the college along with an set of rules and the name of your head of year" the boy said handing her some stacks of paper. "Your flat number is 723, I will leave you to settle in, any concerns come find me or your head of year" he said Mildred walked away overwhelmed and feeling more sick.

Constance wanted to see the girl into her flat knowing then she will be alright. Constance was considerate of her daughters age so they had come very early so they had no chance of running into her flatmates, finding the flat Constance walked in and dumped the bags.

"You can unpack later" Constance said switching the light on. It was an small flat and looked much different from when Constance had attended she smiled slightly.

"Let's hope you don't blow up the kitchen with your cooking attempts" Constance said trying to make her daughter feel less nervous but the girl just looked pale and sickly.

"Right well I best go before others start to arrive, come here" she said opening her arms so her daughter could hug her. Mildred practically flew into her mother's arms and cuddled into her chest sniffing.

"Hey no don't cry, you will set me off" Constance said. "You will be fine but if you need me just call me I don't care what time it is" she said as she cuddled her child more and kissed her head.

"Bye baby girl" Constance said heading for the girl.

"Bye mum" Mildred said as Constance gathered all her strength and walked out the flat.

* * *

Constance had just left the college and started to head home as she did not have to go to Cackle's for an few days still when she heard someone say 'Constance' from behind. Turning around she saw the person who was always there stood behind her. Amelia. Amelia had known the day Mildred was moving in and knew Constance would be upset so she put her arms out inviting Constance to hug her. Constance had shown ever single emotion more or less in front of Amelia so she didn't even try to be strong. She fell into her arms crying as she missed her child already after all for the past four years she had been with her ever minute of every day. Amelia took the woman back to her house knowing right now she needed an friend.

* * *

Mildred stood there for an few minutes after her mother left before she realised she was now alone and away from her mother and felt vile in her throat. Finally her nerves had got the better of her as she ran to the bathroom and threw up. As she was wiping her mouth she heard the flat door close and walked out the bathroom to meet her new flatmate but she got an shock.

"ETHEL?" Mildred said. The Hallow girl had been looking around the room and hadn't noticed her enemy walk out the bathroom,as she shouted her name she turned to face her.

"Hubble Bubble, why are you in my flat?" Ethel asked

"Your flat this is my flat!" Mildred said. Both the dark haired girls looked at each other and stared with their mouths opened.

"No way am I sharing with you" Ethel said

"You think I am thrilled about this? Great this is an great start to my college life" Mildred said as Ethel stormed out the flat and Mildred followed.

"Where are you going? You are nuts if you think I am going to unpack for you" Mildred said.

"I am going to sort this out Hubble" Ethel said.

"Have you not realised yet it is Hardbroom" Mildred said

"Whatever" Ethel yelled folding her arms. The two girls stormed up to Adam West and started to yell at him at the same time. He didn't understand he only heard pieces of conversation as they were both talking an once.

"I am not sharing with her" "You expect me to share with her? She is nuts!" "I demand you switch one of us with someone else now" "I want to enjoy college not come home to her". The poor boy just sat there staring until someone appeared next to him and blew an incredibly loud whistle. Both the girls who were fighting jumped and covered their sore ears.

"My name is Marigold Lampshade your head of year, would you be so kind as to tell me what all this shouting is about?" The woman asked. She was the type of person you knew instantly not to mess with. She was an older woman with short hair similar to Miss Cackle's and an stern looking face. She tapped her foot as she waited for the girls to reply.

"Sorry, look all we want is for you to switch one of us with someone else, we can't share an flat. You don't understand" Mildred said.

"We can't even share an jug of water let alone an flat" Ethel cut in.

"Sorry girls, the flatmates are randomly decided and I see neither of you have read the set of rules you were given this morning yet, Rule number 2: No switching flats under any circumstances" Marigold quoted.

"But this is not going to work" Mildred complained.

"Sorry you will just have to learn to settle your differences, now if you would mind going back to your flat so we can finish seeing the rest of the pupils into the college" The woman said sternly telling them not to mess with her. The two girls stormed to the flat annoyed. Mildred turned away from the other girl as she let Tabby out her cage and she instantly started to meow.

"Oh great, is she going to be meowing all the time?" Ethel asked

"She misses my mother and my mother's cat, I obviously can't explain to an cat why they are not here" Mildred said stroking the upset animal.

"I can't believe my Nightstar has to associate with that scrawny thing" Ethel said. Mildred turned towards Ethel and the two girls started to yell at each other again. They were being quite loud and did not hear the door slam shut or see the person who walked in.

"Hello?" Someone shouted. The two girls stopped screaming at each other to look over at the teenage girl stood before them. She was quite tall with extremely curly ginger hair, freckles on her face and an pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose.

"Well I didn't expect to meet my new room-mates like this" she told them.

"Oh you are the third flatmate? Mildred said

"Yes, you two are fighting already when you have only just met?" she asked

"Oh no we went to school together unfortunately" Ethel said.

The girl nodded and put out her hand. "Well anyway I am Circe Laburnum, named after the famous Circe of course you both know who that is" she commented.

"I don't" Mildred said

"Ignore her she didn't grow up in the witching world" Ethel said looking at the girl and taking her hand to shake it.

"I am Ethel Hallow, of course you know about my family" Ethel said with an smile.

"No" Circe said narrowing her eyebrows.

"You grew up in the witching world and you don't know who the Hallow family is how is that possible?" Ethel asked insulted.

"Don't know I have never heard of you sorry" Circe said. Mildred smirked and cut in.

"I am sorry about Ethel she is always like that" Mildred said as she too shook Circe's hand.

"I am Mildred by the way, Mildred Hardbroom" Mildred said with an kind smile. As soon as Circe heard the name 'Hardbroom' she dropped her new flatmates hand like she had been burned.

"Hardbroom? Like Constance Hardbroom?" She asked.

"You know my mother?" Mildred asked. Circe seemed to have an short temper as she instantly got angry.

"Of course I flaming know your mother, she ruined my mother's life, she taught my mother and then got her expelled" Circe said.

"Wait what?" Mildred asked.

"She told the headteacher my mum was an arsonist and got her expelled" Circe said angrily. Ethel and Mildred looked at each other having no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh I am sorry about that I am sure she thought that your mother was guilty" Mildred replied with an small smile but by the glare she received from the other party she knew the girl was bitter about it.

* * *

Mildred was unpacking her belongings trying not to think about the awful start to her college life. She put up an photo frame of her and her mother on the bedside table and one of her and Merlin next to it. Circe walked in at that moment and picked up the frame of the young couple.

"Ha is this your boyfriend?" she asked. Mildred was about to be sarcastic and say no it was her brother but thought against it.

"He is an right geek, I bet he doesn't even know which end goes in where if you know what I am saying?" Circe said looking at Ethel. Ethel didn't laugh she looked embarrassed. Mildred snatched the photo out of the girls hand.

"I like him that is all that matters" Mildred said. Circe folded her arms.

"How long have you two being dating then?" Circe asked.

"Just over an year" Mildred said. She did not like her new room-mate at all.

"So how many times have you done it then?" she asked as Mildred looked up from what she was doing.

"Done what?" Mildred asked

"Had sex" Circe said bluntly. Mildred felt nervous and uncomfortable.

"We haven't" Mildred said

"Why not are you frigid?" Circe said.

"No" Mildred said

"Oh is it him that is frigid?" she asked.

"No we just don't want to rush into things, not that it is any of your business" Mildred said annoyed.

"I have been doing it since I was fifteen" Circe said. Mildred said 'Good for you' under her breathe.

"Though I don't have an boyfriend, I get bored with one guy so I just do whoever is available" she said and then turned to Ethel. "You have done it right Ethel?" she asked. Ethel was taken of guard.

"Erm...yes..." Ethel said. Circe smirked.

"Well I have to go out, I am hungry, see you losers" she said as she left. Mildred walked to Ethel.

"Have you really done it?" Mildred asked.

"No, she took me of guard, I said yes to shut her up" Ethel said. Mildred sighed knowing it was going to be an hard few years with Circe.

* * *

Mildred tried to sleep that night but it was proving difficult because Tabby was still meowing. Mildred had always been afraid of the dark something which she had more or less gotten over in the past few years but now as she lay alone in the dark she felt scared again and wanted to run to her mother and hug her. She was already homesick and cried silently into her pillow wishing she could be at home with her mother where she felt safe.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy-Nine

Mildred woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock and moaned as she forced herself out of bed. She went to the bathroom and saw her red eyes and sighed before getting dressed. She was leaving her room when Circe appeared in front of her.

"You have been crying, what is the matter do you miss your mummy?" she mocked. Mildred looked down. This confirmed to Circe she was right.

"How pathetic" she said as she pushed past Mildred bashing into her hard. Mildred decided she was not going to go to the assembly with Circe so starting heading to the door as Ethel appeared from another door she heard Circe's comment about Ethel too.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Circe asked sneering at Ethel.

Ethel looked down. She was wearing jeans and an white blouse she didn't think she looked that strange.

"Clothes" Ethel replied. Circe laughed as she walked away leaving the girl confused. Mildred walked toward Ethel and grabbed her arm before transporting away.

"Why did you do that?" Ethel asked confused as they landed outside the main building of the college.

"Because we had to walk past our lovely room mate in order to leave, we don't have to sit next to each other in assembly or anything" Mildred told her as the two girls walked into the much larger hall than from their own school. They sat down an couple of seats away from each other as the headteacher of the college walked in after all the new students had filed into the room. This was the welcoming assembly.

"My Name is Miss Dribble" she said. An few students snorted at her name. She didn't seem to notice and carried on speaking for an while about the college and rules. Then she picked up an list of names and looked at the new faces.

"When I call your name please stand up and come to the front of the hall, your tutor will then come and collect you" she told them. Ethel and Mildred were annoyed to find they were in the same tutor but Mildred was just relived Circe wasn't in their tutor group too. They were given their timetables at this point and Mildred was excited to start her lessons.

Her first art lesson was how all new classes are. Awkward. No one knew anyone and everyone sat their in silence as their teacher talked. Mildred was just looking forward to starting lessons properly. She really wanted to start drawing.

* * *

Later that day Mildred entered the flat and heard Ethel shouting so Mildred ran into the main living room to see what was going on. She saw the three cats from each room mate, two black and one tabby cat, and Ethel.

"What is going on?" Mildred asked.

"Circe's cat, she won't leave Nightstar or Tabby alone she keeps trying to scratch them" Ethel said as she struggled to hold onto the violent cat.

"Evil girl has an evil cat, not really surprising" Mildred said as she picked up Tabby and saw she had an scratch behind her ear. She put both Tabby and Nightstar in her room to get them away from the other cat and then Ethel screamed as Circe's cat scratched her face twice.

"I have never seen an cat act like that" Mildred said as she managed to pick up the hissing animal and dumped it in Circe's room.

"That girl needs to keep an better eye on her pet, I mean yours is all over the place but at least she isn't violent" Ethel said as she looked at the scratches in the mirror before muttering an spell that caused them to disappear.

* * *

Constance meanwhile was back at Cackle's but could feel her daughter's absence. She missed her running down the corridor or going to see her after lessons and her sleeping was suffering again as she was upset. The new first years didn't help.

Constance had no idea how all the parents who were now sending their girls to Cackle's had found out about Mildred but much like last year the girls knew and all Constance seemed to be doing in lessons was talking about Mildred.

"Miss where is your daughter, I want to see her" she kept getting asked even though she had explained ten times she was now attending college.

"Does she look like you miss? When do we get to meet her?" Constance sighed as the hyper new students asked question after question.

Amelia had been keeping an eye on her and made sure she was looking after herself, Constance did not say it but it was Amelia who was keeping her from crying ever five minutes, Constance had spoken to Mildred and knew she was doing alright though she hadn't realised Mildred was hiding something she thought it was all homesickness.

* * *

Mildred entered the living room one afternoon and saw Circe and Ethel sitting on different sofas talking, well actually Circe was talking Ethel was sitting there awkwardly. Mildred went and sat on the other free sofa with an book in her hands.

"Yes so I wouldn't trust your old teacher she has an habit of making up lies about people" Circe said as Mildred sat down. It was obvious who she was talking about. Mildred lowered her book.

"Circe, at least say my mum's name if you are going to talk about her, now I have no idea what the hell happened but can't you let it go?" she asked.

"Let it go? Circe asked turning to the girl "Thanks to your stupid mother my mother got expelled and sent to Wormwood's Academy because she was seen as crazy" Circe yelled.

"Well there must have been an reason my mother thought your mother was guilty" Mildred said.

"Your mother had no idea what she was doing, my mother was one of her first ever pupils and your mother was barely twenty, she was young and because of that the headteacher didn't realise how crazy the story was and listened to her, she was barely old enough to have been out of college let alone teaching an class by herself" Circe said.

"Miss Cackle would have looked into it, she wouldn't have just expelled her on my mother's word alone" Mildred replied. Ethel looked between her room-mates wondering what to do.

"My mother is NOT an arsonist" Circe stated as she stormed up to Mildred and looked at her. Mildred gulped but kept her gaze on her to show she wasn't intimidated.

"You two are stupid" Circe said. She then pinched Mildred hard on the arm and stormed out slamming the door.

"Oww" Mildred stated as she left. Ethel had not been able to see what had happened her view had been blocked.

"What happened?" Ethel asked.

"She pinched me" Mildred moaned as she touched her arm.

Ethel looked down. She had been an bully but she was an angel compared to what Circe was doing.

* * *

Mildred had not spoken to her mother much. They had both agreed on this as if they spoke to much they will never learn to live away from each other. Today Circe was out the flat and Ethel was studying in her room. Mildred smiled as she rang her mother instantly feeling better.

"Hey princess" her mother said cheerily though not as cheerily as normal as she was missing her.

"Hey mum" Mildred said happily.

"How is college?" Constance asked.

"It's great, we are finally starting work in lessons so it is all good" Mildred replied.

"And the flat? How are the other girls you and Ethel are not still trying to kill each other are you?" Constance asked.

"No, Ethel and I are not fighting much not that we have time to we are both busy, I made some new friends in my art class" Mildred said trying to make her mum forget there was another room-mate so she wouldn't ask about her.

"That's great darling" Constance replied.

"How is Amelia and everyone? Is Cackle's still standing?" Mildred asked. Constance laughed at the other end of the phone.

"Amelia and everyone is great, Amelia is dealing with my moodiness so it is good, the castle is still standing just about you know what Davina's singing is like, did you know you are famous?" Constance asked.

"Famous?" Mildred said

"Yes, the new girls never stop talking about you" Constance told her. Mildred laughed slightly just as there was an very loud crash.

"What was that?" Constance asked realising it had come from her child's end. Mildred looked over. She saw Tabby was stood next to an chair that had been knocked over and the cat was trying to get away from Circe's cat which they had recently found out was called Devil. Tabby had an long scratch mark on her face.

"It is nothing the cats are playing, I have to go I have work I need to do" Mildred lied.

"Alright, I love you" Constance said.

"Love you too, goodbye" Mildred said as she hanged up and ran over to her cat moving her out of the other cat's way.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

Mildred was depressed. There was no denying it. Circe was making her life hell with her bullying and it was starting to affect Mildred. She was moody all the time. One week after they had started college all three girls were invited to an party that was been hosted in one of the other flats by one of the older students and it was specially for the newcomers. All three girls had decided to go.

Mildred had invited Merlin. Not only did she miss him but she knew Circe wouldn't do anything with him there. Circe wasn't stupid after all she knew that Merlin knew Constance and that he would tell at the first sign he saw that Circe was giving her an hard time.

The night of the party Mildred dressed in an light blue dress she wore an little bit of make up and curled her hair deciding for her first teenage party she wanted to look nice. She wanted to avoid Circe so she left the flat first and made her way to the party.

When Mildred arrived it was already packed with teenagers drinking and laughing. Merlin would be meeting her later he couldn't get there quick enough for the start of the party as he had his apprentice duties. Mildred walked to the snacks table. There was regular snacks people have at parties sausage rolls, crisps, sandwiches and then there was drinks. Most of the drinks were alcoholic though there was an few soft drinks for people who didn't want to drink. Mildred picked up an bottle of beer and went to the middle of the room where she started drinking the liquid.

Ethel and Mildred had been getting on better, they were not best friends or anything but they were more or less civil with one another. Ethel came to the party an few minutes after Mildred arrived and saw her flat-mate leaning against an wall drinking. Ethel had seen first hand what Circe's treatment was doing. Mildred had always been bubbly and happy now she was moody and miserable all the time, because of this Ethel walked toward the other dark haired girl.

"I didn't know you drink" Ethel said an bit louder than her normal tone was because of the loud music being blasted out in the background. Mildred turned towards Ethel.

"Yes well, people say alcohol makes you happy might make me forget Circe exists" Mildred said taking another sip of the liquid.

"Erm...I think you should slow down an little...you have only been here an few minutes" Ethel replied as she watched the girl drinking the liquid like it was water. Just as Ethel spoke Circe walked into the flat for the party, Mildred turned away and walked of her drink still in her hand.

Ethel did not know what to do. She didn't want the girl making an fool of herself but she couldn't exactly stop her drinking either. Ethel sighed and got an orange fanta feeling queasy at the thought of drinking.

Mildred watched the party as she carried on drinking the bottle of beer. For someone who had barely ever drank in her life she was sure drinking it fast but it was working. She was starting to forget about Circe and her treatment but not completely yet to do that she needed more. Mildred finished her first bottle and went to the snacks table to get another liking the fact that she was starting to forget her worries.

* * *

Half an hour later Ethel was pushing through crowds of people trying to find her dark haired flat-mate. She soon found her standing slouched against an wall the alcohol having obviously affected her body.

"Good grief, how much have you had?" Ethel asked as she looked at the state the girl was in and then she heard an buzzing noise. She realised it was the girls phone and put her hand in the pocket of the girls dress to retrieve it seeing Merlin's name flashing on the screen. Mildred was in no state to talk on the phone so it would have to be her. Ethel fiddled around an little not used to mobiles before she accepted the call.

"Hello?" she said loudly above the noise

"Ethel?" Merlin said "Where is Mildred?" he asked

"Have I got my period?" Ethel asked misunderstanding.

"No where is Mildred?" he asked again holding back an laugh.

"Your allergic to liquorice?" she asked misunderstanding again.

"What? I can't hear you" he told her.

"Hang on" Ethel said as she walked into an empty room and closed the door.

"OK I can talk now" she told him.

"Where is Mildred?" he asked.

"Well...just come to the party I will explain then" she told him. He hanged up thinking it was the strangest phone call he had ever had in his life. He walked toward the flat number he had been given and went into the party. He hadn't realised it was going to be such an big party. He pushed past crowds of people looking for Mildred and Ethel. He finally caught sight of Ethel.

"What is going on? Why do you have Mildred's phone?" he asked

"She has had an little to much to drink" Ethel said rushing over to where her flat-mate was sitting on the ground. Merlin rushed over and bend down to look at her. Mildred saw him and threw her arms around his neck.

"LOOK ETHEL IT IS MERLIN" she shouted as she slurred her words. Merlin looked at her.

"Ethel she is totally smashed why did you let her drink this much?" Merlin asked.

"Don't blame me for this I didn't force the drink down her throat" Ethel said annoyed.

"We best get her out of here, help me will you" he said as he took one of her arms and Ethel took the other. They started to lead the drunk girl out of the flat but then she fell over as she was staggering and everyone at the party started to laugh.

"Shut it if you know what is good for you" Merlin said as him and Ethel helped Mildred up of the floor and then left the flat with the girl between them. Once they were outside she looked like she was going to be sick. They rushed her to the bushes where she threw up an few times.

"Lovely" Ethel said as they carried on leading her back to the flat.

"What are we going to do?" Ethel asked Merlin

"Get her back to yours so she can sleep it off" he told her

"Her mother is going to murder us with her bare hands" Ethel sighed.

"I think it will be best if we don't tell her, she is not in any danger now and it will just cause friction" Merlin said as Ethel nodded. They got to the flat and Ethel unlocked the flat and they stepped in. Ethel and Merlin took Mildred to her room and lay her on the bed.

"Merlin..I love you...you know ...you so cute" she said kissing the boy who pulled away.

"Yes I know I love you too but you need sleep" he said as he pulled away from her knowing it would be wise to get out of that situation with her in that state. Ethel put Mildred's phone on the bedside table and Merlin said he needed an word with Ethel and they went into the corridor.

* * *

"Is everything alright? It isn't like Mildred to get herself in this state" he asked

"Well" Ethel thought about telling him about Circe but thought against it "she is just homesick" Ethel said.

"But this is out of character" Merlin said

"She is fine...she just drank more than she realised" Ethel said.

* * *

As the two teens were talking Mildred reached over and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. She found her mother's number and dialled it. After an few rings Constance answered.

"Hey baby" Constance said

"Mum...I need you to know I lovvvveee you" Mildred said slurring her words down the end of the phone. Constance of course noticed this.

"Are you okay?" Constance asked

"Of course" she slurred "Can an daughter not ring her mother to tell her that she loves her, I LOVE YOU" she practically shouted down the phone.

"Have you been drinking?" Constance asked angrily

"Yes, I went to an party and now I am at the flat, Merlin is here too mum Merlin is here did you know?" she asked not making the slightest bit of sense. Constance hanged up.

"How rude" Mildred slurred to herself.

* * *

Constance was fuming. She wasn't stupid her daughter was really drunk and she had said she was in an flat alone with her boyfriend when she is in that state. Constance looked at the time. 9PM. She jumped out of bed and ran to the room across from her bedroom banging on the door. Amelia opened it.

"Constance whatever is the matter?" the older woman asked.

"I have to go to the college, will you be alright overseeing the girls?" she asked

"Yes, but at this time? Mildred is not hurt is she?" she asked.

"No she is fine well she is now but once I get my hands on her we will have to see" Constance said as she stormed into her bedroom to get dressed.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty-One

Constance was out the castle and flying to the college in less than ten minutes. She was angry at her daughter's carelessness. As she flew she tried to get thoughts out of her head but with Mildred in the state she was in anything was possible.

Constance landed an bit harder than she intended in her angered state and started to make her way towards the flats. She heard wolf whistling and turned around to see an group of teen boys who were clearly drunk out of their minds.

"Hey love want to come back to mine?" one asked.

"I would rather sleep with your mother than with someone like you" Constance said storming past. She finally found herself stood outside her daughter's flat.

* * *

Merlin and Ethel had finally managed to get Mildred of to sleep neither aware that Constance knew what had happened. They were sitting near Mildred making sure she didn't come to any harm when out of nowhere there was very loud banging on the door.

"Who is that?" Ethel asked looking at Merlin.

"Oh silly me it looks like I forgot to wear my x-ray vision glasses today" Merlin replied sarcastically.

"It is probably Circe she probably forgot her flaming key again, make yourself useful and go get it" Ethel said as Merlin stood and opened the door. Constance stormed in before he could even register who it was and pushed the boy against the wall.

"Constance...what the?" he said

"I was alright with you and my daughter dating but it seems I was wrong, you took advantage of her when she was in an bad state" Constance shouted.

"Wait what?" he asked

"I am not stupid, she said you two were in the flat alone and she is drunk out of her mind, yes I know she rang me" Constance shouted. Ethel heard the noise and ran into the hall.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Ethel said looking at her old teacher holding the boy against the wall.

"Ethel...what are you doing here?" Constance asked.

"I live here?" Ethel said confused. Constance let go of the boy and stood to look at the two teenagers.

"What is going on?" Constance asked

"It is true Mildred is drunk, she went to an party and had an little to much to drink, but Ethel has been here the whole time we both brought her back here from the party" Merlin said.

"What did you think had happened?" Ethel asked. Constance turned red.

"Nothing, nothing at all...now where is that child of mine?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"She's sleeping" Merlin said.

"Well I want to speak to her when she wakes so I am staying here, it is quite late so I suppose you better sleep on the sofa" she said looking at Merlin as she walked into her daughter's bedroom and sat in the chair by her bed. No one had even noticed the third room-mate was still not back yet.

* * *

Hours later and Mildred woke up moaning. Her head was hurting and she slowly opened her eyes to see her mother asleep in the chair by her bed. Mildred moved her head to see what time it was and realised it was only seven in the morning. She moaned more as she saw the time and put her throbbing head on the pillow to try and get back to sleep. She was just dozing of again when she heard her mother saying her name. Mildred opened her eyes to look at her.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Constance asked.

"I just overdid it an bit" Mildred replied.

"Do you not how stupid it is to get as drunk as you did?" Constance shouted "You made an fool of yourself do you want to be known in college as the girl who gets drunk at parties?" Constance said angrily.

"Of course I don't, it was an mistake" Mildred told her.

"You are lucky Merlin and Ethel were there, god knows what could have happened anywise" Constance angrily replied.

"I know will you stop shouting my head really hurts" Mildred replied

"It would do" Constance said

"Can you make me an potion or something to get rid of this headache?" Mildred asked as she put her fingers to her head.

"No, you got drunk you have to deal with the hangover" Constance said as both the women stopped talking. After ten minutes though Mildred was clearly in pain and Constance couldn't stand seeing her only daughter in pain if she was able to make the pain disappear. She stood up, flicked her fingers and made an cauldron appear. She then threw things into it and handed her child the deep purple potion.

"Drink it, it will get rid of the hangover mostly" Constance said as she flicked her fingers again and the cauldron disappeared.

"Thank you" Mildred said drinking the potion. Her head instantly stopped throbbing. Constance sat back on the chair and looked at her.

"I am sorry for yelling baby" Constance said.

"No you had an right to be angry, I can't believe I was so stupid" Mildred replied sitting up in the bed more to face her mother.

"It is just you getting that drunk you leave yourself vulnerable, you could have got attacked, mugged, taken advantage off, putting yourself in that situation means you risk yourself getting badly hurt" Constance told her.

"I know, it is just everyone else was drinking" Mildred said.

"If everyone else was jumping of an roof would you do it?" Constance asked trying to tell her daughter she still wasn't happy even if she wasn't shouting.

Mildred shook her head biting her lip "I am sorry" she said as tears fell down her face. This worried Constance. Mildred was not the type to cry just because she was getting told off, normally she would just forget it and make an joke but today for some reason she was upset. Constance hugged her.

"Hey don't cry it's OK" Constance said as Mildred cried on her shoulder "What's wrong why are you upset?" Constance asked.

"Because you are ashamed of me" Mildred said. Constance pulled away.

"I am angry not ashamed you are my daugther I love you" Constance said but tears carried on running down the girls face. Constance wanted to force what was bothering Mildred out of her but she knew she couldn't push to hard or she would close up. Constance stroked her hair from her face.

"I best get going and leave you to sleep it off" Constance said. Mildred hugged her again.

"No...please don't go" Mildred said trying to stop herself crying.

"I have to baby I can't stay here" Constance said trying to pull herself away even though she knew something was wrong. Constance pulled away telling herself if it was important Mildred would tell her.

"I will drop Merlin off on my way" Constance said.

* * *

Constance had apologised to Merlin out of Mildred's way. She did feel bad he had only helped Mildred nothing else. They were ready to leave and Constance hugged her daughter again then kissed her head before she said goodbye to her ex-pupil. Merlin and Mildred kissed quickly.

"I hope everything is alright between us I am not normally that crazy honest" Mildred said.

"Yes you are, you are nuts!" Merlin replied causing Mildred to playfully hit him on the arm.

* * *

Merlin and Constance turned away to walk towards the door when all of an sudden the door opened and Circe, who had been out all night, walked in.

"Woah what have I missed?" she asked seeing the crowd of people standing in her flat. Constance had not met the third room-mate yet and looked at her.

"You must be Circe, I am Mildred's mother" Constance told her.

"Constance Hardbroom" the girl said looking at the woman stood before her.

"Miss Hardbroom to you" Constance looked at the teenager stood before her more closely.

"You look very vaguely familiar, have we met before?" Constance asked.

"I can't say we have, I would of remembered" Circe said

"Mmm, well goodbye" Constance said. She turned to wave to the other two girls and then left the flat with Merlin.

"There is something about that girl, it is like I remember teaching her" Constance said to Merlin.

"But you can't of she is Mildred's age she would have been in her year" Merlin replied.

"Mmm you are right" Constance said but she couldn't shake the feeling she knew that girl from somewhere.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty-Two

Mildred made her way to her lesson the Monday morning after the party knowing some people might be talking but she was determined not to let it get to her. Mildred sat down and the girl she normally sits with, Gabrielle, walked in took an quick look at her, glared and then sat down behind Mildred at an different desk. Mildred was confused, getting drunk wasn't that bad really was it?

Mildred tried to ignore it as she drew the picture she was currently working on but she kept messing up she could not concentrate at all. She looked over at her friend behind her and saw she was painting alone. Mildred walked over to Gabrielle's desk.

"Hey Gabrielle, can I borrow the red paint?" Mildred asked. Gabrielle glanced at her as if she was insulted she was talking to her.

"Look, I don't want an fight, I don't think us being seen together is an good thing, people will start thinking I am in on it as well"

"In on what?" Mildred asked very confused.

"Everyone knows what happened the night of the party" Gabrielle said

"I got drunk, give me an break I am not used to drinking I didn't realise how much I was having" Mildred replied.

"I am not talking about you getting drunk, I am talking about what happened after that" Gabrielle said.

"Well would you please enlighten me because I really don't know what happened?" Mildred asked growing annoyed.

"You know...the threesome" Gabrielle said. Mildred nearly lost her balance from the shock of the words she had just heard.

"I beg you pardon?" Mildred asked

"Don't play games, you, your boyfriend and Ethel, everyone knows what happened" Gabrielle said

"Woah, you have got this all wrong, Merlin and I...we haven't even...us two...Ethel...?" Mildred babbled totally shocked and not even able to form an proper sentence.

"You are disgusting" Gabrielle said

"Who told you this?" Mildred asked feeling her cheeks growing red with embarrassment and anger.

Gabrielle shrugged. "About fifteen people, it is all around the college" Gabrielle said. Mildred looked around her classroom noticing her class mates were giving her disgusted looks now and then. She still had an hour left of her lesson but she walked to her desk and picked up her bag before storming out the classroom.

* * *

Mildred unlocked the front door of her flat and stormed in dropping her bag in the hallway as she went, she saw Ethel sitting in the kitchen and walked up to her.

"Where is Circe?" Mildred asked

"Probably in bed with some guy" Ethel shrugged as she kept her eyes on the pages of the book she was reading.

"Have you heard that disgusting rumour going around?" Mildred asked looking at the shorter haired girl.

"Yes" Ethel said sadly "I found out in my potions class when everyone was glaring at me, I can't believe someone would spread something like that especially when it is lies" Ethel replied slamming the book she had been reading shut.

"Oh well there is only one person I know who is sick enough to spread something like that around and when I get my hands on her I am going to kill her" Mildred replied.

"Circe? No...I know she is horrible but even she isn't capable to do that, right?" Ethel asked. Just then Tabby started crying as Devil jumped on her biting her. Mildred walked to her and put her in her carrier before turning to Ethel.

"Yes Ethel Circe is capable of anything" Mildred replied.

* * *

Mildred sadly flew on her broomstick with Tabby's carrier behind her. She was sad but she knew it was time. Ethel had taken Nightstar back to her parent's home an week ago and had told Mildred she should do the same. Mildred had refused she wanted Tabby to stay, she had been her best friend for so many years she couldn't bear the thought of not having her but the cat was in danger she was always being scratched and attacked and Circe would not get rid of hers. With all this in mind Mildred landed on the sand wiping an tear that had escaped from her eye. She was at Algernon's. She really had thought about taking Tabby to her mother but then she would have to explain why and she couldn't tell her about Circe so she had decided she would take Tabby to Merlin.

Mildred knocked on the door shivering in the cold weather until Algernon opened the door.

"Mildred, young Merlin never said you were coming" the man happily said.

"He doesn't know, I am not stopping I just need to talk to him about something" Mildred replied. Algernon nodded and left her stood there as he went to fetch Merlin. Merlin came to the door looking confused.

"What's up Millie?" he asked

"I need an favour" she said as she bend down to pick up the pet's carrier. "I need you to look after Tabby for me" she told him as she handed the other teenager the carrier.

"Why? I mean why can't she stay with you?" he asked looking at her suspiciously.

Mildred had been thinking about what she could tell him and knew exactly what she was going to say.

"It's Ethel, she has developed an allergy to her, I know it is odd but she has, she is sneezing and everything" Mildred told him.

"She has only developed an allergy now?" Merlin asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well at school she was never really close to her but now she lives with us she is showing the symptoms" Mildred replied. Merlin stared at her knowing she was lying but he wasn't exactly sure why. He nodded deciding to let it go. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Alright I will watch her, she will be fine I will give her an kipper for dinner" he said talking to the cat through the carrier.

"Thanks babe, I better get back" Mildred said kissing him quickly and walking away telling herself not to allow herself to break down. Not yet.

* * *

Arriving back at the flat Mildred saw Circe was there alone. Mildred stormed up to her clearly angry.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I know you spread that rumour" Mildred shouted.

"Oh sorry when I saw your mummy dearest was so angry and saw the three of you in the flat together I just put two and two together, or shall I say three and three in this case" Circe said with an laugh.

"That is because I was drunk you idiot" Mildred replied.

"Well your mother made up lies about my mother, I can make up lies about you, I was surprised anyone believed it to be honest, I thought no one would believe an geek could get two girls at once" Circe smirked.

"You are an evil cow, Circe" Mildred said.

"Thank you, I do try my best, oh and just so you know this is only the beginning, I am going to make your own life hell from this day forward" Circe said. Mildred opened her mouth to reply only to be pushed into the kitchen counter before she fell on the floor. She moaned as she felt her hip aching.

"Your mum isn't even pretty, I will pay her back for what she did, by torturing the thing she loves the most" Circe said bending down to look at the girl.

"What happened was nothing to do with me" Mildred replied glaring at the girl.

"You are so stupid" Circe said as she laughed walking into another room leaving her room-mate on the floor. Mildred lay there for an few minutes before she stormed into her bedroom. She closed and locked the door and stood looking around for an few minutes.

After an few minutes Mildred ran to her bedside table and pushed it over before she then threw everything in her sight on the floor, she threw her work on the floor and trashed everything in her room as she remembered everything that had happened. She then threw herself onto her bed and burst into tears.

Mildred cried silently to herself not even having her tabby cat for comfort. Circe had made her give up her cat, made people think she was disgusting and was badly bullying her. Mildred knew she could tell her mother but she didn't even know how she would phrase it.

* * *

Mildred cried for hours until it was quite late at night. She got up to use the toilet and heard an sound from Ethel's room next door. It was unmistakable. Ethel was crying too. Circe had hurt Ethel too by spreading the rumour. Mildred was sad to think Ethel Hallow the bully was crying, something Mildred had never heard before. It is true she didn't like the girl much but Ethel was on no scale to Circe. Ethel's bullying compared to Circe's was almost laughable.

Mildred flinched as she walked towards the bathroom door to go back to bed and lifted up her pyjama top to see an giant purple bruise had formed on her hip and then looked at the mirror not recognising the miserable girl who was looking back at her.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty-Three

Constance was worried. She knew something was wrong with Mildred and knew her daughter was avoiding her. Mildred had not yet been to visit her and was ignoring her phone calls. Constance was currently sat in the staffroom discussing this with Amelia.

"Maybe I should go and make sure she is alright" Constance told Amelia

"No Constance, she needs independence" Amelia said.

"But she hasn't spoken to me since the night she got drunk, she can't think I am still angry can she?" Constance asked.

"I am sure it is nothing, she is probably just busy with her work" Amelia logically replied.

"But what if she is in trouble? What if she has done something stupid like got herself pregnant like I did and she is afraid to tell me? Or what if she has an drinking problem? Or what if.."

"Constance you are thinking way to much into this" Amelia said.

"Amelia, she was hiding something from me when I went to see her, she couldn't stop crying" Constance sighed.

"I know it is hard but you have to wait for her to come to you, don't push her to hard or you will lose her" Amelia said. Constance knew Amelia was right. If she went there she would embarrass her daughter and maybe she was crying because she was tired or homesick or something? Even as Constance told herself this she knew she was lying to herself. She could feel it. Something was wrong.

* * *

Mildred's work was suffering. She could never concentrate long enough to draw anymore. After the seventh failed drawing she threw her pen down onto the sofa she was sat on and stood up. It was early and she decided she was not going to her art lesson. For one she was still being glared at wherever she went and the second reason was she couldn't draw well right now anyway so what was the point.

Mildred had been avoiding her mother and she felt guilty and sad about this. She knew it would upset Constance but she had no choice because her mother could read her. She could tell when she was upset, angry or happy and she could tell when she was hiding something. She had nearly given herself away the night of the party and knew her mother was already suspicious. Mildred also knew if she went for an visit she would end up crying and confessing everything which was happening so as hard as it was she had to stay away. Merlin was onto her too, it seemed Mildred was not as good as she thought at hiding things so she was avoiding her boyfriend too.

Mildred had noticed an huge change in Ethel recently. She had always been the girl to go out of her way to get Mildred into trouble and would never miss an opportunity to insult her. Ethel was loud, always voicing her opinion even when it was not needed but not anymore. Ethel had turned quiet. Very quiet. She really was not talking much at all these days she spend the majority of her time reading. When she did talk her voice had lost it's smugness and she no longer went out of her way to remind everyone she was an Hallow. Right now Ethel was sat on the opposite sofa to Mildred and had not insulted her once in the hour they had been there something Mildred never thought she would experience. But the truth was Ethel cared about her reputation and she was embarrassed about the rumour that had been going around.

Things with Circe if possible were getting much worse. The teasing had turned into full scale bullying and there words had turned physical. Mildred did not expect it could ever get much worse. But she was wrong.

* * *

Mildred was in the bathroom washing her hands in the sink when Circe and her three main friends, who Mildred also didn't like, walked in. Mildred wanted to transport away and hide in her room but she told herself to stay. That would give them the satisfaction of knowing just their presence scared her and she had an right to be here after all. Mildred could sense Circe looking in the mirror at her but she kept her head down concentrating on rubbing her hands under the tap.

"Look who it is, it's slutty Hardbroom" Circe laughed as she turned to her friends. Mildred made sure to keep her face emotionless knowing crying would make it ten times worse.

"So who is it going to be tonight? That girl in your art glass, Gabrielle is it? And who else, Ethel again maybe?" Circe replied knowing Mildred would break eventually. Mildred turned of the tap and dried her hands with an paper towel not replying. She was going to walk out without giving them any satisfaction that the bullying was affecting her. She started to head for the door. Circe put her hand on her shoulder and roughly pulled her back.

"Where are you going? We haven't finished yet" Circe said. Mildred kept her head down. This was ridiculous, she couldn't even go to the bathroom without being tormented by the girl, she had had enough.

"Circe" Mildred said lifting her head her eyes blazing with anger. "Get lost and leave me alone and leave Ethel alone to, no one likes you, you are pathetic and I have work to do so if you excuse me I will be going now" Mildred said as she pushed past the ginger haired girl and once again made for the door. Circe nodded to her friends behind Mildred and before Mildred could respond she was being attacked from behind by the four girls. Mildred managed to shake them off and ran to an free space to transport but just before she disappeared Circe grabbed onto her.

* * *

Mildred had been wanting to transport to her bedroom so she could lock the door but Circe jumping on her at the last second made her lose concentration and for the first time that lack of concentration had made her end up in the wrong place. Ethel's bedroom.

Ethel had been reading whilst lying on her bed but jumped when she heard an loud noise and saw her two flat-mates appear. The second they landed Circe pinned the other girl to the floor and started to hit her. Mildred covered her face to try and block the worse of the hits and Ethel jumped of the bed and looked at her flatmates.

Ethel was an bully. She had made Mildred miserable and her sister and everyone in her year group, she had even bullied Drusilla. She knew all this now. But despite what everyone thought Ethel knew there was an line that was not to be crossed. What Circe was doing was not bullying it was torture. It was torture the second she had put her hands on the other girl. When it got physical it had gotten to far and with this in thought she ran behind the fighting girls and tried to pull Circe of her other room-mate.

"Circe get off her!" Ethel shouted trying to pull the stronger girl of and give Mildred an chance to escape. Circe responded by turning around and elbowing Ethel in the face and Mildred instantly saw an hint of red as the girl's nose started to bleed. Ethel seemed an bit woozy for an second but then went back to trying to break up the fight but the other girl was to strong for her to lift. Mildred screamed as the girl hit her hard in the face. But it wasn't just her face she was hitting her everywhere she could not leaving any part of her spared. Mildred cried out in pain as the girl pushed her finger back until the bone broke. Mildred could not see what Ethel was doing.

Circe pulled the girl's arm as if she was trying to dislocate her shoulder but all she managed to do was make an huge tear in the girl's top leaving her bra exposed. Circe smirked as if this proved her point that she was an slut.

Ethel had heard Mildred crying out and knew she had to do something. There was no time for her to go get help but she wasn't strong enough to pull the girl off. Ethel stood up whispering the first spell that came into her head.

With an flash of blue light Circe was turned into frog. Ethel picked the frog up and threw her into an jar knowing she couldn't let her escape. Ethel then turned to her other flat-mate. Mildred's face was bloody and she was clutching her broken finger, her top had been ripped exposing her bra. Ethel stood up and walked to her wardrobe throwing it open and pulling out an zipped jacket. She gave it to Mildred.

"Put this on" she said. Mildred sat up and put on the black jacket zipping it up. She touched her face and saw blood. Ethel's face was bloody too. Ethel moved to sit down next to the girl.

"This has gone way to far, you have to tell someone" Ethel said.

"I can't, I am scared" Mildred said as she cried.

"Scared? What happened to the Mildred I know? The Mildred who took on Broomhead and Agatha Cackle two of the nastiest evil witches of all time and never once showed fear, you can take them on but you can't take on an teenager?" Ethel asked.

"That was different, I had no choice and my mum was there, I never did feel fear with her there" Mildred cried.

"That girl has upset to many people, you are Mildred Hardbroom are you just going to sit there and let her get away with it, why are you so scared of telling your mother?" Ethel asked.

"Because I don't want her to think I can't cope, do you know how hard it has been for both of us? I miss her so much, I am alright when she is there but she isn't here, I am on my own" Mildred replied.

"No, don't forgot that girl has been bullying me to, it is two against once, your mother needs to know, do you want to be living like this for two years, do you think you can avoid her for two years?" Ethel asked.

"No but what can she do?" Mildred asked

"Nothing, that is why we are going to tell the headteacher and get that brat punished" Ethel told her.

"But there is no evidence, she can probably turn it back to us" Mildred said. Ethel smiled as she came up with an idea.

"Give me your phone" Ethel said. Mildred did not ask why she handed over the mobile to the girl.

"Now turn the frog back" Ethel told her.

"Me? I don't know the spell" Mildred said.

"Oh please you are Constance Hardbroom's daughter, flick your fingers and they will do what you want" Ethel said.

"I don't know how my mother does that though" Mildred replied.

"Well just try, think about what you want to happen and just try it" Ethel said.

Mildred closed her eyes imagining Circe turning from an frog into an person. She then flicked her fingers at the frog who instantly started to turn back into an human. Mildred was happy she had done it. She knew she couldn't let her escape so before the girl could move Mildred flicked her fingers again, rooting her feet to the spot.

"Good work, now it is my turn" Ethel said pulling out an test tube from her pocket with an white potion in it.

"Truth potion?" Mildred asked.

"Yes, I have just learned to make it, this was an sample for my class, let's see if I made it right" Ethel said standing up and walking to her other flat-mate.

"Ethel, it is illegal to use on someone against their will" Mildred said.

"And it is illegal to torture someone when they have no chance of defending themselves, but she did it, sometimes rules need to be broken" Ethel said as she lifted the girls head and poured the liquid down her throat, forcing her to drink it. Ethel then went on the video camera on the phone and clicked record.

"Circe, was it you that beat up Mildred Hardbroom?" Ethel asked. The girl started to shake her head but the potion would not let her lie.

"Yes it was me" Circe said before covering her mouth.

"And did you hit me, Ethel Hallow, in the face?" Ethel asked. Once again the girl said yes.

"For the past two months what have you done to bully us?" Ethel asked still filming it.

"I spread an rumour about you two and Merlin having an threesome, I was verbally abusive to both of you, I made fun of your appearances and hair, I pushed Mildred into an counter top" Circe said. Ethel smirked.

"So you admit it? Everything that has happened was caused by you?" Ethel asked. Circe just nodded.

"See...we do have evidence, about everything" Ethel said as she saved the video to the phone. Mildred then flicked her fingers turning the girl back into an frog before she could move.

"Don't wipe your face, they need to see exactly what she did" Ethel said. Mildred nodded and stood up ready to go and see the headteacher.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty-Four

Constance was driving herself crazy. She knew Circe's face but she had no idea where from, she had thought about it but she just could not remember the girl. Currently Constance was lying on her bed reading an book but kept the girl in the back of her mind though she was not focusing entirely on the girl but the book in her hands. Out of nowhere she suddenly remembered an name, not Circe Laburnum, but Evanora Laburnum and with that name she remembered as clear as day the girl's face. Constance gasped and threw her book down on the bed carelessly before she folded her arms and transported to Amelia's office.

Amelia had looked up calmly as her deputy appeared in front of her but by the look on her face she stood up quickly. Constance was clearly panicking.

"Amelia, where are the records for the past girls who were expelled?" Constance said as she ran to the filing cabinet in the office and started to look through them.

"Not that drawer, the bottom right I think" Amelia said not entirely sure as it was not records she had to look at unless the board required them. Constance loudly slammed shut the drawer she had been looking in and opened the one Amelia had said was the right one, quickly running her fingers over the spines until she found the file she was looking for and lifted it out before slamming in on Amelia's desk.

"Constance, what on earth is going on?" Amelia asked confused as she watched the dark haired woman open the file and flick through the pages. Constance didn't reply but continued what she was doing.

"Constance.." Amelia started but was interrupted.

"Here, look" Constance said as she found the record she was looking for. "I knew it, Evanora Laburnum, that is where I recognised Circe from" as she looked at the picture of the girl who had an very similar face to her daughter and then the information.

* * *

Name: Evanora Laburnum

Age: 13, 3rd year

Date of Expulsion: 4th May 1990

Reason For Expulsion: Arson

* * *

"Amelia can you find her file please I will explain just trust me this is important" Constance said as Amelia nodded and started looking through the past pupils files for Evanora she finally found it. It was quite large as she never had been an particularity well behaved pupil. She flicked through it to the last page where the rest of the information about the expulsion would be. There was an description of everything that had taken place.

 _"Evanora was expelled during her third year for arson, four fires had been started within the school over an week's period and there was sufficient evidence that Evanora was the arsonist, the girl was expelled for the other pupils and staff's safer and was sent to Wormtail's Academy soon after" Amelia read. Constance looked at Amelia full of worry_.

"I am confused Constance" Amelia said.

"Evanora, one of her relatives, I assume her daughter she is Mildred's flat-mate at college" Constance said.

"So?" Amelia asked not understanding.

"So, when I met her there was something fishy about her I could sense it, and with her mother's past I am worried that she is like her mother" Constance said.

"It is not the child's fault she is related to her" Amelia said

"Amelia, if Agatha had an child, would you really let her live with Mildred after everything Agatha has done? Think about it, children act in most ways how their parents teach them to act and we both know Evanora was always hurting other people and she went to Wormtail's Academy, do you really think she would not pass some of her values onto her daughter?" Constance asked as Amelia just stared at her eyes wide in shock.

* * *

At the college, Ethel and Mildred made their way to their headteacher's office carrying the jar with the frog in it. Arriving at the office they knocked on the door and walked in once they were told to.

"Circe Laburnum has been bullying both Ethel and I" Mildred said as soon as she was face to face with the headteacher. The headteacher told them to take an seat and then told her deputy to go and call all three girls parents, Constance was already at the college unbeknownst to them she had decided to go when her worry got the better of her. Mildred rang her after no one had been able to contact her at Cackle's and told her to go to the office, because Constance was already at the college she was the first parent to arrive and gasped at Mildred's face she wasn't exactly sure what had happened but she hugged her daughter and sat next to her. Half an hour later Ethel's parents walked in and sat next to their daughter, then Merlin who Mildred had called who sat on the other side of Mildred and finally Evanora herself. The second she walked in Constance recognised her she looked the same just older.

"Constance Hardbroom" the woman said

"Evanora Laburnum" Constance replied as the woman took an seat. Miss Dribble the head started to talk.

"Is that everyone?" she asked

"No, where is my daughter?" Evanora asked. Ethel held up the jar and turned the girl back into an human. The second she was back she tried to play mind games.

"Mother, them two girls have been bullying me, they turned me into an frog for no reason" she said forcing herself to cry.

"Well isn't it strange you don't have an scratch on you and Mildred and I are covered in blood?" Ethel replied.

"Plus we have proof" Mildred said giving the video to the headteacher to watch.

"Girls, using truth potion on someone is illegal" the teacher said as she was able to tell that the girl was under the influence of the potion.

"Yes, and guess what she would have gotten of scot free if we hadn't of used it, she hates me all because her mother got expelled" Mildred said. Miss Dribble turned to the girl.

"Well Circe?" she asked

"It was all her!" Circe said pointing at Constance "She got my mother expelled and she knew my mother was innocent" Circe said angrily. Constance found herself on her feet.

"Innocent!?" Constance said as she took out the file she had purposely brought with her.

 _"There was four fires started within an weeks period, one in the library, two in the staffroom and one in an pupils bedroom, the day before the first fire in the library, Evanora Laburnum had been seen fighting with the librarian, the second fire was in the staffroom which was started the afternoon after I had given her an detention and 500 lines after I caught her picking on first years and the second fire in the staffroom she had fought with Miss Bat. The last fire was started in her classmates bedroom, just one hour before the fire started Evanora Laburnum and the girl, Callie, had been fighting and the fire was started as she was asleep so as you could guess she was present, Evanora Laburnum was the only person in the school present at all four scenes of the crime and she never seemed shocked that an fire had been started" Constance read._

"You were always like this MISS Hardbroom" Evanora said. "That is not proof at all no one ever saw me start the fires I was framed" she replied.

"I HAVE NOT FINSIHED YET" Constance shouted as everyone watched in shock.

"Matches were found in your pocket during the second fire only bearing your fingerprints and you had managed to singe your own clothes, unless you are telling me someone tied you up, made you change uniforms with them and planted the matches in your pocket just to frame you?" she asked.

"YOU LIAR" Evanora shouted also standing to her feet.

"BE QUIET" the headteacher shouted causing the two women who had been fighting to look at her.

"None of this matters now, what matters is Circe bullied these two girls didn't you Circe?" the head asked.

"Alright I bullied them, but I know the rules of the college, no switching flats under any circumstances, and an court would not listen because that evidence on the phone is illegal so tell me this MISS what are you going to do about it?" she asked with an smirk.

"Well Circe it seems you know all the rules of the college but one, we have an zero tolerance policy on bullying and I will not have bullying in my college, I have looked at your grades and they are abysmal and the bullying on these girls was evil so you know what I am going to do? I am going to expel you" the teacher said.

"But I need to stay here, I have boyfriends here" Circe said

"Well I am sure you can see them outside of college, you have an hour to pack and leave, I don't want pupils like you in my college now get out" Miss Dribble said showing she wasn't backing down. Both Circe and her mother stormed out as Miss Dribble apologised and Constance went to sit next to Mildred again.

"Why didn't you say?" Constance asked cuddling the girl

"I don't know, I thought I could handle it" Mildred said as she finally explained everything from beginning to end. Merlin and her mother listened before Constance cleared Mildred's injuries with an few flicks of her fingers.

"Thanks" Mildred said with an smile.

"I need to go have an quick word with my ex-pupil, come on if we hurry we can catch them before they go" Constance said as Mildred, Constance, Merlin left the room giving Ethel time alone with her parents. Mildred was happy, she had an few things she wanted to say to Circe as well.


	85. Chapter 85

A/N- This chapter is just slightly shorter than my usual chapters are but an new big storyline is coming up so rest assured this won't happen often.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Five

Mildred and Merlin held hands as Constance stormed ahead of them clearly in an rage. As they got near the door to the flat it opened and Evanora and Circe Laburnum both walked through it with bags in their hand. Constance stormed up to there two of them.

"Mildred, Merlin please know I don't condone violence but in this case I think it calls for it" Constance said as she walked right up to her ex-pupil and slapped her around the face. Mildred and Merlin stood there shocked for an few seconds.

"She slapped her in the face!" Mildred said in shock.

"Not an bad slap either" Merlin said with an laugh

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" Constance said looking at her ex-pupil. "But now that I know you let your daughter bully mine I couldn't hold back" Constance said. Evanora pushed past the women swearing at her under her breathe.

"You still won't admit it will you? That you started the fires, you always used to past the blame on to someone else for everything you did" Constance glared.

"You never liked me that is the thing, only because I questioned your ability to teach because of your age" Evanora replied smugly.

"You were one of the worst pupils we ever had, you spend your days bullying first years, acting up in lessons and threatening people" Constance told her.

"Whatever, I am not admitting to starting the fires because it wasn't me, it was probably you" Evanora said.

"Why would I start fires?" Constance asked.

"Because you hate Miss Batty Bat that is why" Evanora said. Constance shook her head and walked away not able to stand talking to someone so stupid.

"Come on let's just leave" Constance told the two teens

"I will catch you up" Mildred said as both her mother and Merlin turned to look at her worried.

"I will be fine honest" Mildred said. They still looked worried but left her knowing she was to stubborn to listen to them anyway. Mildred watched Evanora walk away and then walked up to Circe bravely.

* * *

"What do you want?" Circe asked.

"I have some things I need to say" Mildred said. Circe rolled her eyes but nodded.

"When you first started to bully me, it upset me, I didn't understand why you were treating me so badly but you know what? I feel sorry for you" Mildred said.

"Sorry for me?" Circe asked looking at the other girl with amazement.

"Yes, because you are never going to amount to anything, you have been expelled so your education is ruined and you are never going to get married because you can't stay faithful to anyone, you are going to end up with an child that the father wants nothing to do with and no job, just like your mother did before you" Mildred said.

"Whatever, and I won't have an child unlike some people I am not stupid enough to do it without using protection" Circe said with her arms folded.

"My mother always told me bullies are cowards and they are jealous of the victim, I never believed her to be honest, but it is true, you are just jealous aren't you?" Mildred asked the girl.

"Jealous? Of an loser like you?" Circe asked

"Yes, I am likeable it doesn't take much for someone to like me, I have no father like you but it doesn't bother me, you are so jealous of my mother though. You can't stand it can you? Me being the most important thing in my mother's life because the reality is your mother puts everything before you I mean how many times has she come to see you since you came to college? None. That is why you lie to yourself and say your mother is innocent and kind because you are trying to make her an better person than she actually is, you are trying to pretend she does care when you know she doesn't and that makes you mad" Mildred replied.

"Do you want another bruise to add to the ones you already have?" Circe asked

"Hit an nerve? You are also jealous of Merlin and I. You act all happy with all these different boys but the truth is you are not, you can't get anyone who wants more than to bed you because of your horrible personalty, they don't want you they just want sex" Mildred replied.

"I am not jealous, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want an stupid boyfriend" Circe replied.

"Well anyway just so you know, I am not afraid of you, you are an pathetic nasty piece of work who doesn't feel compete unless she is picking on someone, if you ever do have kids just pray they don't end up like you because everyone will hate them, you will never upset me again" Mildred replied with an smile.

"Don't you realise what I did? I took everything from you and made you the joke of the college" Circe replied with an smirk.

"Yes, you spread an rumour and turned everyone against me but people will forget it, something else will come along and I will be old news, you tried to stop me seeing my mother but it didn't work and even after everything you did Merlin and I are still together and my cat is perfectly safe and will be returning to me so what exactly did you do? You left me with bruises but they will fade" Mildred replied.

"You think you are better than anyone else don't you?" Circe asked.

"No I do not, what you did was evil, what happened between my parents was nothing in the slightest to do with either of us you should not have used that against me" Mildred told her.

"You are just like your mother aren't you?" Circe asked glaring at the girl.

"Yes and I am proud to be like her" Mildred said.

"Whatever, enjoy your pathetic little life" Circe said storming past the girl and after her mother. Mildred walked around the campus to find her mother and boyfriend and found them waiting for her near the food court.

"Oh there you are, is everything alright?" Constance asked worried

"Yes, I just needed Circe to know I am not scared of her not anymore" Mildred said.

"That's the Mildred I know standing up to bullies" Merlin said.

"It felt good actually letting her know exactly what I think of her" Mildred replied.

"Well I am proud of you baby" Constance said

"And I am proud of you, nice slap!" Mildred said. Constance smirked.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty-Six

The next day an assembly for the whole school was called. Mildred could not help feeling worried because she had never heard of Weirdsister having an assembly for the whole college and they only had assemblies once or twice an year. Mildred got ready and transported to the hall where there was already an lot of people seated. Mildred took an seat at the back and then Ethel came and sat next to her.

"Do you have any idea what this assembly is about?" Ethel asked

"Not an clue, it looks like everyone is just as confused as us" Mildred said as she looked around and saw the faces of the other students. Mildred had never seen the hall so packed before. After waiting for ten minutes the headteacher finally walked in and toward an microphone so the people at the back could hear her.

"Good morning, students" she said

"Good Morning, Miss Dribble" hundreds of voices replied back.

"Before we begin your tutors will take the registers to make sure everyone is present" Miss Dribble said. This was again unusual, college gave the students an lot more freedom and normally no one bothered with registers in meetings as they were just expected to be there.

"They really don't want anyone skiving of" Mildred said to Ethel as the registers were taken. Finally the assembly was starting.

"Thank you all for coming to this assembly so early in the morning, I have an few important things I need to discuss" Miss Dribble said.

"First of all I want you all to be aware that we have an zero tolorence policy on bullying, I know an lot of schools have that and you probably are all thinking it means nothing but any instances I hear of or see of bullying will lead to immediate permanent expulsion" Miss Dribble said. At this statement pupils all around the hall started talking to each other.

"I do not remember giving you all permission to talk" Miss Dribble said as the chatter died down again.

"Yesterday an pupil was expelled due to bullying, and I want you all to know, if you see bullying and do nothing about it you are just as bad as the bully" Miss Dribble said.

"The reason I am telling you all this is because of an rumour associated with the bullying" Miss Dribble said. Mildred and Ethel looked at each other. How was this going to help?

"An rumour has been going around the school that two pupils had an threesome with one of the pupils boyfriends, I am ashamed at each and everyone of you for letting this rumour get out of hand, this rumour should have been nipped in the bud by the first people who heard it not spread person by person until the whole college knows, this is something I expect from school children not college teenagers" Miss Dribble said now the whole hall was quiet and listening intensely.

"You all need to stop comparing each other, other students personal lives are none of anyone else's concern, calling someone an slut or frigid is bullying, everyone should feel comfortable at college without their personal lives been talked about" Miss Dribble continued.

"So I want you all to know, I am not having it, I do not want to hear anything about this rumour again because if I do the punishment will be severe, this ends now all of it" Miss Dribble said as she looked into the shocked faces of her pupils.

"You may all go but remember what I said don't blow your education through stupidity" Miss Dribble said as she stepped down from the stage. Mildred looked at her room mate.

"Do you think it will make any difference?" she asked

"Let's hope so we will have to see" Ethel said as they left the hall.

* * *

It seemed that the assembly had indeed made an difference. The next day Mildred went to her morning art lesson. The girl was instantly feeling better now she didn't have to worry about Circe and she had got back her talent for drawing. She spread out her work on the table, it was the same table she always sat at and she was now used to sitting on her own. The first thing she noticed was no-one was staring at her or glaring for the first time in weeks. Mildred smiled to herself softly.

"Mildred" someone said Mildred looked up to look at Gabrielle. They had not spoken in weeks because of the rumour so Mildred was surprised. Gabrielle played with her hands nervously.

"I just wanted to say, I am sorry for acting like an cow" Gabrielle said keeping her gaze down. Mildred sighed she knew why the girl had acted like she did but it would have helped if she had an friend in her hour of need but Mildred being Mildred could not hold an grudge.

"I understand why you did, of course you didn't want to get involved with someone like that" Mildred said.

"That is no excuse, I had no idea Circe was bullying you and Ethel" Gabrielle said as it had soon gotten around that Circe was the pupil who had been expelled for bullying and Gabrielle had put two and two together.

"Yes well she was an very good actress she should get an Oscar that one" Mildred said with an slight smile. Gabrielle sat down next to the girl now knowing she wasn't about to be slapped.

"I don't know how you do it, you know being away from your mother and then having to deal with all that stuff, how did you not break?" Gabrielle asked

"Because of my mother, she might not be physically here right now but that doesn't matter I know that if I called her at four in the morning, even for an stupid reason like I couldn't sleep she would be there for me, my mother gives me strength" Mildred said.

"Again I am sorry, can we try move on? I don't expect you to forgive straight away but I would like to be friends again" Gabrielle said.

"I would like that very much" Mildred said as the two teens smiled at each other as they worked on their drawings.

* * *

Mildred had two more art lessons after that as well as tutorial which she had to attend once an week. Thursdays were her longest day, lesson wise and after her last lesson she was tired and just wanted to go back to her flat and relax. As she slowly walked out of her last lesson with the other exhausted pupils her phone bleeped. Mildred pulled it out of her pocket and saw she had an text it was from Merlin and read.

'Meet me outside the flats, I have something for you xxx'

Mildred was confused as he normally did not come to visit unless it was an weekend or an emergency like with the bullying incident. She replied back. 'OK just coming now xx' and transported not in the mood to walk all the way back to her flat.

Despite it not even being five at night it was quite dark as it was the middle of winter, Mildred made her way round the back of the flats and started looking around for Merlin.

"Millie" he said from behind her she turned around and that is when she realised what he was holding. An basket.

"TABBY" Mildred screamed as she bend down to look at the cat in the carrier, as soon as Tabby saw her she started to purr. Mildred rushed Merlin into the flat as it was cold out.

"Thanks babe" she said kissing him as she smiled taking the cage.

"I was going to wait until the weekend but I know you miss her and she had been missing you as well so I thought I would bring her now and cheer you up now that the evil cat has gone" Merlin said. Mildred opened the carrier and the cat walked out and rubbed against her owners legs. Mildred picked her up and placed her on her lap where she quickly made herself at home.

"I hope she wasn't to much trouble" Mildred said.

"No, she is good company" Merlin said stroking the cats head.

"I missed you" Mildred said kissing and hugging the cat.

"Has Ethel gotten Nightstar back yet?" Merlin asked.

"Not yet, she is trying to make time to go to her parents, you know what she is like she is always busy" Mildred said.

"Are things alright now? No-one is giving you an hard time are they?" he asked

"Actually, no, Gabrielle, my friend in my art class apologised and we have made up and since that assembly no one has given me any dirty looks, well actually that's an lie, Circe's old friends have give me dirty looks but now they have lost their ringleader they are powerless" Mildred replied.

"Well even they are not stupid enough to do anything now she has gone, well one thing is for sure, it is an lot quieter in here without her" Merlin said looking around.

"Yes I know, you always knew when Circe was here because she always had to make an dramatic entrance" Mildred replied. Merlin pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"I have to get back, I left Algeron entertaining some guests, people that have just moved in not far from us, the poor people will be bored out of their skulls you know what he is like" Merlin said.

"Yes quick go save them, thanks for bringing Tabby back babe" Mildred said as she kissed him goodbye.

"No problem, now really I best go before them guests throw Algernon in the river to shut him up" he said as he ran out the door and Mildred laughed. She had her cat back and she knew then everything was going to be alright.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty-Seven

Now the bullying was over and life was looking up for Mildred she was finally going for an weekend visit at her beloved old school. Mildred got out of bed and opened her curtains seeing the sun shining through her window. It was going to be an good day she could feel it.

Mildred left the college early with Tabby in tow very excited about going back to Cackle's. Now that she was not been bullied she did really like Weirdsister but it was not the same as Cackle's. Mildred flew the short half an hour journey and landed perfectly in the courtyard smiling to herself as she looked up at the castle she loved so much.

Mildred put her broom in the broomshed and then started to make her way into the castle. As she got closer to the door she saw two people emerge from it and she recognised them.

"Sybil,Clarice" Mildred said as the two girls ran to her and hugged her. She beamed at her younger friends.

"Mildred,it feels like it has been years" Clarice said

"I know it is strange isn't it? How is your last year going?" Mildred asked then remembered how much work the last year involved. "Actually don't answer that"

"I hope my sister is not being to much of an nightmare" Sybil commented

"Actually no, seems she is finally starting to get over the stupid teasing phrase, I will catch up with you later properly I need to go see my mum" Mildred said.

"Alright see you later, Millie" Clarice said

"Bye" Sybil said as the two girls walked off.

* * *

Mildred carried on her walk into the castle. She looked around with an smile, it really did feel longer than an few months since she had been there but it looked the same. Mildred instantly felt cold as she was now used to warm heating but the coldness of the castle made her smile she was home. Mildred walked to the staffroom and knocked. She had not told her mother she was coming she was going to surprise her. It was Imogen who answered.

"Hello Mildred! " The teacher said with an smile as she hugged her ex-pupil. "Your mother never said you were coming" Imogen said.

"She doesn't know I am going to surprise her, is she in here?" Mildred asked

"No, her and Amelia are in her her office" Imogen told her

"Oh thanks, I will go there now" Mildred said. Mildred walked to the other end of the hallway and knocked on the headteacher's office door. She felt so safe at Amelia's cheery 'Come in' and she turned the handle and walked in.

"Hi yes I was wondering if HB was here?" she said. Constance and Amelia looked at each other than back at Mildred and both ran to her at the same time hugging her.

"You look more like your mother everyday, I hope everything at college is alright now" Amelia said.

"Yes thank you it is really good" Mildred told Amelia

"You never said you were coming" Constance said smiling

"I wanted to surprise you, though I probably should have asked if you were busy" Mildred said

"Did you bring Tabby?" Constance asked. Mildred nodded holding the carrier up. Constance flicked her fingers.

"She is upstairs with Morgana now I am sure they will be happy to catch up as well" Constance said

"They will love that, you aren't to busy then?" Mildred asked

"Of course not, do you mind Amelia?" Constance asked

"No of course not, go catch up" Amelia said as the two woman left the staffroom.

"Why don't we go outside it is nice today?" Constance asked

"Sounds great" Mildred said as she passed the pillars outside the staffroom with her mum.

"Stop" Constance said causing her daughter to stand still. Constance walked back towards the pillars.

"I know you are behind there, come on now come out" Constance said. Mildred was surprised to see three first years emerge, she hadn't even noticed them.

"Spying is very rude girls" Constance told them. They didn't seem fazed by the fact Constance was telling them off.

"Sorry Miss we had to see her for ourselves, your daughter" one of the tiny girls said. Mildred then realised how much she stood out in her jeans and t-shirt because of course everyone else was in uniforms so it wasn't hard to realise who she was.

"Yes well you have seen her now" Constance replied. The girls were not listening and were staring at Mildred with wonder. One of them walked up to her holding an notebook in her hand.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked. Mildred glanced at her mother seeing her holding back an smile.

"My autograph? I am not famous or anything" Mildred said

"Yes you are to us" one of the other girls said. Mildred took the notepad and pen offered to her and wrote her name on it. She did this an few more times trying to make her signature look nice and fancy before handing it back to the girl.

"Thank you!" the girl said who then hugged her. Mildred patted her head gently before the girl ran off. Constance walked towards her daughter.

"Strange first years this year I have to say" Mildred said

"Yes they are strange, since their first day here I have found myself answering about an thousand questions in my lessons with them" Constance said. The two woman then proceeded to walk outside.

* * *

"I know where we can go" Constance said as she led the way to the isolated area by the greenhouses, the place they had first spend the day together all those years ago.

"Wait there is something missing" Mildred said flicking her fingers and causing an cloth to appear. Mildred sat on it along with her mother.

"So has anything changed? How is everyone?" Mildred asked her mother.

"Everyone is fine and no nothing much has changed, though it is quieter without your year group" Constance said. Mildred pretended to push her playfully.

"And you? Tell me honestly is everything going okay at college now?" Constance asked.

"Yes, everyone is an lot nicer now, I feel like I am finally allowed to start enjoying college now" Mildred said.

"I am glad, I was hoping the bullying would not scar you for life" Constance said

"No, the rumour has stopped and I have made up with my friends and even living with Ethel is not as bad as I thought it would be and I have Tabby back" Mildred replied.

"I am glad baby" Constance said. Mildred cuddled into her mother and her mother kissed her head. Mildred really did not care if she was nearly eighteen she loved cuddling her mother.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Constance asked.

"I would but how can I? My room is someone else's room now" Mildred said.

"You can sleep in my room, we are witches Mildred I can summon up an bed" Constance said.

"Magic must not be used for selfish or trivial ends" Mildred replied cheekily.

"It isn't selfish or trivial because anywise you will be sleeping on the floor and will get back pain" Constance replied. Mildred laughed.

"True, I would love to stay, I don't have an lesson till 1pm on Monday so I can stay an bit longer" Mildred replied.

"Great it is settled then" Constance said with an smile. She was so happy to have her daughter back.

The mother and daughter stayed like this for an while, talking and laughing with each other until suddenly an loud alarm sound started. Constance and Mildred stood up confused.

"What on earth?" Constance asked

"Mr Blossom's alarm?" Mildred asked. Constance looked at her and her eyes widened and she started to rush back towards the school with Mildred close behind.

As her and her mother rushed back towards the castle in the courtyard they found an large group of girls panicking. Mildred was just about to ask what was going on when suddenly Amelia emerged.

"There is an fire" she said running towards her deputy. Mildred looked up only then seeing the bright yellow flames at the second floor of the castle.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty-Eight

As everyone realised that there was an fire people started to scream and panic. Constance rushed to Amelia's side and looked at the crowd of pupils. They were all making an lot of noise.

"QUIET" she shouted everyone stood still but still looked panicked.

"As the fire only appears to be in one room and fairly small, Miss Cackle and I are going to see if we can put it out ourselves, Miss Drill and Miss Bat will be in charge of you and we want you all to stay outside" Constance said. Mildred was worried about the two women's safety but she looked up and realised the fire was small and shouldn't be difficult to put out.

"I will help look after them" Mildred said. Constance nodded and rushed into the castle with Amelia behind her. The girls instantly started to panic again and Miss Drill was trying to take an register to make sure all the pupils were there but for once no matter how much she told them to be quiet they wouldn't settle. Miss Bat tried as well to no avail.

"BE QUIET" Mildred shouted. The girls turned towards her and fell silent.

"Thank you Mildred" Davina said as the registers were taken.

"Luna Fey" Imogen said loudly. There was no response.

"Luna Fey?" she said again. When the girl didn't respond the two teachers and Mildred all looked at each other worried but knowing that they should stay with the other pupils as Constance and Amelia sorted out the fire. No one had noticed Sybil and Clarice sneaking off after they had answered to the register.

* * *

Constance and Amelia rushed to the corridor and saw the room that was on fire not realising an pupil was missing. Constance suddenly started to feel queasy the fire was bringing back memories of being in the caravan, she remembered the smell of petrol and the lighter which held an small flame that teased her. She leaned against the wall and found herself collapsing from the memories as her throat felt tight. Amelia gasped and bend down to check on her deputy having no idea that Luna Fey was missing.

* * *

Everyone shivered in the cold British weather as they waited for the fire to be put out. Luna still had not turned up but there was really nothing any of them could do because she could be anywhere and if she was in the fire Constance and Amelia were already risking their lives to save her. The fire was not spreading by the looks of it so if Luna was in some other part of the school unaware of what was happening she had no risk of being caught in the fire. As Imogen, Davina and Mildred stood there trying to reassure the pupils Imogen noticed something.

"Where are Sybil and Clarice?" she asked. Of course the girls were in their last year so they really should not have been able to hide easily because they were taller than most of the other pupils. Mildred glanced around all the girls but also did not see the two teenagers.

"Oh no they must have sneaked off, what will Amelia say when we tell her we managed to lose three pupils?" Davina said. Before Davina had even finished her sentence Mildred transported away leaving the two teachers stood there with their mouths open.

* * *

Sybil was head girl it was her job to look after the pupils. When the two friends had seen the fire still had not been put out they grew worried when they realised an second year was missing so had gone to see if they could find her. The alarm Mr Blossom had made was still ringing loudly throughout the castle as they looked for the lost second year pupil. Eventually their search led them to the second floor corridor and they saw their potions teacher slumped against the wall and their headteacher bending down watching her.

"Miss is everything alright?" Clarice asked as they saw what had happened.

"She will be fine she just collapsed" she said. Just then they heard the sound of crying and it was coming from the room where the fire was.

"Luna!" Sybil said as she ran to the door

"Help, the fire is blocking the door" Luna said scared. Clarice and Sybil looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Clarice asked

"Go get the fire extinguisher quickly!" Sybil said as Clarice ran to the end of the hallway. Clarice smashed the glass and pulled out the extinguisher but when she was returning Amelia realised what they were trying to do.

"No stay back, wait for help to arrive it is to dangerous, don't open the door" Amelia said. Just then an loud popping noise occurred though no-one heard it over the loud alarm ringing thoughout the castle and Mildred appeared.

Mildred was smart and when she saw that the fourth years had disappeared she had realised they would have gone to find Luna. When Mildred appeared she took in the scene before her. Her mother lying on the floor an few feet away, Amelia pleading with the fourth year girls the ginger haired one holding an fire extinguisher and Sybil reaching out to touch the door handle.

"Stop, you are all going to end up burning yourselves" Mildred said as she tried to think what to do they couldn't leave Luna in there for long but if they opened the door the fire will blast out and burn them all if they touched the door or got to close. That is when she got an idea.

"Give me the extinguisher Clarice" Mildred said as she took it in one hand and tried to recall the right words to the spell she wanted. It was an spell she had recently learned about in college and at the time she had thought it was completely pointless but right now it was the only way out of this situation. With her free hand she lifted her hand pointing it to the door.

"Algros oros tranformations, trufus, uffus, lotame, noto" she said. Purple sparks flew out of her fingertips and she took the extinguisher into both hands quickly knowing what was about to happen. The hinges on the door broke and suddenly it started to fall. The second the door was halfway to the floor Mildred sprayed the extinguisher before the fire could spread anymore, she carried on doing this until the fire started to die down and with Amelia's help, she was casting an spell that was sending an gust of water to the fire the fire was soon out. Luna slipped out her room coughing and her eyes were puffy and she had tears on her face.

"Luna dear are you alright are you burned anywhere?" Amelia asked

"N...No...I am...alright" she cried as she hugged Mildred as the girl still looked up to the older girl.

"Luna why don't you go with Sybil and Clarice they will take you to Miss Drill and Miss Bat we need to sort some things out" Mildred told the girl as she touched her hair gently.

"O...Okay" she said as the three girls left. Mildred ran back to her mother.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Mildred asked bending down.

"I don't know she just collapsed she didn't even get anywhere near the fire" Amelia told her.

"Right, I know who did this the Laburnums" Mildred said.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked

"Don't you think it is an bit odd, I upset an arsonist and then an fire is started here?" It has to be them" Mildred said.

"Maybe so but how do we prove it?" Amelia asked.

"Well if there is one thing I learned about them is that they don't use their brains, they are probably still hanging around somewhere, think about it Amelia I mean they started an fire that blocked Luna's door how the hell were they supposed to leave the room?" Mildred asked.

"By broom?" Amelia replied.

"Don't you think we would have noticed two strangers flying out an pupils window?" Mildred asked.

"What you think they are in Luna's room?" Amelia asked just as Constance stirred.

"What happened?" Constance said

"Mum it's alright you fainted, no time to explain stay here" Mildred said as she jumped up and ran into the room which had previously being on fire. She looked around thinking about Circe and where she was likely to hide. Mildred walked to the wardrobe and opened the door seeing the mother and daughter sitting inside hiding.

"Amelia come here" Mildred said as the woman ran to her ex-pupil. Mildred flicked her fingers tying the two woman up.

"It is just until the police have time to arrive" Mildred said as she pulled out her phone.

"Hello police please" Mildred said as she left Amelia keeping watch on the two woman.

* * *

Soon afterwards the police arrived and arrested the two woman, Amelia, Constance and Mildred were told they would definitely serve jail time. Mildred had been right the two woman were not smart they had both managed to burn their hands, had left the matches in their pockets and Circe had badly singed her jeans. After the woman were taken away the three of them went out to the courtyard.

"Girls, I am pleased to inform you there fire has been put out and everyone got out without any injury, the arsonists have already being arrested" Amelia said.

"And it is all thanks to Mildred" Sybil said

"Me? You helped too" Mildred replied.

"You were the one who rescued Luna and found the culprits" Clarice said.

"It would seem even when Mildred is not an pupil she still finds an way to save the day" Amelia said smiling at the girl who was like her granddaughter.

"Thank you for saving me" Luna said as she hugged the girl she looked up to.

"She should get an award for services to the school" Luna said as she hugged the older girl.

"She already has one, though I suppose we can add on to it" Amelia said with an smile

"Only if you give Clarice and Sybil one to they were willing to go into an fire to save Luna" Mildred said.

"Very true, the three of you will get awards" Amelia said. The three friends exchanged looks of glee with each other.


	89. Chapter 89

A/N - Sorry if the line of Welsh in this makes no sense, I don't know an word of Welsh so I used google translate, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Nine

It was now the summer holidays and both Mildred and Constance would agree it was the most eventful year they had had together as of yet and because of this their summer was fairly quiet as they both wanted to relax and just spend time with the people they love but towards the end of the summer Constance started to act strangely and she was spending an lot more time with Amelia whispering than usual.

Mildred's birthday was two weeks after she went back to college and this was an special birthday as it was her eighteenth. Constance and Amelia were whispering so much as they were planning an surprise party for Mildred at the end of the summer so she had an chance to celebrate whilst everyone was free. Constance never knew how much actually went into an surprise party, invites, food, presents and it was clear her daughter was starting to suspect them.

* * *

The last Saturday of the holidays before Mildred will be returning to college Constance went in her room holding an red dress and laid it on her bed. Now the hard bit was going to be tricking her for long enough.

"Right, Amelia is coming out for an meal with us for your birthday, so I thought you should dress up an little" she said

"My birthday is not for two weeks" Mildred replied.

"Yes but we won't get to see you for your birthday just get ready" Constance said as she transported to her own bedroom and put on an deep purple dress on and left her hair down. Amelia was sorting out the guests so her job was just to get Mildred down the stairs. Ten minutes later Mildred appeared in her mother's room wearing the red dress and her hair down and wavy looking like the spitting image of her mother just wearing an different colour but she was clearly in an bad mood.

"I don't want to go out with you and Amelia, you are just going to whisper about whatever it is you keep whispering about" Mildred said in an sulky way. Constance sighed she knew her child was thinking they had an big secret they were keeping from her or something, she only had to hide it for an few more minutes just as they went downstairs.

"Come on please we won't whisper" Constance said. Mildred rolled her eyes and stormed down the stairs ahead of her mother, the lights in the corridor were on but the one in the living room was off.

"Why are all the lights off?" she asked as she flicked the light switch sending light into the room. She had no time to take in her surroundings though.

"SUPRISE" an whole crowd of people said. Mildred looked around and realised it was an party an big banner saying 'Happy Birthday' hang across the centre of the ceiling, balloons with '18' written on them and an buffet with loads of food. She stood there confused and turned to her mother.

"Wait...did you do this?" Mildred asked. Amelia went to stand next to the woman who was basically her daughter.

"What do you think we were whispering about? You won't get to do much because you will be at college so we thought we would throw you the party now, happy early birthday" Amelia said. Mildred smiled hugged the two women and went to enjoy her party. Merlin was there and the Cackle's staff but the surprises were not over yet for Mildred because not everyone was at the party yet. The doorbell rang but Mildred did not even look up as the person who had just arrived walked through the door but Merlin kept smirking.

"What is so amusing?" Mildred asked as she finally turned around and saw the guest.

"CHARLIE" Mildred said hugging the boy

"Happy Birthday, long time no see" he said with an smile as he touched knuckles with Merlin something Mildred did not understand but had seen boys do before.

Mildred was so happy another of her friends were there and Sybil and Clarice arrived soon after with Ethel and Mildred was very happy even if her room-mate had been invited. Mildred still had no idea what her biggest surprise was though and enjoyed the party with her friends.

* * *

"Legal to drink now, try not to get drunk this time" Ethel commented

"Yes thank you Ethel" Mildred laughed as she talked to her friends. She glanced over and saw her mother talking to her colleagues happily as they left the teenagers to catch up. After half an hour Constance and Amelia stood up and left. Mildred didn't even notice because she was busy enjoying herself. The party continued to go underway until Constance walked in the room from wherever she had been. She smiled as Amelia pushed the cake into the room.

"Right everyone it is time to sing Happy Birthday to Mildred" she said as everyone started to sing. As the last line was sang Mildred didn't notice who snuck up behind her until they tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

There stood Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood, Mildred's older friends who were the year above Mildred in school along with four other girls. Maud Moonshine, Enid Nightshade, Ruby Cherrytree and Jadu Wali. Mildred stood there for an few minutes just staring at her friends until she screamed and leaped on them happily. All the girls screamed happy to see each other.

"Why do girls always have to scream?" Charlie asked with an laugh as he touched his ears as they shrieked loudly. Constance walked over.

"Happy Birthday baby" she said with an smile

"You planned this?" Mildred asked

"Yes, I contacted them for the party" Constance said as Mildred hugged her and then happily left to catch up with her friends. She had not seen her old friends for an whole year everyone had been far to busy to catch up. The group sat in an corner ready to spill everything that had been happening.

* * *

"Well college is very good but I really miss Cackle's" Maud said. The girl had not changed much in the year she had been out of school she still looked more or less the same. Maud was attending BlackCats Women's College as all the witches in her family had gone there and she was studying music.

"True, though I don't miss the food" Jadu said with an laugh. The girl looked slightly older she had chosen to attend Midnight college which was fairly local and was studying spells. Ruby was attending the same college and was studying magical science, Mildred noticed her hair had grown an little.

"At Midnight College the food is so good" Ruby said with an smile.

"What about you Enid, how is Wales?" Mildred asked. Enid had chosen to attend Moonlight college because she was the type of person that wanted freedom. She was studying drama and acting which was perfect for the teenagers big personality.

"It's pretty cool, I love the freedom" Enid said. The girl had changed the most put of the group as she had dyed her hair bright red and had her nose pierced. Mildred was not shocked she had always being the rebel.

"Have you learned any Welsh?" Jadu ask

"Yes, Ble yw'r lle agosaf ar gyfer bwyd? Enid said as she looked around at her friends shocked faces.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Maud asked

"Where is the nearest place I can get food, I made an effort to learn that as of course it is the most important thing I need to know" she replied. Fenny laughed.

"No the most important thing you need to know is how to ask where the toilet is" Gris said.

"Food is more important" Enid said. All the friends laughed. Mildred then turned to the last of her friends Fenella and Griselda.

"So what is new with you two?" Mildred asked

"Well we finished our time at BlackCats so now we are trying to get jobs" Fenny said. The two older girls were sat down that is when Mildred noticed something she hadn't seen before. They were holding hands.

"Wait are you two..?" Mildred asked as she looked up at their faces.

"Oh didn't you know it has been six months now right, Fenny?" Grissy asked

"Yes that is right Grissy, though it probably isn't to much of an surprise" Fenny said as people suspected the girls were more than friends. Mildred smiled happy for the girls.

"Do you want an job together?" Mildred asked.

"Yes we are we are trying to decide what exactly it is we want to do though" Gris replied.

The girls carried on laughing and joking about everything as they had so much to catch up on.

"Is there an reason Ethel is here?" Enid asked

"She is my room-mate, it actually is not that bad" Mildred commented as she saw the shocked looks on her friends faces.

"Millie, I swear HB has gotten softer, maybe she is just nicer when you are not her pupil?" Ruby asked.

"Yes well she can't really punish you now can she?" Mildred replied just as Jadu started to speak.

"Is there any specific reason why Merlin and Charlie have each other in an headlock?" Jadu asked with an laugh watching them.

"Jadu they are teenage boys who knows why they do what they do?" Mildred asked.

* * *

The party was over to soon for Mildred's taste and her friends left with the promise to catch up more often. She had had an great afternoon and she hugged her mother in thanks. It really had been one of the best nights she had ever had.

"Thank you" Mildred said.

"I am glad you liked it we had to do something didn't we?" Constance said.

"But you didn't have to invite my old friends" Mildred replied with an smile.

"I wanted it to be special and you hadn't seen them in so long, plus this year was awful so hopefully it means we can have an better year" Constance replied not realising at the time how very wrong she was.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Mildred was back at college and woke up happily on the Saturday of her birthday. She had messages of her mother and friends wishing her Happy Birthday and she smiled as she read them. Even Ethel said Happy Birthday though they were not quite at the gift giving stage yet. Before Mildred had gone back to college Constance had given her £60 for her birthday money for her to spend on whatever she wanted and she tucked it into her purse as she got ready. She looked in the mirror she didn't feel any different yet, she was an adult now though which was scary for her to digest.

Mildred and her friends had all agreed to go out for her birthday as no one wanted to leave an year between visits again so after Mildred had gotten dressed into jeans and an t-shirt she grabbed her broomstick and flew to the nearby town centre. Arriving she saw Maud, Jadu and Ruby were already there as they were always the most punctual of the group.

"Hey" Mildred said hugging her friends happily as they waited for the others to arrive knowing they might be late as they were an lot more unpunctual.

"Hey Millie, how does it feel to be an adult?" Maud asked

"No different really" Mildred replied as Enid grabbed Mildred from behind having just arrived.

"AHH" Mildred screamed as she turned around glaring at her friend.

"Hey don't do that" Mildred laughed as she hugged her friend.

"Where are Fenny and Gris?" Jadu asked

"Probably kissing and forgot the time" Ruby commented

"Or pranking someone" Enid replied

"Yes one or the other" Mildred replied just as the two girls in question arrived.

"Sorry, we lost track of the time" Fenny said.

"Then this man bashed into Fenny and rudely told her she was in the way so we did an spell that causes the bottle of drink he was holding to pour all over himself and we were laughing so got distracted again" Gris replied. The friends all laughed. Mildred was so happy she got to spend the day with her old friends she did miss them an lot.

"Well now that we are here let's go shopping, just no funny business" Maud said looking in particular at Fenny, Gris and Enid who smirked.

* * *

Mildred and her friends spend an good few hours shopping and catching up. As most girls do they spend more time looking at things they could never afford than actually buying anything. Mildred had never really had her own money to spend on what she wanted so she was saving it for something special.

"Thank you for not inviting Merlin today Millie, not that I dislike him it's just...well you can't shop the same way with him there" Maud said.

"I wouldn't, boys are nightmares to shop with" Millie said with an laugh remembering the only time she had gone shopping with Merlin when she needed more art supplies. It was something she didn't want to repeat.

"Yes all boys do is complain we are taking to long" Jadu said as she picked something up to look at it better.

* * *

Mildred and her friends walked along the street when Mildred saw an tattoo shop she had never noticed before. Mildred had been wanting her ears pierced for years but Constance always refused to let her get them done as she did not like her to have weird holes in her body. Mildred walked over and looked at the sign to see the price for ear piercing.

"Millie, you should get an tattoo!" Enid said

"No, I just want my ears pierced" Mildred replied.

"But that is so boring" Enid replied.

"Alright well instead of you telling me to go and put myself in pain why don't you go and do it?" Mildred replied.

"I already have" Enid said pulling her sleeve up showing her friends an tattoo it was of an rose and covered her whole shoulder.

"Did it hurt?" Ruby said

"Have all of you forgotten we are witches? I used an spell for pain I didn't feel anything" Enid commented.

Mildred thought about it and the idea of getting her ears pierced was getting less appealing because she realised she would look less like her mother and she didn't want that. She had never been one for tattoos but she got an idea into her head and gasped as she walked into the shop followed by her friends.

"Enid I am doing it I am getting an tattoo" Mildred replied with an smile

"Are you sure Millie you do realise they are permanent right?" Fenny asked

"Yes but it is only going to be small" Mildred happily replied.

"Your mother will flaming murder you!" Grissy replied.

"I am eighteen now she can't stop me, plus she will like this tattoo when she sees what it is" Mildred replied as she spoke to one of the artists, described what she wanted and sat down for them to start. Enid cast the spell when the artist was turned away and it worked as Mildred felt nothing.

After there tattoo was complete the artist covered it up and she paid and was free to go. By this time it was getting quite late and Mildred was supposed to be staying at cackles for the night so she set of for the castle.

"HB is going to kill us when she sees we let you get an tattoo" Ruby said

"Yes, we best not come in, I am not eighteen yet I want to make it to that birthday" Jadu said with an laugh. Mildred and her friends waved goodbye to each other and Mildred made her way to the castle landing in the courtyard. She went up to her mother's room and knocked where she was given permission to enter.

* * *

Mildred hugged her mother with an smile. Mildred had received her gifts at her party so it was just an visit.

"My little girl is an adult, please stop growing" Constance said looking at her grown up daughter with tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could, growing up is rubbish" Mildred said. The spell Enid had cast was wearing of and her tattoo was now starting to hurt. She held her wrist gently.

"What's wrong are you injured?" Constance asked. Of course nothing got past her mother. Mildred sighed.

"No I am fine...just an itch" Mildred said with an slight smile. Constance took her arm and pulled her sleeve up seeing the cloth, she wasn't stupid she knew what it was.

"Mildred Hardbroom you got an tattoo!" Constance started.

"Yes well you gave me money" Mildred said shrugging.

"Not to get an tattoo! Do you know how bad they look, employers won't hire you if you have tattoos" Constance carried on ranting.

"There is an difference between one tattoo and fifty" Mildred replied.

"It looks nice now but when you are older it won't, you got Merlin's name tattooed didn't you?" Constance asked knowing what teens in love were like. "What if you break up then you will have his name stuck there" Constance went on. Mildred sighed again.

"Mother, will you be quiet for five minutes" Mildred demanded. Constance fell quiet looking at her daughter.

"At least look at it first before you rant at me" Mildred said as she removed the covering of it gently to show her mother.

On her wrist in fancy writing was one simple word 'Mum' and underneath the word was an tiny little yellow moon.

"Because we are not together all the time I thought I would get them so you are there if you get me and the moon is for Cackle's because this place still feels like home" Mildred said as she showed her the tattoo.

Constance looked at it. Maybe it wasn't so bad and she had got it so she had her name on her body because she wanted to always carry her name around and because she loved her school. Constance pulled the girl into an hug.

"I am chuffed I never thought you would do something like that" Constance said.

"Yes well I can kiss it or something if I am scared or lonely, I love you" Mildred said hugging her mother.

"And I love you" Constance replied.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety-One

It was the day after Mildred's birthday and the last day the teachers of Cackle's Academy had freedom for that year. The next day the school was reopening to the pupils and the hectic year would begin

The previous year had been one of the worst, what with the fire and the problems with Mildred it had not being an enjoyable year, because of this Amelia had asked her three colleagues to meet at the local pub so they could have drinks and catch up on their last night of freedom. Constance and Amelia had arrived together and were just waiting for their other two colleagues.

Imogen arrived soon after still dressed in her usual sporty clothes and sat down to join her friends enjoying the last night before the craziness would start. Ten minutes later Davina still had not showed up.

"Where on earth is Davina?" Amelia asked annoyed.

"She said something about having to move her plants before the pupils come" Imogen said. Amelia sighed.

"Would one of you go find her?" Amelia asked

"I'll go" Constance said

"Thank you" Amelia said as Constance nodded quickly, folded her arms and transported away. Literally the second the woman disappeared the door opened and Davina ran in singing an new chant she had just written.

WE ARE CACKLES, WITCHES OF CACKLES

I'M AN CACKLE, YOU'RE AN CACKLE

CACKLE'S BEATS PENTANGLES

WE ARE CACKLES, WITCHES OF CACKLES

She shouted as she then ate an flower not realising everyone in the bar was staring at her in an concerned way, Amelia looked embarrassed as she walked over to them as Imogen just laughed as the chanting teacher sat down.

* * *

Constance was annoyed. She had gone back to the school to find Davina and not only had she not found the older teacher there but she had found plants, plant pots and soil all over the staffroom. Constance was not impressed and transported away to go and yell at her colleague.

The pub was located ten minutes away from the school in the local village but it was not possible to transport right to the door as there was prevention charms for reasons Constance didn't know. She arrived at an alleyway which was an few minutes walk away from the pub. It was an short walk up an hill and that was it.

Constance started the short walk to her destination when she thought she heard an sound. She shook her head and carried on walking when she heard the sound again. It was mid-winter so despite it only being six in the evening it was pitch black outside as the days are so short. Constance had an horrible feeling she was being watched so started to walk quicker telling herself not to turn around. Suddenly out of nowhere she felt someone put their hand over her mouth as they grabbed her.

* * *

The three other colleagues were sitting at their table waiting for Constance to return.

"Where is she, she must have realised you are not in the castle by now" Amelia said.

"Maybe she decided not to return I mean she isn't one for having nights out is she?" Davina said.

"Constance would have told me she would not just decide to not turn up" Amelia said growing worried as she saw how dark it was and she had no idea why but she had an horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's really dark I don't like the thought of her out there alone" Amelia replied.

"Me either, let's skip the drinks for now and go find her" Imogen said as the three women stood up and left the pub.

* * *

Constance was pushed roughly against an wall and saw the face of an horrible looking man. He got close to her face and she held her breathe.

"Give me your possessions" he yelled at her loudly. Constance could smell alcohol on the man's breathe. Constance reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone telling herself he will leave her alone if she just does as he tells her to. He snatched the phone out of her hand.

"And give me your money" he yelled again holding the women's arm tightly. Constance reached into her pocket and pulled out £10 before handing it to him.

"And the rest" he yelled.

"That's..a...all I ...have" Constance stuttered out.

"YOU LIAR" he yelled tightening his grip on her. Constance was not lying. She never needed money during the year as everything was provided at Cackle's so she didn't carry anything around with her except for an couple of pounds for emergencies.

"Please...I gave you what I have" Constance spluttered out not wanting to anger the drunk angry man who was trapping her.

"Oh really then you will have to pay for it then won't you?" he smirked as Constance tried to figure out what he meant. She felt the man put his hand under her dress and screamed out. He laughed evilly. Constance was trying to think of an way to escape. She couldn't transport he was holding her so it wouldn't help anything, and she couldn't move her arm to do magic. She was truly stuck.

The man started to stroke the woman's thigh and with that movement her whole body completely froze in fear and shock. She wasn't even crying. The man then started to kiss her neck as he stroked her thigh. She was going to be sexually assaulted and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Come on, don't be so closed off" he said as he kissed her neck and Constance closed her eyes willing for it all to be over. Just then she heard an sound it sounded like her name.

"Constance" she heard someone say quietly. She knew that voice it was Amelia. Suddenly she found her voice again.

"AMELIA" she shouted before the man covered up her mouth.

* * *

It had been quiet from where Amelia stood but she had heard it. She had heard the shouting and started to run towards the voice. The shouting had stopped so she knew she might not have any time as her colleague was obviously in danger. She hadn't even realised that she had managed to lose both of her other colleagues during the search she was only focused on the women who she had always thought of as an daughter. Amelia rounded the corner and saw an man holding the woman against the wall.

"OI GET AWAY FROM HER" Amelia shouted as she ran towards the man. He just laughed as of course all he was seeing was some old lady trying to tell him what to do.

"Two for the price of one" he laughed as he looked at Constance who looked at him with brown eyes full of fear and the man then turned around to grab Amelia only she was quicker and sent sparks of magic right into his eyes.

"AHHHH I AM BLIND, I AM BLIND" he screamed as all his vision disappeared to blackness and he let go of Constance unable to see. Amelia knew the spell would wear of but he didn't know that. As he was distracted she ran to her colleague and put her arm around her quickly leading her away from the man. Once they were far enough away from him Amelia stopped to look at Constance.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked looking in her eyes as she gently held her face, Constance shook her head clearly in shook. The woman who had naturally very pale skin anyway right now looked like an ghost with how white she was. Amelia knew that she had to get Constance back to the castle now. She quickly pulled out her phone and rang Imogen. Imogen was not an witch so she had an mobile and Davina and Amelia had gotten one as they realised how convenient they were and that they could ensure students safety as they could get the message to whoever needed to know quicker. Imogen answered almost immediately.

"Amelia, I am with Davina where are you?" she asked clearly confused.

"I have found Constance but I need to get her back to the castle now, no time to explain just get back to the school as soon as possible there is someone dangerous about" Amelia said as she hang up the phone.

Imogen stood there worried. Amelia's voice was shaky and what exactly did she mean by there being someone dangerous about? Imogen quickly started to tell Davina to walk and explained on the way.

* * *

Amelia was mentally slapping herself. She wished she knew how to transport but she didn't so she had to rush through the darks streets along with the woman. Constance had not spoken since she had been rescued and looked like an zombie, Amelia had not being able to see exactly what had happened as it had been so dark but she knew it had mentally scarred her friend.

They finally made it to the castle and Amelia rushed the younger woman in ahead of her. That was when she realised the woman was shaking badly, Amelia led the woman up to her private quarters and sat her on the bed before sitting next to her.

Constance said nothing but her breathing got raspy the way it did the time she had the panic attack when Mildred had been in the hospital and the tears she had been holding in spilled out. Amelia put her arm around her letting her lean her head on her shoulder, but it wasn't just crying it was uncontrollable sobbing. Amelia had never seen the woman cry like that before and she knew then this incident would not be something that was soon forgotten.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety-Two

Constance's head felt very heavy and she waited an few minutes before opening her eyes. She could already hear activity outside the castle and she sighed as she remembered what had happened the night before.

"Mum" Mildred said. Amelia had called the deputy's daughter after the attack and Mildred had rushed to the castle as soon as possible. Amelia had forced Constance to sleep so by the time Mildred arrived Constance was already out of it. Mildred stroked her hand gently as her mother moved to sit up.

After Constance had cried for hours, Amelia had put the shaking scared woman to bed hoping she would be less terrified the next day.

"Mildred why are you here?" Constance asked as she glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

"Well after last night..." Mildred stated

"I am perfectly fine Mildred you shouldn't be missing your lessons" Constance replied.

"I am not I am free all morning" Mildred said. Constance stood up and started to get ready.

"Amelia said you can have some time off you don't have to go to work yet" Mildred told her mother. Mildred really didn't like the idea of her mother working when she was in an state.

"Don't be silly, the first years will run riot if I am not there" Constance said as she pointed her fingers at herself and she was instantly fully dressed and ready. Constance looked in the mirror and saw her pale face and red eyes. She looked an mess.

"Mum...are you sure you are alright?" Mildred asked worried.

"Yes Millie I am fine" Constance said. Mildred knew she was hiding her feelings. No-one was even sure what had happened as Constance had not told them yet but Mildred could not force her mother into speaking. Constance started making her way to the courtyard and Mildred followed not wanting her to be by herself at that moment.

* * *

The first years arrived and were greeted by Miss Cackle. Mildred stood with the pupils keeping an eye on her mother. People had called Constance an cold witch many times and people thought she was incapable of feeling anything but anger. Mildred knew that was false, Constance felt just as much as anyone else she just was better than hiding it than most but Mildred could read her mother and she was not as 'Okay' as she said she was. She was putting on an mask to hide what she was actually thinking like she always did. The first years were taken inside to be shown their rooms by the new head girl and Amelia approached her two favourite people.

"Mildred dear do you have to get back?" Amelia asked

"No, I have an teacher training lesson this afternoon but I am free all morning" Mildred replied. Weirdsister now offered teacher training alongside there pupils chosen subjects so the pupils did not have to attend another college after Weirdsister, this was something not offered when Constance was attending which is how she ended up with Broomhead as her mentor. Mildred had had four lessons an week in her first year but now she was in her second year she had seven an week and had an much bigger timetable. Luckily Monday's were very quiet though even if they were not she would have gone to the school.

"Good, Constance I want an word with you in my office" Amelia said as the woman rolled her eyes and followed the headteacher and her daughter into her office. The three of them sat down.

* * *

"Constance I think you should tell the police about what happened" Amelia started.

"What will be the point?" He is some random drunk man that probably didn't even know what he was doing because he was so out of it and I very much doubt he will get more than an slap on the hand for stealing an phone and an ten pound note" Constance replied looking straight and blinking every few seconds.

"Constance the man still deserves to be punished" Amelia told her.

"No Amelia I will not talk to the police" Constance said

"But mum" Mildred started

"No they are not going to do anything there is no point" Constance told them. Mainly she didn't want them to find out the man had touched her but she was not about to tell them that information. Amelia moved closer to the woman and touched her arm.

"Constance please talk to us we both love you and want to help" Amelia said.

"I best check on the first years" Constance said as she got up and left. It was clear to the two people that knew her the best in the world she was hurting.

"She's closing up again, she is acting how she did when I first met her" Mildred said looking at the older woman sat next to her.

"She will be alright she is just freaked out now she has work to distract her again I am sure she will be alright" Amelia said though she really did not sound sure.

Mildred sighed. Constance would not talk unless she wanted to and it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Something else happened Amelia, this is Constance Hardbroom we are talking about, she doesn't get scared by an drunk man asking her for money" Mildred replied

"Maybe he reminded her of her horrible father you know how horrible he treated her" Amelia replied.

"Mmm maybe" Mildred said trying to convince herself.

* * *

The older pupils of Cackle's Academy knew something was wrong with their deputy, yes she had always being strict and could be harsh but this was different. She was giving out detentions for the most silly things. She had given an second year detention because she coughed and then she gave an third year detention for sneezing. Constance stormed down the corridor making people barge out the way so they would not get in trouble and no-one wanted to get on her wrong side at that moment. An hour later Mildred came to see her, she had given her space to calm down and was hoping getting back to teaching would help but when she looked at her mother she looked the same as she had that morning.

"Mum I have to go now or I will be late for my class" Mildred told her

"Alright goodbye have an safe journey" Constance said as she kissed and hugged her daughter.

"I love you" Mildred said

"I love you too" Constance said as she carried on walking.

Mildred left the castle and sighed as she grabbed her broomstick and ordered it to hover. She knew they had made no progress that day and felt like they were going backwards she didn't like to leave her mother in the state she was in but she had no choice.

* * *

An few days later Constance's bad mood carried on. She was avoiding interacting with anyone as much as she could and was only seen during school-time. Constance was an teacher students always knew was there even when she was not teaching as she would be wandering the corridors or in the staffroom but not anymore.

Constance was spending more and more time in her room wanting to be alone. Morgana was her only comfort during them days. Amelia was really trying to get the woman she loved so much to open up but Constance was being stubborn.

"Constance please talk to the police the longer you leave it the less evidence there will be" Amelia told her.

"Who cares? He will get an fine at most I am not going through the trouble when he will not even be punished" Amelia said.

"You don't know that, it is assault the second he placeed his hands on you and if you just tell the police what happened then he will be punished" Amelia told her.

"There is really no point" Constance said only half listening.

"Constance he only let you go because I found you, he could have done anything and what if he does it again to someone else do you want that to happen?" Amelia asked. Constance turned away from the woman without replying. Amelia got up and left.

Amelia was very upset. It had taken years and years to get to where they were. Constance had taken years to even consider her boss an friend, the first few years she was teaching Constance had been so closed of and lost but it was through Amelia's love that changed but now it seemed they were going backwards. Constance had closed up again and the damage could take years to fix.


	93. Chapter 93

A/N - WARNING: This and the next few chapters is going to contain mentions of self-harm if you are triggered or uncomfortable with this topic please do not read! Thank you

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Three

As the school days went by it seemed Constance was going back to her old ways entirely. One morning Amelia entered the staffroom quite early knowing no-one in the school other than Constance will be up yet. She entered the staffroom and indeed did see her deputy putting an spoon of sugar in an mug for her morning coffee but she looked different. The horrible bun she had had for so many years and had finally gotten rid of was back and her newer outfits of grey or navy blue had gone and the black had returned.

"Constance...your hair" Amelia said.

"I missed my old style that is all Amelia" Constance said as she poured water from the kettle into her mug.

* * *

The girls of Cackle's Academy were known for being happy and carefree and were always doing things they should not do but since the attack Constance was being harder on her pupils than ever before. No girl dared to utter an word in the presence of their scary potions teacher for fear of getting detention because everything they did seemed to annoy her. Outside of lessons pupils tried everything to avoid her in the corridor.

Amelia had to admit she was annoyed. She loved the woman so much and she understood she was scared and hurting but she was making the girls in the school miserable with her bad mood. Amelia therefore decided she needed to talk to her and went to see her after school hours in her bedroom.

"Oh don't start about the police again" Constance said as the woman had been nagging her non-stop about it.

"I am not here to talk about the police I am here to talk about you" Amelia said.

"What about me?" Constance asked

"I understand you are hurting I do Constance and I know it might take an while until your anger leaves but you are starting to affect the pupils you are putting them on edge" Amelia said.

"Don't I always?" Constance asked confused

"No, they are bloody scared of you yes but once they are outside the classroom they act like normal girls but right now they just look fearful that you are around, I have known you for years Constance and you have never done anything like give out detentions for coughing" Amelia said.

"I give out detentions when I think they are appropriate" Constance replied.

"Oh yes? And the hair and the outfits, you are going backwards" Amelia said.

"Oh just go Amelia, you are only here because you don't want the pupils to talk to their parents and then you have to deal with the complaints" Constance replied.

"That is not true and you know it, I care about your well-being Constance" Amelia said

Constance felt her temper rising in an way she had never experienced in her whole life. She had never blamed other people for her problems and had always told herself things happen and to deal with them but right now in her delicate state all she wanted to do was pass the blame onto someone else.

"Care about me?, It is your fault this happened in the first place" Constance said as she stood up and faced the woman.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Amelia said shocked.

"I told you, I told you that there was something wrong with Mildred but you told me to leave it, you told me it would sort itself out" Constance shouted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amelia asked confused

"I didn't do anything and because of that things got as bad as they did, if it had been sorted out as soon as the problem started the Laburnums wouldn't of started the fire and then we wouldn't of had an bad year and if we had not had an bad year you wouldn't of took us out for drinks and I wouldn't have been attacked" Constance shouted angrily.

"Constance I am sure the Laburnums would of still started the fire even if you had found out about the bullying the day after the bullying started" Amelia replied.

"And you told me to go...you told me to go find Davina" Constance shouted totally ignoring the last comment the other woman had just said.

"I did not tell you to go you offered, all I did was ask if anyone would mind going I never forced you into anything" Amelia said for the first time in years raising her voice at her deputy. She thought it was totally unfair all the blame was being put on her.

"You never said YOU would go though did you even though you are the headteacher and are in charge of knowing where your staff is at all times, you expected me and Imogen to put ourselves in danger so you didn't have to get up!" Constance shouted.

"I didn't think there was any danger it was light when you left" Amelia shouted back trying to remember the last time she had an full blown argument like this with the other woman. She didn't think she ever had.

"Yes well thanks to your laziness I got attacked by some random man and nearly got raped in the process!" Constance shouted and then stopped as she realised what she had just said.

For an moment the two women stood there and stared at each other as if they had never seen each other before. They carried on standing like this until Amelia's eyes started to get shiny with tears and she said 'Constance' quietly all traces of anger gone from her voice.

Constance turned away from the only person who had ever felt like her mother to her as she felt tears fill her own eyes. She could feel Amelia's eyes watching her and she whispered in an very quiet voice.

"Just go Amelia" Constance said as tears streamed down her face.

"But Constance" Amelia replied in an calm voice.

"Please...just go..." Constance said as she started to silently cry to herself. Amelia had never heard the woman's voice so quiet before.

Amelia watched the woman stood before her for an few seconds. She could see her shaking as sobs went through her body and Amelia wanted nothing more than to take her into her arms and hug her but Constance was always one to become embarrassed when she cried. Still Amelia raised her hand about to gently touch the woman she loved so much on the shoulder and comfort her. She couldn't stand the woman being upset like that but Constance was clearly angry so Amelia lowered her hand and left the bedroom quickly.

Amelia rushed into her own bedroom across the hall and broke down crying. Constance's confession devastated her. Then the woman realised that if she had not stopped the man she would have more than likely of gotten raped. Amelia felt vile in her throat and ran to the bathroom where she threw up in the toilet. Amelia went back to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Maybe Constance was right, maybe it was her fault? With the thought that she might of put the woman in danger she put her head in her hands.

* * *

The second Constance heard the door of her room close she started to sob to herself. She was so stupid Amelia must think she is an freak for telling her that and she said all them nasty things when Amelia was the one person in the world who had always looked after her

Constance stormed to her bed so angrily that Morgana jumped of it, meowed at her mistress then went and hid under the bed. Constance held her head and sighed. She had an really bad headache from all the crying she had been doing recently. She walked over to the cabinet where she kept her potions and realised she had no headache potion left, Constance loved potions bur right at that moment she really could not be bothered brewing an potion.

Therefore Constance walked to the bathroom and opened the cupboard above the mirror. She rarely looked in there but she saw loads of faded boxes that looked years old from creams and tablets she had been forced to use. Finally, she found an box containing pain killers and she looked at the small writing and realised the use by date was from more than five years ago. Annoyed she threw the box into the bin and slammed the cupboard doors shut so hard half of the items in the cupboard fell into the sink. Constance started picking up the boxes and throwing them away when she paused.

An pink razor had fallen into the sink and was lying blade up. Constance picked the item up like she was in some sort of trance and lifted it up so that it was underneath the light. The bright light from the bathroom caused the blade of the razor to glisten and Constance couldn't take her eyes of it. With her free hand Constance pulled up the sleeve of her long sleeve black dress and saw the scars on her skin from where she used to harm herself. Constance traced one of the scars with her finger feeling unsatisfied that the scar was healed and faded.

Constance looked at herself in the mirror and the razor reflected back at her. She was tempted but she had promised herself years ago she would never cut again but she found herself sweating as she tried desperately not to do just that very thing.

Constance lay her pale arm across the sink and moved her other hand so the blade of the razor was touching her skin hoping that the feel of it would stop her dark thoughts. But then she thought about it. Amelia probably hated her now and Mildred was not even there she had her own life and Constance probably didn't know about half of it so for the first time in her life she broke her promise.

Constance pushed the blade down more so it pierced her skin and then slid the blade down her arm slowly. For an moment nothing appeared to of happened but then the cut started to bleed and although it hurt she felt relieved. Constance carried on making marks on her arms for the first time since the attack feeling truly like she could cope.


	94. Chapter 94

A/N- More mentions of self-harm in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Four

The next morning Imogen and Davina realised straight away that something was different. Neither Amelia or Constance were in the staffroom and this was highly unusual. Normally Constance was up first and then Imogen got up but went for an run and always saw Amelia as she made her way to the staffroom. Then once Imogen was back Davina would show up and finally all the staff would be there. Finally Amelia emerged and walked in saying an quiet hello to her other members of staff before sitting down and five minutes later Constance walked in. Constance and Amelia were so close they always without fail said good morning to each other personally but today Constance walked straight to the kettle and sat down not even glancing at the headmistresses. Imogen and Davina glanced at each other confused during the awkward silence. Both woman then left without uttering an word leaving the other two confused colleagues alone.

"What on earth?" Imogen asked once they had gone

"I have never seen them two act like that with each other" Davina replied

"They probably had an falling out that is all, I am sure that they will be back to normal in no time" Imogen replied.

* * *

Imogen was wrong. An week went by and the two woman continued to be of with each other and now the pupils had realised too as they were not even doing assemblies together, Constance was known for always being by Amelia's side, Imogen and Davina had joked many times the two were attached by the hip because you would always see them together. Now the two woman were never together and Imogen and Davina missed it. They liked seeing them together and the two of them fighting was very depressing. It was making life at the school extremely awkward as well. Currently the teachers were having one of their monthly staff meetings.

Staff meetings were not actually as dreadful as some might think, Constance and Amelia normally led the meetings and had silly disagreements over things to do with the school or pupils something Imogen and Davina liked to watch as they were funny, but right now Constance and Amelia were both sat keeping their eyes anywhere but on each other and neither of them were talking. Not used to having to lead the staff meetings Davina and Imogen sat their in silence too looking at each other as the whole table sat there in awkward silence. Imogen decided to break the silence.

"So does anyone have any problems they want to discuss?" she asked

"No" Davina said

"No" Amelia replied

"No" Constance also replied.

"Well...I guess this meeting is over then?" Imogen asked

"Very true, if you excuse me I have to go and do paperwork" Amelia said getting up quickly and leaving.

"I have an detention to oversee" Constance replied as she too hurried off. Imogen and Davina sat there for an few seconds after they left.

"This is ridiculous we have to get them two talking again" Imogen said

"I know even the pupils have realised, one of the fourth years asked me yesterday why they hate each other, I have never in all my time at Cackle's seen them two like that, they have silly squabbles but nothing like that" Davina replied.

"The thing is how exactly do we go about forcing them to talk to each other?" Imogen asked.

"Lock them in my cupboard until they talk" Davina suggested

"With how stubborn Constance is that will be years, there is only one thing we can do...call Mildred" Imogen replied.

"But we can't, she had her own troubles without having to sort out her mother and Amelia" Davina replied.

"Yes but Mildred has ways of making them talk you know she won't stand for any nonsense, we have no choice" Imogen replied.

"I still give it an month at most before they realise they need each other and start talking again" Davina said as she nervously ate an flower.

* * *

Mildred already knew. Every week without fail Mildred and Constance would talk to each other. Constance was clearly not happy,she no longer had any joy in her voice, an few weeks after the attack Mildred did what she had always done and asked the same question.

"Hey mum, How is Amelia and everyone" she asked. This was the question she always opened their conversation with then Constance would usually reply something along the lines of:

"Amelia is great and so is everyone else" but on that day she had replied simply.

"Everyone is good" because of course she did not know how Amelia was as she had not being speaking to her.

Any mention of Amelia and Constance would change the subject so Mildred knew full well they were fighting, she had tried to tell her mum to make it up to her but her mother always said she had to leave soon after she said this. Mildred was very worried about her mother. It is not just the fact that the two woman were fighting it is the fact she knew her mother wasn't happy and Amelia was there only one who was able to keep her happy and sane during them times and without Amelia's love and support Mildred was worried she would spiral downwards.

Therefore she was not shocked at all when she got an call from the two worried woman asking her if she could see if she could get them talking again. Mildred had taken this call whilst she had been drawing and the second she hanged up she threw the pencil she had been using on the table and without even tidying her work away she rushed out the door. She quickly ran to the broomshed and picked up her broomstick before flying away back to the castle she knew so well.

* * *

Now that Constance was basically alone she was really spiralling downhill. Her cutting was now an regular thing again and she was losing her confidence. She had always taken pride in her abilities as an teacher and Constance had always been someone able to control an year group, no matter who they are but currently she was struggling when the girls acted up. It was not just the fact she was not coping with all of her feelings about the attack and she missed Mildred but now she didn't even have Amelia to talk to. Constance knew she should just apologise so things could go back to somewhat normal but stubbornness and pride was stopping her. She also knew Amelia was not stupid and she would be able to see through her and know she is cutting again so the argument was still going on.

Constance slid down and sat on her chair at her desk in the potion's lab putting her head in her hands. The woman had just taught an bunch of rowdy third years and felt more stressed out than ever. Constance had been teaching for many many years and she had learned an lot of things along the way. One thing she learned only within an few years of teaching was the third year girls were always the worst to control and teach.

First year girls were usually very hyper and found it hard to sit still an lot of the time but the main reason for this was that they were still really children and their maturity had not kicked in yet so they acted like children do, they could be hard to control at times because they did like to fidget but they really were not that bad once you had got them all to sit still. Second year girls were the same but they were not quite as hyper as the first years because their maturity was starting to kick in, they were an lot easier to calm down than the first year girls. Fourth year girls were of course teenagers and they could be stroppy or unreasonable but they were the most mature of the school and most of the time just sat still and got on with their work after all they didn't have time to mess around when they had their exams coming up but the third years were an different story. Constance always hated teaching the third years, yes it is true that the girls were no longer so hyper that they could not sit still for two seconds but something else kicks in for the third years. Puberty and Hormones. Third years were impossible to cooperate with because their minds were always far away thinking about boys or changes to their bodies. Third years also were cocky and would start to answer back and speak their own minds whenever they felt like it and being told of did nothing it only resulted in them answering back whilst giving lip. Once the girls turned sixteen this tended to disappear an lot of the time as they are better able to cope with their hormones and changes and most of them realise it is their last year and they have to be sensible or they will fail.

After an particular ruthless lesson with the current third years Constance scratched her arm wanting some relief from how she was feeling. She knew she would have to wait until later when she was in her bedroom to do anything so she did what she normally did during these situations and bit her arm gently to relief the tension as she looked around her desk.

Looking around her eyes rested on the cello-tape on her desk. It was in an holder because in an school no-one has time to fiddle around trying to find the end whenever they need to use it. Of course the top of the holder had an tiny blade on it so that the tape could easily be ripped off. Constance thought about it. Amelia and her were not talking and were avoiding each other and none of the other teachers or pupils would dare to walk in without permission. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do until she could get to her room later.

Constance quickly fiddled with the cello-tape and pulled the roll out so the holder was empty. She then picked up the holder and walked quickly to the potions storeroom. This was off limits to anyone without her permission so she felt no worry about what she was about to do. She half closed the door and as she stood in the small space she rolled up her sleeve where red scars already were on her arms and pushed the tiny blade on it quickly.

Whenever she hurt herself she went into an trance and didn't really realise what was happening around her. Therefore she did not hear the door of her classroom open and she did not hear the sound of the storeroom door open either. The thing that brought her back to reality was an shout.

"CONSTANCE" someone shouted

Constance dropped the cello-tape holder in shock as she looked up into the eyes of the person who was stood in the doorway looking at her...


	95. Chapter 95

A/N: Last trigger warning for an while, has mentions of self-harm!

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Five

Amelia knew Constance did not want to talk to her but she needed to talk to her about something important to do with one of the pupils and that is how Amelia found herself in the potions lab. Amelia looked around and realised her deputy was not in the room and was just about to go and look for her somewhere else when she realised the potions storeroom door was open. Students were banned from going in without permission and not sure if it was the teacher herself or some students messing around she went to investigate. Pushing the door open she was met with an horrible sight. The teacher herself was indeed in the storeroom but she was not there sorting out herbs she had her sleeve rolled up and her arm was full of scratches and not only that but the woman was holding what looked to Amelia to be an cello-tape holder and was dragging the blade down her arm causing new scratches to form. Amelia was utterly shocked which caused her to shout.

"CONSTANCE"

At the shout the other woman jumped and dropped the cello-tape holder onto the floor. She then looked up to look at Amelia and for an moment just stared at her and then she realised what she had been caught doing and slammed the door shut quickly.

"Constance Hardbroom you open this door right now" Amelia shouted

"Just go Amelia" Constance said standing with her back against the door so Amelia could not push it open.

"Open it or I will break it open and trust me I might be old but I can be strong when I want to be" Amelia said angrily Constance sighed and moved away from the door and opened it allowing Amelia access. Amelia opened the door with her hands on her hips as if she was about to tell of her teenage daughter.

"What on earth? Of all the stupid dangerous things, you told me you had stopped doing that to yourself years ago" Amelia shouted.

"I had..." Constance said. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor as she put her head in her hands. "It is not my fault if I am weak" Constance sighed. Amelia removed her hands from her hips and her anger disappeared. The woman was clearly in an bad state and getting angry won't solve anything. With this in mind Amelia moved so she was sitting on the floor next to the woman. For an few moments the two sat there in silence until Constance broke the silence.

"Why are you even here?" Constance asked "You hate me" Constance sighed.

"Constance sometimes you drive me bloody insane but I could never ever ever hate you" Amelia replied.

"Then why did you not try make it up with me?" Constance asked.

"I was waiting for you to cope an little better with everything, I know you are stubborn you wouldn't have talked to me in the state you were in anyway" Amelia replied. At this Constance started to cry but quietly.

"I can't believe how horrible I was to you, you have always being nice to me even when I was being an right pain and I treated you badly" Constance said.

"People say things they don't mean when they are upset, and hey it could have being worse, I know you Constance you could have said some real horrible things if you had wanted to" Amelia said.

"I don't like fighting with you Amelia...I just want things to go back to normal" Constance said as she cried.

"I hate fighting with you Constance I do know I can nag I am just trying to help you, come here" Amelia said as the two women hugged each other as Constance cried gently, Constance then pulled away from the older woman but stayed close to her cuddling her the way Mildred often did with her and she started to feel safe again.

"Do you feel ready to talk yet about what happened?" Amelia asked but not in an pushy way that made her feel like she had no choice but to talk. Constance nodded into the woman's shoulder and started to talk gently.

"The man was drunk I could smell the alcohol and he mugged me like I said but he wasn't happy with the fact I only had an tenner on me, he thought I was lying about it so he said I need to pay and then he put his hand up my dress and touched my thigh and started kissing my neck" Constance said surprised she said all this without bursting into tears. Amelia closed her eyes but didn't reply so Constance carried on.

"I thought he was...going to force me into things, but I was so pathetic I just stood there letting him do it I didn't even try to fight him off" Constance said.

Amelia let an tear fall as she thought of the woman scared and alone but she kept the emotion out of her voice.

"I have heard about that happening before actually, apparently it is quite common the shock of what is happening can cause your body to freeze" Amelia replied.

"I felt like an child again when Broomhead and my parents used to torment me, I thought I was stronger now" Constance sighed.

"You are strong, we probably would have all reacted in the same way, Constance you need to go to the police" Amelia said.

"But" Constance started to protest.

"Listen, you were lucky, I know you don't see it now but you were, you were lucky someone found you in time, this man is an abuser and he will strike again and what if the next person is not so lucky? What if they are an lot younger and an lot more traumatised? what if it was Mildred?" Amelia asked.

"Don't say that!" Constance said already feeling sick by the thought.

"But it is the truth do you really think an man like that would think oh she only looks about eighteen I will leave her alone?" No, these kind of attacks are about showing that they have power and are in control, they will go for the most vulnerable person they can get and what if he did strike again and it was someone you know? You would never forgive yourself" Amelia told her.

"Alright fine I will tell the police" Constance said as she started to get worried about the man striking again and she realised how right the older woman was.

"Good, now the other issue we need to sort out is your cutting" Amelia said.

"I am fine honest" Constance said.

"Constance you can stop I know that but we both know you get tempted what if something like this happens again? You need to be able to stop completely and not start again when bad things happen" Amelia told her though not in an way that made her think she was being told off.

"I will stop I promise" Constance said.

"I want you to go back to counselling Constance" Amelia said.

"I don't need it" Constance replied.

"Yes, yes you do, don't feel ashamed of needing help" Amelia said. Constance sighed but like she always eventually does with the other woman gave in and nodded.

"Alright" she said

"And" Amelia started

"Oh for goodness sake what else have I done now?" Constance asked and for the first time in weeks showed an hint of an smile.

"I will be checking personally to see if you have been cutting, I will check every morning for new cuts so don't even try anything" Amelia said. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to do but she knew Constance if Constance knew she was going to be caught out she wouldn't do it and Amelia knows she can't just magic them away as they are not magically made. Constance once again sighed.

"Yes mother" Constance replied saracatically and then smiled

"Please do not tell Mildred about this, she will never forgive me, I promise I won't do it again just don't tell Mildred" Constance practically begged.

"I won't tell her but I am trusting you to keep your word" Amelia replied.

"Thank you" Constance said with an smile.

"And if I did put you in danger in any way I am sorry" Amelia said.

"Don't, you didn't do anything wrong I just wanted someone to blame" Constance replied.

"Oh and Constance?" Amelia said. Constance sat up and looked at the woman.

"How have you still not finished nagging me yet?" Constance asked

"This is the last thing I promise, will you please get rid of that flaming bun? Despite what Broomhead told you it is not an attractive look" Amelia said. Constance knew the woman hated it something she had admitted when she had finally gotten rid of it the first time and to be honest Constance hated it too so she pointed her fingers to her hair causing the bun to unravel and her long hair to drape over her shoulders.

"Thank you" Amelia said. Constance did not want to move yet so she once again cuddled up to the woman who kissed her on the forehead and they sat there enjoying each other's company after fighting for so long and Constance was starting to feel safe again.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety-Six

Mildred landed quickly on the ground outside Cackle's nearly skidding in her rush. She started to run with her broomstick in one hand ignoring the looks on people's faces as she ran down the halls of Cackle's something that was definitely of limits. She knocked on the door of the staffroom loudly until Davina answered.

"I am here, where are they?" Mildred asked slightly breathless.

"Good question we haven't seen them in an while" Imogen said

"We best find them, come on" Mildred said as the other two teachers followed.

* * *

The three woman looked all over the school. The potions lab, Amelia's office, the other classrooms, the private quarters and even where the DOBS secret society was but they could not find the women anywhere.

"Where are they how can they just disappear?" Davina asked as she panted and held an stitch in her side.

"Let's look again we must have missed them" Imogen said as they once again went to the potions lab.

"They are not here" Mildred said as they got ready to leave.

"Hang on, look the storeroom door is open" Imogen said as the three of them walked to the door and opened it finding both woman sitting on the floor.

"Imogen, Davina, Mildred" Amelia said in shock.

"We have been looking for you two everywhere" Davina replied as the women stood up.

"Mildred love why are you here?" Constance asked

"Well I was coming to knock your twos head together so you could get over this silly argument though now it seems I don't have to" Mildred said with an smile.

"You do love each other again now don't you?" Imogen asked. The two woman nodded.

"YES! I want that tenner Davina" Imogen replied

"Wait you had an bet on?" Amelia asked

"Yes, I betted you would make up yourselves and Davina betted Mildred would have to get you to do it so I win" Imogen said as Davina scowled. Mildred laughed at the fact they had betted on them.

"I am going to the police" Constance told the others.

"Really mum what made you change your mind?" Mildred asked

"Something Amelia said" Constance replied as she looked at the woman and smiled.

* * *

The police were called the next morning and arrived at the school. It was an Saturday and the pupils were supposed to be in their rooms but an lot of the students had never seen police in the school before and stood staring.

"I wonder who is getting arrested" an third year said loudly.

"No one is getting arrested" Imogen said overhearing "Back to your rooms now girls please" she said as the girls went many grumpy from not being allowed to witness what was going on.

* * *

Constance was sat in Amelia's office waiting for the officers to arrive. Amelia had told her to do it now or it would be to late so she was going through her statement in her head. Mildred had stayed the night and was sat with her as they waited but Constance turned towards her.

"Mildred sweetie please can you allow just Amelia and I to talk to the police?" Constance asked.

"But why?" Mildred asked

"I just don't think it will be very nice for you to listen to, trust me please?" Constance asked as Mildred nodded understanding. Constance and Amelia had spoken and agreed not to tell Mildred about the full details of what happened for her own good it would only upset her and it is not something an child should hear from their mother.

Suddenly the door opened and Amelia walked in followed by an female police officer. Mildred kissed her mother and left as the two other people sat down. The officer sat down opposite Amelia and Constance.

"Erm I just need to talk to Miss Hardbroom alone" the woman said

"But she saw the man too" Constance commented.

"Alright, I am confused is this woman your mother?" the officer asked. She really could not tell if they were related or not as they seemed to close to be just colleagues.

"Let's just say yes, it will take more time for me to explain it than it would for me to give an statement" Constance said as the officer nodded.

"Alright well my name is Officer Martin and I just need you to tell me in detail what happened" she said as she picked up an notebook looking at them.

"I was walking to the local pub to meet the other members of staff at the establishment and an man grabbed me from behind and pushed me against the wall, he asked me for my possessions and I gave him what I had which was an mobile phone and an £10 note" Constance said.

"So he mugged you? Did anything else happen?" Officer Martin asked.

"Yes he was angry that I gave him so little he said I had to pay and then he put his hands up my dress and touched my thigh and he also kissed my neck" Constance said quickly. She had rehearsed it so it was not hard to say anymore.

"Alright so this man was trying to sexual assault you?" the officer asked

"Yes but then Amelia found me and fought him off" Constance replied.

"Wait I thought you said she was your mother why are you using her first name?" Officer Martin asked.

"Adopted mother I guess you would say" Amelia said. The officer turned to her looking very confused but the confusion turned to anger.

"Miss...Cackle is it? Do you know how dangerous and stupid it was to do what you did?" the officer asked.

"Do you have children?" Amelia simply asked the woman.

"I don't see how that is relevant" the officer frowned.

"It is trust me" Amelia said

"Alright I have three girls, twins and an older daughter" Officer Martin said.

"How old are they?" Amelia asked.

"The twins are 16 and my eldest is 19" she replied

"If you saw some man attacking one of them what would you do?" Amelia asked.

"That isn't the point, you could have made the situation an lot worse" the officer said.

"Well I would do it again, this man was hurting Constance I was not just going to stand there, there was no time to call the police" Amelia commented. The officer sighed and looked down before writing something and then she looked up back at Constance.

"Can you describe the man to me?" she asked

"He was drunk, if that helps" Constance said as she saw the man's face clearly again in her head and touched her head as she tried not to relive the memories.

"You alright?" Amelia asked touching her arm.

"Yes sorry, well he was white and he had no facial hair, his hair appeared to be quite dark and he had some sort of scar or mark on his left cheek" Constance told her.

"How tall was he?" Officer Martin asked.

"About five foot nine I would say" Constance said. She was rubbish with height all she knew that he was taller than her and she was five foot six so she was guessing.

"And anything else you can tell me?" the officer asked as Constance shook her head but just then Amelia remembered something. She remembered how the man had spoken,

"Hang on, there was something, he had an accent not native to around here, Irish or Welsh or Scottish or something I really do not know all I know was it is not the usual accent from around here" Amelia said as she remembered how she thought his voice sounded different when he had spoken.

"Oh thank you that helps" the officer said "Anything else?" she asked. Both woman shook their heads.

"Right well thank you, I will be in touch" she said as she got up and left the room telling them the interview was over. Amelia turned to Constance when she had gone.

"You did well" Amelia said.

"So did you, I didn't even realise about the accent, I was to focused on trying to get away, Now what do we do?" Constance asked smiling at the older woman.

"Now we wait" Amelia said.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety-Seven

Cackle's was once again an happy place now that the head and deputy were not making life awkward, the fight had not changed their relationship at all and the students were happy when Constance stopped being so harsh. Constance was starting to go back to normal now that everything was out in the open. She had gotten rid of the bun again and was wearing colours other than black again.

Amelia had been checking for signs of self-harm as she had said she would and was pleased to see nothing and the woman had agreed to go to counselling again. Everything was good.

Mildred and Amelia had decided that it might be best for Constance to have group counselling because it might help her more meeting people with other experiences but both women knew Constance would never agree to it so they were going to have to trick her.

* * *

The next Saturday Mildred went to Cackle's to make sure her mother went of to the session. This immediately made her suspicious.

"I can go by myself" Constance commented as she saw her daughter.

"I know but you didn't go enough last time we are going for moral support" Mildred said as the three women flew of into the sky. The session was being held in the local community centre which was twenty minutes away. Neither of them spoke much on the way and before they knew it they were landing.

"Right, the session is an hour, take this" Amelia said as she handed the woman an piece of paper. Constance took it without looking at it.

"We will meet you here afterwards mother, go on then" Mildred said as Constance walked towards the centre and walked in quickly. When she walked in she thought she must be in the wrong place because there was an lot of people there, she walked towards an man who seemed to be in charge as he was behind an desk.

"I am sorry I think I am in the wrong place" Constance said

"Name" the man said kindly.

"Constance Hardbroom" she said quickly. The man's brow creased as he looked down an list of people.

"Mmmm you are not on here" he replied.

"I was given this" Constance said passing the man the paper she was holding he looked at it and smiled.

"Oh right, yes you are in there right place I couldn't find you as you are not registered under that name because you didn't sign up yourself" he said. Constance looked around and saw people sitting in an group.

"But...why is there other people here?" Constance asked confused.

"Well it is an group therapy session" he replied. By the look on Constance's face he gulped.

"I take it you thought this was one on one?" he stated

"Yes I did, may I ask who exactly was it that registered me?" Constance said gritting her teeth even though she had an good idea who it had been.

"Yes it was someone called Amelia Cackle" he told her. Constance could not wait to get her hands on the other woman and she had an good mind to leave but Amelia and Mildred would only make her return therefore she went and joined the circle with her arms folded annoyed, an couple more people came and then the same man that had registered Constance went and sat down.

* * *

"Hello everyone my name is Jack Jones and I want to thank you all so much for coming, just so you all know everything discussed today will be confidential and there is no-one forcing you to talk but even just listening can help, why don't we start by going around and introducing ourselves, I also want you to state why you are here today" he said. No one seemed willing to talk and people awkwardly glanced at each other. Jack smiled as if expecting this reaction.

"Why don't I start" he said as he stood up "As I said my name is Jack Jones and I was an alcoholic for ten years, I started drinking when I was 17 and did not stop until I was 27" he said. Constance glanced up surprised she had always thought people who ran these type of meetings were just people who had trained she had never realised they themselves had dealt with addictions. Other people around her seemed to be surprised too.

"Anyone else want to share?" he asked but not in an patronising way. An woman an few seats away from Jack stood up.

"Erm...my name is Stella Bamber I have been battling an heroin addiction for five years" she said. No-one tutted or made an comment at this but Jack nodded in an friendly way.

"Well done Stella the hardest part of overcoming any problem is admitting you have one" Jack commented as other people introduced themselves. There was various different problems people were there for, alcohol, drugs or some people even both. Constance was starting to wonder why she was here though as no-one else had said anything about the problem she faced. She looked around realising the man next to her had just sat down and it was her turn. She felt stupid admitting an problem that was small in her eyes compared to other people's problems but she had to say something everyone was looking at her. She stood up slowly feeling nervous even though she was more than used to having an lot of people looking at her.

"Erm...my name is Constance Hardbroom...and I" Constance closed her eyes for an minute. What did she even say? I cut myself? I self-harm?, I injure myself? She wasn't even sure which was the correct term she opened her eyes and played with her hands nervously.

"I ….self-harm" she said releasing an breathe that she had been holding. Saying it out loud made her realise how bad it actually sounded and she quickly sat down. It was at that moment she realised she did have an problem,she had always told herself it was not as bad as people thought but it was.

Everyone finished introducing themselves and then Jack stood up again "Now this next piece we are going to discuss is not something you are going to be forced to talk about, I understand why some people might not want to talk, but it really helps to overcome the issues you are all facing if you know why you have these issues" Jack said. "As for me I was from an single parent home, I had my mother and my brother, just after I turned sixteen my mother started to date this man who was physically abusive, I started to drink to forget about my troubles and I left home at seventeen, I have never seen my mother or my step-father again, though I do keep in touch with my brother" Jack said. Stella the woman who was battling an heroin addiction stood up again.

"Five years ago...I was eighteen and was quite an normal teenager. During an party one night I was..." the woman paused looking at the floor as if just the thought of saying what happened was physically painful "I was raped by an friend from my college...I started to take drugs because I was mentally scarred and I thought they would help me forget" she said.

Constance looked at the young woman properly. This woman was only twenty two and yet her life had already being ruined by something that would never be fixed. Constance thought about how lucky she was, what would she have turned to if the man had actually raped her? Would she of turned to drugs or drink as well? She closed her eyes trying to get the thoughts out of her mind. People around the circle told similar stories of abuse or an trauma that had happened to them. Once it came back around to Constance she stood up but didn't know where to start, if she told them everything they would have to be there for hours.

"I lived with my parents but we had an very bad relationship and when I was seventeen I fell pregnant, they were not supportive and forced me into getting my baby adopted, that is when I started to cut but after that I was abused by someone who was meant to look after me, I ended up working in an school and through the love and support of the staff there I started to heal and I even managed to reunite with my daughter and at this point I stopped self-harming, two months ago I was attacked whilst walking by an stranger which really affected me mentally and I started to self-harm again" Constance said as she sat down.

* * *

Before Constance knew it the hour was up and she had found it more helpful than she ever imagined just by the fact she knew there was other people struggling. Constance had never really realised how much talking actually helped and from that day onwards she knew she would stop, for Amelia, for Mildred but most of all for herself. She walked out the community centre and laughed at the sight that met her.

Amelia and Mildred were both hiding behind an tree and peeking at her as if they were scared she was going to turn them into an mouse, Constance walked over to them with her arms folded.

"Come out of there" Constance said as the two woman slowly left their safe spot.

"I am not angry" Constance said. Amelia and Mildred looked at each other confused.

"I was angry but...it helped" Constance said embarrassed. She hated to be wrong. Mildred walked to her mother and hugged her.

"I am glad,see you should listen to us more, now for the most important question, I am starving so can we go get cake?" Mildred asked.

"Well honey I am not sure if Amelia would want any" Constance replied obviously joking.

"Constance! Of course I want cake, now quick we best hurry before Mrs Cosie runs out of chessecake!" Amelia replied.

"Yes let's hurry before world war three starts when Amelia has to kill someone to steal their piece of cheesecake" Constance replied. Mildred laughed loudly.

"Constance, ...it is good to have you back to normal" Amelia said as she hugged the woman and the three of them walked to the tea room to get cake where Amelia was thrilled to discover they had cheesecake left.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety-Eight

Constance went to four more counselling sessions and finally was really starting to go back to normal, she was even in an good mood on that morning even though she was teaching the horrid third years, Constance had no idea at the time things were only going to get better.

Halfway through the double period with the third years there was an knock on the door and Amelia walked in. Constance knew it must be important as Amelia did not bother her when she was teaching very often.

"Miss Hardbroom, can I have an word please?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Cackle" Constance said standing up. "Class, if I hear an peep out of any of you, the people talking will receive detention" she said as she walked out her classroom and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry Constance for disturbing you, but Officer Martin is here" Amelia said.

"What has there being an development?" Constance asked

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me without you, she is waiting in my office" Amelia said.

"But my class..." Constance started.

"Ahh yes, I would never leave third years alone with what the past third years have gotten up to, Imogen has an free period I will ask her" Amelia said. Constance went back into her classroom as she was waiting. Hearing an tap on the glass she walked out again.

"Imogen has agreed to it" Amelia said.

"Oh thanks Imogen" Constance said.

"No problem though I am not sure exactly how helpful I can be to the students" she replied as of course Imogen had never brewed an potion in her life as she wasn't an witch.

"Don't worry, the girls are currently making an lucky potion and they still have half an hour to go before it should be done and I should be back before then, if not just tell them to read chapter six in their books" Constance replied as she walked into the classroom.

"Girls, I have somewhere I need to go so Miss Drill is going to be overseeing your class for an while, any funny business and I will give you all 10,000 lines, you know what you are supposed to be doing so I expect you to get on with it" Constance said as she left the PE teacher in charge of the third years and went of with Amelia. Walking into the office the officer stood up.

"Ahh there you are nice to see you again" she said shaking Constance's hand before they all sat down.

"So tell me, has something happened?" Constance asked anxiously.

"I have some very good news, we have found the culprit" she started with an smile.

"Really? Amelia asked

"Yes, his name is Dann De Vries and the police have actually being looking for him for an while but he always managed to just vanish before we could catch him but the other day we were alerted to his place of residence on drug charges, that is when we found the mobile he had stolen of you, it had your daughter's and Miss Cackle's contact on it, he is white with dark hair and he is Dutch so he has an accent" the officer said.

Constance was shocked they had found the man she thought the whole case was worthless. She never expected anything in the slightest to come out of it.

"So what now?" Constance asked.

"There will be an trial, now because of the phone and other evidence we have gathered if he pleads Guilty he will automatically be sentenced but if he pleads Not Guilty you may be asked to give testimony, as will you Miss Cackle as you saw him too" Officer Martin told them.

"And what is he pleading right now?" Amelia asked.

"Not guilty, but he can change his plea at anytime" the officer told them.

"Thank you so much for all your help" Constance said.

"It is just my job, I will be in touch with more information about the court date" she said as Constance and Amelia stood up to see her out. Once she had gone Amelia turned to Constance.

"I told you it wasn't an waste of time" Amelia said. Constance smiled.

"Thank you for convincing me, now if you excuse me I best and go rescue Imogen from the third years" Constance said as she walked away towards her classroom.

* * *

It was only an few days later they received an letter with the court date for two weeks time. Constance had spoken to Mildred but she was not able to go because it was on an Friday and she had exams coming up so she couldn't afford to miss college. Therefore it was only Constance and Amelia attending the trial.

Before Constance knew it the day was here. She was in her bedroom getting ready in the fancier clothes she had brought for the occasion and she put her long dark hair into an ponytail. There was an knock on her door and Amelia walked in wearing an new suit and her hair was neater than normal.

"Are you nearly ready?" she asked

"Yes, I am coming now" Constance said as she followed the older woman out of the room. They made their way outside and picked up their broomsticks.

"Are you nervous?" Amelia asked as they mounted their brooms though she already knew the answer as she was able to read Constance so well.

"Terrified, I am doing well I am scared that seeing him will drive me crazy again" Constance admitted though she was so thankful she did not have to attend alone.

* * *

They arrived at the courthouse this one being an different one from the one they had attended all them years ago when Constance wanted custody of Mildred as this case involved none magical people and no-one actually knew they were witches. They met Officer Martin and were told to wait in an waiting area until they were called in. Once she had gone Amelia spoke.

"Do you remember your testimony?" she asked

"Yes, I learned it from by heart what I want to say because of course he is not going to plead guilty" Constance replied.

* * *

Half an hour later the two woman were called into the courtroom and sat next to each other holding hands for moral support. Constance glanced at where the culprit was being held and knew instantly it was him, she would always remember his face.

"Don't let him get to you Constance" Amelia said seeing where she was looking. The lawyer defending him stood up.

"Today my client is accused of the following charges, being in possession of cocaine, mugging and sexual assault" he stated. Constance and Amelia looked at each other as the man was told to stand.

"Full name?" he was asked.

"Dann De Vries" he replied as he looked straight ahead not showing remorse.

"Date of birth?" he was then asked.

"3rd April 1973" he replied Constance really could hear his accent now.

"Right on the charge of being in possession of drugs how do you plea?" he was asked.

He paused for an moment as if he was trying to decide.

"Guilty" he replied.

"And for the charges of mugging and sexually assaulting an woman?" he was then asked. Constance took an breath. This was the moment of truth that told her whether or not she would have to testify. The man looked down and stayed liked that for an few minutes before he gave his plea.

"Guilty" he said. With that one word the realisation came over Constance. She had won and she would not have to testify, it is true that the man probably only gave an guilty verdict so that he would get given an shorter sentence for admitting it but Constance didn't care about that. She felt Amelia putting her arm around her and the two woman hugged each other as they realised finally it was all over. They could move on with their lives.

* * *

They walked out the courtroom later that day happy with the sentencing of five years, true he had only being given an year for actually assaulting Constance and the other four were for his drug charges which turned out to be more than one but it was just such an relief to them that the man would be off the streets for the next few years.

The two woman hugged each other and just stayed like that for an few minutes in relief, relief they could get back to normal and relief their girls were now safe again without worry of being attacked by the man. After the attack their students had been confined to the castle at all times and were not allowed anywhere near the local village as the teachers feared the attacker was still around so both women were so relieved they no longer had to imprison them.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety-Nine

It was the end of the year again and it was an very special time. Mildred's gradation. Mildred had passed with top grades and was now officially qualified. Her gradation took place during an beautiful warm summers day. Mildred woke that morning feeling anxious but before she knew it she was putting her black gown and hat on for the occasion.

Despite Mildred only having an mother as her biological family she still had an large group of people who turned up. Her mother of course, Amelia, Imogen and Davina. Merlin had managed to get the day of as well. Mildred felt proud of herself she never thought she would be gradating school let alone college. Constance and the rest of the group hugged her and wished her good luck before they had to leave to go and find their seats as of course Mildred would not be sat with them.

* * *

The ceremony started and Constance and the rest of them sat in seats at the front (Constance did not use an spell to make the front seats unaccessible or anything) and Mildred nervously sat with the rest of the pupils as their headteacher walked to the stage.

"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming, Today is an very special day where we celebrate all these amazing students hard work and talents" she said with an smile. The ceremony was taking place outside and it really was the perfect day. It was dry and bright and colourful and it was warm but not to warm.

"I am going to be calling the students names one by one so they can come and collect their results" she said.

"Jamie Jonathan" she said as the boy stood up and walked onto the stage. Mildred looked around and saw the students all looked nervous like her. Ethel was an few seats in front of her and although the girl had achieved excellent marks as well and liked to show off she didn't seem as smug as usual.

As other names were being read out Mildred started to panic. What if she did something stupid like trip up? Or drop her scroll? Or fall over? Today was the one day she did not want to embarrass herself and she was seriously thinking of running off.

"Mildred Hardbroom"

Her name being called took her back to reality and she knew she had to move or she would look really stupid. She stood up and tried to walk normally which was actually very hard because her legs felt like jelly. She climbed the steps hoping she did not step on her gown and go flying and was very relieved when she found herself on the stage safely. She walked towards the person presenting the scrolls and took it from him before shaking his hand and was then told to pause as her picture was taken of her receiving her scroll. She then walked of the stage and sat down smiling. She had done it. Even if she messed up she had done the important part so she did not care.

The names of the other pupils were called and then everyone clapped. Then an song was sang by older members of the choir and then Mildred stood up with the rest of the pupils so they could have an group photo taken.

* * *

Finally the day was over and Mildred got changed back into her normal clothes and went to find the group she was with. She saw her mother first and ran up to her and found herself being half lifted out of the air as she was hugged.

"You did great" Constance told her.

"I am just impressed I didn't end up falling flat on my face" Mildred said

"So am I" Merlin said causing Mildred to slap him playfully.

"Who would have thought the worst witch would graduate both college and school with the top grades in her year?" Amelia asked.

"Not me, I never thought I would even survive to 3rd year" Mildred replied with an laugh.

"Well you worked very hard, well done Mildred" Imogen said happily.

"Thank you" she replied.

"Mildred...that song that was been sang...it wasn't written by the teacher was it?" Davina asked

"No she doesn't write her own songs the choir just sing popular songs" Mildred replied and laughed as Davina looked like she was about to burst into tears at what Mildred had just said.

"Mille" someone said from behind her. She turned around and saw Sybil stood there and hugged the girl of course her sister was graduating that day too so Mildred didn't think it was weird she was there.

"Congratulations Mildred I heard about what grades you achieved" Sybil said.

"Oh thank you, Ethel did really well too" she said just as the exact persons name she mentioned walked up to them with an large group of people.

Ethel Hallow was stood there now out of her black gown and hat but still with the smug expression Ethel always seemed to have. Her father was there too, of course Mildred knew Mr Hallow as he had been to the school many times. Mrs Hallow was someone Mildred had only met once which was during the bullying incident with Circe in their first year of college. She had ginger hair and the same smug expression as Ethel. There was also some other people. There was an girl who appeared to be about six or seven years older than Ethel and Mildred that Mildred had never met before. Her hair was the exact colour of Sybil's but was longer and like Sybil she had an kind expression and not an smug expression like Ethel. There there was two other girls who were clearly younger than them. Mildred had seen them before their names were Sindella and Mystic Hallow, otherwise known as the Hallow twins. They had started at Cackle's the year after Mildred left school but Mildred had not spoken to them much as they did like to keep to themselves. Both girls looked an lot more like Ethel than the others and were quite stuck up though nowhere near as much as their older sister.

"Oh hi Ethel, well done" Mildred said with an smile

"...Thanks...well done Mildred" Ethel said.

"Ahh you are Mildred Hubble?" the older girl Mildred had never met asked. "I have heard an lot about you from my sisters, I am Esmeralda Hallow" she said offering her hand to shake. Mildred smiled and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Mildred said. Neither of Ethel's parents said much but Mildred had heard that was normal.

"Hello Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle, Miss Bat" she said. Imogen had not worked there at the time she attended the school.

"Esmeralda I would not have recognised you" Constance told her.

"I wouldn't have recognised you either you look different, in an good way though" she added in case she sounded rude.

"Well it has been six years since you were an pupil with us Esmeralda" Amelia said with an smile.

"I know, time files doesn't it?" she said as Sybil looked around.

"Erm where is Mona?" she asked. Esmeralda stopped talking and looked around tutting.

"She has wandered of again" she said

"So sorry we better go and find our youngest before she manages to get herself into trouble again, she is always wandering of that one" Mrs Hallow said as the group of Hallows left the other group to look for the youngest girl. After they had gone Mildred turned towards the others.

"Wow, if it had been four years ago and I saw that many Hallows at once, I think I would have gone crazy" she told them.

"And now?" Merlin asked

"I am creeped out, I never realised there is so many of them, just when you think you have met them all another appears" Mildred replied.

"That family has always being the same, I swear the shock has worn off when I read another Hallows name on the list of new first years" Amelia said.

"Anyway enough about them we are celebrating so we are all going out to eat" Constance said.

"Where to?" Mildred asked

"You choose honey it is your day" Constance replied.

"Just don't choose spicy food I can't cope with spicy" Amelia said.

"Or Chinese, I don't like Chinese" Davina said.

"Or something really unhealthy" Imogen said

Mildred glanced at Merlin who burst into laughter and she joined in. Just her luck she had to deal with some of the fussiest eaters in the world.


	100. Chapter 100

A/N - I can't believe we are at 100 chapters! It is crazy how fast this has gone. This story is coming to an end there is only going to be about five more chapters.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred

After Mildred's graduation it was the summer holidays which Constance and Mildred spend an lot of the time just relaxing and catching up. Neither wanted to drift apart because Mildred is getting older and they were pleased to realise their relationship was still as strong as ever.

It was an beautiful warm summers day and Mildred was currently sat in the garden with all of her closest friends. Maud Moonshine, Enid Nightshade, Ruby Cherrytree, Jadu Wali, Fenella Feverfew, Griselda Blackwood, Sybil Hallow, Clarice Crow, Charlie Blossom and Merlin Langstaff. Mildred smiled as she looked at each of them feeling so blessed to have friends she trusted her life with. The teenagers were all catching up on the beautiful day.

"It feels so weird actually being at HB's house" Enid said.

"To right, who would of ever thought we would see HB in the summer?" Jadu said.

"Yes well it is always odd to see teachers outside of school, when I was an first year I thought they got locked in the staffroom until the new year began" Ruby admitted as her friends laughed.

"So Millie, how does it feel to be an teacher?" Maud asked.

"It feels no different I haven't even started to teach properly yet" Mildred told them.

"Where are you thinking of applying?" Sybil asked

"Well I know where I am NOT applying, Pentangles" Mildred told her friends.

"Yeah imagine having to deal with Ethel for another forty years" Fenny said. Ethel had instantly being given an job in Pentangles which Mildred thought suited the stuck up girl perfectly.

"Please don't you will give me nightmares" Mildred said as the group laughed again. "Seriously though wherever I apply it will have to be an boarding school, mum would hate to leave me here alone every night she fusses so much" Mildred said. Gris looked at her friend with amazement.

"Mildred, go teach at Cackle's, you love that place and everyone loves you already" Gris told her.

"I know but there problem is art is not an subject that is taught at Cackle's" Mildred sighed.

"Well PE hasn't being taught that long, maybe you can convince them" Clarice said.

"I would be so embarrassed to even ask, I don't want people to say I got an job and changed the curriculum because I am the deputy's daughter and basically the head's granddaughter" Mildred admitted.

"No one will say that and if they do just ignore them what do they know?" Merlin said.

"He has an point, it is not like you would get the job with no qualifications you would still need to be interviewed and all that stuff" Charlie said. Mildred sighed wishing it was all that easy.

* * *

As Mildred caught up with her friends Constance was sat inside with Amelia. Both were chatting and leaving the teenagers on their own.

"Oh yeah Constance I need to talk to you about something" Amelia said

"Uh oh, what is it?" Constance asked

"It's about Davina" Amelia said

"Oh have you just realised she is as batty as her name?" Constance asked but not in an mean way because of course it was only true. Amelia laughed slightly.

"No I always knew that but she has got the craziest idea I have ever heard in my life into her head" Amelia replied.

"Go on tell me" Constance said.

"She wants to teach the pupils to chant in Latin and do away with singing in English" Amelia said. Constance laughed.

"She can't actually be serious" Constance said.

"Oh she is, she says 'singing in English all the time is 'boring' and it will help to interest the students more" Amelia replied quoting what the other witch had said.

"She is crazy, this is weird even for Davina" Constance replied.

"She said normal schools teach languages" Amelia replied.

"Yes but in normal schools pupils don't have to memorise complicated potions and spells and have flying lessons and learn to control their magic and learn the witches code from by heart" Constance replied amazed.

"That is what I told her" Amelia said

"Anyway why Latin? I mean French or German or Italian maybe but nowhere and no-one even speaks Latin anymore" Constance replied.

"Constance this is Davina she doesn't need an reason for what she does" Amelia replied.

"What did you tell her?" Constance asked.

"I agreed, if she wants to have the backlash from the pupils let her" Amelia told her.

"Well all I can say is good luck to her trying to teach Latin to girls who can barely use the right grammar in their own language" Constance replied.

"I give it two weeks" Amelia said.

"I give it one" Constance said. Amelia smiled.

"Want to bet on it?" she asked

"Sure, loser has to...do night duty for an week once we return to school" Constance replied with an smirk.

"Deal" Amelia said as the two woman shook hands sealing the deal.

* * *

Mildred and her friends drank lemonade and ate snacks as they talked all discussing what they wanted to do in the future.

"I want to do something that doesn't involve boring rules" Enid said as she munched on an piece of chocolate.

"I don't think there is such an job" Merlin said

"I want to start an choir" Maud said

"I want to be an scientist" Ruby said

"I want to be an counsellor" Jadu said

"I want to be an computer technician" Sybil said

"I want to be an singer" Clarice said.

"Alright if I have to work I want to start an centre for kids where they can unwind and relax but in an safe environment" Enid said.

"That actually sounds amazing, Gris and I were thinking of doing the same type of thing in an way, we have decided we want to open an centre for kids that have been thrown out od school where they can talk about their problems and have somewhere safe to go instead of going on the streets and getting into trouble" Fenny said.

"That sounds really awesome, you will have to tell us when you open it" Maud said.

"Well I am not going to do anything for an while, I am just going home for an bit I feel like I have not spent more than an week there in years" Charlie told them.

"And I am staying with Algernon for an few more years at least,officially I am not his apprentice anymore but I get on better with him then my parents so I asked to stay" Merlin said.

"And I am going to teach art somewhere, I know what it is like to be rubbish at everything I want to help that pupil to realise they are good at something even something like art" Mildred said as her and her friends all smiled at each other.

Enid stood up and walked to Mildred sitting near Mildred who was next to the window.

"I wonder what Cackle and HB are talking about" she commented

"MEN!" Jadu said as everyone burst into laughter at the thought.

"Hey my mum hates men she won't be gossiping about men" Mildred said laughing.

"Yes but Cackle might" Ruby said making the group snigger more.

"I always wondered you know why they hated the thought of teaching us co-ed " Enid said "Then I realised, in college this really handsome boy used to sit in front of me in my spells class and I really did try to pay attention but kept finding myself staring at the back of his head" Enid admitted making the group laugh. Mildred smiled slightly but was sad knowing these catch ups will become far less in years to come.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter One Hundred and One

Something was on Mildred's mind. Constance could tell because the girl was being clumsy. Yes it is true Mildred was naturally clumsy but she had grown out of it an lot over the years but currently she was being worse than she had been when she was an first year.

Constance was sitting on the sofa reading an book as Mildred paced up and down the room with her arms folded clearly deep in thought. Mildred was distracted and not paying attention which caused her to knock into the coffee table, an glass Constance had been drinking out of was on the table and it wobbled and started to fall.

"Mildred watch it!" Constance said as Mildred sprang to action and put her hand up stopping the glass in mid-air. Mildred picked it up and placed it back on the table as Constance slammed her book shut.

"Mildred...come sit down please" she said as she moved up to make room for her on the sofa. Mildred went and sat next to her mother.

"Mildred what is wrong? You have been knocking things over all day" Constance asked.

"It...it is nothing important" Mildred said. Constance thought she knew what the problem was and tried an different approach.

"Is it about the new year? Have you still not decided what you want to do yet you don't have much time to be choosy" Constance warned her.

"I know" Mildred sighed.

"I don't like the idea of you working in an day witches school because I don't want you to be alone everyday at night do you want me to go through the list of schools with you and see where we should apply?" Constance asked.

"No...I know where I want to apply" Mildred stated.

"Really where?" Constance asked.

"Cackle's of course!" Mildred replied fascinated her mother had not figured it out.

Constance was shocked. She knew her daughter loved the school and everyone in it loved her but she had not thought her daughter would want to work there at least not yet. She is after all an independent young woman and Constance had thought she would have wanted to work somewhere else at least for an few years.

"Really?" Constance replied.

"Of course, Cackle's Academy is mi...no it is OUR home, our real home, my family is there I don't want to work anywhere else" Mildred admitted.

"But...we don't even have art as part of the curriculum" Constance told her.

"I know that of course, but you can change that, PE was added after all wasn't it? And the teachers already know me" Mildred told her.

Constance smiled slightly at her daughter's logic. She had clearly being thinking it through.

"Darling you can't just change it, you have to go through the board and they have to agree to it" Constance told her as she didn't know if her daughter was aware of that fact or if she just thought her and the other teachers made that decision.

"I know, I have researched it, I know what I need to do, think about it mother, how amazing will it be, you and me working together, living together everyday" Mildred answered.

Constance had thought about it before she would admit and of course she would love having her daughter right there beside her again but the question is was there enough time to set things in motion for that year?

"It sounds amazing baby but I can't do anything, you need to talk to Amelia" She replied.

"Can you do it please? She listens to you and I don't want to seem stupid, just suggest that you add art to the syllabus you don't have to mention my name unless she agrees" Mildred suggested. Constance sighed and stood up.

"What you doing?" Mildred asked.

"You just asked me to go talk to Amelia so that is what I am doing" Constance replied.

"I didn't mean this second we haven't even ate yet" Mildred said. Constance took her purse of the table and pulled out an twenty pound note before handing it to her daughter.

"Order an pizza" she said as her daughter's face lit up as Constance despised takeaways and didn't allow them.

"Oh and I want the change" she added as her daughter faked an smile and took the money.

* * *

Constance flew the short journey to the headteachers house and knocked on the door twice. She knew if they were going to sort everything before the summer ended they didn't have much time so that is why she had gone straight away. Amelia opened the door and her face lit up seeing who was on her doorstep.

"Ahh Constance, where is Mildred?" she asked as normally the two woman visited together.

"Having an pizza" she replied as Amelia chuckled and went to put the kettle on.

"Tell me what the problem is" she shouted from the kitchen as she could tell Constance was not just here to chat and catch up she wanted to ask her something.

"Only if you tell me yours" Constance shouted back as she could tell something was on Amelia's mind as well. She sat down on the comfy sofa casually.

"Well I am glad you came actually" Amelia said walking back into the room with two cups of steaming hot coffee in her hands. She gave one to Constance and then sat next to her with the other coffee in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Constance asked as she sipped her drink with an smile. Amelia really did make the best coffees.

"I needed to talk to you, I was actually planning on coming over later tonight but seems you beat me to it" Amelia replied as she took an sip of her beverage.

"Well tell me then" Constance replied.

"Mr Hallow send me an letter today, it seems he and the board of governors have been talking and think it would be wise if we added art to our curriculum" Amelia told her "Apparently an lot of witching schools are teaching it now and it goes down really well with the pupils" Amelia finished. Constance had to stop herself spilling coffee all over herself as she was in shock.

"Well what do you think?" Constance asked.

"I think it is quite an good idea, the girls always love art week" Amelia replied.

"You have no idea how much of an coincidence that is" Constance stated.

"How so?" Amelia asked

"Mildred told me to come see you because she wants to teach at Cackle's and I told her we have to get it past the board of governors to even get the subject approved before we can even think of anything else" Constance replied.

"Wow how strange, Mildred really wants an job at Cackle's?" Amelia replied by this point dipping an biscuit in her coffee.

"Yes but she was too shy to ask you herself" Constance stated.

"Like someone else I know" Amelia replied as Constance looked away turning slightly red as she was reminded that Amelia had to ask her if she wanted an full time job in the end as she had felt too nervous to ask at the time.

"Yes well it might work, I know we will receive backlash from some people but Mildred is really good with the girls they listen to her and think of all the times she has handled our girls during an crisis? Plus she knows us at least we will be able to help her along the way" Constance stated.

"Well I was planning on asking Mildred anyway, I know she hasn't applied anywhere yet so I thought she might like to work at Cackle's because she is there most of the time anyway" Amelia replied with an smile.

"She will be thrilled" Constance replied.

"Yes but make sure to tell her she doesn't have any job yet, she will have to be interviewed like everyone else and there might be other candidates and they will all be given the same chance" Amelia told her.

"Of course, as it should be" Constance replied sipping her coffee.

"Great I will reply to Mr Hallow saying we accept, oh and bear in mind he might want to bring someone in to oversee the interview just to make sure we remain impartial" Amelia said.

"Of course, I will let Mildred know" Constance replied.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter One Hundred and Two

Mildred was nervous. Today was the day of her interview for Cackle's Academy. She was dressed in an smart suit and had her hair pulled out of her face. Mildred became even more nervous as she realised she was not the only candidate. Another woman was waiting to be interviewed too.

Mr Hallow had thought it would be to hard for Constance to remain impartial so she had been banned from being present during the interviews. Instead,Mr Hallow would be taking her place which made Mildred even more nervous because she knew he didn't exactly like her or shared the same views as her.

Mildred tried to keep calm as she filled out the form they had been given. It asked the normal things, name, age, address, etc. Her hand was shaking so much however it was hard to write. Half an hour after they arrived the other woman was called in leaving Mildred alone and this was making her nervousness worse.

The other candidate had not returned but Mr Hallow came out half an hour later.

"Mildred Hardbroom" he said.

* * *

Mildred stood up and walked into the room and sat down in the chair she was indicated too. Mr Hallow went and sat next to Amelia and gave her an warning look as if telling her to not even bother trying to show favouritism.

"Hello Mildred, thank you for coming to this interview today" Amelia started finding it very difficult as she had to act like she had never met the young woman sat opposite her before.

"I am just going to ask you an few questions and just answer with whatever you think is correct" Amelia said.

"First of all, can you tell me some of your weaknesses?" Amelia asked. Mildred took an deep breathe.

"Well I can be clumsy but I suppose I could work on my organising skills as well though my mother has.." she started.

"Please do not mention your mother in this interview" Mr Hallow replied making Mildred more nervous. Amelia cut him off.

"Let's try another question instead, why should I consider hiring you?" Amelia asked.

Mildred had expected this question and had really being thinking about her answer.

"Well it is true I do not have any other previous experiences teaching but I am willing to learn and do whatever I need to do to become the best teacher I can, in my work experience the pupils have really engaged with me, I think I have an way with earning the respect of the girls which is important to build trust with them" Mildred replied and tried not to stare at what Mr Hallow was writing on his clipboard.

"Okay next I want to know where you see yourself five years from now?" Amelia asked.

"Well I see myself as an experienced teacher that has pupils who like and respect her and is known for being good at her job" Mildred answered.

"What motivates you?" Amelia asked.

"My mother..." Mildred started

"I already told you we are not talking about your mother during the interview" Mr Hallow replied. Mildred gulped.

"Sorry, I suppose the pupils motivate me, I know what it is like to feel like an outsider and like I am not good enough but them pupils still keep going no matter what is thrown at them"

"Next I want to know why you want to work here?" Amelia asked

"I was always that pupil who was rubbish at everything, potions, flying, spells and art was the only thing I was good at, I want to find that pupil who has an hard time with everything like I did and introduce them to art an subject where they don't need brains or need to know every fact they just need imagination, this is an amazing school and I want to see the pupils grow up happy with an wide range of choices." Mildred replied. She knew they might not like her answer but it was the truth.

"The last question is, what would you do in an dangerous situation?" Amelia asked.

"First I would make sure the girls are led to safety after all they are the most important thing in the school, I would make sure they are at an safe distance from whatever danger is an threat to them, once I have done that I would assess the situation and see if I would be able to sort it out myself or if I would need to call the emergency services, only once the threat is gone would I allow the girls to re-enter the school" Mildred replied clearly.

Mr Hallow looked at Mildred before he began to spoke.

"Right, that is it for today if you could go wait in the staffroom and someone will come and collect you once we have reached an decision" Mr Hallow told her. Mildred stood up and walked out the room to go to the staffroom.

* * *

Arriving in the staffroom she saw the other teachers talking to the other candidate although she could not help but notice that they didn't seem keen on her and once she started to talk Mildred understood why.

"Well I finished school at sixteen and then I went to college and I was only there for an year, they moved me up an year you see as I was the most academically brilliant student they had ever met, once I left college I went to work in Paris and was there for five years and then I went to Italy for two years before coming back here, I feel knowing all these languages is good for the pupils" she said in an very smug way.

Mildred sighed. The woman was making her feel more nervous so she went and sat down on what was normally her mother's chair. Her mother knew she could not comfy her daughter right at that time even though it was killing her. The other candidate had no idea Mildred was related to one of the teachers and they didn't want her accusing them of sabotaging the interviews so Mildred sat there and touched her head.

Mr Hallow had made her nervous and she had managed to annoy him within the first few minutes of the interview. She knew that would have not gone down well. She also had an lot less experience than the other candidate. Mildred really did not have much hope of getting the job.

* * *

They sat there in the staffroom waiting to be called back into Amelia's office. It really had not been that long, about forty five minutes but every minute felt like an hour to Mildred at the time. She played with her hands wondering why it was taking so long when the door opened and Mr Hallow looked at them.

"Can the candidates come with me please" he said as Mildred and the other lady both got up and followed him back to the place they had originally waited. Mildred was once again told to wait outside and the other woman went in.

Mildred looked to the floor sadly when suddenly the candidate stormed out angrily after only an few minutes of being in the room.

"Overqualified..." she muttered to herself as she stormed down the corridor. Mildred was wondering what was going on when she heard her name being called and she walked into the office.

"Mildred" Amelia started and for an moment the two women looked at each other until Amelia continued.

"Congratulations you got the job!" Amelia said. For an moment Mildred stood there confused.

"But the other woman...she had much more experience than I did" Mildred replied as it had not sunk in yet.

"Yes she does but it is not always about qualifications, I like my teachers to be more than qualified I want them to be passionate and trustworthy which is something the other candidate was lacking" Amelia explained,

"So you mean it? "I got the job?" Mildred asked.

"Yes dear" Amelia said as Mildred threw herself at Amelia hugging her.

* * *

The other three members of staff of Cackle's Academy were sitting in the staffroom waiting anxiously to find out who had gotten the job. Constance had been pacing the length of the staffroom for the past ten minutes.

"Constance will you sit down you are making me feel dizzy" Davina complained.

"I can't sit down at an time like this" Constance replied as Imogen rolled her eyes. Just then the door opened and Amelia entered the room. The two teachers who had been sitting down stood up when they saw her.

"Thank you first for being so opened minded about an new subject" Amelia said with an smile as she made the women wait longer.

"Just tell us who got the job" Constance shouted.

"Very well...ladies please give an warm welcome to your new member of staff" Amelia said. The three other teachers looked at the doorway eagerly. Mildred gave it an few seconds after Amelia had spoken before she walked through the door of the staffroom. The other teachers paused for an moment and then before Mildred knew it she was being leaped on from all different directions.

"Please tell me you are not going to do that everytime I enter the staffroom" Mildred said laughing as she was hugged by three people at once.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter - One Hundred and Three

Before Mildred knew it the summer was over and she found herself at Cackle's. It felt strange coming back as an teacher and not an pupil and she was very nervous as of course teaching an class alone is completely different from learning about it.

Mildred stood with the other group of teachers wearing an long grey dress on that day. The first years started to arrive and the older students whispered amongst themselves as they caught sight of their new teacher.

"QUIET" Constance screeched which caused everyone to fall silent. After the first years had arrived the older students were send away and the first years were led to their rooms as the teachers went and prepared for the start of the year assembly. Before Mildred had time to panic the hall was filled with an whole school of girls looking at them.

Mildred sat on the stage with Miss Drill and Miss Bat as Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom stood on the stage addressing the girls.

"Welcome everyone, to our old students welcome back, to our new students welcome to Cackle's Academy" Amelia said.

"Now first things first I have an few announcements to make as this year there is an few changes to Cackle's" Amelia continued

"ELECTRICTY" someone shouted. Mildred had to hide an smirk.

"Yes thank you, Delilah Blacknight, if you want to you can write me lines about why not to shout in assembly" Constance replied.

"Sorry miss" the second year said as she looked to the floor.

"No Delilah we don't have electricity, the first announcement is Miss Bat has decided to teach you all to chant in Latin and books have being provided with basic grammar for you to practise with" Amelia said.

This announcement caused an lot of people to start to talk clearly not as thrilled as Davina thought they would be about the news. Amelia clapped for attention.

"There will be time to discuss this later girls now the second thing is there is going to be an new subject taught from this year which is art" Amelia announced.

Again students started to talk though they were not full of anger like they had been with the Latin announcement.

"The next girl to talk will be cleaning my potions lab for an week" Constance threatened making the hall instantly fall silent.

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom" Amelia said before she carried on.

"Of course with an new subject comes an new teacher and I am sure most of you have noticed our new member of staff" Amelia said turning towards the other teachers and mouthing to Mildred to stand up.

"This here girls is your new teacher, Miss Hubble, who will be taking you for art lessons" Amelia told them as Mildred nervously smiled at the girls. She had gone back to her original name just to teach to save the confusion of having two Miss Hardbrooms. "I am sure you will all make her feel very welcome" Amelia said as everyone clapped.

* * *

The assembly finished Mildred spend the rest of her last day before lessons began to prepare. The pupils did not know she was Constance's daughter yet but they soon would. In the staffroom the teachers were given their new timetables, Davina looked over Mildred's shoulder and gasped.

"AMELIA, How could you be so cruel as to make her first ever lesson with the third years? Davina asked.

"Sorry it is just the way it worked out" Amelia said. Suddenly Mildred felt more nervous.

* * *

Mildred had tossed and turned all night. She was so nervous about her first lesson, she didn't want to mess up or lose control of her class and she knew no amount of training could prepare someone for the real thing. Going down to the hall she sat down for breakfast and forced herself to eat knowing she had to have an full stomach to teach properly. Before she knew it everyone was getting up to go to where they had to for the day and Mildred folded her arms and transported.

An couple of the girls jumped not realising their new teacher had the ability of transportation like their potions teacher. Her new classroom had long tables with different art equipment on it. She looked around and saw the class of rowdy fifteen year olds sat before her. Mildred took an breathe and started trying not to panic even with what she had heard about third years.

"Good morning girls" she started

"Good morning miss" they chanted back. Mildred was just about to talk again when she was interrupted by two girls. One was blonde and had an look of mischievous about her and also had her arms folded as she slouched on her chair, the other was an redhead and had her chin resting on her hand appearing bored.

"Is it true you are HB's daughter miss?" the blonde one asked.

"Miss you look about sixteen" the other one commented.

"Did you even go to college miss or did you come straight to teaching from school?" the redhead asked.

Mildred knew what the girls were doing. Students looked for weaknesses in new teachers and then would use that against them and Mildred knew in order to survive she could not show weakness.

"What are your names girls?" Mildred replied. The two friends looked at each other and then back at their new teacher.

"I am Florence Nightingale" the blonde said

"And I am Albus Dumbledore" the redhead replied causing the rest of the class to burst into laughter. Mildred knew this was one of her first real challenges, she had to control them before they got out of hand.

"GIRLS" she shouted mimicking the way her mother shouted. Mildred was not an shouter so it felt weird but she smiled as it succeeded and the girls instantly felt silent including the two troublemakers.

"Well Florence and Albus congratulations on being my first students to receive detention with me tomorrow night" Mildred replied. The two girls smiles faded and they looked at her with their mouths hanging open amazed at her reaction.

"Now as I was saying, my name is Miss Hubble and I am going to be teaching you art, art is an subject that is not always about skill but instead only requires creativity, now I know most of you have only ever done art during art week so we will be starting small, magic is not art, if you use magic it will show so magic is banned from my classes" Mildred said as she saw some girls already seeming tempted as she picked up an tray.

"In this tray are some leaves, I will be handing you all an leaf and I want you to take an look and draw what you see, I am not looking for miracles girls but I want everyone to try" Mildred said as she started to hand the different types of leaves to her students. Before long she had the students drawing and an calm and controlled group of third years though they had their moments.

"Yes, I wouldn't try that" Mildred said as she noticed one of the girls trying to use magic to make her drawing better and then two girls with headphones which she quickly zapped away.

* * *

Mildred walked in the staffroom and let out an breathe. She had done it. She had made it through her first class and nothing had really gone wrong. The second she entered the staffroom Constance handed her an coffee. She had been waiting for her.

"How did it go?" Amelia asked

"Question: My year were not as bad as them third years were they?" Mildred asked

"Yes they were" Imogen, Amelia and Constance all replied at the same time.

"I ...I think I did alright I managed to control them" Mildred said with an smile as she told her collegeues all about her first lesson.

"I am impressed Mildred, well done" Constance told her

"Thanks mum" Mildred replied as she drank her cup of coffee just as Miss Bat ran in.

It was clear that the woman was upset by the expression on her face.

"Are you alright Davina?" Amelia asked

"I refuse to teach Latin again" Davina said after her disastrous first lesson and then she ran into her cupboard wailing.

"YES I WIN" Constance said

"No you gave her an week, she lasted an lesson!" Amelia said

"Yes but you said two weeks so we have to take who was closest, have fun on night-time duty for an week" Constance said.

"You are lucky I love you" Amelia said not able to stop herself smiling.


	104. Chapter 104

A/N - I can't believe it we are here, this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone that has followed along with this story and all the reviews which were left. One last thing I wanted to add Hettie Hubble into this but because Mildred is Constance's daughter in this story and Constance is an only child it is not possible for her to be her cousin so in this they are NOT related and she had an different last name. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to this story.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred and Four

It had been exactly one year since Mildred had started teaching at Cackle's and she was now an confident and very good teacher. She did use some of her mother's tactics but was not as harsh as her mother, things had changed in the year for the better.

Only an few months after she had started teaching Mildred realised she like her mother before her had acquired an nickname. It had taken the students only days to figure out she was Constance's daughter and only days after they found out she realised they were calling her 'HB Junior' despite the fact she used Hubble as her last name whilst teaching. She had also heard the term 'The HB's' before which students used for example if they were saying:

"Careful the HB's will hear you" which was something students worried about once they realised both the mother and daughter could transport and sometimes they both appeared at once which really scared the students.

* * *

Mildred had already found an student that reminded her of herself. Her name was Henrietta Greenwood and she like Mildred was from an non-witching family so of course it surprised Mildred to no end when she figured out the girl was best friends with an Hallow of all people. Ethel's little sister, Mona, as well as Crescentmoon Winterchild although Mildred would admit Mona was an lot more like Sybil and Esmeralda as she was missing her sister, Ethel's,cruel ways. The four of them did not have an very good introduction to each other.

Mildred was stood with the other members of staff as they happily chatted whilst the pupils settled in. The new first years had already seemed to of formed their friendship groups and the head girl was making sure everything was running smoothly. The three new friends, Hettie, Mona and Cressie were stood at the top of the stairs as they looked down at their teachers.

"So that's Hardbroom's daughter then?" Cressie asked as everyone just seemed to know that fact now.

"Yes, she's really pretty" Mona commented

"It's kind of funny isn't it I mean one teaches potions and one art, could the subjects be more different?" Hettie commented. She had already heard about the two of them in the half an hour she had been at the school.

"My sister Ethel was in the same year as her but she didn't like her" Mona commented.

"Yes but that was years ago" Cressie pointed out

"Well she seems nice I bet she doesn't follow her mother's teaching methods at all" Hettie replied.

Mildred had been talking to her mother and the other members of staff but for the last few minutes she could sense she was being stared at. Mildred looked up and saw the three girls staring at her and they were clearly whispering about her.

"OI YOU THREE WHAT YOU DOING? " She shouted making the three girls jump. "Shouldn't you three be unpacking instead of gawping at us?" Mildred asked. The three new friends looked at each other before replying.

"Yes...sorry Miss Hubble" they said as they started walking back towards their new rooms.

"Yes Hettie, she doesn't follow her mother's example at all" Mona replied saracatically.

* * *

After an few weeks it was clear Hettie was exactly like Mildred. She couldn't fly well or cast spells well or make potions. She was basically hopeless at everything and Mildred knew how that felt so when she had been teaching the first years and she heard Hettie sighing in frustration Mildred went to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright Henrietta?" Mildred asked as of course teachers did not use nicknames for their pupils.

"Oh Miss I am hopeless at this just like everything else" the dark haired girl said sadly. Mildred took an look at the drawing the girl had produced and bend down so she could talk to her without anyone hearing.

"You are not hopeless, you have given it an good try and I think you could be very good with just some practice after all you have so much imagination" Mildred said smiling. Hettie was the type of pupil she had wanted to teach so they would no longer feel hopeless.

"You are just saying that Miss" Hettie replied

"No I am not, for someone who has never drawn before it is an very good attempt, you have potential" Mildred told her walking away smiling knowing the girl was already feeling brighter and Mildred reminded herself why she loved her job. Maybe just maybe Hettie would love art like Mildred does.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school things were also going great. Davina had gotten her wish and the students were no longer singing in English but in Welsh an idea that Constance of all people had suggested.

"Davina there girls were so annoyed because most of them these days have never even heard of the language and they don't want to waste their time learning something they can't use, how about Welsh? " Constance suggested. Davina had taken the suggestion and before long the school was competing in choir competitions and people told them they loved to hear them sing because of their originality to other schools.

* * *

Mildred and Merlin were stronger than ever and the great thing was he was an good role model for the girls. During the first time he went for an visit it had not taken the girls of the school to realise he was an wizard. An lot of them had not even met an proper wizard before as Hellibore's visits were not as frequent as they once were because of his age and the fact things had been awkward since Amelia had turned down the offer of merging the schools. Him visiting less was something all the teachers found refreshing.

Therefore, Mildred had asked Merlin to speak to the girls knowing he did not share the same opinion as others that Wizards were better than Witches just for the fact they were male. Merlin, who had once being shy and unpopular when Mildred had met him was now older and more confident and the girls loved when he would give them talks and demonstrations and it really was great for the girls to learn not all wizards were sexist.

"Anyone have any questions?" he asked as all the girls eagerly put their hands in the air wanting to ask an wizard an question.

"Yes, go on" he asked an blonde forth year who turned to her friend happily before turning back and asking her question.

"Are wizards more powerful then witches?" she asked. Merlin turned to glance at Mildred and then smirked before he turned back to answer.

"Not really, there is powerful witches and powerful wizards, I mean have you ever angered both Miss Hardbroom and Miss Hubble at the same time? Now in them situations that power could overturn any wizard" he replied causing the girls to burst into laughter.

Charlie sometimes did the talks too though he couldn't go as often but the girls loved when they were treated to talks by the wizards something Mildred had never experienced in her time at school as the students had just being bored with Hellibore after an few seconds.

* * *

Constance was sat in her bedroom stroking her cat, Morgana, with one hand as she flicked through the dark blue book Mildred had given her so many years ago with her other hand. She had found the book whilst looking for something and decided to take an look as it had not been opened for so long. Constance smiled and shook her head as she saw the picture of her twelve year old daughter and wondered where the years could possibly have gone.

Constance thought back to everything over the years with Mildred and how things had changed. She was happier and nicer than before. She had realised the true meaning of family and she had friends. She was not so stuck up and could now take an joke and she had gotten rid of all the bad things in her life, Broomhead, her parents, self-harming and she knew that was all down to being reunited with her daughter. Constance was no longer struggling to function she had reasons to live and an happy normal life, the life she had always wanted as an child. She had an charming daughter and was closer to Amelia then ever before. Constance was taken out of her thoughts by an knock on the door. Mildred popped her head around the door and smiled.

"Mildred come here" Constance said as her daughter walked in carrying her cat in her arms who jumped out of her arms and cuddled up to the black cat when she saw her. Mildred sat next to her mother who put her arm around her.

"Do you remember this book?" Constance asked

"Of course I do" Mildred replied as she looked at the oldest pictures and shook her head.

"It is still so crazy how time flies, it seems like only yesterday we took that picture" Mildred replied talking about the picture her and her mother had taken together the day Constance had received the book.

Mildred thought back to everything that had happened. She had always being an unhappy child as she had no parents and her dream was to find her mother. Her dream came true and she even found her father, true, she had not seen him in years but she likes the fact she at least knows who he is. The fact her mother is the only family she has doesn't matter because she has found herself an whole family of people even if they are not related by blood. She has friends that are trustworthy and the type of friends she would have for life and she has an amazing boyfriend who has never had an problem with long distance dating and they were still going strong all these years later. Lastly, she was working in her dream job in the place she had always called home and helping students that are just like her. Life was great.

"Mum?" Mildred started

"Darling?" Constance replied

"Are you happy?" Mildred asked. An question that had always being awkward for her mother to answer with everything that was going on in her life.

"Yes Mildred, I am happy, are you?" Constance asked

"Yes mum, I am so happy" Mildred replied and then gasped.

"LOOK" Mildred said as she walked over to her mother's bedroom window her mother following keeping her arm around her.

"I have never seen such an amazing sunrise at Cackle's" Mildred replied as Constance smiled and the two women watched the sun rise on Cackle's Academy, telling them there was an new day of fun and adventure awaiting them. In that moment they both had one thought going through their heads.

We made it.

* * *

A/N: So that is it, once again thank you I have loved writing this for all of you and look forward to writing future stories.


End file.
